Independence
by whimsical-one-ga
Summary: The BAU goes undercover to Montana after another agent winds up dead and there is concern about a terrorist group. Now they're back and trying to sort things out as they figure out how to move forward back in their world. Hotch/JJ centric but the other team members are involved also. Finally complete.
1. Prologue

_AN: You may need to suspend a little reality in this fic but I'm hoping it's plausible by the time I finish the setup. Thanks in advance for reading, feedback/reviews/suggestions always welcome. It will be fairly Hotch/JJ centric, but team will also be involved and making appearances along with a case. This was started pre-Beth arc, so am just going to keep happily pretending she doesn't exist. And finally, I am not attempting to make any statements, political or otherwise, it's mostly imagination and setup to play with the characters in a slightly different realm. _

**Prologue:**

Monday had hardly begun after a rare weekend off for the BAU team. They had successfully closed their latest serial killer case and returned home late on a Thursday which gave them time to rest and a Friday to finish paperwork with no calls coming in over the weekend if they were lucky. Every one of the tired agents were hopeful they might have a few days to tend to the paperwork stacks on their desk, yet no one really expected that to happen as they waited for the moment Hotch would summon them into the conference room for another active case.

"I used to think you guys had it easier with paperwork." JJ groaned as she moved one file off her desk and reached for another. One thing she had mistakenly assumed when she transitioned from media liaison to profiler was that it would greatly decrease the amount of paperwork she would have to deal with on a daily basis. Granted there was time away from the folders while in the field but the papers seemed to multiply like rabbits on her desk by the time she had returned.

"Missing the old days?" Morgan asked with a teasing smirk, in truth they enjoyed having her back with the team. She had been a valuable asset as a media liaison, but as a profiler she brought her own fresh perspective and insights to the team as they tackled the new cases. The team's energy was obviously renewed now that they had both JJ and Emily back. The resentments that had been caused by the deception over Emily's faked death were finally beginning to fade as their bonds of teamwork and friendship were rebuilt case after case.

JJ was getting ready to respond to Morgan's teasing when she saw Hotch come out of his office with a grim look on his face as he briskly exited the BAU without even a nod to his team, quickly punching the up button on the elevator indicating to the observant profilers that he had been summoned by the higher ups.

"We might as well get our go bags ready." Emily observed with a trace of despair as she watched the doors close behind their unit chief.

"I think we're jumping to conclusions," Morgan started as he tried to be the voice of optimism for the team but stopped as Rossi walked in to join the small group.

"I'm afraid not, he got a phone call from upstairs requesting his immediate presence." Rossi shared what he knew. The older profiler could often be quite the gossip though everyone knew he could be equally mysterious depending on the cards he was holding. "I've already put out my feelers and it has something to do with our help being officially requested by the domestic terrorism unit." He informed the gathered agents.

"That's interesting," Reid joined in to the conversation, "did you know that between 1980 and the year 2000 domestic terrorism consisted of 250 of the 335 incidents confirmed as or suspected to be terrorist attacks by the FBI. That's not even counting the events of more recent years like the Fort Hood shooting, attacks against abortion clinics, violence against muslims and…"

"Yes we know there are several domestic terrorist groups on the watch lists." Morgan interrupted Reid's sudden statistical outburst. His frustration already mounting over the perceived lack of a break between cases he had been hoping for.

"Fourteen groups to be exact, and that's not counting the potential lone wolf terrorists being watched" Reid responded as if he had never lost his stride.

"This is fascinating, but why don't we see what Hotch has to say before we get too involved in a potential case, it may just be for consultation." Prentiss sounded the voice of reason as she saw Hotch returning more slowly to the bullpen, the expression on his face still grim, erasing their hopes that this was going to be something light like providing case consultation from their desks.

"Everyone to the conference room, ask Garcia to come also," Hotch ordered as he walked by, carrying a folder that had not been with him when he left earlier.

"I'll get right to the point," Hotch said with an almost weary sigh as the team quickly gathered, concern evident on their faces as they could all tell this was something important.

Hotch watched as the team quickly assembled around the table before he began his presentation. "The domestic terrorism unit has requested our help in infiltrating a community of people that have settled in a remote area, creating their own town which they have named Independence, Montana. There is a population of just under 3,000 people and they have reportedly been vocal in their desire for separation from the government. From what intelligence has been gathered, the community seems to be predominately peaceful and simply trying to live with as little involvement from the government as possible along with a strong focus on traditional roles, where men work and women are the homemakers." Hotch continued without acknowledging some of the raised eyebrows that statement caused, especially from the three women in the room.

"They also have their own law enforcement and education system. It is currently done under government regulations but most of their children are homeschooled until high school age. For quite some time they have been watched from the outside as a potential domestic terrorism group and the FBI office in Montana decided to send in an undercover agent named Paul Bryce a little over a year ago to use his accounting degree to set up his own business in a small office. After 3 months into the investigation Agent Bryce was not reporting anything of any significance, but then suddenly used emergency contact protocol to say he needed to leave immediately and break his cover. Before the FBI could respond he disappeared, that was about 6 months ago. His body was discovered yesterday by some fisherman in a river south of the city with a gunshot wound to his abdomen." Hotch paused allowing the team to take a moment to absorb the information shared thus far and for their own moment of silence for the fallen agent.

"What do they want from us?" Rossi finally asked the question weighing on everyone's minds as they tried to figure out what the BAU was being asked to do in this scenario.

Hotch watched his team closely as he carefully delivered his next words in a measured tone. "They want us to go undercover and use our profiling skills as well as our knowledge about the dynamics of various cults and hate groups, to find out if there are any legitimate terror threats or weapons. If so they want us to see if we can find out who is at the heart of the threat as they feel Agent Bryce must have stumbled upon a terrorism plot which caused his sudden death. I repeat that what they've been able to gather so far the community for the most part seems to desire peacefulness and at worst appear to be simply misguided, but there may be some very dangerous people hiding within this group that have a plan and possibly the means to carry out a domestic attack."

The disbelief on his team's faces likely mirrored the expression he had given when first approached about the assignment.

"But we don't do undercover." Morgan was the first to speak, surprise still evident in his face. "They have plenty of people specially trained for that. I don't see how they think we'll do any better." He objected, obviously not in favor of the idea.

"I agree," Hotch admitted, seeing that the rest of the team seemed equally as unhappy with the request. "Though unfortunately we aren't being given the option to turn it down," he added. The undercover unit has promised to give us their full support and help us however necessary to establish ourselves." He tried weakly to assure his team, though he could tell they weren't buying it.

"Hotch, undercover work isn't something you just take a crash course in and do," Emily responded strongly, obviously distressed, it takes a lot of training and preparation." She clearly spoke with the voice of experience from her own past.

"What about time?" JJ added on the heels of her friend, "how long is this assignment, what about Henry?"

Hotch listened patiently as the murmurings grew, letting the team voice their discontent even though he already knew it was fruitless. Finally the voices began to subside as the team shifted their gaze back to look at him in now rebellious silence. "I tried to tell the director this was a bad idea and that we were not equipped for this type of assignment, but this comes all the way from the top. They are convinced that our skills at profiling and ability to measure the risk associated with the group and leaders in the town will compensate for any deficiencies in our undercover work as they need more than simple information gathering at this point. We have been assured that the risk is minimal." Hotch sighed slightly as he continued to sell the decision that had already largely been made to his resistant team.

"Tell that to Agent Bryce," Prentiss quickly countered getting obvious nods of agreement from her colleagues.

"They can't force us to do this," Hotch tried to help the team see their options, "however we need to be prepared for repercussions if we don't," he said softly, letting his words hang in the air for the team to consider.

"I know how that goes," JJ added quietly, "the FBI is good at making it seem like you have a choice when you really don't."

"If we don't go through with it we'll be seen as unpatriotic and unconcerned with national security." Rossi said darkly, "we'll probably get screwed in the next round of budget cuts also."

"Likely," Hotch acknowledged as the room fell silent again. Each agent was obviously weighing their choices and reaching the same conclusions as they realized that more budget cuts could mean an elimination of a team member, which no one wanted after they had finally their team back together again.

"So what do we do next?" Reid finally spoke for the first time since the meeting began, having calmly observed the proceedings, letting his analytical mind run through the various scenarios and quickly reaching a point of acceptance.

"We meet with Agent Harding from the domestic terrorism task force for further briefing, then we will later meet with agents from the undercover section of the department to work with us individually on the roles that they will assign us." The Unit Chief said matter-of-factly silently proud of his team for their ability to rise above their obvious displeasure and focus on the task at hand.

"When is this meeting?" Prentiss finally asked, her expression of resignation matching the rest of the teams.

"In about 30 minutes." Hotch answered quickly, having already looked at the clock as he anticipated the question. "They just gave me some time to present it to make sure you all were on board before they came down."

"Awfully sure of themselves weren't they," Rossi grunted as he leaned back from the table.

"Why don't they come down here and we'll just teach them how to do profiling." Morgan couldn't help but make a smart remark at the still unbelievable scenario.

"We actually discussed that," Hotch replied, validating the question, but apparently it would take a lot longer for agents to get the training and experience in profiling than it will for us to learn to learn how to work undercover.

"Well nice to know they don't think our jobs are easy." Morgan mumbled before letting point go and settling back.

The group of agents used their half hour to continue venting their frustrations, murmuring among themselves as they processed this turn of events while waiting for the Domestic Terrorism Unit Chief's arrival.


	2. Assignments

_Chapter 2: Assignments_

"Terry," They all looked up as they heard Hotch's voice acknowledge the presence of the diminutive red headed agent who was obviously the Agent Harding they had waited for as she entered the room. Though she was barely 5'3" she commanded a presence and clear authority that one did not need to be a profiler to recognize. The agents turned and re-assembled as they put on a professional demeanor for the visiting unit chief. While clearly unhappy with the request they did not want to embarrass Hotch, their unit, or themselves in front of this agent.

"I am aware this is unconventional and that you are not especially pleased with this request." Agent Harding began, not bothering with pleasantries as she cut to the task at hand. "I apologize for the inconvenience this will cause all of you, but I want to thank you in advance for your service as we seek the truth about what happened to Agent Bryce and also work to protect our country from any potential threats." She scanned the room taking in the looks of uncertainty on the faces of the agents.

"I know Agent Hotchner has already briefed you on the basics, so I will not repeat this at this time, you will learn more when you meet with your individual coaches for the undercover assignments I will be giving you." She began her rehearsed presentation.

Before she could continue JJ couldn't hold back any longer and raised her hand to indicate she wanted to ask a question, speaking as she received a nod of acknowledgement from the red-headed agent. "I'm a single mother with a 3 year old son, what am I supposed to do with him while I'm on this assignment?" She asked trying not to sound bitter.

"Good question Agent Jareau, let me assure you all that I have studied each of your files at length and picked covers I believe will fit you all very easily. Let me go ahead and explain how we have planned to place an agent at various levels within the community that should ensure coverage of the various community components yet keep you all in relatively safe positions." Agent Harding scanned the room again, seeing by their looks that the question first and foremost on everyone's minds was what role they would be expected to play. "We're giving everyone their same first name and somewhat similar last names to help cut down on too much confusion, everyone will have state issued ID and whatever accompanying documents they need in these names."

Seeing the still skeptical looks visiting unit chief decided to dispense with any more talking about the various technicalities and go straight to answering the questions she knew was foremost on everyone's mind, which was wondering what roles exactly they were going to be assigned. She picked up the stack of folders and prepared to hand them out, quickly giving a summation of each cover as she picked up the first folder on the stack.

"Agent Reid, we have already created a cover for you as Spencer Redding, a PhD candidate who will be doing his work at the charter high school the community has created, it has about 218 students. Many students in the community, especially the younger grades are home schooled. The school has a strong math and science department and you applied for the position along with a cover letter referencing your latest work on "The rise and fall of the American government" in which your opinions and statistical facts support many of separatist ideals that should appeal to this group. This will give us an insider in the education system, you will get to hear from the perspective of the teenagers what is going on in their homes and might overhear something important, in addition to interacting with the other teachers." As she saw Reid nod in understanding she handed him a portfolio with more about his cover she moved to Derek.

"Agent Morgan, while this is not categorized as a white supremacy group, there are notably no black, Hispanic or even Asian members so we are not sure of how they would respond to any minority members moving into town. There is a small halfway house located near the town that is affiliated with the next town over, we've arranged for you to live there. You will be Derek Monroe, recently released from prison for armed robbery to stay at the halfway house while you work to reintegrate with society. The people in town probably won't learn much about you, but you will be somewhat of an invisible member of the society, staying in alleys, finding out what the towns underbelly is like so to speak and more flexible in your movements than the other agents. You will be well equipped with a disguised electronic device so that you can remain in contact with the team, there is the possibility you might be selected in case someone doesn't want to get their hands dirty and wants to hire someone." Derek grunted in response to his assignment, an unspecified amount of time practically living on the streets didn't sound very appealing but he understood the placement and it didn't sound too far out of his comfort zone.

Agent Harding didn't waste any time as she continued to present the covers in a brisk and official manner, not wanting to allow time for protest or questions before she finished.

"Agent Rossi, given your Italian heritage and well known cooking skills we've gotten you in as the interim manager at Tony's pizza, the only pizza place in town and very popular. It seems Tony won an all-expense paid vacation to Italy to study Italian cooking" Agent Harding smiled making it obvious that had been arranged by the government. "Your name will be David Roselli. You will live in a small flat above the restaurant, we expect you can overhear a lot of discussion among customers, and establish yourself somewhat in the community working class sector." Rossi wordlessly accepted the folder that was passed towards him containing his new identity, not feeling extremely put out considering that he would be spending much of his time doing one of his favorite hobbies, thinking he might even be able to put Tony's on the map by the time the assignment ended.

Agent Harding paused for a moment as she moved to the next team member. "Up till now I've put people in positions that largely call for them to keep their ears open and mouths shut. You will likely hear some inflammatory viewpoints, but we are trusting that everyone can maintain their self-control to not rise to the bait." There was no surprise as to why she was making this distinction as she turned to Emily. "Agent Prentiss, you will be Emily Parsons, you're a newspaper reporter for a state newspaper who will be traveling in and out of town frequently digging for information for your stories. In this role you will be able to legitimately question people and as an identified outsider it will not be out of character if you choose to challenge their beliefs. You will also be able to serve as a courier as needed as in your role you can easily make contact with the other agents," She could see Prentiss smile as she identified with the role and felt some relief that the agents seemed to be more accepting of the roles they were being assigned now that they were hearing the specifics, of course she knew the hardest assignments were yet to come.

"Good so I don't have to pretend to buy into the traditional woman's role mantra." Emily smiled, knowing she would have been hard pressed to play the simpering stepford wife role which sounded like the only other available female role, already guessing that was the fate awaiting JJ.

"True, however this may place you as the obvious target if there is controversy and you stumble into a story since you will be the visible outsider asking questions as opposed to Agent Morgan's more silent role. One or both of you may end up being the lightning rod for the team, we are also taking into account that you are the most experienced in this team regarding undercover work." Agent Harding explained while Prentiss nodded diplomatically, thinking the role didn't sound as complicated as the one she had held in the past that had almost cost her life.

"Agent Jareau, to further answer to your question, I'll give you time to think about it but there are two options regarding your son. As we have said this is largely a peaceful community and we do not expect that any of you will be in danger. After careful consideration and analysis we have decided that it should be safe for you to take Henry with you. Children are homeschooled until the high school age, so your role would essentially be a stay at home Mom. If you refuse to take your son with you the agency will assist however is needed in providing childcare." JJ's eyes were wide at the choice given her, wondering if she could seriously consider taking her son on assignment. "Your name would be Jennifer Hatcher, with your son Henry. You would become acquainted with the other women in town, hear the stories about their husbands, talk about childcare and be able to engage in the usual small town gossip." JJ watched the visiting unit chief shrewdly, her mind clicking ahead trying to put together what exactly was being held back from her already processing that Hatcher didn't seem very close to her own last name. She didn't have to wait long as Agent Harding continued telling her about the assignment, while sliding another folder across the table. "You would of course be accompanied by your husband Aaron Hatcher, and your other son Jack." Agent Harding watched as the two agents quickly glanced at each other before averting their gaze and focusing back on her with carefully schooled expressions on their faces as they were no doubt internally processing the shock they had just received.

"Agent Hotchner, obviously you have the same choice as Agent Jareau in regards to your son's role, our decision was largely based on the fact that you are the only two who have children so it would be most convenient for the boys to stay together under the care of Agent Jareau while you work. Like Henry, Jack would be staying at home and should not be in harm's way, but ultimately it is your decision. You would be going in as a deputy for the local police department. You have already applied and been accepted, on your application it states that you are choosing to leave the NYPD as you seek a safe and traditional place to raise your small family without government interference or requirements. You will be in on the power structure of the town and get the vantage point of law enforcement. You will have one reprimand in your record for being unwilling to recognize the authority of a government agent to help establish your role. Regarding your home life, in keeping with traditional roles you and Agent Jareau will need to maintain clear marital roles," she added hoping they knew what was being asked.

"I'm not sure I understand." JJ queried, looking confused as she scanned the folder again seeking new details as the redhead responded. "Basically you'll need to act like a sitcom family from the 1950's, think June Cleaver".

"So that means keeping up with housework, taking care of the children with the added bonus of homeschool?" JJ said sounding a little morose at the concept, "even June got a break while the kids were in school."

"You could rename the kids Wally and the Beaver," Prentiss chimed in, obviously amused at the mental image of her independent friend in this role. She quieted at the dark look she received from her blonde friend but Morgan picked up the humor and took it further. "Don't forget being the dutiful wife and being sure to wait on your husband hand and foot." Morgan paid for his baiting by receiving a double set of glares from JJ and her newly assigned husband to show that his humor was not appreciated.

_AN: Thanks so much to Calleigh Logan, spk, jekkah, and 1701bg for the reviews, they definitely encourage me to write/post faster and it's nice to know there's an interest in the story. The chapters are a little longer right now because of the "setup" phase, but they should get a little shorter when things start moving into action._


	3. Q&A

**Chapter 3: Questions & Answers**

"I know this has been a lot to digest." Agent Harding finished as she watched the team studying their folders, continuing to analyze the character sketches and town information they had received.

"I want you all to study the information you've been given, and start deciding what arrangements need to be made during your absences and whatever assistance you may require from the agency. Agents Hotchner and Jareau this includes making decisions regarding your children. We will all reconvene tomorrow where the work on your new identities will begin. This will include the process of starting to provide equipment, taking cover photo's, dispensing identification, finances, getting everyone clear on their backstories, practicing maintaining your covers and so on. This can take only one or two sessions, or several depending on the complexity of your cover, any questions?"

"Won't they be suspicious of so many newcomers at one time in a town that size?" Morgan shared the question that had been on his mind since they had begun the briefing.

"We have considered that, so your arrivals will be staggered, also we will begin gathering some information from each of you individually after you arrive to make sure things seem safe before another agent comes in." Agent Harding nodded approvingly at the question. "Agent Rossi will be the first agent arriving next week, about a week later he will be followed by Agent Morgan who will be arriving at the halfway house which shouldn't raise much attention in the general community. After he is settled then Agents Hotchner and Jareau can drive in to the house we have already arranged for them to live in. while Agent Reid will likely need to make a couple of preparatory visits to the school, but will not need to settle into the area for almost a month when the school session formally begins. Considering she is an outsider Agent Prentiss will soon be starting her position as a reporter at the nearby major newspaper for that portion of the state, going through orientation, training and establishing herself as a reporter before she tries to cover stories that are actually in the town. But as an established reporter her arrival timing should not matter as much either." Agent Harding laid out the basic schedule that had already been tentatively arranged. "Does that answer your question Agent Morgan?" She asked, not unkindly but wanting to make sure she was covering all her bases.

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Morgan agreed easily, able to see that it had been thought through. With his approval the visiting unit chief commenced with her presentation again.

"We would like everyone to get in and comfortably maintain their covers for at least a month before a concentrated focus on information gathering begins. These people are apparently very tight knit, they will become suspicious if people come in and begin asking questions. So your first task is simply to blend in and see what you learn. It is by working to become one of them that you will learn the most. As soon as you identify any potentially violent members, outside agents will move in and execute a quick takedown. Then when things have settled back down you can all start trickling out unharmed. Your main challenge will be interacting with each other in the established roles we've given you. For example Agent Hotchner you may be asked to arrest Agent Morgan or detain Agent Prentiss. Agent Rossi you will need to treat everyone as strangers when they arrive at your restaurant." She tried to help them see the challenges they would be up against and was pleasantly surprised that no one seemed to have any issue with this so far. "Agent Prentiss may interview one of you as part of her research, you never know in what situation your paths may suddenly cross." She paused as she watched the agents looking at each other soberly as they digested that information, trying to imagine how they might respond to each other in different settings.

"Technical analyst Garcia will be your central link, she will remain here and stay in touch with you all through the use of the electronic notepads you will all carry. She will be the conduit for any information you may exchange not only among yourselves but in maintaining communication with the FBI. She will also be watching the Independence computer systems and monitoring any searches or communications to the outside that would indicate a problem with your covers. They don't appear to be very technologically advanced but we will pay close attention to their actions to alert as to any problems that may appear. You will each be equipped with the notepad being set up under your cover names and if anyone chances to look at it they will not be able to find anything. However there will be a disguised fingerprint scanner on the back that you can use to log on to the portal we have established for you. There you can post and access daily reports to keep up with each other's progress and report your own, as well as communicate with the FBI regarding any concerns. I expect everyone to try and check in daily." Agent Harding paused and watched the agents continue to process everything they had been told and was happy to see that they seemed to be focusing on how to assimilate the information into how they would proceed with their roles.

"I have another question," Rossi said slowly, having debated the possible complication that had come to mind while he was scanning his own folder. He didn't want to sound narcissistic but he felt the risk was worth bringing it up. "Have you considered the possibility of one of us being recognized? I've written books with my picture on the back covers, we've held press conferences, been on the news, isn't it a risk that one of us will have our cover blown simply by being recognized from the media?"

"That is a very good question," Agent Harding again acknowledged, "I can't say that it's not a possibility but we find it to be remote, let me explain why. First this community has long tended to be more focused on building themselves up to be self-sustaining. While they have televisions and contact with the outside world, by our standards they tend to be more remote and less focused on media events. Secondly we're anticipating that being so far outside your usual roles people are not apt to make the connection. For example who would expect a renowned true crime author to be serving them pizza?" Agent Harding said with a smile as she watched them consider her words. "Furthermore we can take into account that your appearances will be different than on television, Agent Hotchner for example will typically be in either a police uniform or casual wear such as jeans and t-shirts, there will be no suits going with any of you, this is a semi-rural small town in Montana so everyone expect to dress fairly casually. Agent Jareau will be seen with children and in more matronly wear as opposed to business outfits, but also everyone is free to alter your hairstyles or appearances as you wish." Agent Harding continued not missing JJ's nose wrinkling in disgust at the description of her wardrobe.

"I'll be wearing an apron and hat of some sort most of the time, maybe I could shave," Rossi added as he mulled over her reasoning nodding as he felt it to be based on fairly sound deductions.

"One more thing," the petite agent said while letting the meeting move towards a conclusion. This is where profiling and your people reading skills will come in very useful. If at any time you have the feeling that someone has recognized you, or if they point out that you resemble who you really are, you will report back to us immediately. And as a reminder Garcia will be watching closely and if any searches are done from any devices in not only Independence but the surrounding area on any of your real names, the FBI, or even book titles by Agent Rossi it will be quickly tracked. If found to be a potential threat to your covers you will be notified immediately and measures will be taken to get you out as quickly as possible, along with any other agents if we feel the covers are compromised. Your safety here is paramount to us, don't doubt that." Agent Harding stressed to assure the agents as much as she could.

As the visiting unit chief drew her part of the meeting to a rapid close, most of the agents quickly expressed gratitude for the time she had taken with them before they began gathering their folders to disperse and continue poring over the material they had been given. While Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Garcia had all left fairly quickly as soon as Agent Harding had made her own exit, and they were officially dismissed, JJ and Hotch remained behind, soon being the only ones left in the previously crowded conference room.

"I guess we should go over these together." Hotch finally said, his voice somewhat stilted as he tried to imagine them playing a married couple. The senior profiler wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but it felt like his heart had started beating just a little faster as he considered the future implications of the roles they would be taking.

"We also need to make a decision about the boys." JJ added softly, as she forced herself to meet his eyes, already experiencing the conflict of such a huge decision about her son, on top of still processing the thoughts of pretending to be married to the man standing before her. "I can pick up Henry and come to your place, or you and Jack are welcome to come to my apartment." She offered as she watched his guarded expression for some indication of his thoughts.

"Jack and I will come to your place, then you don't have to get out late and drive home when we finish." Hotch finally declared chivalrously after a thoughtful pause, "would you like for us to bring a pizza?" He offered trying to be helpful in what he knew would be an awkward evening for them all.

"Sure that would be great, thank you," JJ replied as she tried to sound casual despite the anxious feeling that was creeping in on her as she considered the experience of having the unit chief and his son in her small apartment. She was also grateful that she would have a little time to straighten up before Hotch arrived. While she was comfortable around him in a work setting she was unused to having fellow agents in her own private domain and had certainly not planned for this when her morning had started.

As Hotch pulled out his cellphone to call Jessica regarding his plans to pick up Jack, JJ excused herself with a nod as she quickly exited and began thinking of what awaited her when she returned home. She began mentally ticking off the things she would need to do as it had been a particularly hectic morning causing her to leave breakfast dishes in the sink, a laundry basket sitting on the sofa in addition to not picking up all of Henry's toys in the living room. Staying preoccupied with her sudden planning she didn't notice Hotch's eyes steadily following her as she hastily left the room clutching her folder.

_AN: Thanks to the following reviewers. Andi, jltmysterylover, Whiteswan (thanks so much for pointing out the possibility of recognition), Jekkah (I hope you enjoy the way it continues to play out,) and deeda (I love your enthusiasm, lol). And thanks to the anonymous reviewer as well. Every review and story alert is certainly motivation keep going with this story. I have finally made it through the more tedious setup chapters so soon the fun can begin *evil grin*_


	4. Jumping In

Chapter 4: **Jumping in**

It was only a few minutes past 7 p.m. when Hotch and Jack arrived at the small apartment that JJ and Henry resided in. It was as neat as a pin and had obviously had some hasty cleaning as vacuum tracks were still visible on the carpet. But Hotch didn't care and JJ didn't care if he noticed, they had more important things weighing on their mind after the FBI had practically turned the whole team upside down, especially by putting the two agents in marital roles.

The two Hotchner's had barely walked through the door as Jack gave JJ a wave and ran excitedly to play with Henry. The younger boy had had become equally as excited to see another child in his home and eagerly went to show off his toys and room to his guest.

For reasons neither agent could explain there was a feeling of awkwardness in the air as they were left alone. It had never been an issue before, of course this was the first time JJ had dealt with her generally businesslike unit chief standing awkwardly in her kitchen, his large frame making it seem even smaller than it had before he had arrived and automatically went to place the pizza on the kitchen counter.

The agents all spent so much time together that aside from the gathering at Rossi's or when one may be injured or in danger, they tended to limit socializing with each other outside of work or even visiting at each other's homes to allow for that small measure of a personal life that did not involve the coworkers they all tended to see more than anyone else in their lives.

"I don't feel entirely comfortable with the idea of taking Jack into an undercover assignment." Hotch spoke up first, his deep voice serious and eyes intense as he watched his son running down the short hallway with Henry behind him.

"Me neither," JJ agreed, eyes also on her son. "But I can't bear the thought of leaving him behind." She admitted honestly. "I don't know how I could focus on our assignment if my thoughts were constantly on him if we were apart for that long with no contact."

Hotch considered her words for a moment, realizing they echoed his own deeper sentiments exactly. He knew Jessica would be willing to keep Jack as long as needed, but the thoughts of how long he may have to go with no contact with his son at this phase of the child's life made a knot start forming in his stomach.

JJ studied his face and the expressiveness in his dark eyes were currently revealing that she had verbalized his feelings as clearly as she had her own. The thought of leaving Henry with his father for an indefinite amount of time made her nervous. While their parting had been generally amicable, on occasion she got the feeling that Will was trying to use their young child as a pawn. There was also his busy schedule as a police officer to take into account. His job was generally riskier than hers considering the time he spent on the streets in unknown situations.

"Do you think if we got there and felt there was danger to the boys they would let us leave?" She finally asked tentatively.

"I would imagine so, perhaps if we made sure that was an option…." Hotch's voice trailed as he considered the possibility.

"I would be with them at all times, and armed." She added, pretending like she was still trying to consider the options even though it was already obvious which way she was leaning.

"I'm sure we could come up with a viable reason for them to leave if there was any perceived danger," Hotch tried to assure her as well as himself about the decision he knew they were about to make. She felt self-conscious as he seemed to study her for a moment as if evaluating her ability to protect the children.

"So it's decided, we'll take the boys." JJ finally said, verbalizing the inevitable conclusion, feeling a sense of relief that they were currently in agreement. Not only was she glad she didn't have to part with her child indefinitely, she was also glad because the thought of playing a married couple without children would have brought a whole different set of challenges.

"I trust you to guard them both with your life. I wouldn't put my money on anyone who tried to come between you and either child even if you didn't have your glock. They'll be in good hands." Hotch assured her, letting her know clearly that he trusted her to care for his son as much as he knew she would protect her own.

Upon hearing his words JJ unexpectedly felt a small lump form in her throat at the faith he was showing in her, quickly looking away after the intensity of the look they had exchanged as this was said.

"What should we expect in this undercover training we're starting tomorrow" she finally asked, obviously changing the subject and hoping he would have some insight to help her prepare for what the next day might bring.

"Mostly routine things," he said, having some basic knowledge of how the undercover setup worked. They'll probably want to start with some basics, confirming some of the details for us about our covers. Eventually they'll probably take a few pictures of us together in various outfits and settings to establish some photo's for the house, keep working with us to help us get our story straight of how we met, things like that. In addition I imagine they'll meet with us separately on occasion to work on our individual roles, such as learning all about NYPD procedure and whatever you have to learn for your role." Hotch hesitated before he continued, knowing that trying to shield either of them from some of the challenges to come would be a disservice and ultimately end up hurting them more than helping, so decided to continue in his usual straightforward manner. "They'll also want to make sure before we go that we can successfully pass as a couple." He said bluntly, making it easy for JJ to understand what he was saying.

"They'll make sure we can touch each other without jumping," she said candidly, correctly interpreting his meaning.

"Something like that," Hotch admitted wryly, "after all it wouldn't look very convincing if we kept a 3 foot distance throughout the assignment.

JJ felt her mouth go dry as she tried to imagine being close to the older agent in that way. Their closest contact to this point had been an arm on the elbow and a handshake, now she was suddenly supposed to be able to act like the dutiful and attentive wife under the eyes of total strangers.

Hotch could clearly read the look of nervousness on her face and decided they might as well get it all out in the open now. "We also need to practice calling each other by our first names, I can call you JJ or Jennifer," he said trying the unfamiliar name for their newest profiler on his tongue.

"Please, keep it at JJ," she quickly requested with a grimace. "I never have liked being called by my full name."

Hotch smiled in acknowledgement as he could see her processing. "So I need to get used to calling you Aaron," she began trying not to stumble over the unfamiliar sensation of addressing him by his first name in private as opposed to only using it as an introduction to others.

"Or we could skip first names and just do honey and sweetheart." He said with a dry humor saw her briefly smile in amusement at his attempt before a cloud came over her face.

"Hotch, I mean Aaron, I don't know about this." JJ let her confidence waiver, the enormity of the role suddenly weighing on her. It had begun sinking in even more that she would be expected to call him by his first name, use endearments, appear to be the attentive wife in public and among all the while act perfectly comfortable as if she had been doing it for years. She couldn't even wrap her mind around the small voice that kept trying to pipe up telling her that at some point they would probably have to kiss so kept pushing the thought back as quickly as she could.

"So how do they train us to become that familiar with each other?" She couldn't help but ask, trying to imagine the techniques the FBI would use for that particular debacle.

"I don't really know," Hotch admitted, suddenly feeling as awkward as a teenager on a first date as he considered the question. "I assume the only way to get used to it is by just jumping in and practicing," he suggested tentatively. "We can wait until tomorrow and see what they have in mind."

"I can't think of any other way either," JJ slowly agreed. "Though I think don't know if I want the added pressure of being watched by other agents as they treat us like puppets when we start this." She said, knowing what she was suggesting and seeing the realization of what she was suggesting and then agreement in his eyes as his adam's apple bobbed slightly.

JJ resisted the urge to step backwards and stood rooted to her spot on the floor as Hotch, _"no Aaron" she quickly corrected her thoughts_, took a tentative step towards her. She knew he was only trying to create a different comfort zone for their relationship knowing they needed be able to stand in each other's personal space areas as husband and wife which would be a much different distance than the usual space as FBI agents and that it would be slightly easier if their first time doing so wasn't under the evaluating eyes of unknown agents.

In just two steps from his long legs the trim blonde found herself standing just a breath away from the man now clearly standing in her personal space. She realized that he seemed even taller than usual considering their new proximity. Even though the two adults were still not touching his presence seemed overpowering to the shorter woman as she again felt the urge to step back into her comfort zone.

Hotch watched her eyes closely seeing the urge to flee quickly flash across her face before she got the determined look on her face that he had often seen when she was facing a difficult situation at work. That look and her quick step forward was about all the warning he got before he saw her eyes squeeze shut and before he could say anything he felt her arms wrap around him.

His immediate reaction was one of shock that she had taken the initiative to make the next move. He was frozen for all of a moment before he loosely encircled his arms around her, still feeling like an awkward teenager at his first dance. They stood for a beat and then another as they each silently processed the new closeness they now found themselves in.

JJ couldn't help but notice the feel of the solid muscles hidden beneath the suit jacket where she had slid her arms. It wasn't much longer before she found her presence of mind and forced herself to let her muscles start relaxing and tried to be less wooden as she tried to start breathing again, even though she had not yet found the courage to open her eyes.

With their bodies touching, it was easy for Hotch to detect the change in posture as she made the concentrated effort to relax. As he looked down at the blonde hair that was currently tickling his neck, he could feel himself also begin to become less stiff as he registered the feel of her contrasting softness against him. They slowly adjusted their stances searching for a more comfortable fit. JJ found herself momentarily at a loss as to what to do with her head considering the height difference, finally shifting until she felt her head come to rest in the crook of his neck. As she settled Hotch reflexively pulled her a little tighter to turn the hug into a more intimate embrace that a couple might share as opposed to the awkward coworker hug they had initially begun.

They continued to stand silently, still not speaking as they both silently understood that words weren't needed as they continued to cope with the sudden changes in proximity that was brought on purely by the necessity of their jobs as opposed to their own personal desires. Though for his part Hotch couldn't remember how long it had been since he had last held a woman in his arms and indulged himself in the rare treat, trying not to focus on the motivation behind it as he sniffed the shampoo from her hair that smelled like honey and vanilla.

Meanwhile JJ felt a small flush on her cheeks as she found herself becoming acutely aware of the warmth emanating from his body, in addition to the smells available to her that she had never noticed before. She noticed the spicy smell of aftershave and then the subtle smell of soap and laundry detergent before they mutually took a small step backwards and looked at each other appraisingly.

"Well we managed that." She said laughing shakily as she looked at her boss in a slightly different light.

"True, even if you looked like you were about to jump off a cliff." Hotch couldn't resist the urge to tease her slightly and take some of the focus off their recent proximity.

"Out of the blue I'm supposed to be hugging my boss. How do you think I would react?" JJ countered quickly. "Imagine suddenly being told you had to get used to having to cuddle up to Strauss," she retorted, almost snickering at the mental image she had presented and Hotch's expression in response.

"Point taken," he finally conceded. "So should we practice again?" Hotch suggested, hoping she wouldn't realize that part of his motivation was the selfish desire to feel her soft curves against him again.

JJ raised an eyebrow briefly but this time was able to step back into his embrace without closing her eyes, finding her previous spot more easily as she fit against him.

As he again rested his arms around her, Hotch had already started reminding himself to think of this as nothing but necessary preparation for an undercover assignment, trying not to let his mind wander further as he enjoyed the contact more than he knew he should. As they continued a moment longer JJ felt a smile starting to form until finally Hotch had to ask what she was finding amusing when he took a step back and saw the look on her face.

"I'm sorry," JJ finally admitted, "you just don't look like the hugger at work, and I just realized you're actually pretty cuddly."

"Cuddly?" Hotch arched an eyebrow at the decidedly less than masculine term.

"You know what I mean," JJ said, not buying into his offended act. "What you aren't surprised by any of this?"

"I'll admit I never imagined us like this," Hotch said mildly, not elaborating that he thought dreamed and imagined were two different verbs, so he wasn't technically lying.

_AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, jekkah, amelia, deeda, jltmysterylover, Calleigh Logan, and whiteswan. You guys make it fun to update as I try to stay on my toes and hope the new chapters meet your expectations. Considering I've been writing on this since November and am up to 36k plus words and still building, I think it's safe to say I can manage regular updates for awhile longer *grin*. Willl try to get chapters a bit shorter but going by natural plot breaking points currently._


	5. The Boys

**Chapter 5: The Boys**

_An Hour Later_

"Now what do we do?" JJ asked as the boys left the table to play in the living room. She was glad that some of the awkwardness had finally begun to pass after they had both decided they could now hug without flinching and had decided that was a good time to stop for dinner. They had gathered around her small dining room table as the two adults helped the children fix their plates before spending time to chat conversationally over the simple meal to help the boys start getting used to being together.

"I think it's time to tell the boys what's happening since they're going to be a part of this also." Hotch responded seriously, knowing they needed to try and prepare the children as best they could before taking them to the FBI building the next day. That alone would be overwhelming enough without any added surprises.

JJ nibbled her lower lip as she tried to figure out how to break the news to Henry about the changes they were both facing when she was still struggling to grasp the concept herself. She was relieved when Hotch took the lead and moved to the sofa, summoning Jack to come talk to him as the boy easily climbed into his father's lap.

"Son, we need to talk a minute." Hotch said, his tone purposely serious so Jack would understand the importance of their talk and pay attention.

"We'll leave you two alone," JJ said suddenly, feeling out of place as she watched the father and son together.

"You can stay," Hotch quickly responded, not wanting her to feel as if she were excluded. He knew if they were going to play a family for the next month or more they needed to get used to functioning together in everything from parenting to daily tasks. Jack cast a curious look in her direction but otherwise didn't seem to be phased by JJ's presence as she sat on an adjoining recliner while Henry began playing on the floor with one of his trucks.

The father thought for a minute about how to best explain things to his son. "Jack, I got a new case today," he started, watching his son's face fall, likely expecting to be told his father was leaving yet again. "But this time you get to go with me," he added. He made a point of speaking slowly to be sure his words were clear and easy for the child to process. Jack's face instantly brightened again at the good news. "But to go with me I need you to be able to do something very important." Hotch stopped again to ensure his son was following him, the concentration on the youngsters face evident as he slowly nodded. "We're going undercover, which means it will be a big secret about who we really are," Hotch tentatively broached the assignment, showing his surprise as his son seemed excited at this revelation without even having it explained to him.

"I know what that means, I've seen it in cartoons. The hero pretends to be someone else to catch the bad guys." Jack said easily, summing up what he knew of the word.

"That's right," Hotch nodded encouragingly, happy that Jack apparently understood the concept. "But instead of cartoon characters it's going to be the four of us going undercover as a different family. You will still be Jack, but your last name will be Hatcher, it's important that you remember that at all times." Hotch paused, wondering how to add the rest of the picture but Jack was apparently more perceptive than he had anticipated.

"So that's why we're visiting Henry, and why you and Henry's mom were hugging earlier right?" He asked quizzically as he looked at his father waiting for confirmation, not seeming upset just curious and missing JJ's slight blush in realizing the children had apparently seen them as she wondered what they had thought.

"That's right," Hotch confirmed. "Also I'm not going to be an FBI agent, I'm going to be a policeman. JJ isn't going to be an FBI agent either, she's going to stay at home with you and Henry all day while I go to work, which should be a lot of fun."

"Neat, Henry and I can play a lot then," the excited 5 year old exclaimed as he bounded off his father's lap as if they were about to embark on a great adventure. Hotch and JJ smiled at Jack's obvious enthusiasm as he started twirling in circles encouraging Henry to join him as they began spinning and jumping in the small living room, making JJ glad once again she had a ground floor apartment, otherwise her neighbors would hate her.

At 3 years old, Henry wouldn't experience quite as much change since he would be staying at home with his mother most of the day as opposed to staying with a non-parent. Still, knowing it was her turn to try and talk to her son JJ tried not to feel self-conscious, all too aware of the dark eyes watching her as she pulled her son into her lap, waiting until she could tell she had his attention before she started to speak. The younger boy had cast a few curious glances towards the man sitting on the sofa. While Henry knew that Hotch was one of the people who worked with his mother he didn't know much else about him except that he was Jack's father. But he liked Jack so it was easy enough to automatically like his father unless he was given a reason not to.

"Henry, we're all going to play a game, you, me, Jack and Hotch." JJ began, watching his eyes light up at the mention of the word game. "We're going to stay in a different house in another town. You will get to stay with me and Jack all day," she said, hoping her promise of how much time they could spend together would help the child not get upset about what she was trying to tell him. She tried to speak slowly, having taken cues from Hotch to give her son time to absorb the words, but she knew the next part would be hardest for him to understand. "While we play this game you need to call Hotch daddy all the time. You can't call him Hotch or we lose." She watched the confusion cloud her son's eyes as he shifted his gaze to obviously study the tall man in their living room.

"But he's not my daddy," Henry said emphatically. While Will and JJ had split up months before, Will was still maintaining contact with his son and would take him on outings a few times a month, so there was no confusion in his mind who his daddy really was.

"I know sweetheart," JJ crooned, "Hotch isn't going to take your daddy's place, you just need to call him that for a little while," she tried to reassure him. Henry seemed to think for a minute, still looking confused and a little upset as he peered at the quiet man again before looking back at Jack was apparently listening even if he was still playing. "Does that mean Jack will call you Mommy?" He asked, his question having an unexpected result as Jack stopped his whirling and playing to suddenly study JJ with a serious expression on his young face, obviously not having realized that earlier.

"Hotch, I mean Aaron, I don't think we can go through with this," JJ quickly said after seeing the look on Jack's face. "It's going to be hard on the boys to pretend they have another parent, especially Jack," she realized, obviously worried about triggering feelings of grief in the child.

"It's ok, I can do it." Jack said bravely as he continued to gaze at JJ. "I can call you mommy, I know my real mommy is up in heaven," he added, not paying attention to Henry who was hanging on his every word. "See," Jack announced as he quickly climbed up to join Henry on the blondes lap and snuggled against her. "It's easy Henry, we're playing pretend." Jack said simply. "And while we play pretend I'm going to call your mom my mommy also. And we'll get to pretend to be brothers too." Jack explained, again surprising the adults as he was able to put things in words that were easier for the younger child to understand. Telling Henry it was the pretend game seemed to have made things much simpler for the younger boy to grasp, while those particular words had not occurred to the adults. "This will be fun pretending I have a mommy and brother." Jack said putting a smile back on his face as he looked at JJ.

"I can do it too then." Henry proclaimed stubbornly, not wanting to be outdone by the older boy who he had already started to idolize. Both adults were taken by surprise as Henry climbed from his mother's lap and ran to the sofa, climbing his way into Hotch's lap and looking up at him seeing the friendly eyes that reassured him he was safe with his friend's father. "I can call you Daddy while we play the pretend game." Henry said with a smile, apparently proud of himself for not being left behind the older boy still sitting in his mother's lap.

Not to be outdone Jack turned back to the JJ and looked at her with a smile as he spoke. "This is my mommy and that's my daddy and little brother." He proclaimed confidently as he obviously began to practice the pretend game, which caused Henry to quickly try to copy the older boys example.

"This is my daddy and mommy." Henry babbled, seeming comfortable as he made the statement. "Jack is my brother." He added to the amusement of the adults who could only watch as the boys started trying to one up each other. The competition quickly escalated until they found themselves now holding each others respective child watching them compete by saying "Mommy" and "Daddy" repeatedly, getting louder and more forceful with each turn.

"Ok, boys, you're both doing great." Hotch finally interrupted them, causing them to both smile with pride. Hotch gave the small blonde boy in his lap a reassuring squeeze before placing him back on the floor, watching as JJ did the same with Jack.

"I guess that's taken care of." He finally said as the boys happily went to play with the trucks still in the floor, still exchanging excited talk about how they got to play brothers. While the adults couldn't understand every word of the conversation the children were having it seemed to be a positive one. Hotch looked up from the now playing children to see that a new look of worry had come to rest on JJ's face. "JJ what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I just remembered, I haven't talked to Will, he might not approve of this. I would be taking Henry away from where he can visit or have any other contact, I can't even tell him how long it will be. It would be wrong to do that without consulting Will even if I do have primary custody." JJ chewed her bottom lip between her teeth as she reached for her cellphone.

"I'll stay out here with the boys while you talk." Hotch volunteered, understanding and respecting her desire to not cut Will out of the picture no matter what their relationship status was. Even though it had seemed for the best that she and Will had split up, Hotch could still empathize with the position of the New Orleans detective after his own stint of having to go through Haley to see Jack after their separation and divorce. He could still remember how much he had appreciated her not using their son as a weapon and her efforts to keep him involved in his sons life even when their marriage was over. JJ gave a grateful nod before secluding herself in a small back bedroom and dialed her former fiancé's number.

_AN: Thanks to jekkah (agreed, I like to add a little complexity for some realism), whiteswan (glad you're feeling spoiled just let me know if you want me to slow it down :P), Jumpforjoy (don't worry, be happy), kdzl (glad you're enjoying it so far), jltmysterylover (I totally agree, same here), canny-bairn (motivation to keep the updates prompt then), and rainny (well it does make sense considering they're the only 2 agents with children, though honestly I would have found a way to work it even if that wasn't the case). Anyway thanks again for the reviews, good to know people are still reading._


	6. Impromptu Sleepover

**Chapter 6: Impromptu sleepover**

JJ emerged from the back bedroom exhausted. She had just spent a little over two hours on the phone with Will. She had not expected to be on that long, having anticipated a short call followed by him coming over to hash it out in person, or want to set up a time around his work schedule to talk more. But she had caught him right after he had gotten home from a 12 hour shift and settled in for the evening. When she first delivered the bombshell he wanted to go right into it and they had not ended the conversation until a resolution had been reached. She walked down the hall, keeping her steps soft considering it was almost 11 p.m. and the apartment was quiet with the lights dimmed, she knew both children would likely be sound asleep.

On her way to the living room, she stopped and peeked in to see if Henry was in his bed, not really expecting to find him there, but to her surprise she found him soundly sleeping and upon closer inspection saw he was wearing his pajama's that she had left hanging on the end of his bed that morning. She unexpectedly felt a small lump form in her throat as she quietly closed the door behind her, proceeding down the hall to see if her other guests were still there.

As she turned into the living room, she saw tufts of dark hair sticking up from the sofa armrest facing her and moved quietly closer, unsure for a moment if Hotch was asleep or just resting. As she got closer to the sofa it was easy to tell by the rhythmic breathing and steady rise and fall of his chest that the tired agent had succumbed to sleep. This didn't really surprise her considering how long the day had been and her own level of exhaustion. A tender smile came to her face as she surveyed Jack curled up on top of his father, his head resting in the same crook of his father's neck that hers had been against earlier. She had seen the unit chief sleep on the plane before, but it seemed very different when he was lying on her couch with his head on her _Live Laugh Love_ pillow and the afghan her mother had crocheted for her pulled on top of them. She had noticed before on the plane how he looked more youthful when his facial muscles were relaxed than the generally serious work expression. On the plane she had to be more careful with her observations considering others were around. But in the privacy of her living room she took the opportunity to indulge in spending an extra moment admiring his handsome features.

It was easy for JJ to decide to not wake anyone up and take advantage of the quiet to get her own much needed sleep. She might as well get used to the housewife role now she figured as she slipped into the small kitchen intending to quickly tidy up. She was again pleasantly surprised to see the pizza boxes and paper plates had already been disposed of and the glasses were rinsed and sitting neatly in the sink, while the counters and table had been wiped clean. She surveyed her kitchen for a moment imagining Hotch standing at the small sink with his sleeves rolled up. Her life suddenly feeling surreal as she realized that during her boss's first visit to her home he had watched her son, put him to bed and even tidied up. JJ felt a momentary twinge of embarrassment but more than that there was also a warm glow starting to spread as she finally felt the first tangible shred of hope that maybe they really could get through this assignment.

Going to her room JJ selected her nightwear carefully, finally settling on a pair of blue pajama's. She wanted to be sure she was decent as she didn't know if Hotch or Jack either one might get disoriented and mistake her door for the bathroom door that was right next to it and walk in on her.

According to the digital clock by her bed it was almost 5 a.m. when JJ was awakened by the sound of footsteps shuffling in the hallway, quickly noticing that they were too heavy for either of the boys as she heard a door silently close, followed moments later by the flush of the toilet. She stayed in bed, now alert, waiting to hear where he would move next as she clutched her pillow, wondering where the small knot of anxiety in her stomach had suddenly come from. While it was unusual to have Hotch in her home, she wasn't afraid of him, she had before and would continue to trust him with her life. But for JJ, having awakened in the predawn hours to hear her boss moving in her apartment made her more sensitive to his relative closeness. Her reaction caused her to think for a moment about why she was suddenly feeling on edge, it didn't take long for her mind to answer her.

Since almost the first day she had started working at the BAU she had always felt an increased awareness of his presence when he was nearby, she tried to validate that as being a result of his role as their team leader as well as being an obvious alpha male. Satisfied JJ decided to attribute it to her sudden nervousness to this as she did her best to ignore the small voice in her mind that spoke more of the truth. The small voice was trying to remind her of the underlying attraction she had felt the first time she had looked into the intense dark eyes and handsome features of her new boss those years ago. She had quickly shut down her thoughts and feelings on that first day as she had next noticed the gold band on his finger while reminding herself that she was his subordinate and had mastered the art of suppressing these thoughts by now she thought.

As she considered her current reluctance to emerge from her bedroom, she reminded herself that as part of their assignment they would have to share a house so she might as well get used to interacting in a home setting. The blonde slid out of bed bravely before she changed her mind and opened her door in time to catch sight of the tall man shuffling sleepily from the bathroom back towards the living room, his large frame almost filling her view of the hall. JJ's mood changed from one of mild discomfort to one of amusement as she suppressed a smile, seeing her usually energetic and focused boss shuffling down the hall half asleep and in his socks. She found it easy to imagine him as a child, having often seen Henry walk a similar gait when he was barely awake.

"JJ" he said her name, almost hoarsely in recognition when he turned and noticed her, having registered her presence in the short hallway after hearing the almost inaudible creak of her door when it had opened. She almost jumped as her thoughts were jarred away from her thoughts of how cute he was with the brief childlike mannerisms, but if he noticed her response he didn't comment on it as he took a deep breath and briefly stretched.

"Sorry, we fell asleep while you were on the phone. I didn't want to leave before you came out in case Henry woke back up. Jack and I decided we'd rest until you came out and next thing I knew I was waking up trying to figure out where I was." He explained almost apologetically, noticing that she was in her pajamas and the windows were still dark. Some of the awkwardness returned as they stood in her hallway while the children slept and she suddenly wondered how she must look. Even though decent in her pajamas she knew her hair was likely a mess and she wasn't wearing any makeup, he was probably getting quite a different view of her than the usually neatly attired agent she portrayed at work.

"It's ok, you can go back to sleep if you like." JJ assured him quietly, watching as he rubbed his face to become more alert as they both tried to act as if standing in her small dimly lit hallway at this time of night was a normal occurrence.

"That's ok, I'm awake now," Hotch said with a brief yawn as he transformed more into the man that JJ was used to in the office. It was a little easier as they shifted more into their usual roles, even if it was still a little weird for her to have him standing there sans tie and suit jacket, with the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. "But you can go back if you want to…" he began not wanting to interrupt her sleep as he had no idea how late it had been before she had been able to go to bed.

"No, I'm awake, couldn't go back to sleep if I wanted to, how about some coffee?" She quickly suggested as she started to move towards the kitchen, following in his wake as he headed to where he had seen the coffee machine the evening before. "We can talk about what Will said before the boys get up," she suggested with a sigh preparing for yet another discussion that she hoped would not be difficult.

_AN: I have to thank everyone for your unbelievably nice reviews. I'm having fun with the story in itself but the positive feedback I'm receiving is truly the icing on the cake with cherries and sprinkles and ribbons of chocolate syrup now appearing on top. The gang will get to Montana eventually by the way, just a lot of "construction" to do first. Thanks to Cheeto-breath (love the nick), spk (next chapter), jltmysterylover (yeah being nice to Will in this one), deeda (yikes 300 women and it only took a day? Welcome back), Qymaen (thanks), whiteswan (agreed with much of what you said, thanks for such an in depth review), Jumpforjoy22 (yep, mindreader… new skill to add to my resume. Glad I'm not leaving too many bases uncovered yet, and will try to have a healthy sprinkling of Jotchness throughout the story), jekkah, (thanks as always). This would have been uploaded sooner if had been cooperating._


	7. Will

**Chapter 7: Will**

Hotch nodded gratefully as he settled himself at the counter adjoining the small kitchen, watching as the trim blonde filled the coffee pot and hit the button. He tried not to stare as he took in the sight of her in her pajama's, Even though she was decent it was an intriguing sight to see her dressed so informally with her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders as she easily moved around the compact kitchen.

Hotch didn't say anything, wisely being silent and waiting for her to begin when she was ready to talk about the conversation with Will. She didn't seem overly stressed so he was assuming the plans were still on for Henry to accompany them, but he didn't want to make assumptions without confirmation. To his surprise her next comment wasn't about the phone conversation though.

"Is this as strange to you as it is to me?" JJ inquired, looking at her supervisor curiously, continuing when it was obvious he wasn't quite sure what she was asking. "The two of us sitting here like this, after everything that's happened in the last 24 hours. You seem as nonchalant as if we were sitting at the office." She observed, a little disconcerted by his calm nature while she was still trying to get her world back on its axis.

"Of course it is," he responded easily, giving her a ghost of a grim smile. "But we already know we have to get used to it so I'm trying out my acting skills. We can't make this all make sense," he continued, almost halting as if he was unsure of how his words might be taken. "We're going to have to act, so that means not personalizing everything." He hoped his words didn't sound harsh as he tried to share his advice on how to handle the many changes that still lay ahead.

"So you're saying act and just go with it." JJ paraphrased, looking at him curiously. "Stop thinking, stop paying attention to all this change."

"I'm saying JJ that if we keep thinking of each other as ourselves we're going to have a harder time. We don't have to forget who we are, and it won't always be possible but if we can start thinking of ourselves in terms of the roles we're playing, it will be easier." He tried to explain feeling as if he had done a poor job of it. "At least that's the gist of what my high school drama teacher told me." He said with a sheepish grin as he thought back to his brief career as an actor in Pirates of Penzance, remembering how their teacher had told him he needed to think of himself not as Aaron Hotchner high school junior, but as a pirate. It hadn't helped much he realized as he thought about how awful he was in the play.

"Easier said than done," JJ said doubtfully as she turned to start pouring the freshly brewed coffee, but she could see his point in a way as she turned it over in her mind, wondering if she was simply overanalyzing things.

"So how did the talk with Will go?" He finally asked, effectively changing the topic as he began sipping the hot mug of coffee JJ handed him as she settled opposite him at the counter with her own mug.

"It wasn't easy." JJ admitted slowly. We talked for over two hours and I all but had to sign in blood that no harm would come to Henry. I told him as much as I could without identifying our location or giving away case information."

"I assume you didn't tell him about Agent Bryce then?" Hotch asked, his words almost more of a statement than a question.

"No, that didn't come up," JJ said diplomatically, reminding Hotch of her background as a media liaison and her skill at managing what information was and was not released. "Will finally seemed to accept it after I basically promised that I wouldn't let Henry out of my sight. Even though he didn't seem happy with it, he seemed to realize it was the better option considering how difficult it would be for him to play single father considering his own long and unpredictable shift schedules and his lack of vacation time. I did tell him the FBI was willing to help but he didn't sound like he wanted to deal with them either." JJ tried to sum up the results of the phone call. "He said he trusted me as Henry's mother to not let any harm come to our son and I promised him some extra time with Henry as soon as we returned." JJ tried to cover the basics of their conversation.

"I'm glad he was able to be so reasonable about it." Hotch responded, mildly surprised at how Henry's father had apparently been able to accept the plan without any unnecessary drama. He couldn't even begin to think about what Haley would have done if he had tried a stunt like this with Jack.

JJ smiled wryly, "Will is usually able to be pretty understanding, despite our breakup and differences, he's a pretty decent guy." She admitted.

"So why did you break up?" Hotch asked quietly, now that she had opened the door to the topic.

"It's hard to explain," JJ said after a moment. "The different schedules and my career demands didn't help any, but I think we could have made it if our feelings for each other had been stronger." She paused considering her next words carefully. "We made the connection in Louisiana and while we cared about each other a great deal, as time wore on it became more obvious that the depth we needed to really make things work wasn't there." She stopped again, seeing a silent question on Hotch's face. "Basically we rushed things a little after I found out I was pregnant, we wanted to make it work for Henry. But even though we share a child and I think will always care about each other on some level, there's not the deep love that withstands the trials that come with two different careers in law enforcement." She tried to say more bluntly, this seeming to satisfactorily answer Hotch's question.

"Did you tell him Jack and I would be along?" He asked quietly, not sure why it was important to him to know if her former fiancé was aware of the presence of another man and his son and the married role they would be playing. He could tell by JJ's hesitation that she had not been entirely forthcoming.

"I did tell him I would be going undercover married to another agent." She said slowly, "I didn't tell him it was you though, he didn't ask. I would have if he had though," she admitted quietly, her gaze sliding from her companions face to focus intently on her cup of coffee.

"Can I ask why you didn't volunteer the information?" He replied softly, curious as to her response and seeing her face flush slightly at the question.

"It shouldn't matter, it's not like we're together anymore, but he always seemed to get jealous if your name came up." She flushed a little, surprised she was finally admitting this to her boss. She had noticed that Will had seemed to be more guarded whenever Hotch's name had come up, she had taken pains before to avoid mentioning their unit chief specifically when talking about the cases they were on. "He was already a little irritated about my commitments to the team, how I would say I would have to ask you about time off and things. I think the decision that we weren't working out had already been mostly made based on several other factors. But his jealousy seemed to increase when I became a profiler and then you were sending me the messages to call me away on yet another case. You were the one he could blame so to speak for taking me away from him and Henry." She continued thoughtfully, processing more aloud to herself before realizing she was saying much more than she had intended. Feeling guilty for all that she said she was surprised when she chanced to look up at Hotch again and see a look of amusement on his face. "What's so funny?" She had to ask, her confusion evident.

"Haley used to be the same way about you." The senior agent admitted, seeing her surprised look at his own admission. "Things really came full circle."

"What?" JJ asked, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"I wasn't sure why at first either," Hotch added, "She tended to get snippy if I even mentioned your name. I finally realized it was probably because of you being that voice on the phone calling me away from the family yet again, or the voice she sometimes had to speak to when she was trying to locate me, so you were an easy one to direct the anger towards."

At his words JJ could remember more than a few occasions where in her prior role as media liaison she had been the one forced to call on a weekend, or in the middle of the night, when the BAU team was hastily requested in the aftermath of some horrific crime. It had never occurred to her that Haley would have been jealous of her though, that certainly explained the frosty tones she had often received when Haley would contact her looking for her missing husband. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She couldn't help but apologize, feeling obviously guilty for any role she might have played in the dissolution of the Hotchner marriage.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He quickly assured her. "It was your job as media liaison to be aware of our whereabouts and able to contact us at all times. It was also your job to call us whenever a new case came up, that's teamwork, just because Haley was jealous had nothing to do with you. She was also mad at Gideon sometimes. I think it was just a little harder for her to deal with when it was coming from another woman." He continued to assure her, not wanting to give her time to berate herself any further. "As you said about Will, the relationship was already in trouble due to many larger issues.

"Neither of us should feel guilty now though, it's too late to remedy anything. Haley is gone, and Will no longer has a right to be jealous." Hotch said assuredly, feeling the usual small lump in his throat as he mentioned his deceased ex-wife's name. Even though they had parted and the marriage had ended, he had not successfully scrubbed the image of her dead body on their old bedroom floor from his mind. He doubted he ever would, he could only hope that the pain continued to dull with time. He chose not to tell JJ any more about Haley out of respect for his ex-wife and also because he was still a little sensitive to the topic. JJ didn't need to know how Haley had been more specific with the reasons for her suspicion, talking about the tone she heard Hotch use when on the phone with JJ as opposed to the other agents, the looks and behaviors she had imagined at the team gatherings that she had reluctantly attended. Her jealousy had really started to escalate before the divorce papers had officially been served.

"You're right," JJ agreed quickly, happy to let the issue drop. She shifted her eyes to the sleeping boy on her living room sofa. "Do you think Jessica is going to mind you taking Jack for that long?"

"No, she'll enjoy the opportunity for some time off, she frequently makes comments about wishing I could spend more time with Jack. She'll be delighted if I tell her I'm taking him with me for a few weeks." Hotch reflected, though knew he would also be glossing over the details of some of the mission with his son's aunt who would probably not react well if she felt there was any danger to her dead sisters only child. "I guess the only call I have this morning besides Jessica is the school, but I don't anticipate any problems there, they'll send his work with him. There was a pause again while they sipped the coffee as JJ began thinking of what she would need for Henry for the trip, then remembered something she had planned to ask before they had launched into relationship discussion.

"How did Henry do last night, I was surprised I didn't hear him screaming when he was ready for bed. He's not used to being put to bed by anyone but me or Will." She asked studying Hotch, waiting for a great secret to childcare that he might be willing to share.

"Oh that was easy," Hotch chuckled, relaxing even more now that they were back on neutral ground and talking about the children. "He played with Jack and the trucks until he literally fell asleep with his head almost on the red dump truck. I went to get his pajamas and Jack enjoyed helping me get him changed. He fussed a little as we were changing him but was too sleepy to get really wound up and went back to sleep easily. He barely stirred when we put him in his bed." Hotch explained. "Jack went out pretty easy also, think they both really enjoyed the opportunity to play together, I know Jack gets lonely sometimes if not around his cousins for a while."

"Ahh, well thanks for putting him to bed, and for straightening up," JJ acknowledged, realizing that it had been as simple as her young son basically falling asleep in the living room as opposed to any great magical spell cast by her boss.

"No problem, might as well do something to help before we get to Montana and I get to enjoy being king of the castle," Hotch gently teased with a rare grin as he took another sip of coffee, enjoying the simple eye roll he received in response.

There didn't seem to be any more to say after the uncharacteristic depth of conversation they had shared so the two agents companionably finished their coffee as they watched the sky start to brighten through the windows, enjoying a few more moments of quiet before it would be time to get the boys up, while still giving Hotch time to take Jack home to prepared for the trip to the FBI building.

_AN: Thanks to the following folks for the reviews. Jekkah (thanks, I liked couch image also), Jotchprossi (glad you like the idea I wasn't sure if it would be smart or corny :)), whiteswan (congrats on finishing the research paper, in retrospect I wish research papers had been as fun to write in school as ff is), Jumpforjoy22 (thank you), CMCity (Thanks, I'm trying to post almost daily, so far so good), 1701bg (thank you), and deeda (thanks, yep a little more fun coming up soon). I appreciate the patience through another "gotta resolve this point of the plot" chapter. Back to the lighter side with a little more fun and "Jotchness" as well as team involvement coming up soon. Also I caved and joined the facebook fanfic world under WhimsicalOne, found ilovetvalot already but if anyone else wants to friend up I'm there._


	8. Training Begins

Chapter 8: Training Begins

As Hotch and JJ entered the bullpen area of the Domestic Terrorism division they immediately noticed the remaining team members standing in a small cluster near a corner, obviously waiting for their own appointments as the entire team aside from Garcia had been asked to meet there precisely at 9 to continue their individual briefings on their characters. As Hotch and JJ, along with Jack and Henry, walked over to join the group they were aware of how the presence of the children decreased the tense energy in the group almost immediately.

"There's my godson." Reid said with a crooked smile as he bent down to greet Henry who quickly embraced the young doctor.

The reunion was short-lived though as Agent Harding appeared, followed by six other agents all clad in an array of suits. "Agents Hotchner, Jareau, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Reid," Agent Harding began as she gestured towards the group of BAU agents, I'd like to introduce Agents Cole, Williams, Parker, Ling, Rivera and Moore," she gestured to the assorted group of agents that had followed her. The agents quickly shook hands and greeted each other, already knowing that they were to be paired off to work on honing the undercover skills of the profilers.

After the group had successfully completed their brief round of greetings Agent Harding spoke again, obviously in a business mode. "Agent Reid, you're going with Agent Ling," she directed as the petite young Asian woman stepped forward with a warm smile. Reid appeared to gulp slightly before he nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to follow her into a corridor filled with numerous doorways.

"Agent Rossi, I've assigned agent Cole to work with you," She stated, watching as the two older men nodded and moved away from the group towards their destination.

"Agent Prentiss, for a refresher I want you to review with Agent Parker," she paused as the middle aged man who looked like he would be most at home behind a desk stepped forward and again shook Emily's hand before they also pulled away from the group.

"Agent Morgan, you'll be working with Agent Rivera," she paused again as the tough looking Hispanic agent stepped forward with a quick nod of acknowledgement before the two men also walked down the corrider to work on Derek's undercover skills so he could be a believable ex-convict.

And finally, Agent Jareau, Agent Hotchner, I'm glad you felt you could bring your children." She said with a barely concealed hint of surprise.

"We need to make a couple things clear before we go any further, before we even go back to work on covers." Hotch said strongly, his face set into the hard mask he usually wore at the office ready to put forth the conditions for the children that he and JJ had unanimously decided on the night before. His voice wasn't loud but it did command attention as the petite redhead looked at him expectantly.

"The involvement of the boys still depends on the report we get from Agent Rossi before we arrive. I'm depending on his ability to accurately gauge the danger in the community and will go on his advice." Hotch stopped and looked the other unit chief squarely in the eye, obviously not willing to negotiate this condition. "If he gets there and tells us he thinks we shouldn't bring them then we won't do it, even if it means a quick change of our covers."

"Agreed." Agent Harding said succinctly, realizing it would have been futile to argue.

"And secondly, if we get there and at any time Agent Jareau, or myself, feel that there is any danger or risk to the children, I want it clearly understood by any agents involved that the safety of the children will come first. Even if that means that Mrs. Hatcher suddenly leaves her husband and runs away taking the children with her and I have to go it alone. She can claim a death in the family, domestic violence or whatever it takes to get her out of there with the children ASAP." He said again, covering the second condition he needed to be agreed to before they could commit to this.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Agent Harding agreed easily, obviously with no intent to challenge either of the parents on issues pertaining to their children's safety. As a mother herself she didn't need any explanation to understand that for both of them the safety of their son's would take first priority. She had already taken that into consideration when she assigned them the roles in the first place, but decided it wasn't necessary to remind them that she really had put a lot of thought into the assignments she had given them. It was a bit of a liability for the FBI to involve the children she had known when they first started looking at their BAU candidates. She had hesitated because she knew their first loyalty would be to the children as opposed to the job, however in the end it had still been justified by their review panel due to the doors that would be opened considering the makeup of the community they were to be infiltrating.

Satisfied Hotch and JJ both looked expectantly at the two remaining agents, correctly assuming that they would all be working together. "Since you are the only ones going undercover as a family, all four of you be working together with assistance from both Agent Moore and Agent Williams," she said as the two remaining agents stepped forward with businesslike expressions on their faces to shake hands as Agent Harding stepped away.

"This way," Agent Williams said almost brusquely as he and Agent Moore turned to escort their four charges down the same corridor the others had entered before turning to go down a different hallway. As they all quietly walked down almost deserted hallways, the children were quieter than usual as they tightly grasped the hands of their parents, obviously curious yet nervous about the new environment.

JJ inhaled with obvious surprise as they seemed to reach their destination and went through the unmarked generic FBI office door to see a large room that looked much like a standard living room complete with sofa's, television, and even toys for children. As the door closed behind the small group there was silence as the agents who had brought them to the location simply watched as Hotch and JJ took time to survey the surroundings, both surprised at the homelike surroundings in such a typically bureaucratic environment that despite their years in the FBI building they had not been privy too before.

"This is simply a practice area currently set up as a basic living room. We change it as needed depending on who we're training." Agent Moore explained seeing their surprise, "if we left it this way it would probably turn into a lounge," she added with a chuckle.

At the sight of the toys on the floor Henry and Jack both let go of the hands they had been clinging to and began to move towards them, watching the adults for any sign of disapproval. "You can play with the toys." Agent Moore said with a smile, giving the boys verbal permission to play while JJ and Hotch both gave their children a nod of encouragement.

With the children now playing the BAU agents changed their focus to see what else they could discern about the agents they would probably be working with a great deal before all was said and done. Agent Moore appeared to be in her 30's with a relaxed easy demeanor, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail as she wore casual slacks and a blouse. Agent Williams was obviously older, flecks of gray appearing in his light brown hair, he seemed more aloof though not unfriendly.

"Are you through profiling us yet?" He finally said gruffly, breaking the tension that had been mounting in the quiet.

"Occupational hazard," Hotch said with a tight smile, letting them see a glimpse of his dry humor as the four agents continued to observe each other.

_AN: Yeah, I know it's still a little dry, this groundwork is a killer. But the chapter would have been very lengthy otherwise. So posting another chapter within minutes to bring in some of the fun that we're headed for, it will be picking up more steam very soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. Shoutouts will be on the next chapter._


	9. Breaking the ice

**Chapter 9: Breaking the ice**

"I think it's time to get to work." Agent Moore finally said, tired of the apparent standoff. "You can call me Debbie, I'm going to start talking with the children. "Larry will begin briefing you both in the meantime." She said, her tone and look at her fellow agent trying to seem encouraging. As she sat on the floor to begin playing with the children JJ and Hotch could hear the boys including her in their play as Agent Williams moved towards a sofa farther away near the opposite wall.

As the two BAU agents sat down on the sofa it was JJ and Hotch's turn to feel slightly uncomfortable as the older agent fixed them with an obviously appraising look.

"You two have no idea what you're in for," he finally said, a slight gruffness apparent in his voice. "The roles you are being asked to take are going to be challenging, there's more to pretending to be married than just living in the same house." He began, watching their posture and intent expressions as they listened carefully to his words.

"I read in the file I was given that you've been married before Agent Hotchner," he said, making the agents aware that he probably knew a good deal about them. "You are being asked to play a role where you jump from courtship and engagement and early marriage directly to the married with children stage." Hotch nodded slowly having anticipated this already has he had already started thinking about the challenges that were ahead.

"Agent Jareau," he added, turning towards the younger woman, "having not been married, you will have to imagine yourself having been through all these steps, there will be a few hurdles that living with your fiancé will not have prepared you for." His grave voice sent a slight shudder of apprehension through JJ. She was curious as to how this was so different aside from the man being her boss, she had lived with Will for quite some time before their breakup and they had managed to work through the domestic and parenting challenges faced.

"You make it sound as if it has to be real." Hotch finally responded, not sure the gravity was really necessary or if it was just the agent's own personality causing the intonations.

"It does in almost every sense of the word." Agent Williams responded quickly and with an almost fierce tone in his voice. "This is not a game, when you're undercover you have to play the role for everything you're worth. One slip can mean at best that your cover is called into question, at worst lives can be lost." He paused allowing his statement to sink in. "The difficulty is in carrying on what is supposed to look like a legitimate marriage while missing the core components that really make a marriage." He said bluntly, studying their faces and accurately gauging that they had not been engaged in any sort of intimate relationship with each other. He had wondered for a brief moment when they both walked in, mentally noting that they did make a striking couple in terms of appearance. "You are being asked to go from acting like coworkers to people who have shared their lives down to the most intimate details for at least eight years going by the age of your oldest son."

"I understand that this is not a game," Hotch finally responded, having the distinct feeling that the agent before them had little faith in their ability to do this assignment. There was an obvious feeling in the air that the agent was holding something against them, but to Hotch's knowledge this was the first time they had met so he wasn't sure what it could be.

"I have the feeling you're unhappy about this arrangement, maybe it would help if talked about that before we went any further." JJ's words surprised Hotch as he realized their newest profiler's perception had been the same as his own.

Hotch watched as the blonde held the man's gaze forcefully, with no signs of backing down despite the glare she received at her bluntness and the warring emotions in the agents eyes as he obviously struggled with if he should answer her and if so how to do it diplomatically. Hotch wasn't surprised that JJ seemed quite capable at waiting the older, and obviously now angrily defensive agent out. He had learned long ago that JJ could be a force to be reckoned with and she had generally learned to deal with his own stubbornness which the hapless Agent Williams didn't seem to have any chance of matching, so Hotch simply fixed the man with his own questioning look and waited for him to fold as he inevitably would.

"Ok, fine," Agent Williams relented, almost in a hiss. "I've spent years of my life learning all the aspects of this type of work and don't like the idea of two profilers waltzing in here thinking they can just learn it all in a couple weeks with a crash course. It should be our people out there, not you." He spoke his mind clearly, ignoring the sharp look he received from his partner who had heard his raised voice. "I respect what you do, but this job isn't just about what others are thinking and feeling, how their backgrounds are affecting them, it's also about constant monitoring of your own body language and words, using those techniques to get information as opposed to dragging people in FBI style and questioning them. No disrespect to either of you but that's why I feel that this isn't a good idea." He admitted honestly.

"Would it help to know we aren't thrilled about this either?" Hotch quickly replied, knowing their life could very well depend on what they were able to learn from this apparently seasoned agent. As a profiler he knew that working on something you resented could have disastrous results, and he didn't want the man to let his personal feelings get in the way of his teaching abilities. He didn't want to show weakness or sound like they were complaining but he felt it imperative that the other man knew they were on the same side.

Agent Williams listened as they quickly relayed their feelings of their strength being in profiling not subterfuge, but not having much choice as the decisions had been made by people in much more senior positions than their own. They were both relieved to see his facial muscles visibly relax as they spoke, indicating he had gained a different perspective on the issue at hand and had shifted his view to realize they were not being egotistical about the role and were recognizing the experience he had to share.

"I guess I owe you two an apology," he finally said almost reluctantly. "So many people think they can just waltz in here and do this, not understanding that it's really an art, something that takes years of practice to really hone the skill. We'll do our best in the limited time we have, and see how your profiling skills contribute to what you learn here." He said, his tone now obviously much warmer and more accepting.

"We would appreciate any help you can give us." Hotch said sincerely willing to let the older man lead despite the fact that he clearly outranked him.

"We need to learn as much as we can, not just for the assignment, but we don't want to do anything that would compromise the safety of the children." JJ added, wanting him to see that they had more at stake than just an assignment here.

"Debbie will work with them a little bit, by the way you can call me Larry." Agent Williams added with a clearly warmer expression on his face now making him appear much more human as he felt on better terms with the agents who had responded to his honesty in kind. "Children generally do very well in this, especially younger ones. They're generally much more accepting of a world of make believe, also their roles won't change quite as much beyond being able to remember new names and facts, but of course I probably don't need to tell you both that much about human behavior." He surmised.

"Right, but it's still helpful to hear how these behaviors apply to undercover situations." Hotch said, not wanting the agent to assume they already knew everything they needed to.

"Ok, well Debbie is talking to the boys, after today they'll probably only need one more practice session before you all go in. We on the other hand will be doing a good bit more work." Agent Williams said gruffly.

"So where do we start Agent Williams, I mean Larry?" JJ corrected herself at his look.

"First let me tell you that I knew the minute you sat down you were not a couple in any sense of the word." The older man said smugly, acknowledging the matching grimaces on their face. "You sat down with about a foot of space between you, on a loveseat, practically clinging to the armrests." His candid description caused them both to look guilty, neither having realized what their body language had said or that they were even being observed. "That's what I mean, in a real marriage you do these things automatically, in undercover work getting to that point is ideal, but it often involves careful attention at all times to what your body language is saying about your relationship."

The next two hours passed in a blur as Agent Williams discussed with the two agents the intricacies of monitoring their own body languages as opposed to their tendency to focus on the language of others.

"One more thing, I have two homework assignments for you." He said with a twinkle almost in his eye as he expanded indicating the session was coming to a close. "This has some worksheets for both of you to work on together," he picked up a folder and handed it to them. "Some of the information we have filled in for you, other areas are blank. But by the time you finish working on this together you will have a complete backstory to memorize. It goes from childhood experiences, to how you met, how long you've been together, various facts about your perceived relationship that may surface. You can put in facts or make it up, that's up to you. But be it where you went to elementary school or what you fought about as newlyweds there will be a lot of ground to cover. The main goal is that you will both know the story by heart and avoid any conflicting statements on how long you've known each other for example." Agent Williams paused, looking tired as he thought before adding more to further illustrate the importance of the work he was giving them.

"We almost blew a case several months ago when two of our agents going in as siblings gave something as minor as conflicting reports on how long their parents had been married. So it's important to know your backstory as clearly as possible. There will also be a lot of Hatcher family information to pull together, imagine now if I asked you where your son Henry was born, and then later asked his mother and got two different responses." Agent Williams continued, knowing he was probably overdoing it, the look in their eyes telling him they had got the point the minute he handed them the folders and was belaboring the point. But he wasn't going to tell them that Agent Bryce had been one of his friends as well as one of his best agents. He knew that would have deflected their focus from their task at hand which was training the profilers before him. He knew the assignment they were going on was fairly low risk, but had learned to always be prepared for the unknowns.

"You said two assignments." Hotch spoke up in the silence that had ensued as he could see the man thinking for a moment.

"Right, we've talked about theory, awareness, body languages, and so on. But you need to keep practicing on the application. I want you both to start practicing your awareness of your body languages as a couple on a more regular basis. I know this is something you're familiar with and use often in profiling when you want your suspects to see you as sympathetic, or not, so it's not foreign to you. The difference being you're pretty much "on" all the time, not just when you walk into an interrogation room. By practicing this I want you to be able to sit down on that sofa looking as if it's the most natural thing in the world next time." He added, seeing their quizzical looks. "Here I'll show you," he demonstrated with a quick glance at Agent Moore who had walked over to join them as the time was drawing to a close. Right in front of their eyes it seemed the two agents transformed as they easily moved and sat together on the sofa, looking for all the world like a happily married couple as she immediately slid in next to the older agent who casually draped his arm over her shoulder. It was more than just proximity, but gestures and even facial expression that sold the image. "And no we're not romantically involved," Debbie almost laughed as she stood back up.

"We'll see you again in 3 days for the pictures and to review your worksheets to see how well you've memorized them." Agent Williams said as he gave his final instructions for the day.

"Also when you come in for your next session, you need to bring the boys back with you, I also need some pictures of each of you, the boys as babies, even if they're with other adults that would be helpful. Plus I will be helping review the facts they'll need to know from the worksheet, but obviously not much of the information will apply to them, such as where was Jack when Henry was born." Agent Williams said as with another glance at the clock he began moving towards the door indicating the session had come to a close.

"Thank you," JJ said appreciatively as Hotch gave a nod of agreement as they moved towards the door, brains feeling numb from all they had tried to absorb.

The ride was silent as they left the FBI building to take the boys to grab a quick bite and drop them off at Jessica's before returning to the BAU to work. Though quiet, both were thinking deeply as they thought about all the work that continued to awaited them.

_AN: Two for one chapter posting special this weekend. Thanks everyone for reading. We'll start having a break from the setup and some "fun" starting in the next chapter. Thanks reviewers, your comments that help keep me motivated to stay on schedule. So thanks to Jekkah (I agree, I thought of that scene also), whiteswan, (yep I remembered those times also and envisioned other times when the call had come at an unwelcome family time), and Julieta (thanks, glad you're enjoying it thus far). _


	10. Distractions

**Chapter 10: Distraction**

At first it was almost comforting to JJ and Hotch as they walked towards the bullpen of the BAU after dropping off the kids. They could see most of the agents wearing the same glazed expressions they knew they probably were. It was obvious others were already trying to get into their roles as they watched Derek practicing adopting something akin to a gangster stance. Reid had his nose buried in an education book about how to create lesson plans, though Prentiss and Rossi seemed to be enjoying observing more than anything else considering their own roles and prior experiences.

JJ wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not but the team seemed to look at them with a little more interest than they usually did and she could swear she saw a smirk on Rossi's face as Hotch followed her into the bullpen. The innuendo started before greetings were even exchanged.

"So JJ, have you been having fun practicing for your role?" Prentiss asked her voice innocent though the glint in her eyes as she spoke to the other female agent made it clear she was implying more than she said.

"All the cuddling you're probably doing with JJ is hard work isn't it Hotch?" Rossi said, not even fighting back the teasing grin that overtook his features as the team laughed at his question not missing the double entendre. They seemed to be the only ones amused though as the only responses they received from their targets was an eye roll from JJ and Hotch giving him a look that clearly said he wasn't in the mood for their humor.

"I'm sure I have some messages waiting in my office." Hotch finally said choosing to excuse himself before the team got wound up any further. "JJ let me know when you have time and we can start working on the latest assignment." He said regretting his words even as he began to climb the stairs, wishing he had said paperwork instead of assignment considering that had set off a fresh round of comments rippling through the bullpen. He was relieved as he quickly dodged into his office and shut the door, regretting for a minute that he had left JJ to fend for herself, but he knew she was capable of doing so and could also escape to his office if it got to be too much.

Truthfully the agents didn't mind when Hotch quickly retreated because they had to be a little more careful in teasing their unit chief, but JJ was considered fair game as they started escalating their humor and suggestiveness.

Hearing laughter and general merriment echoing from the BAU team, Garcia decided it was time to take a break from her work setting up the communication system and individual computer tablets they would each have. She didn't want to miss out on the rare laughter she heard trickling down the hall as she scurried in the teams direction. She emerged to see a slightly blushing JJ surrounded by her teammates.

"Are you picking on my poor JJ?" She said adopting a motherly tone as she went to her friend's side ready to help her fend off the rest of the team.

"Of course we are," Morgan said, openly admitting it. "She's learning to play house with Hotch, but isn't willing to share with us about what exactly they've been working on, while we've been more than willing to share about OUR assignments." He said still trying to get JJ to open up.

"I don't need to know a lot of details," Prentiss said, giving Derek a dirty look to indicate he wasn't speaking for the entire group. "I just want to know what it's like to kiss him." She looked intrigued as she studied JJ's face which continued to be a subtle shade of pink even though she didn't respond to their attempts to engage her.

"Why does anyone care about that?" Reid asked, looking confused. "Are you planning to kiss Hotch too?" He asked directing his question at Prentiss. Even though phrased innocently enough it was her turn to quickly turn red at the mere suggestion, causing JJ to laugh aloud for the first time since they had gotten the assignment. She had been unsure of what she should tell them, if anything, knowing anything she said could be misconstrued and taken out of context. She took the opportunity to turn the tables briefly.

"That's a good question Reid," perhaps we should see if Em and I can switch places, then she can find out for herself and can come give us full reports of what it's like to be so close to Hotch." JJ teased, knowing from prior girl talk that Emily didn't have any real interest in Hotch aside from the general morbid curiosity many of them shared about what he was like as a "normal" person. She had to admit that aside from the brief glimpse in her apartment she still hadn't seen a lot of that yet but knew she would be privy to a lot more by the time they made it back from their assignment.

Seeing the team gearing up for another round Garcia decided to step in, draping her arm around JJ's shoulder and began steering her towards her office. "JJ can come visit me for a while." She announced, listening to their disappointed groans as she rescued her friend.

"Thanks Pen," JJ said gratefully, glad that she had finally been given a chance to recoup, her head still swirling from their morning training session. She gratefully accepted the bottle of water offered to her as she reclined and surveyed the multitude of screens and equipment littering the computer experts work area.

"No problem, after all it must be so difficult to pretend to be married to Hotch." Garcia said sympathetically as she patted her friend's knee with an innocent smile.

"Not really," JJ admitted, "though we haven't had to do much yet, it's just still getting into the mindset of it that's hard." Garcia nodded understandingly, silently encouraging her friend to continue.

"He cleans up after himself at least, and helped put Henry to bed the other night while I was on the phone. It was a little weird getting used to hugging him though," JJ continued, taking advantage of the opportunity to finally start talking about the thoughts and events that had kept racing through her mind. "I'm really not used to being that close to him, I didn't expect it to be like that." She continued to talk despite a thought popping up that she might be sharing too much.

"Like what?" Garcia asked benignly, still the picture of a supportive friend.

"The way he smelled, the warmth, even the muscles that suit hides, it just felt right after we got past the awkward part." JJ said reflecting upon the time she had spent in his arms. "And we have to keep practicing." She added with a slight smile not hiding that she wasn't really dreading that as much as others might think.

"So have you kissed yet?" Garcia asked, seeing JJ's eyes narrow at her question as she suddenly detected a similar interest to that displayed by the other agents as opposed to a response to what she had shared so far.

"No, we haven't," JJ said delicately, still scrutinizing the blonde analyst. "Garcia, are you really being a supportive friend here, or are you on the same fact finding mission as the others?" She asked, her suspicions confirmed at the guilty look that crossed her friends face.

"Can I say both?" Garcia admitted, having the grace to look embarrassed as JJ rose wearily to leave her office. "No, JJ, wait, I do care and want to be here for you, it's just that it's Hotch, the man who hardly ever smiles, who doesn't seem to have a romantic bone in his body, we're just curious about him you know." She pled even though she could see their session was over as JJ frowned.

"I do understand why you're asking Pen, but I'm not going to violate Hotch's privacy here." JJ said firmly, unsure why but she suddenly felt defensive for her friend. They had enough to deal with right now without dealing with the team's attempts to analyze them both romantically.

"Sorry JJ, I do wish you both the best of luck," Penelope tried to leave JJ with an apology as the blonde profiler quickly left the office and headed directly towards Hotch's office, at the moment not feeling like talking with anyone else. It was not lost on her that the team immediately crowded around Garcia when she followed JJ out and stopped in the bullpen while JJ kept going.

"Was it that bad?" Hotch asked as JJ walked in his door without even knocking, anger evident on her face.

"No, I'm overreacting. It's just here we are, all about to put our lives on the line and their main concern seems to be how you kiss." JJ blurted out, seeing a look of amusement cross his handsome features.

"It does make sense in a way," Hotch finally added slowly, "we often choose to distract ourselves from more serious matters by finding something trivial, that's probably all this is, a distraction. They can focus on going undercover in an unknown situation where another agent has been killed, or focus on something else. I am not surprised that they all find our predicament very interesting."

"That's true, I hadn't thought of that." JJ agreed.

"I'm guessing at some point we're both going to have to find out what it's like. To kiss that is," Hotch finally said, addressing the white elephant they had both apparently been avoiding, rewarded by her color turning brighter than the initial pale shade of pink.

"I guess," she agreed, trying not to focus on his lips as he spoke.

"It's really not that big of a deal," Hotch tried to assure her, "anything that happens will be pretty casual I'm sure, it's not like we're going as newlyweds, probably just a peck or two at some point as I'm leaving for work." He knew he was revealing that he had given it a lot of thought, but still felt it was appropriate to share this with her if it would help calm her nerves.

"I guess we wait for Larry or Debbie to tell us when that time comes?" JJ asked, still a little nervous, suddenly wondering for a moment if he might suggest they practice then.

"Agreed," Hotch said simply, "no need to rush it yet, we haven't even learned to sit together on a sofa, so we're a long way from kissing territory," he said almost with a wink and one of his rare smiles to let her know he was teasing.

JJ smiled in return before shifting her focus to the folder spread out on his desk. "So how much paperwork did they give us?"

"It's going to take a while, we are probably going to need more than a couple evenings to get it all pulled together and get the stories straight." Hotch said, becoming serious again as he addressed the packet of information they were being expected to complete. "I don't know how much of it we can get done here, we might have to do a couple more evenings at your apartment." He suggested, hoping he wasn't sounding forward.

"Now that you mention it, I had an idea to run by you." JJ responded cautiously, having done a lot of thinking during the silent car ride after dropping the children at Jessica's. "We're supposed to be playing house soon, getting used to being in domestic roles, also we've got a lot of work to do, maybe it would help us prepare if you and Jack spent the night with us a few more times. That might be a faster way to get us all more used to being around each other." She suggested, hoping she didn't sound like she was suggesting anything inappropriate, though judging by Hotch's relieved sigh it apparently wasn't taken that way.

"I thought of the same thing actually," he admitted, "I just wasn't sure when to bring it up. You and Henry are of course welcome at our apartment also, but it's not much bigger than your own." He offered.

"So you two can come over tonight, we'll plan more from there." JJ suggested already mentally planning to bring out an air mattress for her guests and trying to think of other things she would need to do to make things more comfortable for them. "Anything we need to do this afternoon while we have the time?"

"They did give us a lot to work on, I've got a sofa here and we don't have the boys for an audience, so maybe we could work on the sitting down portion of the assignment while we have the privacy." The unit chief suggested even though he knew that he would never be able to look at his office sofa the same way again as JJ nodded her agreement.

_AN: Thanks to Gibbslover, Lexa, 1701bg, jekkah, whiteswan (good read on Williams), Raini and Andi for the reviews. Hope you all enjoy a change in tone for this chapter._


	11. Shades of Jr High

**Chapter 11: Shades of Junior High**

"I guess the sitting practice is going to be harder than hugging?" JJ mused as they stood alone in the office viewing the sofa as if it might bite.

"Technically you're probably right, there's coordination involved instead of just proximity." Hotch responded, feeling silly for a moment for giving such analysis to a process as simple as sitting down, it was strange for them both to have to do so much analysis on seemingly mundane activities.

"Well I'm coordinated, I played soccer," JJ couldn't help but tease at how difficult Hotch was making it sound.

Hotch gave her a look that said she should know what he meant before he continued. "If I recall correctly Agent Williams said for these exercises we should try to mentally put ourselves in the roles of being married and eventually things would come like a second nature. Which is an interesting approach since in a real relationship these things don't come through conscious thought," Hotch said eyebrows knitting as he tried to remember what they had been told only a few hours before. "It's not like I kept reminding myself I was married to know how to sit with Haley, we just did."

"True, that does seem like a backwards approach now that you mention it," JJ agreed, I guess all we can do is start practicing and do our best.

"Alright then," Hotch agreed, looking at her to make sure they were following each other. "So let's see, we're at home, company has arrived and already sat down in the chairs, so we're both moving to the sofa to sit down and join them," he intoned. Following his lead JJ walked behind him, feeling awkward as they both stood in front of the sofa, suddenly trying to decide who should sit down first which resulted in them both sitting down at the same time with evident lack of coordination as they accidently bumped into each other.

"Well that didn't work," Hotch said dryly stating the obvious as they rose and began the task of rehearsing what should have been a simple action.

During the next twenty minutes there were several variations as they tried a few different ways to sit at the same time, which continued to be uncoordinated at best before Hotch decided he should be gentlemanly and would let JJ sit first then join her. That didn't work either as she kept having difficulty gauging how much room to leave for his larger frame while he tried to be careful not to sit on her which led to some neck craning on his part. It was after several different attempted techniques they managed to successfully time their seating enough to establish a natural rhythm allowing Hotch to sit just a moment before she did, with her following and settling against him which was easier for her to do with her more lithe body.

"Well we did it," Hotch said in a tone of self-congratulation after the third consecutive time they had managed to sit down easily together and actually ended up sitting next to each other comfortably without being wedged too closely as had happened in the beginning.

"Yep, piece of cake," JJ agreed with a smile, feeling like they had reached a milestone now, however they soon realized that just because one hurdle had been passed didn't mean there wasn't another one right ahead. They were both acutely aware that they were still sitting a little woodenly on the sofa next to each other. "Would this be easier if we talked about why this is so difficult?" JJ finally suggested, tired of the silence and lingering stiffness in their postures.

"If you like," Hotch said slowly. "I haven't paid attention to how I sat beside someone since I first started dating in junior high and my goal was simply to get as close to the girl as possible. So trying to get into this mindset again is not easy." He admitted

"I know, I haven't analyzed sitting distance either since Will first made moves on me in New Orleans." JJ said empathetically. One minute he was on the other end of the sofa and the next he had me almost in a clinch. But that's the key, as you said we're approaching it backwards. Normally things like seating how close to sit and the elements of touch elements were ways to build a relationship with someone, but in this case we're being asked to go backwards," she thought aloud.

"Maybe it would help if in this instance we tried to practice it as we would from the beginning." JJ suggested seeing his eyes widen with surprise realizing he was probably not sure what to read into that. "I mean instead of thinking of ourselves as already married with children for the assignment practice, we just need to slightly change our mindset right now to think of it as an awkward date." She said hoping her words made sense.

"That might be easier than trying to think of each other as husband and wife this early in." Hotch finally agreed as he thought about what to do next.

"So if you were trying to be close to me, aside from just sitting here, what would your next move be?" JJ said in a teasing tone waiting to see what would happen as Hotch obviously thought back to his teenage years.

"I feel like I'm in junior high," Hotch said almost in a grumble as he awkwardly raised his arm and did the classic yawn move before settling his arm behind her shoulders, rewarded by her laughter.

"Hotch, did you seriously do that move when you were a teenager?" JJ looked at him obviously finding his almost juvenile behavior funny.

"It's Aaron remember?" He gently chided. "And yes, I did, it's an important tool for any teenage male repertoire. And it worked didn't it?" He said smugly, giving her a gentle tap on the shoulder to illustrate his point.

JJ was glad for the humor which allowed her to not fixate on the heavy arm now draped warmly over her shoulders.

Hotch finally felt like they had achieved a relaxed and normal position as he began congratulating himself on successfully completing the task from Agent Williams, when he felt her head tilt onto his shoulder. JJ felt his shoulder tense again under her head, but instead of moving kept it there as she felt him gradually relax again. "And if you don't remember this is what a girl usually does in response if she likes the boy, as opposed to pushing his arm away and possibly smacking him." JJ explained, smirking to herself at her perceived superior acting skills as she realized Hotch was still acting a little tense while she felt like she had now settled in nicely. Determined to get comfortable she worked to slide her arm around the small of his back, still acutely aware of his arm around her shoulders as they sat closely together despite the respective height differences and silently waited despite the suggestion from JJ that they be able to talk about it.

JJ found herself enjoying the solid shoulder beneath her head and listening closely in the suddenly loud silence she could hear the soft breathing close to her ear. She found herself wondering what expression she would see on her supervisors face if they had a mirror. JJ wouldn't have been surprised to see that they looked more like awkward teenagers as opposed to a long married couple but it still felt like progress as she wondered what she should do next.

"This isn't so bad," she finally spoke to break the silence, tilting her head to look up into the handsome face that was only inches from her own, wanting to find out for herself what expression he was currently wearing.

JJ expected a look of boredom, or even amusement but felt a flutter at the intensity on his face as his dark eyes met her blue ones, seeming to penetrate her mind and rob her of conscious thought. Suddenly all she could register was just how close their lips were to each other in this position and the acute awareness that if both agents moved an inch the first kiss would be out of the way well before Agent Williams even got to that part of their work.

As JJ watched, she gulped as she saw his dark lashes lower slightly, her heart almost stopping at the instinctual awareness that told her he was getting ready to kiss her. It seemed to be happening in slow motion as she saw his eyelids begin to close as his head started to gently dip in her direction, dimly registering his other hand coming up to touch her cheek. She didn't even think of how to respond as she let her own eyelids slide shut, hearing the pounding of her heart in her ears while anticipating the kiss that was to come.

She barely felt what seemed almost like a ghostly brushing of lips against her own before a sudden knock on the door caused both agents to jump apart and off the sofa, taking several steps apart as if they had ice water thrown on them. Both not looking at the other as Hotch quickly moved to his office door to reveal Rossi standing there while JJ quickly pulled herself back together, realizing she was trembling in response to what had almost happened.

"Dave," Hotch acknowledged as he opened the door, having quickly done his best to affix his professional FBI agent mask to his face hoping to hide the rush of confused emotions coursing through him at what he had almost done. He wasn't sure his mask was successful though as he could seeing his friend standing there with what appeared to be a knowing smirk on his face.

"Been having fun kids?" Dave seemed to enjoy the opportunity to give his friends a hard time, watching their faces for any telltale flushes but they had both obviously put their agent masks back in place making it hard for him to decipher what he was seeing.

"Actually we've just been working on how we sit down together." JJ said, not wanting to allow room for Dave's insinuations and trying to pretend at the moment that the near kiss hadn't happened. "Apparently sitting at opposite ends of a sofa is not typical for a married couple, but I think we finally got it."

"Really, it worked just fine in my second marriage," Dave said with a sardonic grin.

"Not helping Dave," Hotch said trying to focus on the reason for the man's visit as he still reeled over what had almost happened. He wished he could tell himself it was for the cover but he hadn't thought a thing about their jobs or going undercover when he became entranced by the soft pink lips that had been only inches from his own just minutes before, luring him to them like a moth to the flame.

"I don't believe you," Rossi taunted, trying to visualize his two friends and especially their reserved leader in any kind of proximity that would suggest anything beyond a professional relationship.

"You don't have to." Hotch said with a biting tone, not wanting to deal with his colleagues games at the moment.

Not wanting to let go however, Rossi couldn't resist issuing a challenge. "Ok, fine then, pretend I'm the police chief over for a visit. I've just sat down and am waiting for you two to join me so we can chat." Dave continued to smile skeptically as he sat down in one of the adjoining chairs facing the sofa.

"Fine, probably good to practice in front of a live audience anyway." JJ agreed without consulting Hotch, who merely shrugged and decided to go along with it, thankful that Rossi had effectively destroyed the electric charge that had been in the office minutes earlier.

Ignoring their audience, JJ and Hotch moved easily towards the small sofa with Hotch sitting down first, closely followed by JJ who molded herself against Hotch's side with no hesitation.

Rossi had to admit he was impressed as he saw the unit chief drop his arm came to rest on his subordinates shoulders as if they had been doing it for years with all appearances indicating they were very comfortable with the position.

"Impressive," Dave said almost begrudgingly. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it." He didn't comment further as he continued to watch them, wanting to see if they would even flinch but both looked as if they could sit in that position indefinitely. They both saw the smirk on his face as he quickly pulled out his phone, obviously getting ready to take a picture which caused them both to jump back up quickly.

"No pictures Dave," Hotch warned his friend who was already regretfully putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Rossi chuckled. "The team would give their eye teeth to see what I just did. You looked positively cuddly Hotch," he shared, seeing the younger man bristle and JJ choke back an obvious laugh at his words. Rossi was at a loss as to what had inspired such a reaction but decided to let it pass.

"So how's your training coming?" Hotch asked, eager to change the topic to find out how Dave was progressing. He was already anticipating hearing from their first agent who would be infiltrating the community, eager to find out about the place they were going in regards to safety before they took the final step of arriving with their children.

"Smooth so far, I leave early in the morning to begin my pizza making career." Rossi said with a smile. "Garcia is still working with me on the technical aspects of the equipment I'll be taking with me, which is probably a little more of a challenge considering I'm a dinosaur." He smiled self-deprecatingly. "After she finishes with me I'll be calling it a night and leaving early in the morning, taking a flight into the closest airport and renting a car to drive over. I should arrive in Independence by lunchtime, meet with the man currently running the establishment and be making pizza by tomorrow night.

"I hope everything goes smoothly," Hotch said tightly, worried for his friend. He was worried for everyone on the team, the undercover route seemed very unpredictable compared to their usual mode of involvement in investigations.

"Same to you, at least I get to go in as an old bachelor." Dave said trying to sound reassuring before he gave a final sigh of acceptance before moving towards the door. "I will be keeping Jack and Henry in my mind as I get there, will let you know within the week if I think it's safe." He assured them, his tone sincere as he sought to make sure they knew they could count on him.

"Thank you Dave," JJ said, impulsively hugging his neck. "Please take care of yourself." She asked, surprising the older man by the display.

"All this time practicing with Hotch sure seems to be making you awfully affectionate," Rossi gave a quick parting shot not willing to let the mood turn somber, smiling at the flush that sprang to the blonde's cheeks before he quickly departed. He also wasn't entirely secure about the assignment either, but he wasn't going to burden anyone else with his misgivings and would continue to give the job his best.

_AN: Thanks to the following readers for their reviews, Miss Kate Kate, deeda, alexis sophia, whiteswan, jotchprossi18 and lauren rules. I'm probably going to slow down posting a little bit after this chapter as my work week is going to be busier than usual this week with guests from corporate office here. But will try to update another chapter sometime this week. Hope you're continuing to enjoy the story progression. Thanks for reading._


	12. Home Cooking

Chapter 12: Home Cooking

It was a little after 6 p.m. when Hotch and Jack arrived again at JJ's, this time prepared to spend the night. Hotch was also looking forward to a home-cooked meal as Agent Moore had encouraged JJ to start practicing cooking for the four of them.

JJ wished she had an extra bedroom to put her guests in, she had considered offering her bed and saying she would take the sofa. But Hotch had shut her down before she even got the chance by declaring that he and Jack would be fine in the living room and would not take a bed away from her or Henry. With that in mind she made a quick stop on her way home to pick up a full sized air mattress which now took up a large portion of her living room floor, but at least it would be more comfortable than what they had experienced their first night. She had wanted to opt for a bigger mattress considering the height of their unit chief, but knew nothing larger would fit in the small apartment space.

Hotch helped get the boys settled at the table and made small talk with them while JJ pulled out plates and did a last minute check on the food she had simmering on the stove. She was so focused on her task she didn't notice him watching her out of the corner of his eye as she worked in the small kitchen. She was at this point unaware that his mind had been racing through what had almost happened before they had been interrupted by Rossi. He had felt guilty at first, the illogical feeling of cheating on his wife having been his first response as soon as she had left his office. He had tried to ignore his attraction to the blond agent for so long that having finally allowed himself to almost give in was really working a number on his internal thought process.

"Smells good," He finally spoke up, realizing that the boys had moved to their own conversation and he was simply sitting and silently watching her, grateful that she hadn't yet appeared to notice. "What is it?"

"Nothing special, I hope you like it, I'm not a gourmet cook but Henry and I manage not to starve," she said modestly, trying to hide a hint of worry about what he might think of her cooking. For some reason she found herself caring more than she probably should about what he thought of her culinary skills.

Hotch couldn't help but chuckle at her barely disguised concern, she was acting more as if she was offering up an overdue work report than dinner. "JJ, it's usually just me and Jack at home. He's lucky he gets to eat school lunches or with Jessica most of the time. When not eating leftovers from her we have to both rely on either takeout or my cooking, which is pretty basic unfortunately. I spend my days grabbing a tray from the FBI cafeteria or getting takeout, I can guarantee you just having something freshly prepared and not burnt will be a treat." He assured her giving her one of his rare smiles as a sign of encouragement. "Pasta is about the most complicated thing I can cook," he said with a self-deprecating smile, making JJ happy that she had decided on something different as that had been one of her first ideas for something easy on a work night.

In just another few minutes JJ began to set the plates on the table, having already dished up modest portions of food on each plate. Dinner had turned out to be a simple affair of chicken and rice with some vegetables and much to her delight her guests ate heartily causing her to smile as she watched Jack and Hotch obviously enjoying the meal. "I guess we won't all starve in Montana," she subtly congratulated herself as Hotch took his plate to the stove and began to dish up seconds.

"Of course not, we'll still have Rossi's pizza if things get desperate." Hotch deadpanned, causing her to stop in her tracks and frown for a moment before she recognized his dry sense of humor.

"Very funny," she finally retorted as she watched him make his way back to the small table. She tried to glare at him after he had sat back down but found it impossible as she saw the rare twinkle in his eye showing he was enjoying his witty response before he started on his second helping.

"You boys can play for an hour then it will be time for baths and bedtime," JJ told the children as she picked up their plates while they got up from the table. She was pleased with how well they seemed to get along despite the age difference and hoped it would be able to carry over long enough for them to complete the assignment without getting mad and openly declaring that the other wasn't really their brother. So far nothing had happened to indicate this was much of a risk however as Jack seemed to enjoy the responsibility of playing with and watching over her son who was enjoying having a playmate around.

After the boys had disappeared and the table had been wiped Hotch pulled out the folder of papers and spread them out on the table. "I guess it's time to tackle our life stories," he said, indicating the chair next to him so they could start working their way through the hours of paperwork that likely awaited them.

"Why don't you get started, I'll tidy up the kitchen?" JJ suggested. Not wanting to leave it messy for later as she knew they were getting ready to delve into a lengthy project judging by the number of papers that were now stacked on the small table.

"No problem," Hotch agreed, already distracted as he began studying the questions before him about his birthdate, parents, etc., wondering how honest he should be as he started to fill in the blanks.

JJ began quickly working, clearing counters and putting food in containers for the refrigerator, as she did the tasks almost mechanically her mind began to drift back to the almost kiss that had happened before Rossi's interruption. She still wasn't quite sure what had happened as one minute they had simply been next to each other on the sofa and the next they had moving towards each other. Had Hotch decided they needed to go ahead and practice without telling her? She found it hard to believe that it had been spontaneous.

"JJ," she jumped as she heard his deep voice behind her, having been so preoccupied she hadn't even heard him approach.

"Yeah Hotch," she said a little more brightly than she intended as she tried to bring herself back to the moment.

"Stop overanalyzing what happened today," he said with a knowing look. "And remember, it's Aaron." He said quirking the corner of his mouth to take any sting out of his words.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" JJ asked, too surprised to deny it.

"Because you've been washing the same plate for the last 5 minutes," he observed, seeing her eyes flash to the plate still in her hands and her cheeks color in embarrassment at the tell-tale sign of her distraction.

"I was so distracted I drove a mile past Jessica's driveway today before I realized where I was," he admitted wryly.

JJ flushed at his admission though was glad to know she wasn't the only one apparently still thinking about the near kiss.

"So now what?" she asked, considering they had now both let the elephant into the room.

"We can't ignore it," Hotch said in his usual straightforward manner. "I'll admit that wasn't planned this afternoon, even though we will need to work on that at some point in the near future" he continued, his features becoming more guarded as proceeded.

"So what was it then?" She asked bravely, feeling her pulse quicken at her own words as she waited to see where the conversation would lead.

Hotch sighed, trying to put into words all that had been going through his mind that afternoon. "I've thought about it a lot," he admitted. "We're professionals, FBI agents, trained to professional both with each other and with the public. We're also friends." Hotch said simply, watching her eyes to see that she was following his logic thus far. "But beyond that we're also single heterosexual adults being put into compromising positions. I don't know about you but I can't completely turn off that aspect of who I am." He watched her nod slowly affirming his logic thus far. He didn't continue, trying to recall what he had planned to say next but JJ seemed ready to rescue him.

"I understand," she said with another flush of color gracing her cheekbones. "I've struggled with that response too. On one hand it's nice to be close to someone again, but on the other it seems so wrong." She admitted trying to get the words out. "You're my boss, my colleague and friend, looking at you in a different light can certainly be challenging, even if not unpleasant." She admitted

"Good to know I don't repulse you," he said with an almost smirk, hoping to take some of the tension out of the small kitchen.

"Not hardly," she said gracing him with one of her smiles, "but I keep trying to remind myself that soon we'll go back to our normal jobs and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our long term working relationship." She explained her reticence, glad to finally be getting some of this out into the open.

"So we continue to be stuck between the personal and professional." Hotch observed thoughtfully as he tried to wrap his mind around how they could walk the thin line that seemed to be forming.

"I think we should look at it like this," JJ spoke up decisively, knowing they could probably hash it out for hours if they tried. "We're doing an assignment, during that time we will do our duty of whatever is asked of us but no more. If we happen to enjoy certain aspects of the assignment then that's really no one's business but our own." She saw Hotch's lip start to curve into a grin at her proposal. "If one of us begins to feel uncomfortable than we'll speak up and can talk about it then, but if nothing is said we can both assume that everything is consensual." She saw his eyes widen slightly knowing he was probably wondering if she expected them to sleep together or not. "I don't mean THAT," she couldn't help but clarify, "unless it is called for of course as a way to maintain our cover." Her face flamed at that particular thought but she doubted it would have to go that far, they were infiltrating a small conservative community after all not an S&M club.

"No guilt then and when it comes time to reclaim our official roles we'll debrief then?" Hotch finished for her, having gotten the grasp of what she was presenting and happily thinking he could go along with that for now.

"We have two days before we meet with Moore and Williams again, I guess we'll have to practice the kissing before then," He finally said, trying to keep his voice serious as if they were discussing when a report was due rather than showing any enthusiasm at the prospect.

"I agree," JJ almost stammered, wondering if he was planning on trying again standing there in her small kitchen while she still clutched the wet plate in her hands.

Hotch didn't miss the look of panic that crossed her features and smiled, "relax JJ, I didn't mean right this minute, just sometime before our next training. It would probably be easier at the office, without the children around, maybe after lunch tomorrow" he spoke as if scheduling a business meeting.

"Sure, I'll just sit in the bullpen and wait for my call up," JJ said rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the situation as she wondered how she was supposed to act normal when called away from her observant colleagues to go kiss the boss.

_AN: Thanks for everyone's patience, auditors finally gone, work caught up from coworkers absence and having a double load for a few days so can delve back into the fun stuff. Shout out to reviewers: Thanks **Sonia** for that information, I dimly remember my English teacher talking about that once way back in high school, will see if I remember it now. **Elsiegirl**, thanks for the positive feedback and some of the criticism that I could view as constructive, I'm glad you had some parts you enjoyed. I'll admit some of the criticism did not come across as constructive but you are entitled to your opinion. It seems as if I may have gone too far out of the realms of believability for you to enjoy the story, if so I certainly understand if you want to give it up because it's definitely going to stay a little AU and I can't promise there won't be more cliché moments. I would have pm'd this if I had that option. **Kdzl**, thanks so much for the encouragement and validation. Though I'll have to go read your undercover stories, I'm sure they're great. If I missed any other reviewers due to this time lag, then thanks to everyone who read and took the time to hit the review button. _


	13. Tossing and Turning

**Independence 13: Tossing and Turning**

After an hour of quietly working to answer the questions on their biographical sketches, it was time to get the children bathed and changed into their pajamas. This time Hotch took the lead while JJ continued to pore over her work. He was ready for a break and had sensed from the tension evident in her shoulders that she was probably struggling as much as he was about what to put down in some of the areas. He had to admit his was mostly fictional outside of the most basic details, as he wasn't ready to divulge aspects of his earlier life to the other profiler. Regardless of their close friendship there were some things only his brother and Haley had known that he intended to keep that way for now. He knew from what JJ had told him about her sisters suicide that there was probably a lot more to her own family dynamics than she wanted to share as well, but he planned to respect her privacy as much as she seemed to honor his. The team had long ago decided to try to avoid profiling each other, though it had still become clear over the years they worked together that each of them were damaged in their own way. Some traumas like Morgan's childhood abuse and Reid's dealing with a schizophrenic mother were more well-known while others like his own were still shrouded with a good deal of mystery.

It was midnight when the two agents agreed to give the paperwork a rest, knowing they could finish it at the office the next day and start memorizing it the next evening. Agent Williams hadn't been exaggerating when he told them it would be covering some very minute details of their lives. They hadn't even gotten to the part about where they had supposedly met and life after that, having just barely finished up their family background and childhood information as they reached the stopping point for the evening.

"Why don't we sit down and work on the story of how we met and create some dating stories tomorrow?" Hotch finally suggested, sensing they were both ready to call it a night.

"Will that be before or after the booty call?" JJ couldn't help but snark as she hadn't completely moved past his arrangements for scheduling a kiss. She didn't know whether to be grateful or offended that he was treating it that professionally.

"Excuse me?" He responded with a tone of disbelief, a black eyebrow arching in surprise at her question, causing JJ to instantly wish she had kept that comment to herself.

"I didn't mean that, I'm tired, this has been a long day." She tried to pull back from what she had said, not wanting to get into it at this late hour.

"If I've offended you in any way I apologize," Hotch said hesitantly, knowing that despite her attempt to dismiss what she had said something was still bothering her.

"No, I'm fine," she said quickly as she rose and stretched with a murmured goodnight as she disappeared down the hallway.

"Fine," he muttered to himself, "women never mean things are fine when they say that." He sighed.

JJ mechanically changed and brushed her teeth before crawling into bed as her mind began replaying the brief exchange as she started thinking about what was really bothering her. She hadn't been very far off base regarding her feelings as she couldn't dismiss the image in her mind of being summoned to his office in the middle of the day in front of her coworkers.

She began imagining it over in her mind, the curious looks and the fight she would have to keep a composed expression as if she were going to review paperwork or something equally mundane as opposed to heading up to make out with their unit chief. Who was she kidding she thought, how was she going to bluff her way through that, not to mention when they finished and she left his office, knowing she would probably be walking into the bullpen with cheeks aflame and a prime target for more teasing.

As her mind skipped ahead she began wondering what would happen after she ascended the stairs for their agreed upon meeting, wondering what the kiss would be like. She knew Prentiss and Garcia would give their eyeteeth to find out what it was like as they had debated on more than one occasion how the BAU men kissed, though none of them ever thought they might find out since despite a lot of teasing and occasional flirting they tended to respect the fraternization rules.

With her eyes closed she could picture the strong jaw and chin of her supervisor and wondered if Emily was right about her assumption that it would be like kissing a brick wall. She tried to imagine being able to put her fingers into the dark locks, wondering if they would feel as soft as they looked. Her thoughts ran free as she then began considering the challenges they might face with the height difference, wondering which one of them would likely end up with the sore neck. _I wonder where he'll put his hands_, she started thinking next, before groaning and rolling over. _"Where am I supposed to put mine?_ She thought again. _"Stop it,"_ she told herself with a groan as she rolled over yet again, burying her head in her pillow, trying to turn off the thoughts in her mind so she could go to sleep but despite her best efforts her mind did not want to stop analyzing what the next day might hold.

_Meanwhile_

"Booty call?" Hotch repeated the phrase to himself as he lay on the air mattress besides Jack trying to find sleep. He knew what the term meant and that JJ was exaggerating it slightly, but he hoped she surely didn't think he was trying to take advantage of the assignment. He had been trying to be professional about it and yet had apparently ended up offending her. He lay staring at the ceiling as he replayed the discussion from earlier in his mind, where he thought they had agree to keep things as professional as they could without guilty consciences.

He realized it had been poor planning on his part though to schedule it for after lunch the next day, even if he did have morning meetings to attend. He now realized it meant absolutely no sleep until that time came, and also meant he would have to forego his favorite onion topping on his sandwich at lunch. He cautioned himself against going there, but it didn't stop his mind from starting to think about the kiss, what it might be like, if her lips were really as soft as they looked. He subtly groaned as he realized that in addition to no sleep he would be hard pressed to focus on the morning meeting he had scheduled with the anticipation of the afternoon now running through his mind.

Giving up the pretense of trying to sleep he moved carefully beside the sleeping child to get off the mattress and go back to quietly work at the table, filling in some more of what he could about his individual backstory that JJ would be expected to memorize.

It was 2 a.m. when JJ finally groaned into her pillow, tired of trying to go to sleep and deciding she might as well get up and see if she could tiptoe out to get some papers to bring back to bed with her to work on. She was surprised to find Hotch still awake and writing away at the small table.

"Couldn't sleep either I see," he spoke glancing up at her, seeing the tired circles under her eyes as she padded into the small dining room area.

"No, a lot on my mind," she said honestly, "you?"

"No, thought I'd work a little more." He responded, wondering if the same thoughts had been plaguing her.

"I am sorry about earlier JJ," he finally said, "I don't want you to feel that this is just business to me." He added hoping to put things right between them.

"I know, I do understand, I guess it's just an ego thing." She admitted. "Girls don't typically like to feel penciled in. Plus I'm already catching enough flak from the team," she shrugged dismissively.

"Flak?" Hotch asked surprised. "Do I need to talk to them?" He immediately went into unit chief mode ready to call them all on the carpet if need be.

"No," JJ laughed, though was secretly delighted at his apparent readiness to defend her honor. "I would probably be doing the same thing if it wasn't me, it's just the typical stuff and honestly it's probably a good way for them to blow off steam. I can put them in their place if they cross the line." She assured him, thinking the last thing she needed was for him to get involved and make things even worse.

"I've been thinking, maybe it would be easier if we kept the more personal aspects of this assignment out of the office," he finally said after a brief pause, having not previously considered what the ramifications of it might be for JJ who was stuck in the bullpen with her fellow agents, while he could typically enjoy the privacy of his office.

"That sounds good to me," she agreed, thinking it would be much easier in the long run if they kept certain portions of their cover out of the office. Aside from not having to deal with nosy coworkers, when they came back she wouldn't have to think of the uncharacteristic snuggling every time she was called into his office and saw the deceptively benign looking loveseat.

"Want to try for tomorrow evening then?" Hotch suggested as he tried to think of a time that would be out of work hours before their rapidly approaching training and photo session.

"Not really," JJ said honestly, her tiredness making her braver than usual. "I'm not going to be able to sleep until we get this done, so when you're ready, I'm ready." She announced matter-of-factly looking her boss in the eyes as she waited for his response, almost issuing a silent challenge if he read her expression correctly.

"No time like the present then," Hotch responded with a slight gulp as he stepped into her space to meet the challenge. He was growing tired of all the dancing around they were having to do for just one aspect of their cover, knowing they were both blowing it further out of proportion than they needed to. He knew that personally part of the issue was not the cover but how very long he had wanted to see what it would be like to kiss the blonde agent and now that the opportunity was being handed to him on a silver platter he felt guilty about it even though his mind quickly scrambled to remind him that things were different now than when the young blonde media liaison had entered his office those years ago.

Seeing her tongue quickly dart out to moisten her lips was his undoing as he bent to claim his prize. He immediately pulled back as they both chuckled at the nose bump before tilting their heads at different angles to try again.

For a moment JJ felt the urge to laugh at the implausibility of her standing in her bare feet trying to kiss her boss as they briefly struggled to find the right angle, but the urge to laugh quickly dissipated as she felt the softness of his lips move against her own and immediately registered that Prentiss was completely wrong in her brick wall analogy.

It seemed to happen naturally at the angle they were in for her arms to circle his neck letting her fingers entangle in the soft hair while his hands rested on the span of her lower back, both registering that after the initial momentary awkwardness it seemed to happen more naturally than the hug and sitting exercises had been. They indulged themselves for a few moments, taking in the new sensations before they slowly pulled apart as if by mutual agreement, looking at each other with matching expressions of faint surprise.

"That went better than I thought it would," she admitted first, having imagined all sorts of disastrous scenarios during her two hours ruminating in her bedroom about it.

"Agreed," Hotch responded, exhaling in relief that it had gone relatively smoothly, though regretting that it didn't seem as if much practice would be needed in this area.

"Well, goodnight again." JJ finally said with a shy smile as it was obvious no more conversation was forthcoming, retreating once again down the hall, knowing that even though the first kiss had finally occurred she would still be unable to sleep as she replayed it over and over again in her mind.

_AN: Thanks everyone for your patience, between work and a head cold I've slowed down a bit but hope to pick posting speed back up soon. Thanks to **Miss Kate Kate** (glad you're enjoying the story), **jltmysterylover** (thank you), **whiteswan **(glad things seem to be making sense, thanks for the in depth review), **gibbslover **(we will find out eventually, ty), **1701bg** (thanks, glad you found that funny, that was the intent), **kdzl & calleigh logan** (thank you, and wow I'm just now realizing how many reviews I'm responding to, truly humbling), **jekkah** (glad you like the humor, that will likely stay interspersed throughout the story), and **Canny-bairn** (thank you, glad you're enjoying the pace) _


	14. Drawing Boundaries

**Independence 14: Drawing Boundaries**

The morning came early for the two tired profilers, neither having slept much the night beforeas thoughts of the kiss had kept swirling in their heads, despite their efforts to put them to rest and get some much needed sleep. The morning had finally dawned and flew in a whirlwind of getting children ready for school and daycare and delivered to where they needed to be.

"You made good time," Hotch observed as he exited his car in the parking garage just in time to see JJ emerging from her own a few spaces down.

"Yes, traffic was light for a change thank goodness," she replied as she walked up and accompanied him to the elevator to ascend to the office for another day of balancing their daily work with further development of their cover story.

As they exited the elevator together and entered the bullpen the unit chief was more aware of the looks of mischief on the faces of the rest of the team now that JJ had called his attention to it the evening before.

"How is everyone this morning?" He asked matter of factly, determined to keep a business like attitude to discourage any discussion of their arriving together.

"We're good," Derek said innocently, "are you two having a good morning?" he added with his particular talent of adding a tone of innuendo to a seemingly innocent question.

"Fine," Hotch answered concisely, fixing the younger man with a look that said he was fully aware of the double meaning behind his statement and didn't encourage it going any further.

The team briefly reviewed their progress on their covers before Hotch had to excuse himself to prepare for the meeting he was scheduled for that morning, JJ watched him go before she turned back around with a sigh knowing the ribbing was about to begin.

"Arriving at work at the same time, would that mean another sleepover?" Prentiss teased her blonde friend good-naturedly.

"You aren't still making the poor man sleep on the sofa are you?" Derek chimed in with a grin, his white teeth flashing as he obviously enjoyed his own joke.

"Very funny everyone," JJ deadpanned, grateful that Reid didn't seem to be interested enough to withdraw his nose from book.

"Come on boy genius, don't you have anything to add?" Morgan prodded, wanting to get everyone in on the game.

"Well statistically they say 37% of office workers end up sleeping with a boss, but I'm not sure how that number applies to the FBI." Reid said absentmindedly before going back to find his place in the book.

"You're no fun man," Morgan complained before turning back to JJ, a smile on his face as he saw another accomplice appear as Garcia entered the picture and immediately sidled up to JJ.

"So how's the little missus doing?" She chuckled as JJ rolled her eyes. "Practicing for all those wifely duties?" Garcia inquired causing the team to erupt into a fresh peal of laughter. JJ could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Ok guys, that's enough, it's not funny anymore." The former media liaison finally retorted in her no nonsense tone that she had perfected with reporters, thinking that she had been more than lenient in letting them have their fun with the situation over the past several days but she was finally getting tired of it and ready to put her foot down

She was rewarded by most of them managing to look at least partially contrite, though then groaned as she realized they had quickly moved in the opposite direction as she saw sympathy on Garcia's face. "I'm sorry Jayje, here we've been having fun and you're probably having a really hard time."

"We have been insensitive haven't we?" Prentiss acknowledged closing in, having switched to friend support mode at the perceived distress.

"I guess that's it for us guys, time for the female bonding." Derek said rising to remove himself from the discussion. "Just hang in there JJ, Hotch isn't so bad." He said in an apparent attempt to reassure her before leaving with a practiced swagger to match his upcoming role.

Her disbelief was only compounded when she turned back to find the two women watching her compassionately and realized that Reid had also managed to find a way to quietly exit the bullpen. "Hotch isn't trying to take advantage of the situation is he? I didn't think he'd be the type to do that." Emily asked with a caring look, "you could handle him if he did anyway right?"

"What, no, he's been a perfect gentleman," JJ responded incredulously at the mere thought of Hotch attempting to force her into anything, glad to see the look of relief on her friends faces at her assertion.

"I guess he would be hard to cozy up to." Garcia finally suggested, taking a different track. "Even though he's good looking and all, he's not the teddy bear sort like Kevin, or even Derek."

JJ gaped again, wondering how her asking them to back off had led to the maligning of their unit chief. "Ladies, nothing is wrong with Hotch, it's just a lot to adjust too without added stress from my friends." She tried to put things back into perspective.

"So you don't feel like you're hugging a cactus?" Prentiss asked, her eyes sparkling again at the hope of getting some gossip, though as the words passed through her lips she felt a surge of panic as she saw JJ's amused expression and a guilty expression on Garcia's face. "He's standing right behind me isn't he?" She finally asked, seeing Garcia slowly nod yes before she turned to see their unit chief standing behind her, having undoubtedly heard her last words.

"Hey Hotch," she said with a forced cheerfulness, trying to pretend that she hadn't said anything, hoping he would let it pass, but by the calculating look on his face it didn't appear that was going to happen.

Hotch considered his words carefully before he spoke, knowing that JJ wanted to hold her own and not have him come to the rescue, also aware that Morgan was one of the chief perpetrators and absent at the moment. Keeping these things in mind he tried to be as tactful as possible while ignoring the cactus comment and addressing what he saw as the problem. "I know that these assignments are difficult for us all, I know that none of you would intentionally undermine the rigorous training we are all going through and I trust that this team will continue to be supportive of each other. " He finished, his words sounding like a traditional pep talk but the tone and body language made the hidden meaning clear that he expected the behavior to stop. Judging by the subdued expressions his meaning had been accurately interpreted though he could tell that JJ appeared a little miffed at his announcement, probably still feeling like he had stepped into her space he thought, but he turned and headed towards his office knowing the female agents would want to regroup as soon as his back was turned.

"Well I guess that fun is over." Garcia groused slightly as they watched his retreating back.

"I can't imagine having to do your job JJ, I'm so glad they decided to put you with him instead of me." Prentiss said delicately, not wanting her comment to sound offensive.

"It's really not that bad, we're doing fine." JJ said diplomatically as she began to move away from her two friends, ready to go tell Hotch she had things perfectly under control before his arrival, even though she had to admit she was glad he had at least tried to go for the subtle route. Her friends watched her with sympathy as she withdrew, looking at her as if she were getting ready to walk into the lion's den. If not for the fine line she was trying to walk to keep a balance between her undercover role and professional one she almost would have laughed at the sympathetic looks she was obviously now receiving from her friends.

"I was fine," she immediately announced as she walked into Hotch's office without even bothering to knock, a move not unnoticed by the agents still watching from the bullpen. "I told you I didn't need you to defend me." She continued seeing his jaw tighten slightly and stopping knowing she had probably pushed the envelope a little far with her angry tone.

"I know you can handle yourself JJ, but it wasn't just about you, it was about me, the children, and ultimately the success of the entire assignment. I understand there's some room for playing around, but as the time draws closer we need to get our focus even sharper." He said crisply, not angry but letting her see how serious he was about what he was saying. "You and I are both already working to not overanalyze our positions. It's not going to help if we have to keep answering to our coworkers and their innuendos and suppositions." He elaborated, trying to keep his make his tone firm yet gentle so she wouldn't feel as if he were reprimanding her for objecting to his interference.

"I hadn't considered that Aaron," she finally replied, seeing it in the different light of the larger picture than just her interactions with her friends. She looked at him curiously when she saw the flicker of a smile cross his face. "What?"

"You called me Aaron, we're making progress." He said, congratulating her progress of calling him by his first name automatically as opposed to prior times where she had stumbled or needed to be reminded.

_AN: Thanks for the reviews deeda, gully88, 1701bg, jekkah, timundvin and whiteswan. Glad is back up, going to post a double-header today to celebrate _


	15. Kodak Moment

**Chapter 15: Kodak Moments**

The remaining afternoon had passed quickly as Hotch and JJ finished the stories of how the Hatchers had met and married. They ended up picking a story where they had met at an environmental rally protesting a nuclear plant followed by some laughter as they shared various past dating experiences from either themselves or friends to incorporate into their cover story. It was another evening of tending to the children and then reading their shared information over and over again to begin committing it to memory, also being sure it was ready to hand in the next day when they were to meet with Agents Moore and Williams for their next training session.

The next morning found Jack and Henry playing again on the floor with a selection of trucks and cars, this time with Agent Williams as Agent Moore took her turn with the pair of agents.

"I minored in photography in college so I'm going to handle the photo shoot today," Debbie said brightly as she finished setting up a tripod holding a high tech looking camera, we've got one of our wardrobe professionals coming to assist also." She had already scanned through the photos brought of Jack & Henry at various growth stages, making sounds of approval as she had flipped through them, making no comment on the obvious maternal photos of Haley holding Jack the day he was born, or the picture of Will and JJ holding newborn Henry at the hospital. "You will get these back of course." She assured them before sliding them into a folder and placing them to the side.

Debbie stepped back and opened the door as a knock sounded, letting in a slender young man wearing jeans and a black turtleneck. He was pulling something that looked like a luggage rack, complete with several hanging bags and numerous closed chests on the bottom. Wordlessly the man stepped outside the door again and brought in a large kit in one hand with a large mirror in the other. "You can use that as a changing room." Agent Moore indicated with a point of her finger towards an adjoining door, there should be facilities for both of you, go change into these while Jacque sets up." She practically ordered as the slender man known simply as Jacque handed them two covered bags. He was obviously a man of few words they deduced as he stayed busy with his work, having already studied them with a critical eye as soon as they were identified as the subjects he was to be working with.

With one last reassuring look at their children playing on the floor JJ and Hotch did as told, mentally preparing themselves for the rigors it appeared Jacque was getting ready to put them through as after one look at them he had had started pulling smaller boxes out of the chests and started setting up his workstation between what was obviously set up as the picture area and where the boys were playing. The children looked up curiously but were soon drawn back to the play with Agent Williams.

The facilities turned out to be two large changing screens on opposite walls which would give them ample privacy for the many apparent clothing changes ahead judging by the number of hangers Jacque had brought with him. JJ unzipped her bag first and gasped as she saw the pearly white lacy fabric before her. "It's a wedding gown," she said almost breathlessly, "and it's gorgeous." She couldn't help but admire the outfit.

"I guess that explains why I have a tux." Hotch said not sounding near as enthused as he began rustling through his bag.

"You ready to go out?" Hotch questioned barely 20 minutes later after a silence filled with sounds of rustling plastic and cloth along with the occasional jangle of metal. He was puzzled when he heard JJ laugh.

"Typical man, do you know how long it takes to get into these things?" She almost grunted as she continued to struggle to get the outfit situated. "Ok, I'm almost ready." She finally said sounding slightly breathless. "I'll need a little help with the buttons on the back if you don't mind." She asked stepping out into the center of the room where he was waiting.

Hotch felt his breath hitch as she emerged, the dress they had selected for JJ was exquisite and it fit her perfectly, clinging to her curves in the right places while still maintaining a look of innocence that made his mouth go dry.

"Hotch?" The question in her voice caused him to come out of his momentary stupor as he attempted to recover.

"Oh, sure," he finally said, hoping he sounded casual as he moved to stand behind her.

JJ pulled her hair to the side to allow him access to the few buttons that she had been unable to fasten and she stood patiently waiting for him to begin. She was surprised at the tingle she felt at the gentle brush of a finger against her neck as he began fumbling at the tiny pearl like buttons.

"These things are impossibly small." Hotch said with a tone of frustration, not seeing her cheeks flush in reaction to the warm breath that stirred the small hairs at the base of her neck as he spoke, his face close as he tried to focus on the challenging task.

"Your tux looks nice." JJ finally said, attempting to start a conversation to deflect from the sensations she was feeling from the periodic brushes of fingers against her neck as he valiantly battled with the buttons.

"Thanks, it's not very comfortable," he replied, following the flow of conversation as he tried to focus on the buttons instead of the delicate neck before him. "There, done." He finally said quickly, stepping back as if his fingers might catch on fire.

With no further words they emerged to see that Jacque had successfully finished setting up a small makeup stand as he surveyed them both with a critical eye. "Have a seat," he indicated with a flourish to JJ as he began pulling out curling irons and brushes. Hotch watched for a few minutes, amazed at the speed of the transformation as the young man diligently worked on hair and makeup, making JJ look every bit the young blushing bride within a surprisingly short period of time. It was obvious he was good at his job despite his apparent limitations at people skills.

Hotch wondered just how much was planned for him as he sat down and the man reached for a brush and then a palette of makeup. "Why do I have to wear makeup?" The unit chief said obviously unhappy as the brush tickled across his face.

"We have to deal with age progression, it will be off soon." Jacque quickly informed him, not pausing in his brushing and dabbing at different areas on the raven haired man's face.

It seemed like no time at all before Hotch was able to stand and pull the towels from the neck of his tux that had been in place to protect it from any makeup smudges. He felt silly beneath the waxy makeup on his skin, afraid to speak as if the movement might crack the mask. JJ smiled at his wooden expression. "It's not obvious" she reassured him, barely noticing any change of color on his face, noticing only that the planes on his face seemed a little smoother than they had previously.

"You both look great, now over here." Debbie enthusiastically waved them over in front of her camera as they noticed a blue screen backdrop had been set up. "We'll digitally fill in some different backgrounds later." She explained. "But now we need to take some different poses." She encouraged. "First just stand together, arms linked, try to look happy." She began coaching them through various poses. "You'll have a wedding album of course," she explained as she clicked away, both of them beginning to get comfortable hamming slightly for the camera for the mostly casual and candid poses she asked for. They could tell the pace was slowing as she began shifting the focus of her shots.

"Aaron, I want you to stand behind JJ and put your arms around her, JJ keep facing me but lean back against him, and don't forget to smile. Aaron, try to look smitten." The photographer directed having reverted to their first names as their familiarity had grown. JJ felt her stomach clench as Hotch moved closely behind her, feeling the strength in his arms as he pulled her close to him. JJ found herself trying to imagine what they must look like with his black hair and tuxedo contrasting to her blonde hair and the white of her gown.

"Excellent," Debbie coached as she snapped several more photos having them rapidly adjust poses. "Ok, come on, wedding day, keep with the smiles," she encouraged, camera going as they altered the pose several times, obediently following her orders getting into a rhythm that made it easy to not really pay attention to their closeness as opposed to simply following orders as they shifted various hugs. JJ was slightly jarred from her mode though when she saw the smile on the agents face as she replaced one of the memory cartridges with another. "Time for some candid romantic pictures," she announced happily seeing them still in position of JJ in the front with Hotch close behind, and arm still linked around her waist. "Ok Aaron, nuzzle her neck a little, you're newlyweds, you've got a beautiful woman in your arms."

JJ could feel the slight hesitation and hear the sharp inhalation from the man behind her but she didn't respond, knowing that throwing off the rhythm would only make things more difficult. Regaining composure Hotch did as instructed, focusing on the smooth expanse of the neck in front of him. He reflexively licked his lips out of nervousness before letting his head descend, gently brushing his lips against the creamy flesh along the side of her neck. JJ shuddered at the electric currents that shot through her body as warm moist lips barely grazed her skin, wondering if she could ever look him in the eye again as he gently made his way from her exposed shoulder to her ear while the camera kept clicking. They dimly heard the further instructions for him to look at the camera, for her to close her eyes, smile, tilt her head and the various other instructions that were pelting them as the camera clicked away. JJ felt like she was melting against him as rational thought seemed to leave her mind, she would have never believed in a million years that the stoic unit chief could evoke these kinds of sensations in her even though he was obviously only touching her enough for the pictures to look real.

At the other woman's voice pronouncing an excellent shoot and readiness to move on JJ tried to bring herself out of the haze and regain her professional composure, straightening as she hoped her face didn't look as red as it felt, but then realizing even if it did it was probably only a faint blush considering the amount of makeup that had been applied by Jacque.

Agent Moore apparently decided to have mercy on the two as she had them return to some more seemingly mundane wedding poses from different angles, sometimes standing apart indicating that other people would be added into the photo later to make it appear as if there had been a full wedding party. JJ finally felt as if her heartbeat had returned to normal when Agent Moore consulted her checklist. "Ok, only a few more wedding scenarios then you both can change for some casuals." She announced cheerfully.

"What's left?" Hotch asked, sounding strangely normal to JJ's ears, as if everything had been perfectly routine despite the attention he had paid to her neck only moments earlier.

"We have the cutting of the cake, the throwing of the bouquet, the garter and of course kissing the bride. We do want this wedding album to look complete." Debbie assured them as she noticed them looking slightly taken aback at the list she had run through. "We'll save the cake for next to the last as that typically only comes before the garter and bouquet shots, we don't want to worry about messing up costumes before it's time." She paused watching to see if they had any suggestions as to which one they planned to do next but nothing seemed to be forthcoming as both agents appeared to still be in somewhat of a daze. Agent Moore could empathize with the whirlwind they had been through but part of her plan had been to keep a busy pace to make it easier on the couple before her without giving them too much time to think through what they were doing.

"Let's get the hardest one over with." She finally chirped in an altogether too cheery tone, as she could swear despite the makeup she had seen them both blanch slightly when she mentioned the kiss. "Ok, turn to face each other in front of the blue screen, Jacque, bring the veil and the bouquet" she requested. Jacque quickly affixed the veil on JJ's head while she clutched the flowers hard enough that her knuckles were white. I believe you've both been at enough weddings to know how this goes. Aaron, lift the veil, kiss the bride, ignore the camera." She said bending down to watch the digital screen and position her finger over the button as she watched the two agents stare at each other with matching deer in the headlight expressions.

JJ felt herself stop breathing as she saw a suddenly intense look in the dark brown eyes as her veil was lifted, her breath left in a soft whoosh as she became aware of the left hand on her waist and the right hand that came up to cup her cheek and gently pulled her towards him. She closed her eyes almost instantly as her head tilted and a mere moment later felt his lips against her own for a second time. The background faded as she felt the firm yet gentle kiss as her lips molded to his and she found herself responding as if this was the most natural thing in the world as he dipped her backwards. As she felt her equilibrium shift her free hand came up to clutch at the front of his tuxedo jacket, and dimly followed the instructions she heard from the background as she raised her own hand to the side of his face being careful to not apply to much pressure considering the makeup.

They were rewarded by seeing smiles on the faces of the observing agents that told them they had successfully carried out their instructions but soon realized they were not quite off the hook yet. With a quick glance across Jacque's workstation they were relieved to see that the children seemed engrossed in a cartoon video that Agent Williams had set up from them, seeming to remain oblivious to what all the adults were doing.

"Good job, very natural looking" Agent Moore praised them, pleased with the level of professionalism she was witnessing, "however we need a few more shots to allow for different lighting and poses. So this time I'd like you to do a kiss without the dip, and JJ if you could wrap your arms around his neck that would be great, Aaron, you can put your hands on her lower back, pull her close, not so close as to look obscene but so you are at least somewhat touching," Debbie instructed as she peered back through the viewfinder clearly having a picture in her mind of what she wanted the picture to look like. "Oh and I want to do one kiss with your head tilted to the right, then another to the left, we can see later which profile we like better." She announced.

"I have a new insight into how actors must feel," JJ said wryly as she easily stepped back into the loose embrace, wrapping her arms around Hotch's neck as he placed his hands back on the small of her back and pulled her closer, waiting for their cue.

"I know, much more of this and we'll have to ask Jacque for some chapstick," he responded with a smile as he looked down at her, trying to keep the tone light and focus on the instructions they were being given instead of the feelings being stirred by the woman in his arms.

_AN: A little fun before the trip, Montana is now on the horizon should be here in 2-3 more chaps._


	16. Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter 16**: Practice Makes Perfect

"Ok, we're done, thank you both, good job," Debbie praised the two profilers after they finally satisfied her requests for the different kissing shots. She would never admit that she had asked for a few more poses than she truly needed but her plan had worked. While the two agents had done well enough on the first kiss, to her trained eye she thought it would be helpful if they had just a little more practice to help them bridge the gap between being slightly mechanical to being more fluid with their motions. She also noted with a degree of satisfaction that as the shots continued they began needing less encouragement and direction despite the presence of other agents which would help them not only get used to each other but also used to having an audience if occasion arose.

"Now for some fun shots," Debbie said again replacing a camera cartridge as Jacque appeared with a small cake on top of a stand, continuing at fairly quick pace so they didn't yet have time to ruminate over what they had been doing. "The rest of the cake will be digitally added later, you just need enough for this." She said with a smile as she indicated the silverware on the table along with two champagne flutes and began calling out instructions again glad to see the two BAU agents were both relaxed enough to get into the spirit of the fun as they played with feeding each other the cake, each taking the opportunity to try to get the biggest bites they could to tease the other with.

The tone in the room had become much more relaxed as JJ went through the motions of throwing the bouquet, congratulating herself for having successfully made it through the harder parts of the shoot as she thought about how everything else was all downhill from there. As she put her bouquet down she looked up expecting to see a matching smile of relief on Hotch's face, knowing they were on the final shots, but was surprised as she saw him clearly looking a little anxious. It was only a moment before she realized why when Jacque indicated it was time to shoot the garter toss.

She processed what she had seen of this procedure in the past as Jacque stepped forward, handing her a lacy blue piece of cloth that might as well have been a rattlesnake as she gingerly accepted it. "Right leg," Debbie prompted, "just above the knee," she instructed as if JJ might not know what to do with it. JJ bent over and did as instructed while Jacque set the chair up in front of the blue screen, gesturing for the blonde to sit down as he looked pointedly at Hotch. JJ could swear she saw Hotch swallow hard as he approached and took the customary position kneeling in front of her on one knee as he surveyed the voluminous ruffles of the dress before him. Contrary to what others might think he had never removed a garter before. Haley had decided she wanted to skip this part of the marriage ritual because she was intent on having a dignified wedding and skip the more comedic or potentially embarrassing moments but apparently Agent Moore was not so inclined.

"It's ok, it's just above my knee." JJ tried to encourage him, wanting to get it over with before she had time to think about it further, not quite sure how she would respond if she took the time to think any longer about him moving his hands up her leg.

"And try to look happy, or at least nervous, but please quit looking like you're about to be shot" Debbie advised Hotch with a grin from her position behind the camera. "But don't go too fast, we need to get several shots."

"It's just at your knee." Hotch repeated slowly as if reassuring himself before reaching out and cupping her right ankle in one of his warm hands, bringing her foot to rest on his knee. He tried to force himself to focus on the heel of the shoe digging into his thigh as he reached under the folds of the dress and began letting his hands start creeping upwards along the silky skin, wondering how her knee had suddenly gotten so far away. He tried to remember the instructions he was being given to be aware of his facial expressions, assuming they were both doing ok considering the silence from the others in the room. Just as he was beginning to wonder how much higher he was going to have to go he felt the scrap of fabric under his fingers and clutched it as he began slowly dragging it back down towards her ankle, a wave of relief flooding his body as he successfully removed it and quickly posed for the solo garter toss shot.

For her part JJ had managed to quickly stand and act as if everything had been routine even while she could still feel the lingering sensations of the strong warm hands grazing her calf muscle, it had seemed strangely intimate considering the other things they had already had to do, she would never admit it but she certainly wouldn't call the sensations unpleasant.

There was an almost palpable feeling of relief in the room when only minutes later they were dismissed with new hanging bags and instructions to return as soon as they were ready.

In the dressing room silence reigned as Hotch quickly removed his tuxedo, happy to be clad in the more comfortable pair of blue jeans and a casual pale yellow button down shirt, "I'm ready when you are," he announced stepping out from behind the divider looking towards the corner of the room where he suspected by the noises he heard that JJ was still working with her dress. "Need help with the buttons?" He offered, remembering the difficulty from their changing about an hour ago, her answering groan the only response he needed as he started moving in her direction.

"I tried, I just can't get them." JJ finally admitted, grateful for his returning to help her.

"I don't mind," He quickly replied as he stepped behind the changing screen to join her and gestured for her to turn so he could reach the offending buttons again. JJ was quiet for a moment, trying to decide what she should say, if anything, as there were so many things running through her mind now that the camera had stopped and her mind had kicked back into analytical mode, her lips still feeling swollen from their earlier kisses.

Sensing her thoughts Hotch took the first step to open Pandora's Box. "I hope I didn't do anything that made you uncomfortable." He stopped with the buttons for a moment as she turned to face him, looking up at him with clear blue eyes that held a touch of evident confusion.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just a lot to process. I just never imagined our being like this…" she let her voice trail off.

At her words Hotch tried to ignore the pang somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach at her words. While she had apparently never thought of him as anything but a fellow agent, this did not hold true for him as he had noticed the attractive blonde from the first day they met even though he had never acted on it. There had been so many reasons to ignore the attraction, first Haley and Jack, then later Will and Henry. In addition to the ever looming Bureau rules that frowned on agent fraternization especially if one was a subordinate.

"It's normal to be confused," he said carefully, "you would probably react the same way to Derek or Rossi, or even Reid." He said gauging her reaction to his explanation seeing her nod her head slowly despite obvious doubt in the blue orbs.

"And you would have been this way with Emily?" She countered, seeing the flash of truth in his eyes that confirmed her suspicion that he was not buying his own explanation.

There was a pregnant pause as they held their gazes, silently acknowledging that there was something happening more on a personal level than just the roles they were being asked to take on.

"You ready for the next set?" Jacque's voice rang out as the door suddenly swung open breaking the moment and jarring them back to the task at hand.

"Almost," Hotch quickly responded, "I was just helping JJ with the buttons on her dress."

"Ok, finish that then come back out and we can start working on your hair and makeup again while she finishes." Jacque directed while Hotch quickly worked on the buttons as JJ silently faced the wall. As he worked JJ was again registering the feeling of his fingertips brushing her neck as the thoughts swirled through her mind, knowing that her responses had as much if not more to do with the fact that it was Hotch than the certain aspects of the assignment. However in apparently unspoken agreement neither broached the topic again, shifting their focus back to the task at hand.

The morning quickly passed as a series of shots were taken of them all individually and together, pictures with the children, pictures of the children by themselves and in various poses with the different adults. Jacque stayed busy with his makeup kit and scissors to alter hairstyles and appearances to give the illusion that they had been taken over the course of several years as opposed to all in one day. By the time lunchtime came, everyone was exhausted and hungry.

"Good job, I think we have the photo's we need." Agent Moore assured them as she slipped the last of the digital cartridges into a previously labeled envelope and handed them to Jacque to presumably take them to the lab where the work would continue.

"Great," JJ said tiredly, "I never thought I would be so tired of changing clothes." She had never in all her years of shopping cycled through that many outfits in such a short period of time, in addition to trying to follow the numerous instructions she received in regards to posing for the camera. It had felt like modeling in a sense as the camera seemed to click continuously while instructions were thrown out. There had been more shots with her and Hotch but none with the push towards intimacy that had needed to be apparent in the wedding shots.

They were informed that when they arrived at their temporary home in Independence there would be a box marked photos in the truck which would have everything they needed and they could view the results at that time.

_**AN**: Thanks for the reviews despite the challenge of FF being down so much. Thanks to **jekkah** (I agree but don't know if I would survive seeing it on the show, lol), **timundvin**, **spk, deeda, MissKateKate**, and **whiteswan** (I agree re: the challenge to modern gentlemen)_


	17. Busted

**Chapter 17: Busted**

The days started passing quickly and before they knew it Hotch, JJ and Reid were the only three agents left as Prentiss and Morgan had already gone to assume their covers. While it was good to have the other agents getting in place to help ensure safety before they arrived with children, it greatly increased the workload as they continued to juggle trying to do some of their daily work churning out requested profiles from various other law enforcement agencies. There were also ongoing, though increasingly shorter meetings with Agents Williams and Moore to continue reviewing and memorizing their established stories, memorizing and reciting to the point they could effortlessly pass of lies as truth without getting caught up in any contradictions. There was also time needed for the bureau to finish getting official new identification documents, bank accounts and the other more mundane yet essential details of the cover set up.

Hotch had taken to occasionally working in the bullpen area with JJ and Reid to help detract a little from the general feeling of emptiness they were all feeling. Garcia appeared to be coming out more frequently also, everyone feeling the hole left by the three agents. It wasn't hard to keep up what was going on as once on assignment Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss had all already begun dutifully leaving detailed daily reports on the established forum which Garcia had already set up to receive instant notification when this occurred, as hungry as the rest for information as soon as something new was posted. So far everything seemed fairly routine and mundane much to everyone's relief as it felt wrong to the agents still in VA to not be nearer in case their friends needed backup.

_Unsub shows signs of intense social anxiety and is most likely a loner…_ Hotch was writing, focused on the profile before him before a loud scream immediately drew his attention as well as JJ and Reid's as they quickly identified the source and raced to Garcia's office.

"Garcia, are you ok?" JJ asked as they burst in not even bothering to knock, catching their technical analyst just as she minimized something on her computer monitor, obviously in some form of shock judging by the expression on her face as she quickly tried to recover.

"Oh… hi guys," she said, a strange smile spreading over her features as she tried unsuccessfully to regain some form of composure. "Sorry, I saw a spider." She almost stuttered unconvincingly, obviously trying to explain her scream but only received three doubtful stares in response, her lack of ability at lying was well known among her team mates. It was especially obvious due to the fact that she was fighting the urge to grin widely as she stared at her visitors, focusing especially on JJ with a very unusual look on her face.

"Are you sure you're ok Garcia?" Hotch finally asked, unsure of what to make of her suddenly more peculiar than usual behavior, only knowing that she was obviously holding something back.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, umm, maybe JJ can stay and let you and Reid go, it's a girl thing." She quickly amended knowing that was a typical phrase that men rarely decided to pursue.

"Just let us know if you need us," Hotch added slowly as he and Reid backed out of the office, with Reid almost jumping as the door was quickly slammed shut in his face by the still grinning technical analyst.

"I wonder what that's all about," Reid said curiously, staring back at the door as if he might be able to glean some knowledge from it.

"There's no telling, but sometimes its better just not to know." Hotch said cryptically, having long ago learned that the phrase "girl thing" could encompass a myriad of topics. He trusted that JJ would confide in him later if it was anything he seriously needed to be aware of.

"You didn't really see a spider did you?" JJ asked intuitively as soon as the door was closed, waiting for her friend to tell her what had caused such uncharacteristic behavior even for her.

"No, and I know I'm supposed to leave this alone, but I was so surprised, I don't want to tease you or anything, but I can't just pretend I didn't see it, and now I want to share it, but everyone's gone and…"

"Pen, stop, you're babbling." JJ said, trying to bring her friend back on track. "Just show me or tell me what the problem is and we can go from there." She encouraged priding herself on her ability to be calm in the face of almost any ordeal and relatively sure that she could help Garcia through any crisis. It was already obvious from her expressions so far that no one was in danger as she was continuously monitoring the movements and postings of the agents already in the field and would have shown some sign of being upset if anyone was at risk.

Nodding dumbly Garcia decided it would be easier to show than to tell as she reached over and with one simple click of the mouse rendered JJ as dumbstruck as she was. There on the biggest monitor in the small office was a full screen photo, obviously taken during the neck kissing part of the photo session between JJ and their unit chief. JJ was stunned at the expression in his eyes and as she had imagined it was a striking contrast photo with his dark suit and good looks mixing with her white gown and blonde hair. Her own head was slightly tilted to allow access as she wore an obvious look of pleasure on her face and she couldn't help but feel a mixture of embarrassment and awe at how sensual it looked.

Both women sat and stared at the photo as they searched for words to say, Garcia uncharacteristically recovering first for a change.

"I know I shouldn't have gone looking, but I was curious you know, there were others, but they're mainly obvious poses as opposed to candid shots. They looked good but nothing unexpected, so I was flipping through them because you and bossman do look good together," she praised the speed of her speech having picked up again. "But then I saw this one and it just blew me away, that's when I screamed. I'm surprised my monitor isn't melting." She blurted out to the obviously stunned profiler still studying the picture. "Was it as hot as it looks?" She asked in a conspiring tone, eyes gleaming with interest.

JJ bit her lip knowing she had to proceed carefully, she didn't want to give Garcia any wrong impressions, but she didn't want to alienate the analyst and risk her showing the photo's to everyone else. "There were 3 other agents besides us in the room Garcia, plus the kids, it wasn't exactly a romantic interlude," she finally said diplomatically as the analyst listened hungrily.

"Oh," Garcia finally said sounding crestfallen at the matter of fact tone in JJ's words, the hopeless romantic in her obviously hoping for something more. Feeling slightly guilty at letting down her friend, JJ resisted the urge to share more, even though she knew it would have been great to have some girl talk about the conflicting emotions she was experiencing, but knowing that spilling all to Garcia would only serve to come back to haunt her after the assignment was over.

"I'm keeping this picture though," Garcia said almost defiantly as JJ stood to go, "would you like a copy?" She added as she feasted her eyes on the portrait again.

"No, I'm going to have a whole set waiting for me to unpack," JJ said with a laugh as she moved towards the door, feeling grateful that it had been resolved so easily as Garcia turned back to the screen. JJ had just started to pull open the door to leave when she was stopped in her tracks.

"Hold on, you sit right back down missy, we're going to talk!" Garcia almost ordered, halting JJ's progress out of her office. JJ was surprised as she turned, wondering what had caused the change in direction before she realized that Garcia had continued in flipping through the photos and was now looking at a large photo of one of the kisses that had been taken near the end of the shoot if she remembered the position correctly. JJ had to admit it was probably one of the hotter ones as it showed their bodies as well as their lips obviously pressed together with her hands tangled in the dark hair while Hotch's hands rode very low on her back. She almost gasped as she thought that it was almost lower than what would be considered back territory and wondered if his hands had really been there or if they might have photoshopped it. With a sigh the profiler shut the door again, locking it for good measure as she moved back over to the desk to face a now beaming Garcia, knowing she wasn't getting out without some major girl talk.

Hotch tried to focus on his work in the bullpen, but it was increasingly difficult as occasional squeals could be heard erupting from the technical analysts office. He was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion about what Garcia might have stumbled across as he considered her far reaching capabilities with the computer, but decided not to bring it up unless something was said directly to him. He had almost made up his mind to interrupt 45 minutes later before the door to the office finally opened and JJ exited with a weary look on her face. JJ gave him a meaningful look as she kept going towards the elevators and he got up to follow as Reid remained oblivious, currently very focused on a case he was engrossed in as the two remaining profilers of the team took advantage of the quiet to go to a private office.

"She found pictures I assume," He asked without preamble, following her into an empty corner office that was sometimes used for meetings.

"Yep," JJ said, giving him a wry smile as she handed him the folder holding the two that Garcia had printed out to allow him to go ahead and get an idea of the shock they would be in for when the time to unpack the pictures, in addition to forewarning of what Garcia now had at her disposal should she need a bargaining chip.

The blonde watched the surprise flicker across his face as he surveyed the two glossy photos. "Imagine seeing that about ten times larger on her computer screen." She added while he studied them.

"Did they do anything with the computer to add to these?" He couldn't help but ask as he also studied his hand positioning wondering if he had really come that close to holding her in a decidedly inappropriate manner.

"I wondered that too," she admitted, feeling the urge to blush a little as she considered it.

"So what does she want?" He finally asked tiredly, knowing their technical analyst was probably having a field day with access to the photos taken.

"Our first born child," JJ deadpanned which caused them both to smile. "Actually she seemed willing to settle for a little girl talk.

"You mean gossip." Hotch clarified, knowing that's what it was regardless of how the women might try to dress it up.

"Well I had to give her something," JJ said defensively, do you want the rest of the team to see those pictures, we'd never hear the end of it.

"You have a point," he agreed imagining Rossi tormenting him at every turn not to mention what JJ would endure from Prentiss and Morgan. "So anything I should know about what you told her?"

"I didn't tell her much really, she basically wanted to know how I was dealing with it. So I told her the truth and a few trivial details." JJ admitted watching as Hotch simply waited, obviously waiting for her to expand.

"Ok, fine she knows what kind of toothpaste and mouthwash you use now, also your brand of laundry detergent and what you smell like up close. For some reason this added knowledge about you excites her, makes you seem less mysterious." JJ smiled as he rolled his eyes. "There's not really anything you need to know," she added hoping he would stop there as she didn't feel inclined to tell him that Garcia had wanted some definitely more personal information such as what it was like to kiss him. She had let down her barriers and admitted after swearing her friend to secrecy that she did enjoy it and went so far as to describe the softness of his lips in comparison to what they had all imagined previously. In his presence she now felt guilty as she recalled some of the things she had told her friend, she felt a decided sense of unease that she wasn't getting off the hook that easily with him either as she saw his lips curve into a rare smile.

"So did you tell her I was a good kisser?" He gently teased, rewarded by her cheeks flushing at his question, knowing that Garcia would have undoubtedly wanted that sort of information no matter how JJ tried to gloss over their discussion.

"I'm going to claim the fifth," JJ bantered back, having already taken a moment to prepare a defense to stop the line of discussion knowing she didn't want to go down this road again. Before he had a chance to press further she took the folder back from him as she exited the office, intent on heading back to the bullpen to get back to work, knowing the week left would fly and it would soon be time to formally assume their new identities.

_AN: OK, next chapter is Montana bound, thanks everyone for hanging in through the preparation chapters. Thanks for the reviews **whiteswan, cannybairn and alexis sofia**. Thanks also to those who marked story alerts and favorite story tabs which lets me know there still seems to be a good audience out there. Also a special thanks to whiteswan who has been willing to be a sounding board for me when needed to make sure I haven't gone too far off into left field. _


	18. Road Trip

**Chapter 18: Road trip**

The rest of the time before their impending departure passed quickly as Hotch and JJ continued to help Reid balance what little work they were able to get accomplished between the meetings with Agents Williams and Moore. Sometimes they met together, sometimes individually, still working to establish stories about their background, memorizing facts so they could effortlessly pass lies for truth without arousing suspicion. It seemed almost unreal when they were pronounced as ready as they would ever be and were released with final preparations for their departure in place.

For peace of mind the two parents spent a good portion of the day before their scheduled departure reading again all the reports available from the team in the field, including a personal message from Rossi reassuring them that he had not seen anything that would indicate a risk to the children. With the departure planned for the next morning at the end of what would be the last day in the building until the case was over they took the final step in exchanging their own personal affects for the identification documents of the Hatcher family. They received complete sets of all needed identification including everything from driver's licenses, a New York bank account, credit cards and even fake birth certificates for the children, their real id's would be sent to the Montana field office and kept secure for quick access if needed.

It was barely dawn the next morning when Hotch and Jack arrived in a U-haul truck ready to collect JJ and Henry. The back of the truck had been fully packed and loaded courtesy of the FBI to include everything from furniture to their wardrobes, there was also a compact SUV attached to the trailer that would be their personal vehicle. To JJ's eyes the truck looked huge from the 4 person cab to a trailer all the way back to the bumper of the SUV, she wondered briefly if Hotch had been given the opportunity to practice driving such a huge vehicle as he seemed to pull effortlessly into her comparatively small parking lot.

Despite all the practicing JJ still felt some surprise as she saw him jump from cab of the vehicle to help collect a still sleeping Henry and the personal travel bags she had packed to go into the cab of the huge vehicle. The bags mostly contained an extra set of clothes, some personal hygiene items and various games and snack foods designed to ease the road trip for the children. JJ focused on trying not to gape as he approached her apartment wearing work boots, blue jeans and an NYPD t-shirt. She also noted that he had apparently chosen not to shave as she could see some stubble starting to accumulate on his jaw. The polished FBI unit chief had apparently undergone his final transformation and JJ found herself astonished at the visual differences, she had thought him attractive before but the added masculinity to his appearance with muscles clearly evident in the form hugging t-shirt was certainly appealing.

"Nice outfit," he couldn't help but comment at the casual dress she was wearing, that while fitting was very unlike the professional garb she generally wore at the office. She chose not to respond other than to give a peevish look at his early morning humor. But Dave had confirmed what the initial report had suggested, that most of the women appeared to dress in an almost outdated fashion and he rarely saw any of the wives wearing jeans or even dress slacks. JJ knew it would be an adjustment for her but was already prepared as Debbie had told her that most of the clothes they had picked out for her would be things that would probably look more like what her mother had worn when she was young.

"We have a 33 hour drive ahead of us," Hotch gave the calculations as he turned on the GPS system after the boys had been settled with pillows and a blanket in the backseat to continue their slumber. As he looked at the small screen calculating their route he found himself again wishing that the FBI hadn't felt such a need for them to be so in character as to turn up exhausted and unpacked depending on their neighbors for help as he couldn't imagine trying to unpack the van in case the neighbors weren't as helpful as expected.

"So 33 hours in a truck with two children," JJ said mirthlessly, "they're probably figuring if we can do this the rest of the assignment will be a breeze. Good time for us to practice being the happy little family I suppose." She tried to find a positive note as she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Hotch nod in agreement.

"Here we go," he announced needlessly with a sigh as the truck rumbled in the early morning silence as he shifted it into drive with a last shared look of mutual encouragement as the truck began to move, officially launching the Hatcher family towards their new destination.

The day was long, passing with occasional stops for gas as well as food and rest stops. The parents took turns telling stories and coming up with activities to engage the children who managed the trip well with occasional naps and their portable DVD player. There were a few episodes of crankiness but fortunately nothing that JJ and her bag of tricks, as Hotch had dubbed the large duffel bag she had packed for the children, couldn't handle.

It was 10:00 p.m. as JJ saw yet another sign indicating they were still somewhere in the middle of Wisconsin. From her viewpoint the fatigue on Hotch's face was as evident as the determination with which he drove. They had stopped talking awhile back, choosing instead to ride in comfortable silence with only the radio playing for background noise as the boys had fallen asleep. JJ wondered if he planned to drive through the night as she tried to remember that she should try to let him make the decisions now was technically acting as the head of their family.

"Are we going to stop for the night?" She finally asked, her tone making it clear it was more a request than a question.

Hotch was silent for a few moments, making her begin to wonder if he had even heard her before he finally replied. "I suppose we should," he finally agreed, obviously torn between the need for rest and the desire to press ahead. Heeding her advice it was a short 30 minutes later that he pulled off the interstate onto a well-lit exit that advertised two popular motel chains, admitting to himself as he climbed stiffly from the truck that he was glad she had given him the necessary push to stop as he had been debating with himself how much longer he should drive.

JJ waited in the Uhaul with the boys as he went into the office before emerging a short 10 minutes later with papers and a keycard in hand. The ride had been hard on all of them but at least she and the children had the chance to take naps instead of staying focused on the road. Hotch tiredly handed the papers to her as he began surveying the numbers on the doors while slowly circling the building to find their assigned room, thankful to find it on the bottom floor. JJ studied the paper in her hand realizing this was the first time they had officially used the government issued cards bearing their name. One double non-smoking room, paid by Mastercard in the name of Aaron Hatcher, she read the simple details the sheet contained. She was already growing to dislike the role she played as she had realized that the majority of the documentation they received was in his name only. Her drivers license and a social security card were the sole identity documents that belonged to her though at least both their names were on the checking account. The credit cards were also in his name only. She had spent some time studying the checkbooks they had recently been given trying to get used to seeing the names of Aaron and Jennifer Hatcher written in script above an address from New York.

Hotch picked up both sleeping boys effortlessly and carried them into the room where JJ was already holding open the door for him, to lay them on the bed, glad to see they only stirred slightly as opposed to fully waking up. He then made a quick trip back to the truck to retrieve what they still mentally dubbed as go bags to place on the floor at the foot of the beds. JJ was in the bathroom and he felt a wave of relief as he almost collapsed across the bed closest to the window to wait, happy to finally have the opportunity to spread his long limbs out without any confinement. He hated to admit that he could feel age catching up with him, a night of almost no sleep followed by a 15 hour drive wouldn't have caused this much exhaustion a few years ago he suspected. He could hear JJ now moving about the room but couldn't seem to muster the motivation to get up unless she summoned him for help. He knew it had been hard for her to not volunteer to share the driving, he had no doubt she would have but they had agreed to be mostly in character starting that morning to get a couple days practice before their arrival. Hotch noticed her sliding the shoes off the boys feet and started thinking about how he should get up to assist with putting them to bed, or at least remove his own work boots. But then he realized he had to help figure out what they were supposed to do about sleeping arrangements which turned out to be his last cognizant thought before he drifted off to sleep.

He slept soundly throughout the night, roused only when the faint beeping of the alarm on his phone indicated that 5 a.m. had arrived and it was time to start the second day of their journey. Rolling over feeling the stiffness in his muscles he saw both boys curled up in the double bed along with JJ, at the same time he realized that a cover had been pulled over him and visualized for a moment JJ standing over him while he slept. As he did so he also realized that his boots were off and sitting neatly by the door causing him to feel a mixture of surprise and faint embarrassed that he had slept through her actually removing his shoes. Shaking the image from his head he decided to take advantage of being the first one up he got the needed items from his bag and went into the small bathroom to take a shower.

JJ stirred to the sound of water running in the bathroom, blinking for a minute as the reality of where she was came flooding to her mind before she got up and started getting her own things together, thinking a shower before the boys woke up sounded like a very good idea. She sat and waited, wondering how long it would take as her thoughts strayed to wondering what he had carried in with him and wondering if he would be come out in anything but a towel, and how she might respond to the different ways he might emerge.

As the blonde profiler waited with the sound of the shower in the background, she replayed the prior evening's events in her mind, thinking she had done fairly well for her first evening officially taking care of their newly formed family unit. The children hadn't been much of a challenge but she had spent a good few minutes studying the sprawled figure on the other bed wondering what she should do before finally deciding as she thought of what any wife would do in that situation. She had moved gingerly, almost ready to jump at the slightest movement as she kept waiting for him to awake, surprised at the intimacy she felt at such a simple gesture as removing his shoes and putting a cover over his obviously exhausted body.

Fortunately it was a short 10 minutes later that he emerged clad in an outfit similar to what he had worn the prior day so there was no new discomfort to deal with at the moment. She watched for a moment as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel, the simple routine captivating her as she watched the hair stick up in various angles during his efforts. Despite the time spent he and Jack had spent sleeping at her apartment, she had not witnessed everything about his morning routine considering there was the guest bathroom in addition to her own master bath.

Hotch was so focused on rubbing his dripping hair that it took him a moment to realize he had an audience causing him to pause and look at her quizzically. "Might as well get used to it," he finally said with a light tone, trying to act casual as he realized that despite all their practice now that the rubber was hitting the road there was still going to be a good bit of adjustment with the increased proximity and familiarity forming as a natural side effect of their assigned roles. "I'm through," he announced helpfully, stepping further away from the door and picking up his shaving kit. He noticed JJ clutching her change of clothes to her chest almost protectively as she arose to take her turn with the shower but didn't comment knowing that they had to get used to not talking everything out and let their training take over.

It was only an hour later that the minimal luggage was packed and Hotch had completed the checkout at the front desk, while JJ loaded the understandably fussy boys into the truck with promises for breakfast as they prepared for the last leg of their journey.

"I wonder if there's anything new on the reports," Hotch asked after they had gone through a drive-thru for breakfast and the boys were hungrily eating their biscuits.

"Good question, I'll check in a minute," JJ admitted before taking another bite of her breakfast sandwich then reaching for her cup of coffee trying to wake herself up for another monotonous day on the road.

A few minutes later she quickly checked the report and read it aloud though things still seemed mundane from what everyone was reporting.

"So I'm curious, what all did you and Agent Williams work on during your individual sessions?" JJ finally asked, looking for something to talk about as the mile markers continued to fly by while sounds of _Finding Nemo_ drifted up from the backseat. While Hotch and JJ had done several sessions together regarding the obvious development of their relationship and supposed marriage, they had also met with Agents Williams and Moore individually to work on the other aspects of their covers. It sounded boring to her as Hotch described his long hours studying NYPD procedure books and codes, along with various cases he was supposed to have worked and names of other officers in the precinct to ensure he was familiar with his supposed former job before he turned the subject to her. She listened sympathetically realizing the domestic side of their cover was probably a walk in the park compared to the other things he was expected to know, she was about to make a statement to that effect before he changed the tone of the discussion.

"I'm glad you asked because I was really wondering what they needed to train you for, considering all you have to do is stay at home with the kids?" He finally asked, obviously curious, the tone of his question earning him a small glare as she realized what he was asking and she felt a flood of irritation replace the sympathetic feelings of only moments before.

"Contrary to popular belief a woman does not one day wake up a domestic know it all, especially if she tends to be career-focused." JJ said almost frostily. "We worked on basic household management, cooking, homeschooling, the whole housewife routine."

"But you can cook, and you're already used to being a mother?" Hotch asked, still wondering what had warranted so many individual sessions for her which in the end had turned out being more than he had gone through. He didn't see anything wrong with his questioning, obviously missing the fact that he had hit a nerve.

"Yes I can cook basic things, but I don't exactly have a lot of time between our trips all over the states to catch serial killers to watch food network and learn to entertain the colleagues my husband will likely be bringing home. There was learning to develop lesson plans, developing daily schedules for the children, including their education, time management to include laundry, not to mention baking, oh and managing flowerbeds," She clarified a little more seeing realization dawn as he finally realized that he had stepped over a line given the tone in her voice.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't realize how much work you were expected to do," he apologized his tone genuine, thankful when she took a deep breath and seemed to calm down again, his apology was apparently accepted as she moved forward.

"Plus I had to practice being the dutiful old fashioned wife and mother," she added, avoiding a blush that threatened to color her cheeks.

"How did you do that?" He asked, thankful to move on from the part of the discussion that had almost caused an argument.

"I was given full seasons of Leave It To Beaver, Ozzie and Harriet, and Father Know's Best." JJ said causing Hotch to chuckle as he assumed she was kidding, stopping when he realized her expression remained neutral.

"Seriously," he finally asked, realizing she wasn't kidding.

"Yes, let's just hope any problems that arise don't last longer than 30 minutes, I'm not sure what to do after the 30 minute mark." JJ intoned trying to sound serious despite the humor evident in her voice, causing Hotch to chuckle at the image of them in a sitcom.

The rest of the drive passed pleasantly as they kept moving towards their destination, the children staying mostly huddled in the compact back seat, entertained by music and their portable DVD player with a generous supply of Disney movies as they all tiredly repeated the prior day's routine of long stretches of driving with breaks for bathroom and snacks.

It was nearing 8 p.m. as the truck slowed when the GPS unit indicated they were now entering the small town known as Independence, Montana. They had already studied the topographical maps which had indicated a small main street that housed all the business with small clumps of residential areas around them, but were still unprepared for how tiny the town appeared when they actually drove down the two lane main street to find traffic very light even though it wasn't really that late.

The GPS successfully helped them navigate the maze of side streets in the dark until they pulled into a driveway designated as their destination by both the GPS unit and photo's they had seen of the house in advance to help them identify the location.

"We made it," JJ announced as the truck rumbled to a halt before the motor was cut off. She was glad the night had not gone quite as long as the prior evening had and was glad that there wasn't another day of driving to expect the next day. The boys were cranky and obviously ready for bed and she was tired of traveling in a dress.

"Well isn't this a nice way to start…" Hotch began as he flipped the switch after finally making his way through the front door with the keys they had been given and fumbled for the light switch. A nearby realtor had handled the entire transaction for the FBI but obviously their efforts had only been to secure the residence for the agents, with no forethought put into electricity or water service.

Pulling out flashlights Hotch handed one to JJ and the pair enjoyed a soon to be rare moment in their usual roles as they efficiently canvassed the house with flashlight to ensure it was clear. They were unable to see much in the dim light except to confirm there were no furnishings and to locate the bathroom facilities which they hoped wouldn't have to be used much until the water was turned on. There was no indication of any surveillance in place yet but they knew they would need to check that routinely. Continuing to work on getting them settled in for their first night JJ began laying sleeping bags and pillows on the floor, helping the tired children put on the pajama's she had in their overnight bags and letting them play with the flashlights to help allay their fear of the dark. Her hopes they would quickly go to sleep was short-lived when Jack proclaimed that he was hungry with Henry soon chiming in.

"Great start, empty house after dark, no lights or water, two hungry children in an unfamiliar town." Hotch summed up the experience darkly.

"We'll be ok, I'll pull out some of the snacks." JJ said wearily as she began rummaging through one of the many bags they had carried in, knowing that Hotch was even more bone tired than she was and both were anxious to get some sleep.

She was working on opening a bag of chips and pulling out a couple bottles of water when they all jumped at the sudden pounding on the front door. Both automatically reached for their weapons and cautioned the children to stay put while Hotch approached the window, leaning close to JJ as he joined her to look out the small slit in the curtains. It's a pizza delivery car." She said quietly, sharing his look of confusion.

"Tony's pizza, we have a delivery for you." A voice rang out, the familiarity of it instantly putting both agents at ease. Despite the urge to fling the door open they continued to play the part. "I'm sorry we didn't order any pizza Hotch called out loudly, ensuring it was audible to anyone near the house.

"It was ordered for you by a neighbor sir," Rossi's tone held a mild trace of annoyance showing he had easily embedded his occasional cranky nature into his role as pizza owner.

At this Hotch opened the door slowly, barely hiding the bemused glint in his eyes as he viewed his colleague on his front porch. Rossi certainly looked the part as he held the two large boxes with a six pack of soda balanced on top.

"Your neighbors noticed your late arrival and assumed you might like a quick supper, people are really helpful here." He assured them with a wink as he pushed the two boxes towards a still somewhat dumbstruck JJ who had moved to join Hotch in the door. They almost panicked as the two boys appeared at the door to see what the commotion was, also recognizing the voice and knowing they didn't have anything to fear, but even in their tiredness they had remembered their lesson well as they refrained from any statements about "Uncle Dave" to indicate that they already knew him by name.

"How thoughtful, we'll be delighted to meet them tomorrow." JJ replied graciously as she took the warm boxes from his hands, "I just knew this would be the type of place we wanted to raise our children." She added in almost a sing song voice as she spoke out with forced cheerfulness hiding her obvious exhaustion.

"Yes ma'am," Rossi replied agreeably as he began backing towards his car, "there's also a coupon on top for new customers, our hours are also listed on the flyer. I'm the owner, our driver called in sick tonight, but I welcome you to come visit our establishment anytime, children are welcome. Enjoy." He finished his performance as he climbed into the car and drove away, leaving his teammates still in the doorway holding their pizza.

"I almost feel homesick," JJ said as she sat the pizza down while Hotch and the two boys began to eagerly dig in. They could all certainly agree Rossi's placement had been appropriate, neither could remember when they'd had a better pizza. Whether a neighbor had anticipated their needs, or if it had been Rossi, the one plain cheese and one pepperoni were a good combination to ensure there was something both the children and adults could enjoy.

"That was a little weird wasn't it?" Hotch agreed as he replayed their interaction in his mind, a childish yawn interrupting further discussion as they all finished munching their pizza's and groped around in the dark with flashlights to unpack enough to change their clothes and sleep for the night. Considering the near darkness JJ didn't want to stray far and get lost in the dark house so merely slipped around a corner to change into her pajamas that she had been able to carry in her go bag, glad they were a cotton blend that made her decent enough to answer the door should she need to as opposed to feeling exposed to the eyes of her supposed husband. After the hunger pangs had been satisfied the boys quickly crawled into the middle of the assembled array of covers while JJ took one of the ends. She looked to see Hotch still walking around with a flashlight, obviously taking time to yet again take careful inventory of the safety of their new surroundings and familiarize himself with the layout of the house.

"I'm going to stay up a bit, make sure everything is secure," he said before disappearing around the corner to another room, ever watchful despite his fatigue. JJ laid down to wait, keeping her ears open in case he needed help, talking with the children about the trip to keep them entertained and making promises about the days to come, though now that their stomachs were full and they were in their sleeping bags it didn't take them long to fall asleep, tired from the confines of the trip. After the children fell asleep and the silence stretched on with only the reassuring noise of Hotch's steady walking throughout the small home it did not take long before JJ felt her eyes grow heavy and was fast asleep along with the children.

_AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. **Spk, Miss Kate Kate, deeda, whiteswan, Swhoodie, lexa, jltmysterylover, nikki1147, and jekkah. **Glad you all enjoyed the humor, thought it would be something fun before the road trip began, know this chapter is a little longer but it seemed to be the place for a natural break as I thought it time to finally get them into their covers. Now begins the next leg of the assignment and can start reintegrating the team, comments and reviews appreciated as always. I enjoy the writing and story for its own sake but your comments make it even better as well as motivating me to keep up the updates._


	19. Settling In

**Chapter 19: Settling in**

Sunlight filtering in through the window blinds hitting her square on the face finally roused JJ from her slumber as she registered the stiffness in her body from sleeping on the floor. Turning she first saw Henry and Jack sprawled out having kicked off some of their covers before her gaze strayed further to see a glimpse of motion as Hotch rolled over to bury his face in a pillow, the muscles of his bare back highlighted by the streaming light. Squinting in the bright light she quietly rose to take advantage of the daylight to begin exploring the small house that they would be calling home for the next month or so.

She had seen it online and knew that it contained three bedrooms and two baths along with a combination kitchen and dining area and then a living room area which was currently the room they were all sprawled out in. The house had appeared larger on the realtor's website but now that she was walking through the rooms seemed more compact, not much larger than the room she had in her apartment.

Aside from that she found the wood floors and walls comfortable, even if decidedly masculine for the time being, she knew that part of her job would be to literally add a woman's touch to the small home. As she wandered into the kitchen she was struck by the beauty of the apparently hand carved cabinets and marble countertops that awaited her. She saw the pizza boxes sitting on the counter and realized their stated worries about being left to unload the truck alone were probably unfounded. Staring at the pizza boxes she could almost imagine neighbors perched at their windows waiting for a sign of life from the newest residents in their small community, ready to descend with casserole dishes and helping hands. Not surprisingly the image made her smile as she remembered growing up in a small town where such helpfulness was commonplace.

"Something funny?" the deep voice caused her to jump as she had failed to notice Hotch padding into the kitchen, barefoot and only clad in sweatpants, having obviously just woken to do his own tour of the house again by daylight.

"I was just imagining the neighbors lining up on the sidewalk carrying casserole dishes." She said weakly, averting her eyes from the bare chest in front of her. Seeing her reaction Hotch looked apologetic, "It was hot last night without any air, I'll go put on a shirt." He started backing away, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he became aware of the scars on his torso. He had finally become accustomed to them to the extent that he didn't tend to think of them, but this was the first time since anyone besides doctors or random people at the gym or pool had seen the scars, he watched her for a moment as he gauged how JJ might respond to the visual reminder of Foyett's violence.

"No, that's ok," JJ quickly responded, sensing his unease, "you just surprised me." She smiled nervously trying to halt his retreat. "You can walk around shirtless, you are the head of the house after all," she said with genuine attempt at humor. "It will just take a little time to get used to if that's the way you tend to walk around in the mornings." She said with a grin that was slightly too bright as she wanted to reassure him that the scars were the least of the distraction as she tried not to stare at the muscles on his chest and abdomen, wondering how long those had been hiding under the business suits. After continuing to watch her closely for a moment and seeing nothing that seemed to indicate undue discomfort on her part Hotch seemed to accept her assurance and temporarily halted his plans to find his discarded t-shirt from the night before.

"I don't have to report until 3:00 PM, so I thought while you get the boys up and changed. I'll go into town to make arrangements for the electricity and water. Call me if someone doesn't show up with food and I can bring you all something to eat, though I don't think that will be an issue, he said eyeing the boxes, apparently reaching the same conclusion she had.

Afterwards I can come back here and try to get some of the boxes unloaded, you can go grocery shopping while I'm doing that." He shared the plan he had come up with that morning that would allow them to stay in their roles while maximizing their efficiency, feeling almost as if they were back at the office with him giving the orders and his team following without question. Though instead of his team he was faced only with the shorter blonde who was looking just a little juvenile standing there barefoot and in pajamas, though her expression was much as it was when he gave orders at the office, unquestioning as she merely nodded her acknowledgement before opening one of the now lukewarm cans of soda.

For his part Hotch grabbed a remaining piece of cold pizza after JJ's agreement before moving back towards the living room. Pulling another clean shirt and jeans from the bag he took a few minutes to run a brush through his hair and do what he could to make himself presentable before going out to begin working on getting the SUV free so he could begin his errands. Fortunately he had already practiced unhitching the vehicle before they left Virginia, so was able to make it look fairly effortless he hoped in case anyone was watching as he soon had the small SUV on the ground and ready to go. He had easily memorized the few short turns from the night before that would take him to the main strip in town that served as a business section.

Even without lines and with all the necessary identification it took longer than anticipated as the personnel he met at the small utility companies had been intent on chatting and welcoming him to town, giving tips on where to find things in the small town with offers to help as needed. It took a good portion of the day but when he was finished the Hatcher family was fully registered in the small town, complete with a visit to the bank to create a local account to indicate to everyone their plans to make Independence a long-term residence. As Hotch made his way back to the small house he expected that by now JJ would probably be wondering what had kept him so long hoping that the absence of a phone call meant that she had been swarmed with neighbors instead of sitting at home with the children, no transportation and very little in the way of amenities.

It was almost eleven a.m. when he arrived back at the house, prepared to suggest they all go out and get something to eat for lunch if needed, however as soon as he pulled into the driveway he realized that despite his imagery JJ had not been sitting at home simply awaiting his arrival. The back of the U-haul was open and it appeared to be almost three quarters empty as two men carefully walked down the ramp carrying a sofa. _"And so the show begins." _He muttered under his breath as he parked the SUV before plastering a smile on his face and approaching the house.

Seeing his approach JJ kept the same plastered smile on her face as she hoped she didn't overdo it as she rushed toward him, grabbing his arm almost possessively. "Honey, you wouldn't believe how much help our neighbors have been." She spoke loudly to ensure the others heard. As JJ called attention to his approach the assortment of neighbors paused to size up the newest addition to their community, they didn't look unfriendly, yet appeared cautious as if waiting to see his response.

Seeing the small gathering of families on his lawn Hotch took in the five apparent couples along with a few small children who were running around the yard with Jack and Henry in what appeared to be a game of tag. "Aaron Hatcher," he said still smiling as he extended his hand to the almost taller man standing in front of him, easily identified as the alpha male of the group by his body language. As expected the man shook his hand and began introductions. "Jim Stevens, this is my wife Lisa. On the end we have Bruce and Tammy Kepler," he gestured towards a young couple, "That's their son Robert who just tagged the tree. This is Gary and Louise Grant, their daughter Lilly is the one your son Jack is chasing. On my left we have David and Julia Chandler, and Walter and Susan Montgomery with their son Jeff who is wearing the red shirt," he said as he quickly gestured to the remaining couples, each man stepping forward to shake hands with the newcomer as they were introduced while their wives smiled pleasantly, obviously having already been introduced to JJ. "We all came over to bring food and help unload the furniture, we know how that's a lot of work to tackle without help." Jim said agreeably as he continued to study the newcomers.

"I don't know how we can thank you," Hotch said with a sincere smile as he wrapped his arm around JJ's shoulders as if to unify them in their gratitude.

"Your wife has already told us you have to report to work by three, so we'll be glad to help you finish before then." Jim suggested as he glanced back at almost unloaded truck, and when we finish I run the local garage which also serves as the only Uhaul place in town so I'll be happy to take it back for you. Randy has already been by to connect the water and electricity, you'll meet him and his wife Mary Beth later." He said cheerfully, "we really are a tight knit community here, it will take some time but you'll get to know everyone eventually."

"It sounds just like the place we've been looking for to raise our boys, doesn't it honey?" Hotch said brightly, again giving JJ's shoulders a small squeeze while she smiled agreeably, though he did not give her time to answer before releasing her and walking over to join the men as they began walking back towards the moving truck while the women walked into the house with JJ.

The time passed swiftly and it was 2:00 before the men had finished unloading the truck and getting all the boxes and furniture into the house. Hotch pulled out his last clean outfit from the duffel bag he had been carrying and opted for a quick shower before heading to the SUV, glad that the police station was only a few moments away in the small town. Both David and Walter informed him they were also officers at the station and extended their willingness to help show him the ropes once he got started. He felt bad that JJ would again be left without transportation and with so many boxes to start unpacking, but again reminded himself that this would give her the opportunity to build relationships with the other wives who no doubt had similar issues to deal with.

"I'm heading out," he called as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Julia Chandler and Susan Montgomery helping JJ sort through one of the boxes labeled _Kitchen._

"Good luck." JJ said brightly walking over and raising her arms to put around his neck as she stretched upwards to bestow a chaste good luck kiss to play the part of doting wife for the benefit of their audience. Having realized her intent as soon as she began walking over Hotch managed to look casual as he bent down to meet her chaste kiss letting his lips linger on hers for just a moment before smiling a farewell to the two women obviously watching them. "Thanks honey, kiss the boys goodnight for me if I'm not home before their bedtime." He said easily as he grabbed the keys off the table and exited hoping it appeared as if the exchange was one they had engaged in for years.

"_That went well." _JJ mentally congratulated herself as she walked over to the two women who were still standing at the counter amidst a variety of dishes and pots.

"He's gorgeous," Susan gushed as the door shut behind him, "you both look so happy together," she smiled approvingly.

"Yes, hard to believe we've been married eight years already," JJ responded trying to glow as she referenced their marriage. "He's been such a good husband and father." She added, bragging a little for good measure.

"Where did you say your husband would be working again?" Susan Chandler asked, even though JJ was relatively sure they already knew but decided to play along.

"He's a police officer," JJ said brightly. "He used to work at the NYPD, but we got so tired of the crime and the city, that's why we decided to move out here where we could raise the children in a better area. It seems really nice so far." She added, hoping to encourage them to share more about the town from their perspective

"Oh, it's wonderful here, we have almost no crime, everyone knows everyone here and we have built ourselves up to be largely self-sufficient so we don't have to depend on anyone else. He'll be working with our husbands also, won't we all become great friends," Susan Montgomery jumped in describing the town for the newcomer.

"Why do you want to be self-sufficient?" JJ asked innocently, hoping she wasn't pushing too quickly, but they had brought it up.

The two women looked at each other for a moment, as if silently conferring about whether they could trust the newcomer, however after another look at the nonthreatening blonde they apparently came to a conclusion. "Considering the way the many government changes over the past several years and their increased control over our lives, some of us have decided we want to try to live apart from the government as much as possible. We feel that a time is coming when the government will fall apart and rather than be like the millions of citizens who will be in a panic when this happens, we'll be able to go about our lives much as we do now." Susan watched JJ closely as she digested her words for any sign of disapproval.

"I'm not sure I understand, I understand the desire to be independent but how can one live without the government?" JJ asked, letting her true puzzlement be seen by the ladies.

Encouraged by her lack of defensiveness regarding their broaching of the community ideology Julia quickly explained further. "Actually it's not that hard, we have created our own solar power plant that supplies all the energy we need, it's under the control of a council of various local citizens. We do import some groceries at the current time, but we have many local people with farms who supply our local grocery stores so we could get by even without deliveries if need be. We also created a charter school system for some of our older students but most of us homeschool our children. "

JJ nodded slowly as they spoke showing she was still open to what they were saying. "Part of the reason we moved here was because we homeschool Jack and Henry and heard this was an accepting environment." JJ shared, hoping to continue to gain their confidence as she shared a little more about their family. That alone seemed to energize the two women who spent the next hour sharing their ideologies and how the town was designed so that at a moment's notice they could survive even if the government was in a shambles. As they talked JJ did not sense any threat or hostility towards the government but she continued to listen closely, until they finally paused in their obviously well practiced ideological dialogue.

"What's to stop the government from coming in here and stopping you though?" JJ finally asked, wondering if this might steer them towards a more hostile tone but the ladies appeared unruffled.

"Why would they, we aren't doing anything illegal?" Susan laughed at the question as if it was silly.

"We aren't breaking any laws, or harming anyone, our families basic needs are being met. Really we don't worry about that at all, we would have more to fear from other people outside of here who would suddenly be lost without the government, those who might come in here and try to steal what we have." Julia added hastily. "That's the one problem we would have with government collapse, if there was no FBI or military to protect us."

JJ allowed fear to show in her eyes at the suggestion even though she found it rather implausible. "So what would we do?" She questioned fearfully, seeing an answering gleam in Julia's eyes that told her she was about to learn something important. "What we do is have one of the best police forces in the U.S., we plan to be self-sufficient in any way, including protecting our families."

Feeling she had gotten close enough for the day JJ nodded with wide eyes and let the matter drop, deciding it was time to change the subject as the stretch of silence lengthened. "Oh I forgot, who should I pay back for the pizza that was delivered last night?" She looked between the two ladies expectantly.

"Oh don't worry about it," Susan almost scoffed, "we're happy to do it. We could only imagine how hard it was traveling with the children and getting here so late."

"Plus David is a doll," Julia almost purred, "he's always happy to help out, even if he acts a little gruff about it sometime, we know it's just a front. He's really a softie underneath."

JJ felt herself smile at their description, certainly sounded like Rossi was continuing to work his charm even outside the bureau. "He did seem nice." She said to show her agreement with the two ladies and strengthen their alliance, feeling pleased that they seemed to be forming friendships so quickly as she wondered how Hotch was faring at the police department. They had heard from the reports that it was bigger than what would be expected for a small town, but no one had yet found out much about its inner workings aside from all reports indicating that crime was almost nonexistent and the few violations that may be reported tended to be fairly minor.

_AN: Thanks to gibbsluvr and jltmysterylover for your reviews, glad you're enjoying it. Also in case anyone wonders I am not trying to make any political statements one way or the other, just putting a spin on various mindsets that are out there to create a "different" but not "scary" society for the purpose of the story._


	20. Photoshopped Surprises

**Chapter 20: Photoshopped surprises**

Hotch was not sure what to expect as he headed towards police station. Most police forces for a town this size were pretty small, though they had received descriptions that this seemed larger than one would expect for such a small population though no one had yet gotten inside to gather much detailed information. As he arrived at the assigned address, he was amazed at the large concrete building he saw when he pulled in to the marked entrance. He tried not to show his surprise when he entered and saw a station that resembled more of a major city precinct. He walked up to the desk at the front and identified himself to the officer on duty, again surprised at the efficiency with which he was directed to the office of the police chief. As he walked through the halls he made note of the obviously fit deputies and staff in the building, not seeing a single officer who looked like they were the least bit out of shape. The building buzzed with an air of efficiency and energy that was rarely seen in a law enforcement office, especially one for a town this small.

"Officer Hatcher," The police chief immediately stood to greet him and stretched out his hand in greeting when Hotch stepped through the open door. "I'm Chief Walter Jackson, everyone just calls me Walt."

Hotch noted the firm grip as he shook the chief's hand, noting in the man's stature that he had undoubtedly been military, even if he had not already been aware of this from the dossier they had read on him before their arrival. The silver haired man was in his late 50's but aside from hair color it would have been hard to detect his age as he had obviously taken good care of himself.

"You must have a lot of crime here sir?" The FBI agent said with a trace of curiosity in his voice after completing introductions.

"No, actually crime is very low." Chief Jackson responded, carefully studying the man before him. "Let me tell you a little bit about this town and our philosophy, then you'll have a better understanding about what you're getting into," he announced before proceeding to share the same ideals that the women had shared with JJ earlier. "We don't want to harm anyone, and if people come here to adapt to our town and contribute they would be welcome, but we do want to be prepared for any thieves or those who seek to harm us should the government crash." Hotch maintained an openness as he listened, much as JJ had so as to appear accepting of the ideals the town apparently clung to, also not sensing anything from the man's words that hinted at any aggression or dangerous ideology towards someone else.

After the discussion with the chief and his affirmation of desire to still be on the force, Hotch spent the next several hours being oriented to the most well equipped police force he had seen, with possible exception to the Texas Rangers, before getting his uniform and basic itinerary for the next few days. It was very clear that he was only beginning a long and arduous training process as he was given a selection of manuals to study and finally allowed to go back home to prepare for the next day of testing and training. His impression was that the job would be rigorous but it seemed to be above board from what he had learned so far.

"Hi Honey I'm home," Hotch called out tiredly when he finally returned home well after 9 o'clock, the orientation and discussion with the chief having taken much longer than he had anticipated.

"Are you hungry? I have supper on the stove for you." JJ's voice rang out as he rounded the corner to see her sitting at the table working on the tablet as she was entering the knowledge she had gained for the day.

"Starved," he responded, his stomach rumbling at the mention of food, having not had anything since lunch. "I take it we still have company," he said quietly as he looked around.

"No, why?" JJ was obviously confused.

"Just the supper on the stove thing, sounded like you were trying to make it sound good."

JJ laughed, "It's not like I'm going to let you starve," she said, her smile a welcome sight after his own tiresome day. "The boys are in bed, they had a tiring day meeting and playing with all their new friends."

"You've been busy," Hotch noted as he walked through the house seeing so many furnishings put out, though eager to get some warm food in his stomach and call it a night.

"Julia and Susan helped some, we unpacked some boxes, they really enjoyed the picture albums." JJ said dryly as she dished up a plate for him while he put away the things he had brought home with him.

"Dare I ask?" Hotch asked wondering if he even wanted to see what they contained, the memories of the photo shoot still not far from his mind.

"You can help me hang them up whenever you're ready." JJ said as she retrieved a box from the floor by the dining room table and set it on the table with a grand flourish.

Hotch had just taken the first bite from his mashed potatoes when he saw the glossy 8x10 of their supposed wedding picture and almost choked. Agent Moore had not been kidding when she talked about the lab touchup. In the background was a beautiful church interior, complete with candlelight, all serving to highlight the attractive couple in the picture. Hotch almost couldn't believe it was them it looked so real. "I don't even remember that pose." He almost gasped as he swallowed the bite of potato that almost seemed to lodge in his throat as he looked at the apparent happiness radiating from both their faces.

"It only gets better." JJ said dryly as she handed him the album appropriately entitled _Our Journey Together._ Hotch alternated between taking now almost mechanical bites of the food as he flipped the pages, starting with the wedding pictures and seeing again the pictures that Garcia had already printed for them. He flipped through the wedding pictures without much reaction, wondering what JJ might be referring to. It wasn't long before he saw it as he stopped for several moments to stare as he came to the photo showing him standing happily with his arm around an obviously pregnant JJ. Though he knew originally that photo had been of JJ and Will, it was still very odd to see himself physically in Will's place.

He flipped slowly, continuing to stare at the flawless photo manipulations as he saw pictures where he knew Haley or Will had been cut out and replaced by JJ or himself, all serving to create a very realistic album showcasing their supposed long relationship. He tried to focus on finding flaws in the pictures to keep the emotional response in check, but he couldn't stop the lump from forming when he saw what used to be his favorite picture of Haley holding an infant Jack transformed into JJ's smiling face. For a moment he felt angry and he wasn't even sure why, but the emotion was clearly evident on his face which JJ had been closely watching. "Yeah, that's about how I reacted too." She said quietly. "Unfortunately I was seeing the pictures with an audience so didn't have much of a chance to react until they left."

"It's not you JJ," Hotch began feeling as if he should apologize for his response as he fought to make sense of the myriad of emotions coursing through his body at the moment.

"I know," she quickly agreed. "It felt so wrong to me, seeing Will cut out of our lives, especially Henry's, it was hard on me as a reminder that all the happiness we once shared is gone." She said compassionately, knowing that seeing the pictures without Will had reminded her of their nasty breakup and therefore quite sure that the pictures without Haley were likely reawakening the feelings of grief Hotch was surely still dealing with. Hotch nodded in response feeling the lump in his throat continuing to thicken as he pushed his plate of half eaten food away.

"Don't care for my cooking?" JJ added trying to lighten the mood again as it had obviously darkened, her attempt working somewhat as she saw a hint of light return to the face of her friend. She suddenly felt the urge to walk over and put her arm around him for comfort but held back not sure how the gesture might be interpreted.

"It's good JJ, thanks, just got full." Hotch said almost mechanically as he stood up. "I'm going to take a quick jog outside, clear my head a bit if you don't mind." He announced even as he was heading towards the door, surprised at how much the pictures with JJ in Haley's place had jarred him.

He returned, slightly sweating from his jog, just as JJ was putting the rest of the leftovers in the fridge. Though his energy was obviously renewed as he had successfully brought himself back out of the dark place he had temporarily gone after seeing the pictures. Wordlessly he picked up the other frames and snapshots that had been placed under the album and went through them, frequently finding himself amazed at how natural the background's appeared. He realized if he hadn't been involved in the picture taking he would have never believed they weren't authentic.

He paused as he neared the end of the stack and saw one of the candid's where they had supposedly been camping, showing the four of them together in front of what was now a campsite with tent, but with as she had been instructed JJ was looking at him instead of the camera, the look on her face surprised him as he saw the softness in her features. "Can she really act that," he wondered, the expression seemed to be one of obvious affection, but he quickly pushed that thought away, she had made it clear to him at the photo shoot that she hadn't thought of him that way. He reminded himself that they had been friends and colleagues for many years, knowing he was probably seeing what he wanted to see he turned to her as she was still nearby watching his reactions.

"What were you thinking here," he asked, suddenly wanting to know as he indicated the picture.

JJ looked at the picture, the seemingly unguarded moment, recalling instantly how she had been thinking of him during that section of the shoot, thinking how different he looked in jeans and hiking boots trying to act more relaxed, though still sensing a weight on his shoulders even if he was able to keep it hidden from the camera. She had felt a surprising momentary urge to pull him into her arms and assure him things would be alright but they had been quickly instructed to change and prepare for the next shoot.

"I don't really remember, probably thinking they had my shoe size wrong because my feet were killing me," she said glibly, choosing to lie as opposed to opening up an emotionally charged discussion at this particular time. Hotch scrutinized her, aware that she was likely not being entirely truthful but deciding to let it pass as he laid the picture back down.

After surveying the rather convincing array of photos and helping place them strategically throughout the small home Hotch poked his head in the children's bedroom for a last check. He trusted JJ that they were fine but it had long been a habit for him to check on Jack a last time before he went to bed, seeing the child stir in the light that shone into their room when he cracked open the door, quickly pulling it shut hoping he hadn't awakened his son.

Hotch looked a little uncertain as he walked into the second bedroom they were to share and saw the stack of boxes still in the corner waiting to be unpacked. They had already worked out with the undercover agents that their sleeping arrangements were negotiable as long as they were sure they weren't under surveillance. The room held a full sized bed in addition to the minimal furniture. It wasn't large enough for a queen sized bed so they were both hopeful that no sharing would be involved. Hotch looked at his planned sleeping area where a comforter and pillow awaited him. It was a comfortable recliner that they had planned to use for Hotch to sleep on as long as they weren't under surveillance. Both profilers had agreed that they were more comfortable with separate sleeping arrangements as long as no bugs or surveillance appeared, as they both had no desire to complicate things more than they had to. Despite the separation of the bed and recliner it suddenly felt increasingly personal to Hotch to be sharing the space as JJ came out of the bathroom, wearing another of her simple cotton blend nightgowns and crawling into bed, quickly grabbing the tablet computer again, not sparing a look in his direction which he knew was probably intentional. Hotch took his turn in the bathroom trying to not let his mind stray to the blonde on the other side of the door likely hearing every sound he made as he progressed through the mundane task of brushing his teeth, using the bathroom and changing into his own night clothes.

JJ tried to avert her eyes as he walked out in boxers and a t-shirt, he wasn't indecent, just different than she was used to seeing him and for some reason it felt wrong to take notice of the lean muscular leg muscles on full display as he walked towards the chair.

"Night, JJ" he said tiredly as he climbed into the leather recliner and pulled a comforter over him, taking a few moments to enter his days report onto the computer tablet before putting it down ready to get a good night's rest.

"Night," she almost murmured in return, glad they had already done their brief discussion of their days at the table.

_Later_

Hotch was instantly alert as the bedroom door creaked open. Keeping his body still he opened his eyes till they were tiny slits, taking in the clock on the stand that said 12:04 a.m. as he watched for an intruder, instantly relaxing as he took in the small figures walking quietly in the room. JJ sat up also, having obviously awakened at the noise the same as Hotch had. "Is something wrong?" JJ asked worried as she climbed out of bed to check the two.

Jack and Henry shook their heads no but it was obvious in their faces that they were miserable. "What's wrong son?" Hotch asked again, having gotten out of his recliner to kneel in front of Jack.

"We heard a noise and got scared," Jack finally admitted meekly, obviously ashamed of himself as he looked at the floor.

"It's ok buddy," Hotch reassured his son, knowing the first few nights in this new place would be hard on the kids.

"I think there was something under my bed." Henry added, wanting to make sure the grown-ups knew they weren't being sissies.

"How about you both sleep in here tonight?" JJ suggested, knowing that's what they had come in for but knowing it would be easier if they didn't have to ask. She laughed as her question was rewarded with two matching grins before the boys pounced on the bed and started snuggling into the covers, JJ crawled back into her spot which was now by Henry while Hotch started moving back towards the recliner hoping he could fall back into a fitful sleep.

"Daddy?" Jack's questioning voice as he patted the bed beside him showing his preference to have his dad sleeping next to him. Hotch gave JJ a brief look, the question as obvious in his eyes as the approval that was in her own showing she didn't mind him honoring his son's request considering all the adjustments the children were having to deal with. Hotch walked over to the now rather full bed, wishing again there had been room for a king or queen sized bed as he crawled in besides Jack. It felt safer with two children between them but Hotch found himself acutely aware of the blonde agent barely two feet away, wondering if she was experiencing the same awareness as he was.

JJ snuggled with Henry as he turned to cling tightly to her as she closed her eyes to try and go back to sleep, not wanting to analyze anything else right now after the rough day they had all had, both emotionally and physically it had been a lot of work and taken its toll.

It was barely dawn judging by the dim light starting to come through the windows as JJ slowly woke. She was conscious of Henry still snuggled against her and Jack practically lying on top of Henry, having turned almost horizontal during the night. It was the start of a new day and time to start the homeschooling her mind immediately reminded her before she suddenly realized that the hairy calf resting against her own definitely did not belong to one of the boys. Seeing Hotch obviously still asleep, she pondered whether she should try to move her leg and risk waking him. She had just decided to risk it when her heart froze in her chest as she cast a last look at the owner of the leg intruding in to her space to ensure he was asleep, but instead saw the dark eyes were open. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to think of what to say when he made a sleepy groan and rolled over, burrowing his head back in the pillow causing her to exhale with a sigh of relief as she imagined that he was still half asleep and probably had been totally unaware of their proximity.

_Meanwhile _

Hotch tried to keep his breathing slow and steady as he stared at the wall with his back now turned towards the other occupants, hoping he had covered his surprise well as he had opened his eyes to find a wide-eyed JJ looking at him at the same time he realized that his leg was laying on some silky smooth skin that definitely did not belong to either of the children. He hoped he had pulled off the half asleep roll-over convincingly and intended to never divulge the truth to her if he could help it. His pounding heart belied his sleepy demeanor as his thoughts raced through his mind, trying to sort through the conflicting feelings he was experiencing. He was battling the feeling of enjoyment he had experienced at the brief contact, yet also coping with the ongoing guilt he had felt over his unprofessional thoughts ever since the younger blonde had joined their team as media liaison. It had been easier to ignore the attraction while he was married, but given their current situations he was finding the arguments for why he shouldn't think that way about her difficult to identify.

He closed his eyes as he felt the bed shift and could hear her rise behind him, continuing to feign sleep as he listened while she moved towards the bathroom. Moments later he heard the shower start, indicating she had started her day. With his own sigh of relief he rose and left the still sleeping boys to go to the kitchen.

_AN: Thanks to Lexa, Mara, jekkah, sillygoose and jltmysterylover for the reviews. Much appreciated, thanks also to the readers who continue to follow the story from what I see of story alerts continuing to appear. It's going to end up being a pretty long fic at this rate, good to know I haven't lost the audience yet_


	21. Watching and Waiting

**Chapter 21: Watching & Waiting**

A few days had passed and things were finally beginning to feel a little more normal as the "Hatcher" family established more familiar routines and seemed to be easily connecting with other members of the community. Though there had been no sign of trouble, Hotch dutifully used the high tech scanner twice a day to ensure there were no electronic surveillance devices hidden in their home. The boys were continuing to adjust to their new surroundings and still seemed the most comfortable sharing the bed with the two adults, though they had started spending more time in their own room to play.

Hotch and JJ had both become more comfortable with seeing each other in increasingly casual garb, as evidenced by the morning JJ emerged dressed for the day in a simple housedress to see her "husband" clad only in his boxer shorts and t-shirt rummaging through the now stocked refrigerator and her first thought was what she should fix for breakfast instead of where to avert her eyes.

Hotch offered no objection when the blonde moved to his side to help him look in the refrigerator before gently suggesting that he turn breakfast over to her and take the opportunity to get ready for another day in his ongoing training. He had told her of his often grueling days participating in various fitness and weapons evaluations, sharing with her a basic list of things he was required to pass before they could progress to him officially being on the job. What he had shared with her and the FBI thus far was that from his observation the training seemed to be rather extreme in terms of fitness and weapons knowledge, almost military, but he could also honestly say that there was procedures or verbal agenda that was causing him feelings of unease at this time.

The early breakfast passed quickly as JJ shared her plans with the boys for their homeschooling lessons when they awoke. She also reminded him that she was expecting a visit from Susan Montgomery and her son Jeff so he could play with the boys while the two mothers discussed the homeschool curriculum JJ was using. JJ tried to sound casual as she described their meeting, but to Hotch it was obvious she was slightly unnerved at the prospect of having her abilities as a stay at home mom and teacher evaluated by a neighbor when they were still relatively early into the assignment.

"You'll do fine," Hotch assured her even though she hadn't asked for it. "It can't be harder than the jobs you've held before this," he said almost teasingly seeing her smile as he compared her jobs as FBI agent, media liaison, working at the pentagon and now being a profiler to teaching a three and five year old at home.

"Thanks," JJ said, grateful for the support as his calm approach helped decrease her anxiety at the thought. He was right she reminded herself, she had been under scrutiny by a congressional panel for goodness sake, a neighbor shouldn't be that big of a deal she realized.

As Hotch left for work she got the boys up giving them breakfast and allowing them to play as she got their lessons for the day ready. She had already done some work with Henry in regards to shapes, colors and alphabet and did not find it much more challenging to have Jack join in on their learning exercises. She had known Jack was a bright child, but he still amazed her as he picked up one of the books she intended to teach them from and started reading it without any help at all.

The day sped for the three of them as JJ worked with the boys, finding that she enjoyed the teaching role and seeing their eager young minds grasp the lessons so quickly.

Meanwhile Hotch found that he was remained grateful for his FBI training as he went through the physical rigors of the testing of his strength and endurance levels that seemed as stringent as those at Quantico. He was bone tired when evening arrived and he looked forward to going home and seeing what JJ had fixed for supper and to enjoy some downtime before another day began.

As he exited the station and walked towards the patrol car he had been assigned he saw a familiar figure leaning against a post on the corner of the street across the road. Morgan looked every bit an ex-con, muscles rippling with a hard look on his face as he surveyed the territory and studied the people who passed by, most managing to avoid eye contact with him. Hotch didn't pause as he saw one of his neighbors and fellow officers approach Morgan to begin questioning him. As Hotch got in the patrol car as he kept observing the interaction out of the corner of his eye and car mirrors noting that the officers body language did not appear threatening and Morgan appeared to be fairly relaxed considering the situation, but nonetheless Hotch decided to slow his car and roll down the window on his way past the duo as he called out to the younger officer. "Hey David, everything ok here?" He said with a tone of cautiousness, pleased that Morgan barely glanced at him and the look was void of any expressions of recognition.

"Yeah I think so, just getting to know this latest resident of Lucille's halfway house." David said with an official air as he handed the wallet back to Morgan. "Keep your nose clean around here and you'll be fine." He advised the black man before him with a serious tone before Morgan slowly ambled away and went down an alley under the watchful gaze of the two officers.

"He looks dangerous," Hotch couldn't help but comment to David Chandler, wanting to see if he could gain any insight into how the community might feel about racial differences.

"Looks can be deceiving," David responded casually, "he hasn't done anything, we'll keep an eye on him to be sure though, let him know we're watching him just in case but I'm not worried yet." He said not sounding only as cautious as any police officer would be. "I checked out his record, he was in for armed robbery, so we'll know who to check with if that problem crops up here." To Hotch's trained ears there didn't seem to be any malice evident in his statement and he looked forward to reading Morgan's report and take on the interaction that evening when he turned on the tablet.

As soon as Hotch opened the door he realized the company was still there as Jack and 8 year old Jeff almost collided with him as Henry was behind them in hot pursuit. "Hey Daddy," Jack followed by Henry managed to call out breathlessly before changing direction and heading down the hallway, obviously enjoying some game of tag.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw JJ and Susan poring over a stack of textbooks, some he recognized as ones they had brought with them but others looked unfamiliar. At his approach JJ looked up putting a dazzling smile on her face as she maintained her role. "Aaron, I'm glad you're home, let me heat up your supper." She said brightly as she went to the stove and turned the burners on low under the pots that were sitting there waiting to be heated. It was only moments before mouthwatering smells started filling the small kitchen, making Hotch's stomach rumble as the lunch he had grabbed at the station had long disappeared with all the physical exertion.

"Susan and I have been comparing our curriculum for the boys since Jeff and Jack are on the same grade level. She has a lot of good resources." JJ said cheerfully as she reached up to give Hotch a welcoming hug and kiss on the cheek as he approached the table, acting as if she had greeted him this way for years.

"That's wonderful," Hotch said maintaining his cover as he sat down at the table, allowing JJ to begin dishing food into a plate to serve him. He felt ridiculous not getting it himself but managed to act as if her waiting on him was the norm, feeling Susan's watchful eyes on them as they interacted. He began to eat hungrily while the women returned to the materials and began packing them up. It was obvious Susan was debating on how to say something but neither pressed her knowing it might cause her to withdraw. "Jeff, it's time to go," she called out giving her son time to say goodbye to his friends before she turned to the couple. "I just have to say it's so nice seeing another couple that knows how things should be, the man going off to work while the woman stays home to take care of the family, our nation would be in a lot better shape if more families knew how to do this." She said cautiously, watching them for any signs that she had offended them.

JJ fought the urge to roll her eyes as she smiled in apparent agreement as she brought a warm roll to serve, feeling Hotch put his arm around her and pull her close to his side as he nodded with apparent gratitude. "Yes, I was fortunate to find a woman who understood the benefits of staying at home with the children." He said proudly, watching their guest beam at their apparent acceptance of the philosophy. He realized why JJ had been cast in this role instead of Emily, even though Emily was a little closer to his age she would have had a much harder time playing the submissive wife and letting these kind of comments slide, much less manage a smile in response, no matter how well meaning they were intended.

"Well goodnight," Susan said with another bright smile as Jeff arrived at her side ready to leave, Jack and Henry moved to the group also, automatically taking places next to their parents. Hotch felt slightly sick when Susan turned her attention to the boys. "Isn't it nice boys that your Mommy gets to stay home with you while Daddy works to take care of everyone?" His fears were unfounded though as the boys seemed to perfectly remember their roles and nodded in agreement without any statements contradicting the woman's perception. "She's a really good cook." Jack added in for good measure as he grabbed JJ's hand while Henry not to be outdone quickly grabbed onto Hotch's leg and squeezed it tightly, helping complete the picture of the happy little family.

"I'll show you out," JJ offered moving away from Hotch to show the guest to the door, not sure how much more she could take before her real feelings started to show.

"Ok buddy you can let go." Hotch said not unkindly to the blond boy who appeared to have taken a liking to holding onto the man's leg as he walked, laughing as if it was a game as he held on. Jack had gone through a similar stage so Hotch was not unused to it. Despite his tiredness he humored the younger boy and took a few steps around, which was the scene JJ returned to as she watched Hotch and her son play while Jack tried to grab the other leg and join in. JJ couldn't help but laugh as Jack was finally able to latch on and she watched as the two boys clung valiantly to his legs, enjoying the game and rare opportunity to engage in play with Jack's father. JJ watched admiringly as Hotch strained his obviously tired muscles slightly to keep him walking despite the new leg weights he had acquired.

"Ok boys, that's enough, it's time for bed." She finally admonished them gently, knowing from his body language that Hotch was physically exhausted, having some insight as to why not only from his stories but also from what she had heard from Susan about the type of training the men on the force faced during their first month.

As JJ herded the boys for their showers and to get them ready for bed Hotch pulled the tablet computer out of his work desk and turned it on, getting the typical welcome screen as he placed his thumb against the fingerprint scanner on the back of the tablet to skip the ahatcher login.

After his fingerprint scan was recognized Hotch scanned the update posts from Garcia and the reports from Agent Redding indicating that everything appeared to be going smoothly so far and no one from Independence or the surrounding area had yet to run any inquiries into anyone's backgrounds.

Prentiss had already made contact with the local paper, mentioning some stories she was working on that appeared routine but would start getting her out in the public eye and give her the chance to interact more with others as she progressed to potentially more controversial stories.

Rossi reported general success in terms of business and getting to know various members of society, though his report entertained them as he complained about his delivery driver who had a habit of calling in sick, but because he was related to one of the more prominent members of society Rossi was not in a good position to let him go as the boy could also lend valuable insight on the rare occasions he talked about his father. Which according to Rossi's standard detailed report was a man named Jim Stevens who was on various boards and committees associated with running the small town.

Hotch immediately recognized the man as the apparent leader of the small group of neighbors who had come to help them move, he also remembered the young man that had introduced as his son Jason Stevens, who appeared to be in his late teens as he had briefly stopped at the end of their unloading process to help his dad. Hotch had easily noted then that the kid seemed to be working more out of a sense of duty to his father than a desire to help. The men had teased him good naturedly though as he managed to carry in one heavy box before they found that he had been roped in by his mother to be introduced to the other members of the new family and that was the end of his assistance in the moving process.

Morgan had already reported his encounter with the police officer and his impression that nothing had been out of the ordinary and he continued to feel as if he could move around freely, having not received anything more than a few curious or wary glances and Reid was looking forward to arriving in another two weeks. Hotch took the time to submit his own report to Agent Redding and the team which would convey information about the size of the police force and weaponry along with tactical training along with the ideology they had picked up on so far. He finished the report as JJ emerged with the now bathed boys clad in their pajamas wearing their usual imploring look indicating they were still not quite ready to sleep alone. Since this had also become fairly routine over the past week there was no need for the two parents to seek confirmation from the other before JJ told them to make sure all their toys were put up before they came back and joined them in bed.

As the boys busied themselves with their toys and JJ showered, Hotch busied himself with checking the locks on the doors and walking around to scan for any surveillance devices, he was relieved to see that nothing turned up before he turned it off and walked towards the bedroom figuring JJ had plenty of time to have changed in the bathroom. As suspected she had already crawled into bed and had her own tablet computer on her lap typing her reports and reading the others while the boys settled in beside her, he took in the scene for a moment before grabbing his sleepwear and going into the bathroom to enjoy a hot shower, wanting to let the hot spray beat down on his sore muscles for a bit.

When he emerged some time later he noted the boys were almost half asleep as they intently watched JJ continued to work on her tablet. "I scanned the house, no bugs." He reported softly as he crawled into his side of the bed, wearing the standard boxers and a t-shirt, pushing Jack over slightly to allow for more room. He was glad for the presence of the two boys in the bed to keep things from being too awkward despite the fact that both adults were dressed decently enough, it continued to feel like some sort of slumber party as compared to anything that would later feel inappropriate when it was time to resume their agent roles.

"So how did it go with Susan Montgomery?" Hotch asked as JJ finished with the tablet, placing it on the nightstand before turning to face him as they began comparing notes, talking companionably over the heads of the children about the various townspeople they had encountered. "I really haven't detected anything to suggest they're plotting anything terror related." Hotch said honestly as he shared his initial impression thus far.

"Neither have I," JJ admitted, "Some outdated ideas perhaps, along with the separatist ideology, but the focus seems to be on self-sufficiency and independence, not overthrowing or resisting government authority. The reports from Rossi and Derek seem to indicate the same perceptions. I'm really beginning to wonder if there's actually a case here," she admitted honestly, thinking they would have detected something by now if it were so.

"I guess we'll have to keep getting to know people here," Hotch finally said after a few moments of thought, knowing they needed to continue to be thorough in their job despite the fact no red flags had yet been raised aside from the death of an agent who had been there before them.

JJ happily shared that her curriculum with the children had passed inspection with Susan who had been impressed at Jack's progression on his lessons. JJ then listened as Hotch described the arms course and tactical exercises he had faced as part of yet another work day, along with a general description of an obstacle course that appeared to rival the one at Quantico awaiting him in only a few days, as soon as he had passed his general fitness evaluations.

As they talked the boys drifted off to sleep, their parents soon following suit, none of them having seen the shadowy figure that had spent several moments in the woods outside the bedroom window, intently watching the family through the slit in the curtain.

_AN: Thanks for the reviews: Jekkah (yep, can't totally forget about Will/Haley), Sillygoose (of course I'd mention you), Miss Kate Kate, Lexa, spk, and gibbsluvr (I mentioned the bug scanner, it comes into a little more prominence in this chapter and next one, hope that eases some fears, they're being careful)._


	22. Footprints

**Chapter 22: Footprints**

As a new day began JJ had to admit she had certainly gained better insight into what it was like to be a housewife. She had been marginally surprised to find it as grueling as holding a full time career by the time she handled the cooking and cleaning, including the laundry and trying to teach the boys their lessons. This was in addition to other projects that arose, such as preparing the flowerbeds since Tammy Kepler had "helpfully" dropped off some flowers for her to plant to "pretty up the home".

After lunch while the boys laid down for a b**r**ief nap she went outside to start working on the flowerbeds anticipating some quiet time in the warm breezy weather, not realizing that it would shatter the peacefulness of her day. She quickly finished setting out the few plants so as to keep things looking normal before going back into the house and locking the doors while she waited anxiously for Hotch's return. While she waited she worked at staying extra vigilant and aware of their surroundings as she tried to keep the afternoon routine. It took almost every ounce of self-control she had to not call Hotch while he was at work, but she resisted the urge successfully as she kept questioning whether she could trust the phone lines. She started to feel calmer as she began to cook dinner, promising herself as she cooked that she would allow him time to eat before she dropped the news on him, also mentally exploring ways to keep them in character while she did so though fortunately he tended to stay in character when first arriving as he never knew if they might have company.

Even though JJ was aware that today had been the obstacle course she was unprepared for how exhausted Hotch appeared when he came into the house with a quick greeting while dropping his duffle bag by the door. She heard the sound of running water from the bathroom as he washed up while she called the children to eat. The tired man reflexively started moving towards the counter to get a plate to start dishing up his food before realizing that JJ was already doing it for him, he managed a sheepish smile before he went and took his place at the table, still feeling weird about letting her serve him as it was evident to him she was almost as tired as he was. He could tell something was definitely wrong, sensing her guardedness despite the apparent normalcy they were in, though he didn't push, knowing she would tell him what was wrong when the time came. While she prepared their plates Hotch took his place at the table with the animated children, letting them start telling him about their day which appeared to have been busy and after food was served encouraged them to start eating their mashed potatoes instead of using them for construction projects.

"Before I forget I was told today about a town picnic next week, we're invited of course, supposed to be quite the major event," Hotch shared the information, seeing the excitement in the children's faces at the word picnic as JJ sat down with a tired smile. He wordlessly read the note on the napkin she served with his plate that advised him to stay in character in case they were being watched. He didn't show any signs of acknowledgement as he crumpled the napkin and dabbed at his mouth with it before continuing to eat, his brown eyes now mirroring the same concern evident in JJ's. The two adults continued to eat silently with occasional nods or words to let the children know they were listening as they talked about what they learned. Not surprisingly Jack and Henry both finished eating relatively quickly considering their smaller portion sizes and rapid pace with which they ate, they were happy to be excused from the table, and allowed to go back to their toys.

JJ silently observed the way Hotch sat while he ate, not needing her profiler skills to notice he was experiencing some discomfort considering the way he was unconsciously yet reflexively rolling his shoulders as if trying to relax them while he continued to eat hungrily.

"Hard day?" She finally asked, encouraging him to talk about it.

"Yes, today was the obstacle course, it seemed more like the crucible," Hotch said with a groan. "I managed to pass but muscles I didn't even know I had are starting to hurt." He responded honestly, wanting to add it was as challenging as the academy if he wasn't staying mindful of the note she had given him. JJ looked thoughtful for a moment as she had originally thought that for real communication she would have to resort to handing him his tablet to read her report before another idea struck.

"Here, let me help," JJ offered with a smile as she rose and moved behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she started to knead the taut muscles in his shoulders. Despite his momentary surprise Hotch soon realized her goal as she leaned down so closely her lips were almost touching his ear as she whispered while she continued to work the knots under her fingers. "I've scanned the house and didn't find any bugs, but I want to be sure we're careful in case someone is using a long range listening device. I'll show you why in a minute, but I've already sent a report to alert the bureau and the rest of the team so they can figure how we should proceed," she explained as she continued to work, feeling the knots under her fingers begin to loosen. "I've been on alert all day and haven't seen anyone around, but I'm still nervous." She confided, knowing he was listening intently despite his obviously relaxed posture as she worked.

"Thanks honey, that feels great," he said in a normal tone as he felt some of the soreness begin to subside, allowing her to continue her ministrations despite the heightening awareness of her nearness and the warm breath that caressed his ear when she spoke which would have had a far different effect if he wasn't now sharing in her obvious worry about what had happened. JJ continued the massage a few moments longer, knowing that it was something Hotch would have never asked for no matter how much he was physically hurting before she finally backed away, pleased not only at her method of relaying information but at the obvious relief he was feeling from her effort.

"Oh I forgot I need to show you the flowers I planted today," she added as she took his now empty plate while he rose from the table.

"I'm sure they look great, can't I look at them tomorrow," he said his tone sounding almost bored as he imagined most men would sound when dragged out to look at flowers after a hard day at work, though despite his feigned indifference his concentration was obvious to her as he stared intently at the flowerbed area that she had left exposed. Despite the near dusk he could see the fresh footprints clearly in the flowerbed that obviously didn't belong to either of them, from their placement it didn't appear accidental as he could almost visualize someone standing and looking into their bedroom. As he studied the prints the thought of someone having watched them and the children as they slept caused his blood to chill and he could certainly understand JJ's reaction now. The shoes appeared large, most likely belonging to a man, which was about all he could tell without more sophisticated testing or observation. He was thoughtful as he engaged in small talk about the flowers while they walked back towards the house though the minute they returned he immediately picked up the scanning device to make another trip around the house to see if there were any bugging devices, even though now he had to wonder if their outside visitor might have any kind of long range surveillance devices at their disposal.

He couldn't help feeling some worry about their first sign of a potential threat, seeing the same look in JJ's eyes as he re-entered the kitchen where she was putting up food and dishes. "I think I'll check my email real quick," he finally said, pulling out his pad to see what kind of responses they had received from JJ's earlier report as she went to help the boys get ready for bed.

"It's ok, we're not scared anymore," Jack announced unexpectedly, when she got them changed into their pajamas and waited expectantly for them to follow her to the master bedroom. They looked at her with bright smiles on their faces pride obvious as they jumped into their own beds. JJ's stomach dropped as she anticipated the bed without the boys wondering why it had to be now that they had overcome their fear. "Are you sure honey?" She tried to press, encouraging the children in case there was any false bravado but both seemed excited at the prospect of spending the night in their own room which was certainly more entertaining with its colorful toys and beds. JJ wished she could change their minds but they seemed resolute and in case anyone were listening she knew it would send up red flags if a married couple who had been sharing their bed with children over a week were still pushing for it when the children were so apparently eager to sleep on their own. She also couldn't admit aloud it would have also made her feel a lot better to have them close until they found out just who those footprints belonged to.

JJ spent extra time with the boys until they were obviously almost asleep before compulsively checking all the locks and windows before she finally made her way back to the bedroom to see Hotch on the recliner typing away barely looking up as she entered their room.

"Guess what honey, the boys have decided their room is cooler than ours and feel ready to sleep alone." She announced, fighting the urge to look towards the window as she tried to sound happy about it despite the sinking feeling still in her stomach.

"Wow, that's great." Hotch replied trying to sound happy after only the briefest hesitation, already realizing the unspoken message in her words as he quickly started thinking about how they would proceed given the two abrupt changes to their usual routine.

JJ finished in the bathroom while Hotch continued to work studiously on the tablet, actively communicating with the team as JJ's report earlier in the day had put everyone on alert. She emerged in her usual nightgown with her hair still slightly damp as she quickly hopped into bed, fighting off both the urge to hang off the edge as well as the ongoing desire to peer out the window. She remembered her training as she very calmly took her place on her side of the bed and proceeded to apply some lotion, showing no signs of the nervous surge of energy she felt as she considered the new challenge. She could tell Hotch was in the same mode she was as he emerged from the bathroom in his boxers and a t-shirt before he very casually picked up his computer again before approaching the bed. She helped pull the covers back as he approached to climb into his side of the bed as he gave a thankful smile before returning to a workaholic husband role as he leaned partially against the headboard and pillows so he could be propped up while he continued to work on the electronic device. Even without speaking they were both well aware that while they were in what would be considered a normal nighttime pose the situation likely called for more proximity considering they had not been alone together since they had moved in.

JJ sighed in what she hoped could be construed as an amorous manner as she gave in, knowing as well as he did that the proximity was an issue regardless of whether they were standing up and hugging, sharing a sofa or lying in bed, thankful that with his obvious exhaustion no one would likely consider it unusual if there were no marital activities for the evening. With a deep breath to fortify her nerves she moved towards his side of the bed, curling against him and laying her head on his shoulder deciding this would be a good way for her to track whatever he was doing on the tablet about their predicament, since talking about it wasn't much of an option at the moment.

"Sometimes I think you love the computer more than me," she said with an obviously fake pout as she obviously settled in to start reading from her place on his shoulder, trying to keep her focus more on the screen than the muscular shoulder now under her head. As she scanned to get the latest information, she was relieved to see in response to her initial sounding of the alarm that Morgan would be spending the night in the woods outside their house to see if the owner of the recent tracks decided to return. It made her feel a lot better knowing they would have their own personal guardian angel on the outside as it was killing her to think of the boys being in their room alone in case anything happened, even though logically she knew the house was secure and she and Hotch both had their weapons within easy reach. According to a message entered only moments ago Morgan was safely ensconced in the branches of a tree not far from their window and had not seen anything out of place though did share that he could see enough light and movement through the curtains enough to know the couple were now in bed and despite the gravity of the situation could not refrain from a joke about whether he could take pictures for blackmail.

She watched the screen avidly as others continued to check in, able to give at least some moral support even if they couldn't all be together. JJ could feel her fears begin to subside as she read the messages and ongoing status check-ins from Morgan who was getting progressively funnier as he felt the need to let them know every five minutes that he wasn't seeing anything, ending his last message with a suggestion that they just put down the computer to snuggle and let him do the worrying as the night began to wear on.

As he continued to try to follow the messages and reports Hotch could feel his eyes getting heavier as the fatigue from the obstacle course caught up with him, finally accepting that he could not stay awake all night glued to the computer and would need to trust Derek to watch over them as he had promised to do. He wrote a final note sharing that he was getting ready to log off, which JJ also read still focusing on the screen. She felt her heart hammer slightly again knowing that push was now coming to shove as he finished signing off and put the tablet beside the bed before sliding down into the bed apparently ready to sleep. JJ kept her position lying against him, using him much like a body pillow as he brushed a wisp of damp hair away that was threatening to tickle his nose before wrapping his arm around her protectively. Despite their proximity the tone in the air was very different from all their rehearsals which had been done in safety. With the feeling of danger in the air the lightness, humor and even the sexual tension that had existed in practice sessions were gone as all he could feel was a sense of protectiveness as they settled into their sleeping positions.

_AN: Pardon delay, life got busy and this chapter decided to give me a little trouble. Thanks as always to **Emily Whiteswan** for her willingness to serve as sounding board. Thanks to reviewers – **Qymaen, jltmysterylover, canny-bairn, gibbsluvr** (lol, good visualization, I'm purposefully not going into too much description for sake of length and also to allow each reader to use their own imaginations on what this means**, and hotchfan1** . I sincerely appreciate the feedback, makes the writing so much more fun and helps motivate me when I hit those sticking points._


	23. 10107

**Chapter 23: 10-107**

JJ stretched as the buzzing alarm signaled the beginning of another day. As she woke memories started returning as her eyes flew open and she instinctively turned toward the window to see only the beginnings of dawn, instead of a dark menacing figure that had appeared in her dreams. The memory causing her to instinctively scan the room to ensure everything was safe as she turned off the alarm. She was not surprised when she turned to see the pillow next to hers empty though the lingering warmth of the sheets told her she had not been alone in the bed for very long.

Considering how tired he had been the night before she was surprised to see Hotch sitting at the kitchen table sipping a mug of coffee, obviously deep in thought before he became aware of her presence. "Good morning, sleep well?" she said trying to sound cheerful despite the early hour as she went to pour a cup for herself.

"Sure did," he responded easily, the look in his eyes obviously alert despite his attempt to sound relaxed, the look reminding her they were both on guard until they could get a handle on what kind of surveillance they might be under. Hotch could see the question in her eyes as he tried to figure out how to communicate effectively with her before he went to work. While he considered the risk of a long range listening device to be remote, he didn't want to take to many chances.

Sitting and drinking their coffee in relative silence they both considered how to proceed. JJ thought about using their computers but it seemed silly to message when they were sitting right across the table from each other. She had already instinctively checked to see that the boys were ok as she had poked her head in their room on the way to the kitchen. She chanced a small look towards the kitchen blinds that were allowing the growing daylight begin slipping in before rising with a sigh, figuring she might as well start breakfast, the thought of another day keeping up with the house and the children causing her to feel tired despite the fact that the day had hardly begun.

As Hotch watched her go to the sink an idea struck as he quickly downed the last of his coffee and approached the sink where she had just begun rinsing out her own mug. He could feel her almost jump as he moved in close behind her, his arms moving around her as he placed his mug in the sink for her to wash as he pressed lightly against her, his lips coming to her ear to speak, knowing that if anyone was watching it would look like nothing more than a stolen morning moment while the running water would help mask any discussion.

"Derek didn't see any signs of activity last night, but to be sure he's planning to stay nearby through the day and maintain surveillance when he can, he will also plan to be back in the tree tonight, watching for any return visitors. Garcia is sending a device to Dave as part of his next restaurant delivery that will include a scanner for long range devices so we can know what we're up against," Hotch quickly shared the information as he noticed she had quit any pretense of washing coffee mugs as she merely listened to him, the running water the only sound in the room.

"_I could really get used to this,"_ JJ thought to herself as she felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she couldn't help but shiver at the warm breath and deep tones of his voice as they hit her ear, not fighting the urge to lean back slightly to be even closer to the solid body holding her as she tried to convince herself that she was only playing a part and not simply responding to his closeness.

She finally nodded mutely to show she had received his message and felt the loss almost instantly when he let go and stepped back with a simple kiss to her cheek, glad she was holding on to the sink to maintain her balance. She felt a surge of frustration for a moment that he seemed able to act so unaffected while her knees felt like jelly. If she had turned more quickly she would have seen a different look for the brief moment it took for Hotch to carefully school his expression as he also recovered from the intimacy of the moment.

Hotch walked into the station almost whistling a tune as he looked forward to his first day on the beat now that he had successfully passed the entrance training requirements that had culminated in completing the obstacle course the day before. Hotch wasn't surprised to find that he would be paired with David Chandler, the younger man apparently taking delight in showing the newest addition to their force the small town and the local trouble areas they tended to keep an eye on.

"It's usually pretty quiet around here," the young officer explained, "we don't get much serious crime, maybe a little petty theft or vandalism seems to be the worst of it, over on our left is Butler's hill, it's fast becoming the local make-out spot, of course the kids don't think we know about it yet," he added with a grin, "and up here on our right is…"

"Any units in the vicinity we have a report of a 10-107 at 1412 Revere St." The dispatcher's voice interrupted their conversation as Hotch's blood ran cold as he recognized their home address even as David responded they were on it and turned the car around. Hotch tried to force himself to focus and remember what the code stood for, though his anxiety seemed natural to his partner and neighbor who had also easily recognized the address. As he remembered it meant _"suspicious person" _he relaxed slightly knowing that it meant JJ and the boys were likely safe inside. Julia Chandler rushed out of her home as soon as she saw their car pull up, words gushing forth as she excitedly told her husband what she had seen.

"I was outside watering the flowers and I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, I screamed in surprise but didn't get a good look. But know I saw someone running behind the house," she quickly explained as the two men unholstered their weapons to check it out while David admonished his wife to go back inside and lock the doors. Hotch could feel his heart pound as he walked through the backyard area and scanned the woods, already feeling the temptation to call the entire mission a wash and get JJ and the kids safely out of the state. An oddly hanging tree limb that had obviously been cracked caught his attention as he looked up to see Derek trying to hide himself in the foliage of one of the trees, the strain apparent in his face as he struggled to hang on, having not had time to find a suitable perch before the officers arrived. It was then that Hotch realized Derek was likely the only intruder the neighbor had seen instead of his initial worry that their visitor had returned. His feeling of relief was palpable as he quickly turned to face another direction, hoping that David wouldn't be as observant because hauling Morgan down to the police station for questioning and potential lockup wasn't on his agenda for today and he didn't want the younger agent in lockup instead of being able to watch over their family. Fortunately David had gotten sidetracked by looking in the flowerbed and seeing the footprints that still remained.

"I guess he's gone now," David said, slowly holstering his weapon with one last scan of the area around them, but it does look like you've had a visitor. "He said indicating the footprints, obviously proud of himself for his detection abilities. We'll get a team down here to take casts of the prints, see if we can get any leads off it," he suggested.

"I'll see about getting a security light out here also," Hotch said grimly, trying to keep his tone in line with someone who would be worried about their family. "Why don't you come in for a cup of coffee while we wait for the forensics team?" He suggested, knowing that JJ was probably wondering at this point what was going on and hoping she was ready to play housewife.

"Sure, let me call Julia out," David agreed with an easy smile as he beckoned his wife who had been watching from the window.

_AN: Sorry for the delays, things got busy and I got spun around for a week or so but think I'm finally on my feet. This chapter is a little short but it would have been way to long if I had combined it with the next so decided to pick a natural break. Thanks to **Swhoodie, Miss Kate Kate, jltmysterylover (thanks for catching that), deeda, spk, Lexa, ThePenIsMighty, Crimstudent47, Jekkah, Chitters, and Camerabug** for your reviews, I should get back to more regular updates, hope you all continue to enjoy. _


	24. Nosy Neighbors

**Chapter 24: Nosy Neighbors**

Having heard the commotion outside after a frantic phone call from her neighbor telling her to lock the doors and windows, JJ was not surprised as she watched the cruiser pull up and saw Hotch and David Chandler emerge and efficiently begin circling the house. She looked back out into the yard to see Derek quickly scaling a tree and watched while the backyard was searched, breathing a sigh of relief when they rounded the corner back towards the front of the house and Derek quickly dropped from the tree to move further into the woods.

As she heard the front door open she quickly hit the button on the pot of coffee and plastered the smile on her face to once again play the happy homemaker with a touch of added distress due to the recent "threat." JJ fought the urge to roll her eyes as she practically ran towards Hotch, clinging to him as if she had been afraid for her life. "Did you catch him? Are we safe now?" She asked, keeping just the right note of alarm in her voice to gain sympathizing looks from her neighbors. Hotch played along as he pulled her close, trying to act as concerned as she was as he reassured her that everything was safe.

The two couples only had a few moments to chat before the crime scene techs arrived, causing the men to excuse themselves to go outside and show the team where the footprints were. Hotch noted the techs were very thorough as they surveyed the yard looking for any other prints they could cast though none could be distinguished from the prints the two men had left while searching for the trespasser. One tech could be seen scraping something off the trunk of the tree that Derek had climbed up earlier and Hotch could only hope it wouldn't be enough evidence for them to tie it to the undercover agent.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off," David suggested to his new partner as they went back into the house where the two women were still visiting. Hotch could tell from JJ's expression that she was beginning to tire of her guest who was apparently still babbling on about the horrors of a crime ridden society that no matter how hard they tried they could not totally escape. The young woman had been on that tirade when the men had left and appeared to have not stopped to draw a breath during the time they had been outdoors with the techs.

"I can stay with JJ and let you go back to work," Julia offered as she heard the suggestion her husband made, "it will give us more time to talk and get to know each other," she added brightly.

"If you're sure it would be no trouble," Hotch addressed his partner, "I appreciate your wife's offer but I'd rather be here to be sure they're safe." He said as he indicated the weapon strapped to his hip.

"Sure I understand, the chief won't mind either since we're just on routine patrol anyway. I can go back to the station and start up the paperwork." The affable young man offered as he moved to the door, though to JJ's alarm he did nothing to indicate his wife should depart also as he jauntily walked out to the police cruiser still straddling the sidewalk.

"I'll go check on the boys," JJ quickly announced as she realized she hadn't heard much from them in the last hour and knowing she had to get a break from their well-meaning neighbor before she said something she would regret, reminding herself that some people just didn't handle stress well. It seemed ironic to her that her neighbor was more shaken up over the intruder incident than she was, even though she knew it was partially due to her own ingrained FBI training. She sighed as she opened the door to see the boys watching one of the educational videos she had supplied them with. She shut the door gently to return to the living room, wondering if she should be trying to portray some sort of hysteria, though quickly decided against it knowing that would be even more of a feat than playing the doting wife to the man who was still technically her superior. After a deep calming breath she affixed what she hoped resembled a hospitable look to her face, hoping that Hotch had managed to get their guest to leave, but knowing fairly quickly from the ongoing prattle that she heard that he had yet to find a way to accomplish that task.

JJ felt like she was having a flashback to one of their many training sessions as she walked over and curled up on the sofa next to Hotch, resting her head on his shoulder easily as she made a point of snuggling up very closely, hoping this would embarrass their guest and or at least give the hint that it was time to be left alone. Sensing her strategy Hotch played along, resting one hand protectively on her knee while he wrapped his arm around her, but all this served to do was change the topic for their chatty visitor.

"Oh you're both just adorable," she gushed at their closeness, "it's so nice to see a happy marriage, I don't mean to pry but can I look through your wedding album," Julia Chandler asked as she indicated the book on the coffee table.

"I don't know, I'm pretty tired," JJ began, but to her dismay their neighbor had not waited for an answer and had already started leafing through the photos. JJ sighed as she rested her head against the muscular shoulder once again, wondering if she could just go to sleep and maybe the annoying woman would be gone when she woke up. Her annoyance faded quickly though, turning to fear when the boys rounded the corner and came into the living room, stopping in surprise as they realized someone was still there.

Not missing a beat Julia zeroed in on the boys with a smile as she began gushing over how much like their parents they looked as she beckoned them over with the album still open in her lap. Hotch's heart almost stopped in his chest as she kept the book in her hand. JJ's grip tightened on his arm as both parents held their breaths as they could see Jack and Henry looking at the picture that was currently being viewed. Even from across the room they could see it was one of the kissing photos. JJ cast Hotch a nervous glance at this, as they realized the children had never really witnessed this aspect of their cover and unsure how they might react. Both boys put on an obviously disgusted face at the picture before turning to look at their respective parents, unspoken questions obviously appearing as they seemed to consider what they had seen.

It was hard to tell from Julia's casual attitude if she was trying to find something out or just trying to engage the children in a conversation. But the fact that she was holding the book with the children was enough to spur Hotch into action as he definitely did not want Jack to have to deal with seeing any of the pictures where JJ had been photoshopped into the place of his mother.

"I'm sorry but we really need to spend some time alone right now." Hotch announced as he stood up abruptly, almost causing JJ to fall on the floor as he moved to grab the album before Julia could turn the page. JJ was glad he was finally getting the woman out of their home but was stunned at his behavior that bordered on outright rudeness.

Julia was obviously stunned as her eyes widened, her face taking on an expression much like a gasping fish as she searched for words, still not moving from her seat. "Thank you for your help today, but JJ and I really need to talk about what happened… alone." Hotch said again, apparently making an effort to be polite though the tone in his voice left no room for argument as their guest finally gathered her wits and put the album back down.

"I'm sorry if I overstayed my welcome," she finally said as she started moving towards the door, causing JJ to feel bad for their apparent rudeness as she rose to escort the woman to the door while Hotch focused his attention on the boys, especially his son, to gauge for any negative reactions to the picture they had seen.

"I'm sorry if he sounded rude, it's just been a really stressful day for us," JJ tried to excuse Hotch's actions to their neighbor as she followed her out the front door. "We really do appreciate you calling the police after seeing that intruder," she tried to add ingratiatingly, surprised when Julia turned and instead of the gaping look from earlier she wore a look of understanding as she leaned in conspiratorially.

"It's ok honey, I know exactly what's going on," Julia said with a wink. "I think it's great that even after eight years of marriage and with two children that you obviously can't keep your hands off each other. "

It was JJ's turn to gape at her neighbor's insinuation but she couldn't find the words to voice a response as the woman continued still wearing the infuriating knowing grin. "I envy you, one child and David and I can barely find time for anything between family, work and sleep. Even when she's at her grandmothers we use the extra time to sleep or catch up on chores. Yet even with two children you and your husband still practically cause the room to crackle with sexual tension. We'll have to compare notes later and you can tell me how you keep his interest." Julia continued, the gleam in her eyes suggesting she was ready for some definite girl talk later.

JJ had thought she couldn't get any more embarrassed at their neighbors obvious interest in their supposed sex life until she felt the arm slide around her and found herself pulled back against the warm muscular body that could only belong to one member in their household. She realized he must have overheard enough of their conversation to know what was going on as he buried his head into her neck and began to gently pull her backwards into the house, eliciting yet another knowing giggle from their neighbor who finally turned to leave. Moments later as they made it back inside JJ was finally able to shut the door a little more loudly than she actually intended as she was released from Hotch's grasp, her face was flaming as she turned and saw the mischievous look on his face.

"Well that got rid of her," he said with a smile, obviously pleased with himself for the little charade. JJ fought back the urge to say something, keeping in mind it would be another day before they could get the device from Rossi to determine whether they were under any long range surveillance despite the lack of bugs evident in their home.

"How are the boys?" She finally asked, deciding not to address what had just happened as she ignored the damp spot on her neck where his lips had been only moments before.

"They seem fine, though I did put the album out of reach for in case they got curious." Hotch said as his face returned to a more serious expression as the merriment died away. "How about we all go out for ice cream?" He suggested as JJ immediately understood the goal to get away from the house so they could all talk safely.

_AN: BIG THANK YOU to **Emily Whiteswan** for her brainstorming help, grammar mistakes are solely mine. Thanks for reviews **Qymaen** (yes I tend to break them at natural breaks rather than length so end up having short chaps sometimes), **chiroho** (Thanks for taking the time to review, glad you are enjoying the story), **jltmysterylover** (I agree), **lexa and gibbsluvr** (sorry been a little crazy lately, hope to get back to more timely updates soon). Thanks to all readers and reviewers who keep me going and help keep me on task, hope you continue to enjoy the journey._


	25. Crossing the Line

**Chapter 25: Crossing the line**

As soon as JJ mentioned going for ice cream the boys were obviously excited about the opportunity for a change of scenery as so much of their time had been spent at the house. They eagerly responded to JJ's directives to pick up their toys and change into clean clothes while Hotch walked into the bedroom to change his uniform with JJ on his heels to grab her purse, leaving the door open behind her as she only planned to be a moment.

As JJ walked into the room and towards the dresser where her purse lay, she looked out the smaller window on the wall facing the Chandler's home and was surprised to see a figure in the adjacent window, obviously watching. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she realized they were under observation. She saw the expression of surprise in Hotch's eyes when without warning she reached out to grab his wrist and pull him towards her, effectively blocking her from their neighbors vision as she stretched towards his ear to warn him with a whisper. "We're being watched, Julia's at her window," she quickly alerted him, seeing his eyes widen in surprise also with her revelation.

"Guess she's expecting a show after we kicked her out, it will probably look suspicious if we don't give her one," Hotch murmured, seeing the acceptance in JJ's eyes before they fluttered shut as he moved closer to initiate a kiss, letting his lips graze hers as her head tilted back instinctively while he wound his fingers loosely in her hair.

He tried to remember their audience and the boys in the next room as he attempted to make it look both passionate enough for the neighbor, yet safe enough that they wouldn't cross any professional boundaries. It grew increasing hard to maintain that focus as he felt soft pliant lips moving beneath his own. He found himself wondering who was leading as he felt strong arms encircle his neck encouraging him to increase the pressure. Apparently this was not a time for slow gentle kissing he thought as he responded by becoming less tentative and more aggressive, remembering that they had essentially thrown out their spectator under the guise that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

JJ could feel her pulse throbbing in her neck as he chose to move to safer territory by moving away from her mouth to move his lips down the side of her throat. Peeking over his shoulder while she clung to muscular biceps she found herself unabashedly enjoying the shivers racing up her neck, she could still see the shadow of their voyeur, now with binoculars, steadfastly fixed on their bedroom window. JJ managed to gather enough focus to whisper this information in his ear while he nuzzled a particularly sensitive area near her collarbone causing her stomach to tighten as she wondered if he knew what that spot did to her. She could feel herself becoming increasingly lost in the sensations coursing through her body as she admitted to herself that the man did indeed know how to kiss.

Sensing her continued responsiveness all thoughts of propriety were quickly fleeing Hotch's mind as he worked his way back up the soft skin of her throat to claim the now swollen lips of the blonde in his arms. He heard a moan as he felt her lips part beneath his own as their teeth bumped and clicked against each other in their apparent haste before they pulled back to soften the kiss. JJ could feel the doorknob of the closet digging into her back as she untangled her fingers from the surprisingly soft black hair to run her hands past broad shoulders and down the strong back, making a show of clutching the uniform shirt in her fingers when she stopped at his lower back. She would have never believed kissing her boss could be like this she thought as she enjoyed the guilty pleasure of their unplanned and definitely unscripted make-out session, letting the fire race through her veins as she enjoyed the most heated kiss they had yet shared.

Their practice sessions at the bureau had stayed relatively controlled compared to the abandon that now seemed to consume them both by this point. Her initial annoyance with the neighbor still watching them melted away as she felt him shift to suckle her lower lip between his own. She had a sudden realization that the line between them was becoming blurred to the point of disappearing and if it went much further they might lose sight of it all together, but she couldn't bring herself to take the step back to claim the breath of air she knew they probably both needed, instead wondering just how much further they would go at this pace.

Almost as if reading her thoughts JJ felt the almost tentative brush of his tongue against hers. She was momentarily startled at the thought of him making this overture, having assumed he would keep better control than she obviously was and be more open to the voice of reason that had to be trying to speak to him as much as it was her. She didn't think about this too long however as she realized she honestly couldn't tell which one of them initiated this part of the kiss as they both tumbled across the invisible line.

Hotch tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him it was time to back off as he shamelessly enjoyed the sweetness of her kiss and the sensations of her tongue sliding against his, he had been surprised but not unhappy when he had felt her tongue gently brush against his lip, whether accidental or intentional he couldn't tell but he had been glad to reciprocate.

Without breaking contact they simultaneously turned so that his back was now to the closet door while hers was now facing the neighbor. He was proud of himself that he managed to regain enough of his senses that he could quickly crack one eye open to see that their neighbor was still watching, though he didn't feel any need to break their kiss to share that information as talking seemed to be the last thing either of them wanted to do at the moment.

JJ effectively tuned out the small alarm bell trying to signal her from the far reaches of her mind to tell her things were going too far. The warmth seeping through her cotton dress reminded her of how low his hands were now riding on her back as they initially rested just above the belt line. She couldn't seem to muster up any real desire to protest as she tasted the hazelnut coffee he had drank less than an hour before as she shamelessly probed the warmth of his mouth since it was obvious he was apparently enjoying this encounter as much as she was. Despite the intensity of the kiss she could still register that his hands were continuing southward, feeling them stop in apparent hesitation as they rested very gently on the sides of her hips, it felt as if his hands were burning through the fabric despite the almost whisper softness of his touch. She didn't care to make him move them as she refocused her attention to the amazing things he was doing to her with his mouth before the tug on the hem of her skirt stopped her cold.

Hotch looked dazed for a moment as she abruptly pulled back, trying to regain his senses as he realized how well he had managed to ignore the glaring warnings that his mind had unsuccessfully tried to send only a few moments earlier and just how far over the line they had gone, knowing that they couldn't blame it all on the woman watching from the next house. He felt shaky as he tried to steady his breathing, ready to apologize when he saw where her gaze had gone and looked down to see Henry clutching her skirt while Jack was standing in the doorway. It was obvious the children had now seen a lot more than a picture he realized, wanting to kick himself for forgetting they were in the next room as he quickly regained his composure, the appearance of the children working better than a bucket of ice water at dousing the unexpected rush of passion.

"You guys ready for ice cream" he finally said lightly, hoping his voice sounded more normal to the others than it did to him as he moved back towards the drawer to pull out the clothes he had initially come into the room for. JJ cast a guilty look his way as she herded the boys out the door, her eyes meeting his briefly as they silently communicated that first they would need to take care of the children and then they would obviously need to talk.

The silence and building tension in the vehicle was evident as Hotch began driving the family towards the local ice cream parlor, the eerie silence from the two children being the most unnerving. He tried to think of what to say, finding himself feeling uncharacteristically at a loss for words, taking comfort only in the fact that the same condition seemed to be affecting their former media liaison. In another situation it would have almost been funny that both adults, generally adept at handling the media were struggling to simply find words to broach the topic they knew the two young children must be thinking about.

"Do you boys have any questions?" Hotch finally managed to ask, deciding that the best approach would be to simply ask the boys how they felt instead of launching into any explanations.

Jack was surprisingly quick to respond as soon as the door to the subject had been opened, apparently now feeling free to share his opinion. "Not really, Agent Williams told us both that as part of playing a pretend family that you might have to kiss each other, he even let us see the pictures already." Jack shared, likely oblivious to the relief the profilers felt as they realized that the children had already been somewhat prepared for this. "I didn't think they would be that long though," he added honestly, though fortunately no distress was evident in his voice.

"I know son, we had someone watching us through the window," Hotch said, feeling the need to explain to his son while Henry remained silent.

"Did you ever kiss Mommy like that?" The next question Jack asked threw him for a loop as he hesitated, wondering how to respond to that without causing any more awkwardness between he and JJ.

"I'm sure Agent Williams told you that married people kiss right?" he said hoping his son could put the pieces together without him having to spell it out. "So yes your mother and I did kiss when we were married." Hotch clarified before turning his attention to Henry, not wanting to give Jack time to pursue his curiosity of the differences in kissing the two women as he appeared to be emotionally fine with what he had seen. "Henry, do you have any questions?" He asked, giving the younger boy a chance to speak.

"That was yucky." Henry said matter-of-factly causing the first real moment of laughter in the car as they were all able to relax as he only seemed interested in making a statement vs. any questions.

"Ok then, I guess we're good," JJ finally announced, feeling much more at ease now that she knew they hadn't traumatized the children even as she pushed off the thoughts of what bedtime might bring as they had to contend with yet another potential audience as well as being alone together again, she let her mind start to drift, remembering the sensations of the kiss before she realized she was being spoken to.

"JJ, let's just enjoy the ice cream now and worry about the rest later," Hotch said gently, having realized from her pensive expression where her mind had started going. She smiled in agreement as she forced herself to engage in chatter with the children about what kind of ice cream they wanted as they all shifted gears to enjoy a rare outing into the small town.

_AN: First off, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as I now plan to move their budding relationship onto the backburner and start moving this plot along and focusing on the casefic aspect, so for all those enjoying the romance angle hope this will tide you over for a while. Thanks as always to **Emily Whiteswan** who continues to be a great help in regards to her sounding board abilities, and thanks to **Jekkah,** **Miss Kate Kate**, **chiroho**, and **gibbsluvr** for the reviews._


	26. Confessions

**Chapter 26: Confessions**

Dan's Dairy Delights was a quaint little shop whose sole feature for customers was a walkup window and an assorted array of tables with umbrellas for outdoor seating. As the only ice cream place in town it drew a pretty decent crowd throughout the day with its many different varieties of ice cream and hand-made milkshakes. JJ worked to get booster seats and to settle the children in at the one empty table they had found while Hotch walked to the window to order. She found herself feeling more than a little annoyed that he didn't even bother to ask what anyone wanted, but tried to hide this so as to not ruin the outing for the children. She tried to put herself in a good mood by silently promising herself that she would try to enjoy whatever it was he brought, but even this positive thinking didn't completely do the trick as she found herself clipping the safety belt on Henry's booster seat with just a little more force than necessary. As the tray was placed on the table before Hotch took his seat across from her she first noticed the dirt sundaes for both Jack and Henry as they both lit up, obviously happy with this choice. JJ felt her own dissatisfaction rapidly dissipate when she noticed the double scoop waffle cone with scoops of mint chocolate chip and cookies and cream. "How did you know?" She had to ask, incredulous that he had gotten her order perfectly.

"Last summer when we were on that vacation in Texas and we all went out for ice cream, I remembered." Hotch said proudly, a smirk evident on his face at his success in both remembering her favorite ice cream and also remembering to call it a vacation as opposed to the abduction case it actually was. JJ felt surprisingly touched that he had remembered such an obscure fact about her from a year ago, idly wondering if he remembered everyone else's order as well or just hers. She quickly decided to stop analyzing and just enjoy the moment as she began indulging in the sweet creamy goodness before it started melting.

"I almost forgot, the picnic is coming up in just a couple days," Hotch mentioned after a moment of indulging in his own cone as he saw the flyer posted on the glass door near their table. "Reid is arriving today also," he reminded her, his voice lowering as he said the other agents name before continuing to enjoy the scoops of chocolate ice cream on his own cone before it began dripping again.

JJ felt a momentary increase in her pulse as she watched him attack his cone, licking the rapidly melting chocolaty goo with broad swipes of his tongue. She felt a rush of heat as she recalled what else that same tongue had been doing less than an hour before, not realizing she had been caught staring until his eyes met hers with an obviously knowing look. She tried to think of a distraction but the cold liquid trickling across her fingers provided it for her as she averted her eyes and began delicately nibbling at her own cone as she turned her attention back to the children. Jack and Henry seemed to be quite enthralled with digging through their sundaes looking for the gummy worms that had been embedded with the chocolate ice cream mixed with crushed cookies designed to look like they were digging in a pile of dirt.

The family mostly enjoyed their ice cream in silence as they nodded greetings or exchanged quick pleasantries with a few of the families that passed by their table, but it wasn't long before the ice cream had disappeared and cleanup began as JJ pulled the wet ones out of her purse to begin cleaning up their two "gardeners".

With mutual agreement that they did not want to return home with all the window traffic they had, the parents easily decided it was a good day to take a drive around town and take in the sights to continue learning the roads better. The boys also seemed happy with the idea even as the day wore on as the agents took a detour through a drive through to get kids meals in addition to their own supper before stopping at a small city park to allow the boys to enjoy the playground before the setting sun indicated it was time to head back home.

Jack and Henry were so tired from all the climbing and playing with other children on the playground that they were almost asleep in the car by the time they arrived home. JJ had only made it through three pages of a bedtime story after helping them bathe and change into pajamas before they had dropped off to sleep, obviously exhausted. As she tended to the children Hotch closed the shade to the window facing their neighbors house even though he saw no indication they were being watched now that his partner had obviously returned home judging by the police cruiser in the driveway. He did yet another customary scan for bugs in the house, which again turned up empty, before taking his turn in the shower. He had just settled into the comfortable bed and pulled out his computer to begin typing up his report of the day when JJ came in grabbing the articles she needed before wordlessly going into the bathroom and shutting the door to complete her nighttime routine. With the noises of the shower as a backdrop Hotch completed his report, including a request for everything Garcia could dig up on David and Julia Chandler after the neighbors odd behavior earlier in the day, indicating that Julia had tried spying on them but leaving out their response to her surveillance as he told himself there were just some things the rest of the team didn't need to know.

Hotch dimly registered the shower turning off as he read the latest report from Derek assuring them that the agent was planning to spend yet another night in the woods behind their house to watch for their other visitor as it was doubtful that the prints in the flowerbed had been made by either of the Chandlers. He wondered for a moment if the younger man had been behind their house earlier in the day but decided to let it go hoping that even if Derek had seen the heated moment he was going to be professional enough to keep it to himself.

As Hotch reflexively turned to look at the blinds he could remember Derek's description of what was visible from the outside. According to his report someone standing near the house could see small streams of light and some movement but it would be hard to see anything in more detail. Nothing else from the reports seemed suspicious as Prentiss reported that she was still tackling various stories around the town. Reid had arrived and settled into his small apartment near the grounds of the small high school with an observation that he was within walking distance of Tony's pizza as the business had conveniently been situated near the school to attract the hungry teenagers. The final report to read was Rossi's contribution that the shipment containing their device would be arriving tomorrow and yet another complaint about his often tardy or absent delivery driver.

Hotch tried to rehearse in his mind what he was going to say when the attractive blonde joined him in bed for yet another night that was apt to be more awkward considering what had transpired earlier that day. He had spent the evening trying to sort out his feelings about what had happened and trying to decipher what JJ might be feeling which had resulted in an often quiet ride aside from the chatter of the boys about the things they were seeing in the cozy town. He was brought back to the present moment when the object of his thoughts emerged in her usual cotton nightgown as she swiftly grabbed her own computer and climbed into the bed as if trying to act very businesslike about the whole matter. He could tell by her averted eyes as she quickly booted it up and logged on that she was likely feeling the same tension as he was.

"I'm ready to talk whenever you are," Hotch finally said, his voice sounding loud in the still room. "We can't just ignore this indefinitely," he said his voice dropping as he leaned closer to her so he could speak softly as he remained aware of the remote possibility they were under surveillance even though it seemed less likely considering Derek's presence in the woods and current inability to detect anything suspicious.

"I know," JJ responded almost in a whisper, finally looking up from the computer where she had been scanning the same reports he had already read. "I've been trying to sort out what happened ever since we left for ice cream." She admitted also keeping her voice low and to his relief did not seem uncomfortable with their proximity as they talked.

"We talked about it before, we're two single adults, we've been alone and now we're put together in a potentially compromising situation," Hotch began, trying the rhetoric that they had used to explain away some of the things that had happened while they were still in training, though it sounded far less convincing at the present time than it had in the beginning.

"So you're telling me it was just hormones," JJ's response was quick and her look penetrating as she stared at the man who she had shared the bone melting kiss with only hours before, feeling victorious as she saw his obvious hesitation, the truth showing on his face even before he spoke.

Hotch struggled with his response, unaware that she had already been able to gauge his reaction as she held his gaze. He could tell that she wasn't willing to just brush this away. Her tenacity for the truth was often an asset in the young FBI agent but tonight he would have been just as happy if she had been willing to dismiss it as he suddenly felt on the defensive despite being the one who opened the door to discuss their earlier kiss. Her statement from the photo session where she had said she had never imagined them being that close had continued to ring in his ears since they had arrived and had helped keep him in check until today, but now he felt vulnerable and exposed, which were definitely uncomfortable feelings for the usually in control FBI section chief.

"Ho… Aaron?" The soft question in her voice helped ease the anxiety he had felt rising, as he knew that he was going to have to be honest even if it meant putting his heart on the cutting board as he admitted to himself that he was tired of trying to hide his feelings.

"No, it wasn't just hormones," he managed to say quietly, even as he looked away, unable to meet her eyes as he unveiled part of the truth about his feelings. "I apologize if I took advantage of the situation, but I can't say I regret it," he continued, feeling a measure of relief at finally voicing some of what he had been feeling.

The blonde watching him fought the urge to laugh at his statement, wondering if he realized that she had certainly been a most willing participant in the kiss and just as aggressive as he had been, but seeing the sensitivity on his face she managed to hold back and listen attentively as he focused sightlessly on the computer screen in front of him as he spoke, as aware as she was that they were currently at a very important crossroads.

"I don't know what to say JJ, I know you told me that you never imagined us together, but I can't say that's true for me, it seems there's been something I can't quite ignore, from the day we met," he continued haltingly before letting his voice trail off as he tried to find a way to put his feelings into words without invoking her pity at his unrequited feelings, finally looking up and meeting her eyes as he waited for her rejection, knowing that even without his usual eloquence she had likely been able to interpret what he was trying to say. He watched her face closely as he waited for her response while he tried to reassure himself that he knew she would be gentle in her rejection.

JJ felt a pang in her heart as she realized how he had obviously interpreted her words from what seemed like so long ago, realizing that now was the time to correct his obvious misconception as he continued to tentatively look back at her. She gave him a reassuring smile as she looked into the dark eyes, seeing the uncertainty that she was sure was mirrored in her own blue ones. "I didn't mean it quite like that," she began slowly, now struggling herself to find the words she knew she needed to say as she could feel her mouth going dry at what she was about to admit. "I did say I never imagined anything happening between us. But I meant that in all the years I've known you, there's always been something in the way, Haley, then Will, our jobs. I tried to keep from imagining us as anything but coworkers because at the time I was positive it would never be more than a one sided crush, but it didn't seem to go away like I thought it would." She admitted shyly, seeing the obvious surprise in the brown eyes as they absorbed her every word while she tried to give an encouraging smile to be sure he got the message that he was not alone in his feelings.

"This is a hell of a time for us to start exploring our feelings," Hotch finally said having found his voice as reality began to set in and wash away the short lived giddiness he had felt in response to her revelation. "We are going to have to wait until we get back to Virginia before we can really explore whatever is happening between us." He said slowly, hating to say it even as he knew there was really no other option given their present situation.

"I know, and now we have to keep ourselves even more in check so our feelings don't interfere with the case." JJ sighed, realizing just as he did that despite the opportunities they had, allowing themselves to engage in gratuitous affection could ultimately prove harmful to their covers.

"All the more reason for us to get this wrapped up quickly," the unit chief quickly responded with a rare grin as he intertwined his fingers with hers, the hope already evident on his face as he allowed himself a moment to consider where he would take her on their first date once they got back to Virginia.

"I agree," JJ said with a promising smile as she enjoyed the contact for a moment before reluctantly breaking their handhold to pick up her computer effectively helping them both transition back to work mode for the moment as she scanned Hotch's report to see if she needed to make an addendum. After realizing there was really nothing for her to add and with the security of knowing Morgan would again be watching over their family as they slept she quickly logged off.

As Hotch reached to turn off the bedside lamp and the room darkened JJ felt a sense of relief that they had both finally begun getting some of their feelings out into the open, knowing that despite the brevity of the conversation that for better or for worse a major turning point had been reached. As they settled in to sleep JJ allowed her mind to wander to Julia Chandler, on one hand feeling a sense of gratitude that the annoying neighbor had given them a much needed push even as she wondered what reason the woman might have to be so apparently fixated on the sex lives of her new neighbors.

_AN: Sorry for the update delay. Thanks to those who have put the story on their favorites list and added alerts, for reviewers thanks to **chiroho, ThePenIsMighty, gibbsluvr, Jotchprossi18** (I know, I would have probably been there with binoculars also if given the opportunity), **spk, deeda** (sadly I can, and did, as much as I would like to have them spend the next 10 chapters making out in a variety of ways, it's plot time *grin*), **Swhoodie, jekkah, lexa, jltmysterylover** (there will still be "moments" no worries), and 1701bg. I sincerely appreciate the feedback everyone and will try to pick up the pace again soon. _


	27. Square One

**Chapter 27: Square One**

The 5 a.m. alarm woke Hotch from a sound sleep as he simultaneously realized he was in bed alone while memories of last night's confessions flooded his mind. Rubbing his eyes as he realized JJ wasn't in the bathroom he got up and went in search of her, mildly surprised to see her sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee as she focused intently on her computer.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted seeing the question in his eyes as he took a cup of coffee and joined her. "There was a lot for me to think about after we talked, finally I thought I'd check for any updates to see if Garcia had found out anything yet, there's been a lot going on the last few hours." The professional tone in her voice told Hotch they were fully in case mode at the moment as he tried to brush away the personal thoughts he was having to think about the case, interested to hear what had happened and hoping that it would be the big break so they could end the charade and get back home to further explore whatever was budding between them.

"Do I need to get my computer?" He finally asked as she went quiet again after looking down, he could tell she was reading intently and was beginning to wonder if she would summarize the reports for him or if he would be better off reading it himself at the moment as opposed to later.

"No, hang on just a minute, I'm almost finished," she said as she quickly read the last few lines of the latest report from Derek before leaning across the table so they were closer as Hotch mirrored her movements to allow for them to talk quietly. "We'll keep our voices down just in case, but our visitor at the window appeared again last night and Derek tailed him, so it's doubtful we're being listened to." She quickly assured him, seeing his eyes widen almost imperceptibly at the news as she continued. "We also solved the mystery of why Rossi's delivery driver is so unpredictable. Jason Stevens, you remember he stopped to help us unpack but then spent most of his time hanging around me and the other women, from what Derek has observed he seems to be your average garden variety peeping tom. According to Morgan he left our window and stopped at a few other houses, all the visits seemed pretty brief but it doesn't appear as if we're really being targeted directly, at least not by him." She shared the information, both glad that it had not turned out to be a serious threat, though also disappointed that it appeared that lead had vanished. The masked disappointment in Hotch's eyes told her more than his words ever could that he was feeling the same as he set the coffee down with a sigh.

"How about Julia Chandler, did Garcia dig up anything on her?" He finally asked, still hopeful that something would pan out without sending them totally back to square one and tried to be encouraged as JJ nodded affirmatively.

"Garcia did find several interesting things out about them. David and Julia were married young, both from conservative families. From what Garcia can tell David is likely gay, he probably only got married trying to do what was expected of him and to help keep the truth hidden from others. Garcia found one credit card statement that his wife likely knows nothing about as it comes to a PO box instead of their home address. In checking his credit card statements he apparently has one that is used to subscribe to a several exclusively gay porn sites, also there are a couple of random motel charges showing up that she is still investigating but they don't appear to be family vacations." JJ stopped after offering this information to allow Hotch time to process the information considering she was talking about the officer he had only recently been paired with.

"That would make sense," Hotch slowly agreed as he put the pieces together in his mind. "If David is gay but keeping it from Julia, then their sex life is probably minimal at best. She might be more inclined to fixate on the sex lives of other couples as she tries to figure out what is missing in their relationship and seek other ways to get her own needs met." He sighed as the pieces started fitting together, realizing that while they were learning more about some of the quirky people who made up the town the likelihood of more sinister agendas seemed to be dropping again. A moment of silence prevailed as they considered where this left the case.

"Damn," Hotch finally muttered under his breath as he ran his fingers through his still tousled hair, his uncharacteristic use of profanity catching JJ by surprise.

"I know," she agreed, also feeling the same frustration, not needing to ask what was the matter as she realized all too well the look that typically accompanied a case where they weren't getting the leads they needed to solve it, especially considering the length of this assignment and the many other factors such as their team not being able to work on it as they were used. All these things combined were contributing to a greater stress level than usual for the usually efficient team.

"I just want to get this case over with so we can all get back home to our normal lives and put this town behind us it never happened." Hotch clarified, a note of bitterness creeping into his tone as JJ wondered for just a heartbeat if this meant he regretted anything that had happened between them.

"It would be nice to be ourselves again wouldn't it?" She finally responded diplomatically, trying not to let her insecurity show.

Despite her attempt at neutrality Hotch picked up the tone in her voice quickly as he moved to quickly reassure her, "I don't regret what's happened with us, in fact that just adds to the desire for us to get back home so we can see where this is going without being under a microscope."

"Of course then we'll have to try to keep it from the team," JJ bit her bottom lip as she considered how anything could possibly progress even when they did make it back to Virginia, feeling mounting frustration and a sense of despair at the sudden overwhelming feeling that they were only kidding themselves that anything could ever change between them.

"One day at a time," Hotch advised her, the dark look on her face telling him more than her words ever could as he reached across the table to cover her hand with his own not wanting her to think of giving up before they had even had a chance to truly begin. "Remember, we need to focus on the case, then there will be plenty of time for us." He said, hoping against hope that his words would come to pass.

The moments ticked by as they sat, simply holding hands before JJ cleared her throat and murmured an agreement before looking back at the tablet, signaling a change from the personal back to the case.

"Derek is going to shadow Jason Stevens a little longer, to make sure that he isn't doing more than peeping," JJ tried to sound reassuring even as she too felt the same disappointment that they were again unsure of how to proceed. "Maybe we'll learn something at the picnic tomorrow, it will be nice to see the rest of the team there, even if we can't really interact," she added hopefully, looking forward to seeing her other friends again as all had confirmed they would be attending in some capacity.

"Right, apparently it's the third annual celebration of when this town was officially formed, sounds like a lot of festivities." Hotch agreed almost absentmindedly as he tried to shift gears and think of where they were supposed to focus now on their quest for information.

"That means I'll have to do some cooking tonight," JJ said, pulling over a pen and pad of paper as she began making an impromptu menu and shopping list.

"But no one told me you had to bring anything?" Hotch questioned, wondering why she was going to add that to her plate considering how tired she would be considering her apparent lack of sleep.

"They just didn't say anything to you," JJ corrected as she reminded him of their changed role definitions. "I'll take the boys out this afternoon after we finish lessons and get the shopping done," she spoke aloud as she continued planning how to juggle everything the busy day would have in store.

"I wish I could help," Hotch responded quietly, feeling guilty that she was having to shoulder so much of the load.

"You will," she smiled brightly in response, "I think it would be good for you to spend some extra playtime with the boys, help get them ready for bed tonight, assuming we don't have noses pressed against the window from the outside." She suggested having already taken to divide the workload so she wouldn't have to try to cook with children underfoot.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and uncover something new at this picnic, but even if we don't it will be nice to see the rest of the team together as they've already all reported planning to be there." Hotch finally said hopefully as he stared unseeing over his cup of coffee as he continued to think about the latest turn of events regarding the case, wishing the team could all sit in a conference room and discuss it instead of depending on the electronic communication.

_AN: Sorry again for delays, real life has just been so busy. Thanks for the reviews to **firecrackr, gibbsluvr, jekkah** (does make for a nice visual doesn't it), **ThePenIsMighty, chiroho** (thanks for calling my attention to your piece, I did enjoy it), **AlexisSophia, JotchProssi18, and Princethenking**. Appreciate everyone taking the time to let me know you enjoyed the talk._


	28. Reid

**Chapter 28: Reid**

The sun was shining and the temperatures were relatively mild as JJ and Hotch carried the picnic basket, cooler along with a blanket to spread on the ground to a shady spot they were able to claim in the large park being used for the town picnic. The boys were trailing along behind them helping carry what little they could which was mostly a few of their toys and snacks in case they got bored and didn't find other children to play with. The long row of picnic tables were already lined with food and JJ carried their basket up to add the dishes she had prepared to the feast while Hotch spread out the blanket on the ground for them to sit on. They had given the kids a reminder in the car about how to maintain their covers no matter who they saw, even if it was someone from their work who the children as they were all aware that the whole team should be in attendance this time.

As they settled on the blanket they saw many now familiar faces from the community and though many people still made a point to come over and say hello. "Look over there." JJ suddenly whispered to Hotch, drawing his attention to a nervous looking Reid sitting on a blanket with some other people they knew to be faculty at the small high school.

"That's our new science teacher." Bruce Kepler stopped by their blanket, seeing the direction of their gaze.

"I didn't think I'd seen him before, still trying to learn everyone in town." Hotch responded easily as Reid looked up and noticed the trio. Bruce Kepler was the assistant principal at the school so quickly beckoned for the young man to come join them, obviously intent on doing introductions.

"Spencer Redding, I want you to meet Officer Aaron Hatcher, his wife Jennifer, and their children Jack and Henry." Bruce said jovially as he indicated the family still gathered on the blanket, the boys having not yet taken off to play as they were intent on unpacking the toys. JJ felt a little nervous as she saw Henry look up at his godfather but he just smiled shyly before going back to his toys. "Spencer is our new science professor at the academy, he's quite the whiz and should be getting his doctorate in chemistry very soon." Bruce let pride show about their newest employee.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Spencer said in a slightly awkward manner.

"You'll probably have young Jack here in your class before you know it." Bruce made an obvious effort to engage the nervous young man with the Hatcher family and was rewarded by an awkward smile.

Recognizing Reid's usual nervousness Hotch took the lead and leaned to shake his hand. "I'm sure you'll be quite the asset to our educational community." Hotch said assuredly while JJ followed his lead and reached across to also shake their fellow agent's hand. "We're pretty new here ourselves, but it's a great place so far and we hope you like it here as much as we do." She said brightly, seeing Reid relax slightly.

"Thank you, it does seem like a nice town, I'm still learning my way around," Reid acknowledged as he smiled in response. He opened his mouth to say more before he was interrupted.

"Let's go meet the York family, I just saw them come in, their daughter Amanda is one of the star students in our school," Bruce Kepler halted the small talk as he beckoned for Reid to follow him to another blanket. Reid managed an awkward wave goodbye before he turned to follow the principal, leaving Hotch and JJ both watching him with amused smiles as he excused himself before starting to weave through the crowd in the indicated direction. Apparently one purpose of the town picnic was to let everyone get acquainted with any newcomers as people milled around to talk. "He's a little shy," Bruce said by way of explanation, turning back to Hotch and JJ briefly before he followed the young genius." He's brilliant but a little socially awkward," he shared in a confidential tone, not sounding critical and accurately describing the role the young agent was playing. "Many geniuses are," Hotch said agreeably as he received a smile in response before the assistant principal departed to catch up with his young charge and continue the introductions.

"They did pick a perfect cover for him," JJ's voice was low as she almost whispered to Hotch, glad that the FBI had found a role for Reid where his occasional awkwardness would not seem out of place.

_Reid's POV_

"I can't believe how everyone looks so natural here," Reid's thoughts raced through his mind as he passed Morgan who was emptying a trash bag, apparently having been hired to help keep the park clean during the picnic. "Henry didn't even act like he knew me and I'm his godfather, I sure hope I'm acting that well," he continued to think as Bruce Kepler dragged him towards yet another family whose child would be in his class. He was grateful for his photographic memory as the faces of various students and parents kept passing by him before they had apparently completed the tour and he was allowed to get a plate of food and relax.

A moment of eye contact with Rossi was all he got as he was served a piece of pizza that looked absolutely mouthwatering as he made his way through the line. The older agents cooking skills had apparently not been overestimated considering how much he had already heard about the vast improvement in food quality at the local pizzeria. He had to agree he thought as he bit into the piece he had and tasted the subtle nuances of spice that put what seemed to be nothing more than a basic pizza head and shoulders above what he was used to tasting. He didn't realize how hungry he had been as he quickly finished his food while observing the crowd. His analytical mind quickly taking in all the information he could as he watched people interact. There was nothing that caught him off guard yet as he watched the townspeople interacting, though he tried to keep his focus on them he couldn't help also catching glimpses of his teammates. He noted how Hotch and JJ were appearing to blend in nicely with the other couples and children scattered about the park, while Rossi enjoyed his role at the food area. Derek tended to either be ignored or be the recipient of a few suspicious glances if he veered too close to areas where families were at, but nothing that wouldn't be expected considering his role.

"Emily seems to be sticking out a bit awkwardly also," Reid observed as he saw her walk around with pen and pad in hand with a bag over her shoulder likely holding a few additional accessories such as a camera and tape recorder judging from the weight of it. People seemed polite to her he noticed as she milled through the crowd but no one went out of their way to talk to her and her approaches to others seemed to be met with unusual brevity.

"Oh no, she's heading this way," he noticed as she had started to walk towards him, but fortunately Bruce Kepler had not strayed too far from his side and stepped up as the brunette reporter approached their area.

"Hi, I'm Emily Parson's with the Montana Star, I'm here to cover the picnic and would like to get some responses from the community, I'm also interested in any human interest stories," she introduced herself with what appeared to be a winning smile though Reid could tell that no one seemed impressed or inclined to respond to the dynamic reporter. He watched as Bruce Kepler gave her the same line she had probably already heard a hundred times over about the basic purpose of the celebration and what it was commemorating but was obvious closed off as for the first time he didn't even make a motion to introduce Spencer to the reporter.

"_They do seem to share a certain boundary in regards to people they would classify as outsiders," _Reid observed and made a mental note to type into his report later considering the abrupt change he had seen in people who tended to be friendly and outgoing when it involved someone considered a part of the town as opposed to perceived outsiders like Prentiss or Morgan.

As the young genius continued to form his impressions about the town he remained oblivious to the attentions he was receiving from a few of the teenage girls he had been introduced to as those who would be members of his class when the session started as they watched him with some whispers behind hands and giggling indicating they were looking forward to having the new young teacher in their school.

_AN: Sorry as always for the delay. The next few chapters will include perspectives and experiences from the rest of the team as they interact with the town as well as with each other and shed some thoughts on their own undercover work. Next up will be Morgan. Thanks for the humbling reviews: **Lexa, jekkah, Jessica Faith, stelmw02, chiroho, hotchfan1, and CMfandoodle. **_


	29. Morgan

Chapter 29: Morgan

"I'm surprised they would hire outsiders to work during the picnic considering how close knit the community is," Hotch observed to JJ as they both watched Morgan assisting one of the other apparent halfway house residents gather up an overflowing trash bag near one of the picnic table areas to change it out with a fresh one.

The team had all initially wondered how Morgan would find a way to the function considering his role as an outsider but he had apparently been hired along with a couple of other halfway house residence to walk around and keep the park clean, emptying trash bags and picking up any stray paper plates that blew on the ground. He was clearly being ignored by the town residents who did not include him or the other "outsiders" into their festivities making it easy for him to blend into the background and the interactions between the townspeople.

"I guess they don't want anyone in town to have to do this kind of work and miss out on the socializing," JJ bantered back as she leaned against Hotch to keep their conversation from being overheard as they took advantage of a lull in the crowd of people who had come to interact, the unveiled dessert table having garnered most of the attention at the moment.

"He doesn't seem to be having any trouble from the town due to his race fortunately, it's amazing how good he is at seeming to carry that ex-con chip on his shoulder," Hotch shared his observation quietly with the female agent close at his side, not bothering to think about how their closeness while carrying on what appeared to be an intimate conversation may appear to others. The children had all gathered for a period of organized games and seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely judging by the shrieks of laughter that were heard so there was a mixture of adults either mingling, standing at the food tables or simply sitting on their blankets chatting, so their behavior would not be seen as anything out of the ordinary.

"And he can move around the crowd virtually unseen," JJ agreed as she watched him move about the crowd with ease, smiling slightly as she saw him almost bump into Prentiss with an obviously muttered apology as he barely glanced at her as went to move on with his job. They watched with interest as she maintained her role and tried to detain him for an interview though was obviously unsuccessful as they exchanged only a few words before he brushed past her indifferently.

_Derek's POV_

"It figures I'm the one who ends up in this role, talk about stereotyping," Derek Morgan almost wanted to mutter under his breath as he went about his work unseen, feeling an anger gnawing at him with every step not only at the apparent ability of the crowd to ignore his existence but also a building anger towards the FBI for putting him in this position. Even though logically he could understand why they picked him and knew that nothing was personal, it still felt like a slap to his ego that he was the one asked to be the ex-con practically living on the street. Even with a few extra perks he was able to have such as his computer tablet it was still grueling, the halfway house he had been placed in was a pit and smelled of urine and cheap booze. It stayed noisy and he was getting tired of being treated like an ex-con by the people who owned it. He knew he couldn't have pulled off the cover for Reid or Rossi, but why couldn't he be a reporter, or join the police force he wondered. He cast a glance at JJ and Hotch as they engaged in an obviously private discussion, their heads almost touching as they leaned towards each other murmuring. He could have pretended to have been married to JJ he thought, but no the role had to go to Hotch, because it would better fit in with the town's expectations. As much as he wanted to feel resentful about this he couldn't ignore the small reminder from his logic that the fact that both agents had children had likely been one of the most determining factors, as it wasn't like Hotch could live on the streets with Jack.

As he began thinking of the children involved in the case Derek could feel some of the anger melt away as he glanced around, seeing Reid continuing to nervously interact with the onslaught of townspeople apparently eager to welcome the new teacher, to Prentiss trying unsuccessfully to make inroads into the crowd. While Rossi excelled at his craft of cooking, he suddenly wondered if the older man really enjoyed the amount of it he had to do at this point. As his thoughts followed this path it didn't take long for Derek to realize that he probably wasn't the only one having some difficulty with his assignment and that he needed to follow the examples of the others and suck it up until they could all return to their normal lives.

"They don't seem to be suffering that much though," Derek felt a momentary return of his anger as he looked back to see JJ laughing at something their unit chief had apparently whispered in her ear. "I'm practically living on the streets and then up a tree while they're snuggling in bed together." He tried to tell himself that it was likely as uncomfortable as what the other agents were going through but he couldn't sell himself on that one as he recalled some of the things he had seen from his vantage point outside their room. Even with the shades often drawn he had seen glimpses of them sleeping in each other's arms at night. He had tried to convince himself it was innocent but then he had seen the kiss only a couple of days before. He was fighting to stay professional about it but after seeing the unexpected display of passion without any apparent reason, he couldn't help but draw the conclusion that there was more going on than just what was involved in their cover. His senses warred with each other as he tried to align what he had seen with the logic that surely Hotch wouldn't be so unprofessional as to sleep with a fellow agent while undercover. Initially Derek had greatly enjoyed the opportunity to find humor in what he viewed as an unlikely pairing and the idea of JJ playing house, but as the lines seemed to blur he found his merriment dissolving into suspicion.

His attempt at seeking help from Garcia had been a bust as he utilized the private messaging feature to conversationally attempt to ask her opinion about JJ and Hotch pretending to be married. He had hoped to hear something about the drudgery of it, but instead Garcia had turned to pump him for information, saying how she thought Hotch and JJ were so cute together and sharing her hopes this case would lead them to that same conclusion.

Garcia's response had only served to darken his mood as he now had even more reason to suspect that something was amiss. "They're so good at keeping secrets after all," he fumed as he thought back to what it had been like when they realized they had essentially been lied to about the death of Prentiss. He often liked to think he had dealt with it and moved on as time passed they had been able to repair much of the damage that had been done to the team, but there was still an element of mistrust that was hard to completely erase. He knew he had difficulty with trust stemming from his childhood but the knowledge didn't always make it easier to fight back some of the thoughts that tried to invade his mind.

Garcia had tried to tell him to just be happy for them if something was happening but he still struggled with the fear that they could jeopardize the case if they were breaking the rules. He struggled to find some idea of what ramifications it could have if they had become romantically involved and felt angry that he really couldn't identify anything beyond his own feelings of anger and betrayal stemming from the past. The agent was so involved in his own thoughts for a minute as he trudged towards the truck with a bag of garbage that he didn't notice as he almost knocked over a woman in his path. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized Emily even as he grabbed her arm to help steady her. He muttered a brief apology as he tried to move on, surprised when she pursued him and began her reporter shtick with him. He realized she was probably trying to have a little fun but was in no mood to participate as he simply stated he was working and couldn't stop to talk before continuing his journey.

It took a few more minutes of him taking out his anger on throwing the garbage before he was able to get his head back in the game and focus again on the seemingly harmless citizens gathered about the park. "Let it go Derek," he reminded himself as he walked by the blanket where JJ and Hotch sat, now the target of an apparently tenacious reporter as Emily continued to make her rounds of the park trying to get a story or at least get a reaction from her attempts to get a story.

Derek could also admit he was frustrated at the apparent lack of leads they were experiencing, he was getting tired of undercover work with such limited results, he had been so hopeful, thinking he had finally been able to crack the case when he saw the hooded figure outside of the window watching JJ and Hotch, but his feelings had quickly turned to disappointment when he followed and realized it was more likely just a kid in a small town looking for some thrills, but he could still maintain a sense of pride that he was able to play the role of protector and had been trusted to watch over not only his fellow agents but that they had also trusted him to watch over the children. Reaffirmed with this realization and armed with the knowledge that yes he may be mostly invisible, but could also be considered a protector for the other less flexible team members, he felt rejuvenated about his worth to the assignment as squared his shoulders and continued to monitor the crowds searching for any glimpse of anything amiss.

AN: Interesting note, I initially meant this to be funny but apparently the Derek in my head was having some anger issues. **Thanks to Lexa, stelmw02, chiroho, and hotchfan1** for your reviews. Glad you're enjoying the switch in pov's, next up will be Prentiss. Also major thanks as always to **whiteswan** for her assistance and willingness as sounding board.


	30. Emily

**Chapter 30: Emily**

"No one's being very welcoming to Emily," JJ mumbled around a mouthful of lukewarm pizza while she and Hotch enjoyed the plates of food they had finally retrieved for themselves after the children had eaten what little they planned to before joining the activities designed for them. Both agents had to admit they had rarely seen such a well-organized event which had a little something for all age ranges, couples and singles alike. They had both decided they would gain more insight by sitting and watching the crowd to survey the town dynamics as it was easier in this setting to see who the town power players were as opposed to the average citizen and because most of the other agents were doing enough mingling that they could afford the luxury to relax. So far there were no surprises that the people who garnered the most attention were the leaders of the community such as the elected officials. JJ was given the opportunity to meet the sheriff as he left the Chandler's quilt to walk over to converse with his newest deputy.

"I wonder if it's because she's a reporter, or because no one knows who she is?" Hotch responded after the police chief left and they were alone again to continue sharing their observations of the crowd.

"Maybe some of both," JJ continued to watch as their fellow agent continued trying to make inroads into the tight-knit community but was obviously being stonewalled at every turn. "Guess we'll have to follow suit," she pasted a smile on her face as she could see Prentiss moving their way, a few curious glances from others in the community showing some of their neighbors were interested in seeing if the newer additions to their area would maintain the boundaries that had been invisibly put in place for the reporter.

JJ knew her eyes probably sparkled with the humor she felt as an obviously frustrated Emily introduced herself to the couple and talked about the piece she was doing on the town and festivities. JJ could almost swear she detected a slight arch of the eyebrow from their colleague as all she had to do was lean possessively against Hotch as he took the lead sharply declining to comment, his voice audible to the few nearby onlookers. JJ knew the look in the other woman's brown eyes well that meant they were in for some serious girl talk when they returned to Virginia as Emily gave a frustrated sigh before moving towards the food line, grateful that even though no one seemed inclined to talk to her they didn't seem to mind her sharing in the food.

"I don't believe how everyone is acting here, it's like I have the plague," Emily Prentiss groaned inwardly as she indulged on some of Rossi's pizza while she rested alone on a small swing near the tables, enjoying the opportunity to give her feet a break as she watched the town continue to interact knowing she would only have her own observations to write about as she pulled out her writing pad from the satchel she had been carrying as she began scanning the assortment of individuals.

She cast a couple of covert glances towards the blanket she had only recently left where Hotch and JJ continued to sit, also scanning the crowd though with the obvious benefit of being able to talk openly and easily with the people they were able to mingle with. This was her first time seeing the two agents in undercover mode and she was already planning some major dishing with JJ as soon as this case was over. Even though there was nothing overt about their behavior, from what she had known of them before she could tell that something had changed, there was a new intimacy there that she didn't think any amount of acting could truly mimic. She made a mental notation to check with Garcia privately later, thankful that a private messaging system had been set up so they could communicate individually with the tech analyst in case they had a question or concern they wanted validated without alarming the whole team. She had not really made much use of it yet aside from some general chit chat to help curb the loneliness she had felt being away from the team and having to put in long tiring hours as a reporter who was clearly not welcome at most of the settings she appeared. The bubbly tech analyst had helped fill some of the void she had felt after being essentially cut off from her teammates. Prentiss would almost bet that she had also been keeping up privately with Derek and possibly JJ and felt hopeful that her friend would help lend some insight into what she was seeing. Emily knew from her own stint at undercover work that there were some things that one just couldn't fake to people who truly knew them and while Hotch and JJ were putting on a fine show for the crowd, to her eyes there was definitely something else there.

She was briefly taken back to memories about her time with Ian Doyle and how the assignment had been so consuming that even while she had forced herself to remember her loyalty to the government she had begun caring for him after a fashion, it had gotten increasing difficult to separate the fact from the fiction before the case ended and she could only wonder about that parallel with her two teammates. She watched the two agents laugh as they murmured something to each other and felt an unexpected pang of fear, wondering if they were really prepared for the changes they would face when this assignment was over. Again drawing from her undercover experience she knew how easy it was to confuse fact and fiction when that amount of time was spent together. She studied the couple thinking that at least neither of them was an international terrorist as she considered for a moment if things might really work for them. She nibbled thoughtfully on her lower lip as she considered what she had seen of their friendship over the years, it had been clear that their unit chief seemed to have a soft spot for the young blonde, but as she considered the past hurt and pain she knew they were both carrying with them she felt a nagging fear that at least one if not both of them would be hurt again.

Reminding herself that she was working she shifted her thoughts back to the crowd, pushing back her own memories and mixed feelings related to Ian Doyle, focusing back on the assignment as she moved to cross over to the other side of the park, seeing yet another family she had not yet tried to talk to and pasting a cheerful smile on her face as she tried to approach them, their stiffening body language as they saw her approach already telling her what kind of reception she would get. "I am really not liking this assignment," she inwardly groaned after being quickly turned away, she was tired of feeling so excluded from everything, it was a lonely job being a reporter she realized as she continued to walk around and try to find anything that raised a red flag for her to investigate further.

Prentiss had found it amusing when she was almost knocked over by Derek, but their almost chance encounter quickly became less amusing when she saw the look in his eyes and knew he was upset about something. She tried to pursue him to talk even if she had to do so in reporter mode, but it was obvious he had walled himself off from discussing whatever was bothering him as she was given the same brush off everyone else had given so far. The tired agent knew at the end of the day when she settled down with her computer all she was going to have were some random observations of her own, the brief line about the picnic being a celebration of the town's founding and blisters on her heels.

_AN: Thanks for reading everyone, and thanks for the reviews to: **jltmysterylover** (that will become clearer in a couple more chapters), **jekkah, Jessica Faith, hotchfan1, chiroho, and ThePenIsMighty.** Appreciate your feedback, it certainly encourages me to post faster despite a hectic schedule. Hope to have another chap up over the weekend._


	31. Rossi

**Chapter 31: Rossi**

After the children had gone off to play games JJ and Hotch both took the opportunity to linger in the food line as they were re-introduced to Rossi who received quite the glowing recommendation for his cooking from the person making the introductions. Rossi tried to play down his introduction as the man making Tony's pizza a landmark in the town and his slightly exaggerated Italian accent brought a smile to both agents faces as they merely enjoyed the few moments that they could interact with their friend, even if it was under pretense. Hotch was immediately aware of the appraising glance from the older agent as it swept over JJ before returning to him, the nonverbal innuendo obvious in the sparkling eyes of the pizza owner. Hotch tried his best to return a subtle glare to shut down the obvious speculation, but considering Rossi's usual immunity to his glaring and the different setting he finally gave up as he excused them both and finally took another piece of pizza as he led JJ down the line, feeling that they were still being watched even if he wouldn't turn his head to verify it.

"What was that about?" JJ asked, curious about the look she had seen exchanged between the two men, she had a suspicion that it had something to do with her and Hotch, but she found it hard to believe unless the Italian was some sort of mind reader, he couldn't know what had been happening between them since they had arrived in town could he?

"Nothing," Hotch muttered as they returned to their blanket to sit, taking a bite of his pizza as he looked back at the line to see if Dave was still watching them though by all appearances he appeared to be engrossed back in his role as a star restaurateur. He could already hear Dave quizzing him about the state of his relationship with JJ as soon as the case was over and the thought of fending off the innuendos and suppositions of the older man given what had happened in the past few weeks was not a task he relished since Rossi was one of the few people who could see straight through the guarded unit chief no matter what walls he tried to throw up.

The couple ate quietly as they found it amusing to watch Rossi playing his role to perfection. While he made a point to linger near the food he brought and was obviously staying focused on the table and making conversation with people who stopped to sample the variety of delicacies, he was at no loss for female attention. To the casual observer it may not be obvious but to the profilers they could tell the difference between the people who were gathering around the food due to hunger as opposed to the mostly single ladies who were making unnecessary trips or finding excuses to linger around the table laden with pizza. "Amazing, even undercover and without trying he manages to work the charm on the women," Hotch whispered back into JJ's ear as they remained in their place on the blanket observing the other agents mix and mingle as they continued to look at who was interacting with who while they built mental diagrams about the relationships of the town.

The good feeling brought on by the food and camaraderie in the warm air quickly dissipated when Jason Stevens appeared at the pizza table in uniform, obviously running late judging by Rossi's peeved expression as he started directing the teenager on what needed to be done at their station.

"There's our peeping tom," JJ observed as she followed Hotch's hard gaze at the kid. "Relax, he can't do anything to us here," she tried to reassure him as she noticed the muscles tense in his neck, resisting the urge to scratch his back for a moment in a calming way, feeling more exposed in their fledgling relationship now that they were surrounded by their teammates, the anonymity and privacy they had enjoyed since beginning the assignment having been shattered for the day even though she was still mostly happy for the chance to see the rest of their team in person and get visual confirmation about how they were doing with their roles.

"Aaron, stop staring," JJ hissed as Jason Stevens walked by their blanket and she could feel him visibly bristle while she put a calming hand on his bicep. Her soothing touch seemed to be helping for a moment before it was undone when the teen turned and smiled as he nodded a greeting towards them, his focus obviously on JJ as his behavior now seemed decidedly creepy as opposed to what they had originally thought was merely social awkwardness. Fortunately no one else seemed to be aware of Hotch's behavior as the young man kept walking towards the van to retrieve some more of the pizza he had been sent after, disappearing from view before Hotch was able to relax and turn to JJ. "We still aren't positive he's not dangerous, plus I don't like him looking at you like that," he admitted candidly as he leaned into her touch, finally letting her attempts to soothe him take hold.

"Well well, aren't they cozy?" Rossi smirked to himself as he watched their unit chief and the young blonde on the blanket, obviously comfortable in the others personal space and showing no hesitation as they touched each other casually. He understood the death glare aimed at his delivery driver, not at all surprised as Hotch had always been protective of his agents, but especially with JJ. He had seen that even more clearly after Prentiss returned and the lengths their unit chief had gone to trying to protect JJ from the anger of the team for her part in the deception.

Breaking his gaze from the duo he indulged in again scanning the crowd before seeing a nervous Reid approaching with his plate. Rossi enjoyed his role that put him in a natural setting to interact with everyone on the team at least for a moment as he continued to be friendly and outgoing to everyone he met, glad for the opportunity to give some security to the other agents who were obviously in more challenging roles than his own.

"Wonder what's eating him?" He thought as he saw Morgan emptying a nearby trashcan with more vengeance than needed. "Either he's the greatest actor in the world here or he's chafing under his assigned role," Rossi surmised correctly, knowing how hard it must be for the agent so used to being a knight in shining armor to have to play such an invisible role.

"Emily's struggling also," he noted to himself as he watched his obvious tired friend settle under a tree for a break after he had watched her continued rejections as the day passed. He enjoyed his vantage point and ability to keep an eye on all the agents as they interacted, feeling very much like the team guardian at the moment as he continued dishing out pizza and taking time to exchange pleasantries with the people who kept returning for more pizza. He had to admit that this assignment was doing great things for his ego in the field of cooking thought he felt continuously on guard waiting for someone to recognize him as an author. "All the books I've written and back covers I've been on and no one recognizes me, I'm going to have to talk with my publicist. What's the point of the stupid pictures if no one looks at them?" He groused privately, both happy that his cover hadn't been jeopardized but insulted that apparently no one here was familiar with his books, or at least didn't bother to look at the picture on the back cover. "Of course I have disguised myself a bit," he tried to console himself as he briefly stroked his smooth upper lip reminding himself how much he looked forward to being able to grow his mustache and goatee back out as he thoughtfully let his gaze wander back across Reid to Prentiss and Morgan before coming back to rest on Hotch and JJ as they talked with another couple who had stopped to visit briefly.

"I know that look on Hotch's face, I haven't seen it since Haley, about time he let himself open up again." Rossi speculated as he watched the couple. "Looks like JJ isn't complaining," he stifled a smirk while he looked at them again as he imagined just how much fun they might be having playing house. "I hope he's been able to quit being such a stuffed shirt and enjoy some of the opportunities they have. They were practically thrown into the same bed and given carte blanche by the FBI to do whatever they felt was needed to maintain their cover. Though he doesn't look quite happy enough, must be taking a lot of cold showers." Dave inwardly sighed, knowing the younger man was likely still going by the book instead of taking full advantage of the opportunities open to him. "I just can't seem to corrupt him," He mused knowing that if he were in Hotch's shoes and JJ was looking at him like that he would have already ravished her.

"Don't know how long those two kids are going to keep skating around their feelings," he groused as he doled out another piece of pizza, frustrated at how long they had been dancing around each other, if anything Hotch should have learned that life and love could be fleeting and should not be wasted, but he also understood why caution was needed given the pain they had both endured. He had noticed Hotch's protectiveness and different demeanor towards the media liaison from the first day he had joined the team. Yet despite everything they seemed unable to overcome the barriers they had constructed between them. His frustration continued to grow as he thought about how if this case didn't pull them together then nothing would.

"They're both too damn stubborn, at this rate they'll both end up still apart at the same nursing home where all he can do is whack any men who look at her over the head with a cane," Rossi thought as he looked at them again, while he could tell something had changed he could also tell the line was still there, even if smudged a bit. "They'd better not go back to strictly business when we get back home, if Hotch thinks I gave him a hard time about that Beth woman he won't know what hit him when I get hold of him about JJ. I'm glad I pushed him though, otherwise he might have not figured out so quickly that she wasn't the right one for him. I just wanted him to get laid before the inevitable break up, get that first rebound from Haley out of the way but no, he couldn't even do that, stubborn man." Rossi inwardly berated his stubborn friend as he watched him relaxing with JJ on the blanket, oblivious to the silent tongue lashing he was receiving.

Rossi continued to work, keeping his focus split between the people of the town and his teammates as the picnic began to wind down, alternating between feelings of happiness that Hotch and JJ might finally be seeing the light and a low lying fear that they would somehow manage to screw it up again.

"I swear if he hurts her after what she went through with Will I'll have to kick his ass." He continued silently warning his friend knowing that the day would come when the words would likely be said aloud with some possible embellishment if Hotch started to screw things up.

JJ was not spared from his admonishments however as he watched her hand stroke down the unit chief's arm with an obvious familiarity. "She'd better not hurt him either, I know she wouldn't do it on purpose but Hotch has been to hell and back over the past couple years, I don't know how much more pain his heart could take, so if she tries to back out on this I may have to lock her in a closet until she sees the light," he mused, hoping that neither threat would ever have to be voiced as the two struggled to find their way through the apparently daunting obstacle course that kept preventing their feelings from being fully realized.

_AN: Thanks to the following readers for reviews. **Chiroho, hotchfan1** (we already got Reid, his was shorter since he had just barely arrived in town), **Lexa, jekkah, and samcarter1980**_


	32. Garcia

**Chapter 32: Garcia**

"Come on cupcake, it's after five o'clock," Kevin whined as he entered Garcia's lair, his frustration obvious at her increased attachment to her desk. He had initially been excited at the thought of the teams extended assignment away, thinking it would give him more alone time with his sweetheart, but instead it only seemed to increase her workload and focus on the team as she spent even more time at the computer waiting for word and any signs that the agency would need to spring into action.

"It's almost five, how long does a picnic last anyway," she grumbled as she continued to stare at the large monitor, seemingly oblivious to his plea as she watched anxiously waiting for the reports to start rolling in. Finally her patience was rewarded as she heard the first ding to indicate the official team report which appeared to be from Prentiss. She was so focused on reading that she didn't notice when Kevin's shoulders finally sagged as he left her to read the reports while he quietly exited her office, looking forward to when the case would end and they would have time together again.

Garcia couldn't help feeling frustrated as she started reading the reports as all the team members checked in, her eyes quickly scanning the reports and seeing that everything again seemed calm except for another mention of Jason Stevens. She was happy that they all seemed to be doing just fine and in no apparent danger, but the monotony of the case was getting to her. She wanted her team back, yesterday, case solved and back to work as usual. After scanning the official reports and notifying the appropriate people within the agency that they were ready to read she got ready to sign off, deciding she might as well salvage the evening with Kevin, even though she would carry her pad with her just in case there were any sudden issues.

Just as she got ready to log off Garcia's eyes lit up at a notification that she had received a private message from Derek. The brass had agreed that it could be useful for the team to be able to message her privately in case there was something they wanted her to check into without alarming the entire team unnecessarily.

_D_Morgan: Hey baby girl, miss you. It was a rough day today, the park took forever to clean up. I know I asked you before but have you heard anything that makes you think Hotch and JJ could be getting personally involved? They just seemed way to cozy today, I don't care if they get together, but not in the middle of a case. Maybe I'm just reading things in. Hope we all get to come home soon, this life on the street act is getting old._

Penelope grinned as she read his note before smiling as she sent a response.

_P_Garcia: I don't know anything about them getting together, but I would love it if they did. I don't think either of them would endanger the case though. I wish you guys were all back here as well, I miss seeing my chocolate Adonis. Take care of you, I'll let you know if I hear anything._

She again got ready to hit the log off button before being notified of another waiting message.

_E_Prentiss: Hey girl, I just have to ask. Did I miss Hotch and JJ getting together? They seemed way to comfortable today, she was practically glued to him. You can't tell me that's part of the assignment. If you know something and you're not telling me about them you'd better dish. I'm looking forward to this case ending so I can get back and pump you for information personally._

Garcia grinned again as she glanced at the printed out "wedding" picture of Hotch and JJ kissing that she was keeping on hand for when she needed a lift in mood before typing her response to the curious agent.

_P_Garcia: Believe me if I knew anything I would tell you, now you've got me curious. Looking forward to seeing you guys back, hope it's soon._

Garcia was thoughtful for a moment, knowing that she wasn't likely to get any more private messages as aside from Derek the men hadn't touched the private message function and it didn't appear that JJ had the time given the infrequency of her postings and comments regarding being a stay at home mom. With an evil grin on her face Garcia opened another window to message JJ, seeing from stats that her friend was still online, likely reading the other reports that had been given.

_P_Garcia: I hear you and Hotch were heating things up at the picnic, tongues are definitely wagging. Is something going on? I don't see how you two are keeping your hands off each other this long. Inquiring minds want to know._

Garcia practically giggled as she hit send and waited to see how her friend would respond.

_J_Jareau: I can't believe you're asking me this now, we're just now getting settled back in from the picnic and getting the boys washed up, do you know how much work it is to pack up kids and food and sit at a picnic all day, then come home and have all the unpacking to do. I'm beat._

Garcia could almost hear JJ's tired sigh through the screen as she prepared to log off before another notification came.

_A_Hotchner: We're supposed to be a married couple on this assignment Garcia. Quit trying to read things in or participate in whatever is being insinuated about us, the team doesn't need to get sidetracked with the gossip. _

Garcia felt immediately subdued at being chastised by their unit chief as she rapidly typed an apology.

_P_Garcia: Sorry sir, won't happen again, I'm just bored here and wishing everyone was back. _

She quickly hit send and waited as she saw that he was still online, feeling even worse when she saw he logged off without replying. _"Spoilsport"_ she couldn't help but mumble under her breath before wondering how he had known what they were even talking about. Her mood was immediately lifted when she saw another incoming message:

_J_Jareau: We'll have some serious girl talk when I get back, I promise. Hotch read your message over my shoulder. Let's just say things have gotten interesting but we're going to wait till we get back and out of this role before we can explore things. I sure wish this case was over, for more reasons than I can count at the moment. Hugs, bye _

Garcia smiled again, feeling triumphant as she read between the lines to see that more had started happening than just what was part of their cover. Keeping this little morsel of information for herself she made sure all the messages were appropriately encrypted so not even Kevin could unlock them to see what the private message feature was really being used for. Logging off with a sigh she finally tore herself away from her computer. "I have your back guys, whenever anything happens," She whispered aloud in the empty office as she tenderly ran a finger along the tops of the small frames as she managed a smile back at all the smiling faces from a happier time when they were all together, feeling a stab of heartache as she thought of how she missed her friends. She longed for them to have a break in the case but no matter how much digging in computers and in person that was being done it just hadn't seem to come yet. With one last look at the assorted team pictures that not only provided comfort but helped her feel a little less lonely she turned off the office light and departed for the evening.

_AN: This marks the last of the team perspective fics, we're going back to hitting action mode as I work towards helping the team catch the break in the case they need. Thanks to those who are reading, reviewing, story alerting and favoriting, etc. **Thanks to reviewers: jltmysterylover, CMfandoodle, hotchfan1, chiroho, jessicafaith, and jekkah.** I really appreciate all of you taking an extra minute or two to and putting forth the effort to let me know what you're thinking of the story, hope you continue to enjoy it. You guys rock!_


	33. Tony's Pizza

**Chapter 33: Tony's Pizza**

"I can't believe the picnic lasted that long." JJ almost groaned as she finished putting the picnic basket back in storage and the empty casserole dishes in the dishwasher, pleased that there had been no leftovers to bring home which showed her cooking had been more than acceptable for the gathering.

"I know, but the food was all gone by two", Hotch observed as he watched her put up the last of the dishes while he finished reading the rest of the team reports, verifying that nothing overly suspicious had been noticed at the gathering by any of them.

"I had better fix something to eat before bedtime, the boys will be hungry again," The tiredness in her voice was evident even as she said it, looking at the fridge as if hoping that some microwave dinners might appear instead of another round of labor with cooking and dishes.

"Or we could all go out for supper," Hotch suggested, picking up on her weariness at the prospect of cooking even a light meal.

"We do still have coupons for Tony's pizza," JJ suggested with a slight smile as she saw the coupons behind the magnet shaped like a cherry pie on the door of the refrigerator, her response making her desire clear as she visibly brightened.

"And Dave was certainly doing his part at marketing as he loaded up his truck, advertising that the restaurant would be open tonight if anyone didn't want to cook." Hotch validated as they weighed the opportunity to spend a little more time with a familiar face.

"It's only 7:00 pm, the boys have already had their baths, wouldn't take me but a few minutes to change them back out of their pajama's" JJ responded signaling her agreement almost in perfect timing to Jack and Henry walking into the room with obviously hungry looks on their faces. It was less than half an hour later that they were all loaded in the car and headed into town for a dinner out to cap off the day.

"Thank you for suggesting this," JJ spoke up over the boys chatter as the neon pizza slice advertising the restaurant came into view. "This is a hundred times better than sitting at home for another night."

"I could tell you're ready for a break," Hotch said with a smile as they pulled into the parking lot and turned the motor off.

"Welcome to Tony's" Rossi belted out cheerfully as they entered his crowded restaurant, apparently several families had taken him up on the offer he had extended as the food had started being gathered up several hours before, but there was still room for the family of four to squeeze into a small booth. Hotch and Jack on one side while JJ and Henry took the other.

"This is a nice cozy restaurant you have here," JJ said politely to Rossi as he seated them before returning with booster seats for the boys. Fresh breadsticks with a garlic dipping sauce arrived at their table as they enjoyed the warmth of the atmosphere with red checked tablecloths and small lamps at every table designed to cast off a glow vs. harsh lighting. They were both pleased to see that Jason Stevens did not appear to be anywhere in sight and considering he was a delivery driver they could pretty much let that worry go and focus on a pleasant evening.

As they seemed to wait for their pizza they noticed some of the people starting to clear out, it had been a long day for everyone and Hotch was beginning to wonder if it would be rude for him to ask his old friend what was taking so long with their order when he emerged carrying a large wooden pizza paddle with steam rising above it causing their mouths to water even before the signature pizza was set on their table.

"I hope everything is to your liking," he said his tone professional even as he delivered it with a wink before he walked away leaving them to enjoy their meal. The two agents helped cut and cool a piece for each child who looked like they would be ready to fall asleep as soon as they were in the car before digging in themselves.

"This is even better than the pizza served at the park." Hotch had to say aloud as he began a second piece, seeing his friend who was still hovering nearby beam with pride at their obvious enjoyment. While they ate families began to slowly drift out until they realized that only they and a small group of teenagers who were seated several tables away were left in the restaurant, the clock indicating it should be closing in less than an hour.

"So, how are you enjoying the town?" Rossi said conversationally, smiling at them conspiratorially since his back was to the teens even though they appeared oblivious to anyone else in the restaurant anyway.

"It's nice, very family oriented." JJ answered honestly, seeing his nod of agreement. "You've done wonders with this business. I've never tasted pizza quite like this, what's your secret?"

Taking that as an invitation Rossi pulled a chair up to the table and began discussing his pizza making techniques such as only using fresh ingredients and his own secret blend of cheese to keep it from being too gooey or greasy. All agents were very aware that the purpose of the discussion was much more about enjoying a few moments in familiar company away from the crowds than really learning pizza secrets, even though that was helpful too JJ thought as she made mental notes to get something written down the next time they were able to talk.

As time came to close the store Rossi reluctantly stood to shoo the teenagers out of the building and begin the restaurant closing process. "Here, have some breadsticks to take home with you," he proclaimed as he handed her a to-go bag, JJ wondered how he thought they could eat anything else but didn't voice the question and thanked him while Hotch paid and they turned to go. With loud promises to return again the two agents herded the sleepy children to the car. As they walked through the mostly deserted parking lot Hotch was suddenly alerted to a presence and tensed up as he saw a shadow in a nearby alley. Sensing his response JJ turned and looked also, feeling threatened as she saw the shadow of the man loitering nearby, even though they couldn't see his face the posture was obviously not friendly. Their sighs of relief were almost audible when the figure stepped slightly out of the shadows to let them see the smile on his face, Morgan ever the prankster had enjoyed giving them a scare even though it had been unintentional and he had been almost as surprised as they were to realize the encounter was totally unplanned. They both gave him a wary look for the benefit of any onlookers, but it was still nice in a way to know that he was still staying close to the rest of the team.

The ride home was silent as the boys almost immediately fell asleep with the hum of the car after the days activities and now that their stomachs were full of pizza.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there is a point to all these games we're playing," the blonde profiler finally admitted, having already tired of the pretend role they were in and not sensing anything sinister enough to warrant their investigation in the small town.

"I know, if nothing turns up tonight, I'm going to send a private message to Strauss and Harding tomorrow and let them know we're coming up empty, maybe we'll get a reprieve." Hotch agreed, having also not found anything to denote the community as a terrorist risk. JJ wondered what he was expecting to find during the night considering the picnic was over but chose to stay silent and enjoy the dream of being able to return to her normal life, she had been proud of herself for carrying off the happy homemaker role but it was seriously getting old and she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it without it starting to chafe even more than it had so far.

The evening quickly settled into their usual routine as they returned home, putting the two sleeping boys into their own beds for the night and making sure the night lights were on. Hotch did his customary sweep of the home interior for bugs and found none while JJ prepared for bed. After finishing the sweet he took his shower and came out to find her scanning the tablet. "Nothing new," she summarized as she turned it off and put it on the stand by the bed before she looked up to see Hotch with the takeout bag from Tony's. Her unspoken questions were quickly answered as he pulled out a small box with an electronic device and a pair of sunglasses. She almost instantly recalled that they had been waiting for some long range surveillance detection devices which would be delivered to Rossi's business and realized that must have been what he was referring to when Hotch had said if nothing turned up by morning. She watched quietly as he turned the various dials and aimed it out the bedroom window. If not for the seriousness of the situation she would have almost been tempted to laugh as she watched him padding through the house in his bare feet, holding the box and wearing the sunglasses, all the while wearing nothing more than boxers and a t-shirt.

"I guess I'll be writing that memo in the morning," Hotch announced as he turned off the devices and slid the equipment into a dresser drawer. "No outdoor audio or visual detection devices are within a 2 mile range according to our new detector. " He said with a tone of relief as he announced his findings to JJ, happy they could at least again be a little more themselves again within the walls of their current home. The revelation had a ripple effect though as it caused him to now stand in the middle of the room uncertainly. It didn't take the blonde agent long to realize the cause as she realized that it was time to think about sleeping arrangements now that they were both assured there was no actual surveillance happening. Inwardly her mind screamed at her to pull back the covers and invite him into the bed as usual, but the tiny voice of professionalism in her mind was mumbling something about not losing focus of the case. "It's up to you," she finally managed to say in what she hoped was a neutral tone as she watched him, hoping that he would be able to throw caution to the wind for a change.

The unit chief hesitated for a moment longer as he weighed his options, his thoughts and emotions at war with each other until he made up his mind and walked to the recliner, grabbing the comforter as he already berated himself for doing what he knew was the right thing in the moment.

With matching sighs of frustration the agents settled into their respective sleeping areas while Hotch pulled out his tablet to quickly update the team that there was no sign of external surveillance at their home. Despite the mutual feelings of loss over sleeping arrangements, with the relief and hope that the next day might be the start of their freedom from this assignment both agents fell asleep within minutes, the long day having taken its toll on them almost as much as it had on the children.

_AN: Thanks to all who continue to read, review, favorite and alert. Thanks also to **whiteswan and jekkah** who are willing to do previews for me before posting to keep a check on continuity, etc. Any grammar/punctuation mistakes are all mine. Thanks to **Alexus3599, chiroho, hotchfan1 and gibbsluvr** for the reviews. You guys help keep my muse stay motivated._


	34. Jason

**Chapter 34: Jason**

_Early the next morning_

JJ stretched, feeling better after the night's sleep, but as she leisurely turned over her eyes flew open as she encountered a muscular arm. She knew who it had to be but was still a little surprised to see Hotch apparently just starting to awaken after her movements roused him from sleep as he too realized that he was no longer in the recliner. As their eyes met they simply looked at each other for a minute, though neither moved to jump out of the bed. "Good morning," he finally said simply, his voice slightly gravelly from sleep. "Good morning," she replied just as casually, ignoring the obvious question of what had changed, not that she minded in the least.

"I went to the bathroom during the night, I must have got in the bed by habit." He thought it through, hoping she wouldn't think he had been trying to take advantage of the situation.

"I'm fine, we've been sharing a bed for a month now, I'm not going to freak out now," she laughed as she rolled over to grab the tablet, another morning ritual she had gotten accustomed to, always wanting to see if something had happened during the night.

"I'm still going to suggest that we be withdrawn from the assignment as soon as I finish my shift today," Hotch reiterated as he stood up and stretched, treating JJ to a view of the t-shirt pulling tightly over his defined muscles, turning his back to her as he headed to the bathroom he missed her obvious smile in appreciation of the view she had been granted before getting up herself and heading to the kitchen.

It was 7:00 a.m. sharp when Hotch walked into the precinct carrying a travel mug of coffee ready to begin what he anticipated would be another leisurely day. As he scanned the usually empty prisoner log to see if there had been any arrests he was surprised to see Jason Steven's name on the list. "Hey Marty, what's the kid in here for?" He asked casually of the officer on desk duty.

"Jason? He got caught peeping in a window over at the Braddocks, they had left their blinds open, ended up getting a really good look at him, called it in. We picked him up at his Dad's house and brought him in. Since he's 18 we can treat him like an adult, though his father will likely be here shortly with the family attorney. We already did some checking and he matches some of the physical evidence found at other scenes where people have reported someone watching them. For example his sneaker treads match the casts that were taken outside your window, in addition to a few other places." The officer summed up what they had learned so far, "we'll be doing more questioning of him as soon as his father and lawyer arrive," as if on cue the officer straightened slightly as the door opened to admit a serious looking Jim Stevens along with a woman in a business suit who introduced herself as the family attorney here to represent the young man they had in custody.

Hotch stood back and watched as the detective apparently handling the case came out and conferred with the family before they moved to the back where he knew the interrogation room was located. No one seemed to think it odd as he stepped into the observation room to watch the interview, figuring if anyone asked he could express interest due to the fact that his family had been one of the supposed victims of the voyeuristic teenager.

Jason Stevens looked both angry and annoyed as he was reminded of his rights before the questioning began. As the questions started about being seen at the Braddock's home he became sullen and withdrawn before the detective even began to question about the others. Hotch watched the teenagers face, convinced he saw a budding psychopath at the lack of remorse or guilt displayed despite being caught red handed, the only emotion he saw was annoyance at the inconvenience of being detained, which was not in character with a small town teenager who should have been visibly more anxious than he was. Hotch tuned back in to the questioning and realized that the officer had decided to lay out all the information they had on the young man this far.

"Tom Braddock clearly saw you through their bedroom window last night, there have been numerous complaints in town about people thinking they've seen someone outside their home. We've got prints that match your shoes outside four different windows, including the home of Officer Hatcher, care to explain what you've been up to?" the detective questioned him sharply, earning a laugh in response.

"Yeah, fine so I've been looking around town to see what people are up to. Though I have to say I was disappointed at the Hatchers, I thought the wife was hot when I saw them moving in, so I hung out there a couple times, sure didn't see anything though. Don't know what's wrong with that husband of hers, I've seen more action from the Perkin's than those two," he scoffed as he referred to an elderly couple known in the same neighborhood. Despite his attorney's attempt to quiet him the prisoner was apparently on a roll now that he had broken his silence. "Let me tell you all something, with all the shit I've seen in this town you're going to want to cut me some kind of sweet deal, otherwise I'll be happy to tell all that I've seen and heard in the courtroom. I've been doing this for three years now, I've seen affairs, domestic violence, drug use and some pretty kinky stuff, I might even have pictures," he taunted. "So go ahead charge me and let me have my day in court." Jason's sneer was ugly as he sat back in his chair to watch the room, obviously feeling in control as the others appeared temporarily speechless at the transformation from being sullen and withdrawn to a threatening and angry young man.

"We'll probably be back here one day mopping up bodies after him," Hotch couldn't help but feel as he watched the process, his theory about the budding psychopath becoming even stronger as he watched the interactions between those in the interrogation room as Jason worked to control the environment.

"If people don't want me watching, they should be more careful about their blinds," he sneered as he seemed to now enjoy taunting the detective who sat quietly, knowing that he was getting far more out of the prisoner by letting him continue his rant than if he were to ask question. The lawyer and the elder Stevens had both finally ceased trying to stop Jason's ranting as it became obvious he wasn't going to listen, Hotch could see the sorrow on the fathers face as he apparently realized his son was sicker than he had probably originally imagined. He was surprised the lawyer wasn't doing more to stop her client, even though it likely wouldn't have done any good as Jason had told her to shut-up more than once and seemed to have just warmed up to finally venting his feelings and didn't seem concerned in the least about any punishment he might face.

"You think we're going to let you manipulate our legal system with a bunch of empty threats?" The detective replied coolly, appearing un-phased by what he had heard so far.

Jason again only laughed in response. "Oh you think everyone in this town is innocent, let me give you a little preview because I made sure to really focus on those in our legal system to begin with, from judges to police officers." He sneered again. "You'll of course have to move my case to another county where I'll be glad to talk about how I saw Judge Harper and his secretary doing their own version of debriefing in his chambers. And the D.A. seems to have a little addiction to a white powdery substance from what I've seen. You think they would like that broadcast about? I even have a little information on your police chief, so again I say just bring it on." He gave a hollow laugh as he sat back and crossed his arms waiting for a response.

It was clear to Hotch that the prisoner's statements had unnerved the others in the room as the detective interviewing him obviously gulped, likely thinking about his own skeletons in the closet and wondering if they had been found out. It took the trained officer only a brief moment to recover before he switched off the recorder and stood. "Thank you Mr. Steven's, we're done here for now. We will notify your attorney when the bail hearing will be, until then we'll have you escorted back to your cell." He announced as he motioned for a nearby officer to do the honors before briefly speaking to the obviously shaken father and attorney assuring them the bail hearing should be soon. Hotch wasn't surprised when as soon as they left the interviewing detective took the recording and practically ran into the police chiefs office and shut the door.

"We may need to stick around after all," the agent mused as he stood alone in the viewing room before he stepped out and looked in the direction of the cells, wondering if he dared to try speaking to the teen to see if he had possibly chosen to look in the window of their undercover agent while there.

_AN: Thanks as always to those who put on story alerts, etc. Also thanks to **gibbsluvr, chiroho, cribellate, and Hotchfan1 **for taking a moment to review_, and ongoing gratitude to whiteswan and jekkah for their willingness to be sounding boards._ _


	35. A Break

**Chapter 35: A Break**

Choosing to follow his instincts Hotch walked down the corridor to the holding cell, not surprised to see Jason Stevens sitting idly on his bunk reading a book with an officer only half-heartedly paying attention as he kept watch on the cells considering there were only two occupants in the room and the other was a drunk who had yet to wake up from his nights binge.

"Why don't you take a break Stan, I'll hang out here for a bit." Hotch offered generously seeing the older officer needed no further encouragement as he nodded his thanks and went in the direction of the bathrooms and break room. In the silence of the room the profiler stayed on alert, watching Jason closely until the prisoner finally looked up to see the unwavering dark eyes staring at him. He smirked as he slowly rose and walked to the bars towards the profiler.

"So you're here because you're pissed about me watching you and your pretty wife huh?" The kid leaned forward almost conspiratorially. "Look I'll make it easy on you, I didn't see anything alright, parenthood must really have killed your sex life, if that were me in bed with her, now…" he wore a leer on his face as he was obviously imagining what he would do with such an opportunity.

"No, that's not the reason," Hotch almost growled as he stepped up to the bars his glare almost lethal as he stopped the younger man in his tracks. His intent as much to keep the man from fantasizing about JJ in his presence as it was to cut to the heart of the reason he was here during his brief window of opportunity. He was becoming more convinced the psychopath was already well in bloom considering the insolence he received to a glare that often made even killers cringe as Jason shrugged and sat back down on his bunk.

"Fine then, what do you want?" The boy asked, sounding much older than his 18 years as he scrutinized the officer on the other side of the bars, knowing that he wanted something and enjoying the rush of power that he felt at the attention he was suddenly receiving now that his nocturnal activities had been discovered. He knew he should feel some sort of fear or regret, but all he felt was an odd thrill that he would finally be able to let everyone know how brilliant he was and how he had sneakily managed to gather up so much information about the other occupants in the town. He knew as soon as he started talking and letting the skeletons out of the closet the shit was going to hit the fan and he fully planned on enjoying every moment of it.

The unit chief had considered how to approach the matter on his short walk to the cell and decided to try and be as direct as possible without tipping his hand more than he had to. "Paul Barker, accountant in town late last year, I'm looking for information about him. If you can help me out I might be able to help you." He offered, seeing a flash of recognition in the prisoner's eyes as soon as he said the name.

"Yeah, I peeked in on him a time or two," the teen admitted almost reluctantly. It's not as juicy as some of the other stuff I've seen but I have a couple things I could tell you."

"I'm listening" The profiler spoke as he continued to hold the gaze of the young man in an intense stare.

"Nuh-uh, first what can you give me sucker?" Jason smiled again as he stepped back, apparently again feeling as if he might have the upper hand. "I'm not going to just start volunteering information unless it helps me."

"It all depends on what you give me first, but we might be able to get you some evaluation and treatment instead of hard time," Hotch offered, knowing he wasn't stepping outside the lines of what would probably be recommended anyway considering his age and that it was a first time offense but knew he had to play it up so the voyeur would think that would be a good deal. "They're really cracking down on peeping tom's these days, new legislation being pushed through, increase in incarceration time, it's not seen as harmless and juvenile as it used to be." He pressed, watching the kid apparently mull this over. While Jason was apparently smart he was up against someone who had gone up against full blown psychopaths and was out of his league even if he didn't realize it yet. Hotch actually hoped he would cooperate so that they could get him into treatment, hoping against hope that it might help the young man before he escalated to more violent and harmful behaviors.

"What's it to you?" The kid asked, his eyes narrowing as he studied the older man, obviously curious as to what the connection between the accountant and the officer could be.

"He was a friend of mine, told me about the town, I was surprised when I got here and couldn't find him." Hotch lied effortlessly, years of training and sparring with criminals making the lie sound more than believable to the young man who was just now getting his first taste of the justice system.

Jason eyed him warily before apparently deciding to believe him, along with the likely compulsion to talk now that his secret was finally coming to light.

"Fine, you're lucky I don't have much to tell though, or I'd have to push for more," he said conspiratorially as he leaned forward, his eyes gleaming with excitement at having the knowledge and ensuing power he felt. "All I know is one night I saw him banging Cindy Richards, she's in my class at school, was doing a little temp work in his office. Thing is at the time she was only sixteen, so it was statutory rape. But she's a slut, we all know it so I didn't really think much of it. That was about a month before his office was suddenly closed up and he split and we've hardly seen Cindy since then," He shared what little he knew as he leaned against the bars. "That good enough for you," he finally asked, still acting as if he were playing a game with the older man still studying him.

"Thank you, I'll put in that word for you," Hotch acknowledged as he quickly backed away as the other officer approached, "I'd appreciate it if…" he began in closing only to be cut off by the young man who apparently already guessed what he was going to be asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'll look at your pretty wife as much as I want to, don't come back to bust my chops over her again. Thinking of her in that pretty nightgown has kept me company many a lonely night," he laughed at his humor, knowing that he had given the officer what he wanted by not disclosing what they were talking about but that it had been a two edged sword as he watched the man's shoulders stiffen slightly.

Hotch was angry as he marched to the desk he shared with his partner, calming himself as he attempted to get the words and image out of his mind that had been planted by the delinquent still in his holding cell. He couldn't wait to get home, knowing it was time to get Reid and Garcia both in on finding out what he could about Cindy Richards and her family.

_AN: Thanks to gibbsluvr, JessicaFaith, October103, chiroho, hotchfan1, and gribellate for your reviews. And for what it's worth, it was supposed to be completely accidental that Hotch ended up in bed with JJ, but feel free to read in whatever you like._


	36. Waiting again

**Chapter 36: Waiting**

JJ could sense the excitement emanating from Hotch the minute he walked in the front door and barely gave her a greeting before grabbing his tablet, beginning to speak aloud as he typed.

"We may have caught a break. Jason Stevens was finally caught looking in the wrong window, I was able to talk to him and he told us he saw Agent Bryce with a teenage girl. It's hard to know if he's telling the truth, but my instincts say he was." The excited unit chief tried to give the quick version of the story as he rapidly typed notes to both Garcia and Reid to see what they could find out both about the agent and the teenage girl through computer records and the fact she was still a student at the small high school. He also knew he needed to give the team a report about Jason's arrest and the widespread effect it may have on the community.

JJ grew more excited as he finished typing and closed the tablet to continue filling her in on what had happened, daring to hope they had finally discovered some useful information. "But wait a minute," she finally stopped him after she had listened for another minute, her excitement dimming. "If Jason's telling the truth it means Bryce was a rogue agent." The mood turned somber for a moment as they considered what the potential break in the case could mean, even though they hadn't known the young agent personally, it always hit close to home if a fellow agent was accused of misconduct.

After taking a few moments to digest this possibility they returned to full business mode and checked back on the tablet to see that Garcia had already sent the young agents jacket for them to review more in depth. As they both read it nothing jumped out. Paul Bryce had apparently joined the bureau at age 24 with his degree in accounting. He was 26 when he took the undercover assignment, single never married, with no indications that he was anything except for a model agent with no reprimands evident in his folder.

"His FBI file doesn't indicate problems. He passed his background check with flying colors." JJ mused as she scanned over the information they had been sent.

"True, Garcia's already digging deeper into his personal life to see if she can find anything." Hotch confirmed, feeling the familiar surge of that told him they were finally on to something for the first time since moving to the seemingly mundane town.

"Rossi has already shared he doesn't know much about the Richard's family, they tend to keep to themselves, he doesn't recall them being at the restaurant but they have ordered a few deliveries. Prentiss is checking her resources but so far is coming up empty. " Hotch reported as he scanned what had come in thus far. Derek has moved closer to their home and is in position to be ready wherever we may need him.

"So we wait on Reid and Garcia now," Hotch finally said irritably, feeling helpless that there wasn't anything they could do. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" He frowned as he considered how to pass the time waiting to see if this might be the break they were waiting for.

"I have an idea," JJ said enigmatically, leaning forward with a mesmerizing smile. "I'll make some cookies for the boys and to deliver to the Richard's family later so we can investigate further after we get more information on what we might be walking in to." JJ suggested keeping her smile bright and charming.

"Sounds good," Hotch agreed amiably, waiting for her suggestion, feeling ready to travel to the ends of the earth if she asked as long as she kept giving him that radiant smile.

"While I do that, it's time for you to mow the yard again to keep it looking as trim as all the neighbors." She announced with a flourish watching his smile immediately change to a frown.

"You can't honestly say that you expect me to get out and mow the yard in the middle of the case potentially starting to break?" He said astonished at her suggestion as the hardened unit chief frown that she had not seen for awhile settled firmly into place.

"Yes, I can, we'll have to wait at least an hour before we find out anything from Reid or Garcia. It would be better for you to be outside keeping in a routine and getting that energy out on the yard than pacing in the house for the next hour." She responded, straightening slightly as she shifted more into agent mode, trying to ignore the fact that she had already put on an apron. "Besides you weren't arguing about me making cookies while we were waiting," she countered, referring to the apparent double standard.

Hotch grimaced, knowing she was right as he did one last check on the tablet before walking to the bedroom they shared to change into more appropriate attire for yard work. "I'll keep an eye on the reports and let you know the minute anything comes in." JJ called encouragingly after him as she moved towards the kitchen counter and started pulling out the flour and other necessary ingredients, glad that she could finally use her homemaking skills for something case related as a possible entry to the Richard's family.

It was just over an hour later that JJ heard the mower turn off before the front door opened to admit an obviously calmer, though decidedly sweatier version of the tense unit chief that had left earlier, resigned to passing the time in an all too mundane fashion for his tastes. "Nothing new," she said by way of greeting as she removed the last tray of cookies from the oven. As she handed the obviously sweating man a glass of water she took a moment to appreciate the view of him in his jeans and t-shirt before he walked down the hall muttering something about a shower.

When the freshly showered agent re-entered the dining room the smell of fresh cookies assaulted his nostrils at the same time he saw JJ studying the tablet. Feeling another surge of adrenaline he helped himself to a handful of cookies, ignoring her reproachful look before he bent next to her to study the same report, so intent on finding out results he preferred to go ahead and look as opposed to taking the time to open up his own tablet.

JJ forced herself to focus on the report, trying to ignore the clean masculine scent tinged with a slight soapy smell mixed with cookies as he leaned so close they were practically touching. He seemed to have no such distraction though as she saw his eyes narrow in concentration out of her peripheral vision before she began reading again. It seemed to be all she could do to make the words register in her mind as he continued to lean close before she reminded herself of the benefits of closing this case and managed to tear her mind away from the decidedly unprofessional thoughts it appeared to want to dwell on.

Garcia's report did not add much to the picture, by all information gathered Agent Bryce appeared to be the model agent, though it was hard for anyone to say how he might have responded if tempted by a curvaceous teenager who according to Jason Stevens was not an innocent babe in the woods. The agent should still have not yielded to temptation if that was the case, but it was still hard to be sure as they continued to scroll, cheeks almost touching as they read on. Fortunately the information about the Richard's family was giving more information to go on. According to Reid's information from school Cindy had left early the prior year to go visit relatives and friends had commented that she had seemed different since returning. From the responses he got during his subtle inquiries with the other staff at the school, he could support that she apparently had a bit of a reputation as she was often referred to as "troubled." As Garcia had searched the family records there had been some confusion as to where Cindy had actually been while away from her family, until she was able to find a link through the family's checking account to a remote facility that with further digging was identified as a facility for unwed teenage mothers. With further digging Garcia was able to uncover that the baby boy had been adopted the day after it was born, by none other than Stan and Donna Richards, making it appear that the infant was now being passed off as Cindy's brother instead of her son.

"Talk about small town scandal," JJ finally said as she leaned back, thinking about what they had just read.

"This practice wasn't uncommon a few decades ago," Hotch said thoughtfully as he sat back trying to decide on their next step. "There was no father listed on the original birth certificate. We need to see if we can find out if there is a link between the baby and Agent Bryce."

"Then I think it's time to deliver some cookies, see if we can get some baby DNA while we're there" JJ jumped up to start putting some of the cooler ones into bags. Excellent idea, he praised, glad that her foresight had paid off as they began the next phase of the investigation. He ignored her hand playfully swatting at his own as he reached to grab another cookie off the rack before going to get the boys and himself appropriately prepared to go meet the neighbors.

_AN: Thanks to **Hotchfan1, Lexa, Oricke, CMfandoodle, chiroho, jltmysterylover, and October103**, for your reviews, you guys help keep me writing. The case is rapidly coming to a close, and then the focus can shift back to the personal. Also for JJ/Hotch fans reading this, I just threw out a one shot that while I categorized it as JJ/Will – to encompass some of the season finale events… it does have a dose of Hotch in it. But be warned, it's all angst, no fun in that one. Just throwing it out there as it may be hard to find since I listed pairing the way I did._


	37. The Visit

**Chapter 37: The Visit**

JJ felt like the smile on her face was becoming frozen by the time she and Hotch approached the cozy ranch style house with an immaculate lawn and flowerbeds, located at the end of the cul-de-sac that was the home of Stan and Donna Richards. She was grateful that Hotch took the initiative to step up to the door and ring the doorbell before rejoining her and the boys on the porch as they kept a respectful as well as a safe distance from the front door until they had a chance to get a better idea about the occupants of the home.

From the reports Garcia had given them on the Richards family they knew the man with streaks of gray in his reddish brown hair who answered the door was Stan Richards. He was a tall thin man but appeared to be strong and wiry as he greeted them. The profilers were both instantly aware of his guarded posture as they went through the now routine introductions and speech about still being relatively new in the neighborhood and giving out cookies as they wanted to get to know their neighbors. As they spoke Stan Richards visibly relaxed as his gaze rested on the two children also smiling as they held the cookies, offering them to him just as they had been instructed to do at every home they had been to thus far.

"Thank you, this is very thoughtful." he finally said, his posture changing to a more welcoming pose as he stepped back to open the door. "Why don't you come in and meet the rest of the family?" He invited, the sound of a baby crying was in the background along with some music playing as they thanked him and approached the open doorway. JJ felt the subtle reassurance of Hotch's hand on the small of her back as they entered. She also reminded herself of the small revolver in her purse in case there was any trouble even though nothing had been said to indicate any danger at this point. As she watched the children enter the house she also thought of how she had watched Hotch putting on his ankle holster before they left and felt even more reassured that they would be prepared in the unlikely event that anything went wrong. Being that he was a police officer and her role as his wife it would be easy to explain if their weapons were discovered.

Donna Richards gave a pleasant smile as her husband introduced her to the Hatcher family. She was about JJ's height but more plump as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. "How nice to meet you both, we've heard there was a new family who moved in nearby." She greeted them warmly. "Our daughter Cindy is at school right now.." she began talking about her family before the crying of a baby interrupted her. "I'm sorry, that's our son Andy," she excused herself to tend to the baby as JJ and Hotch took a moment to take in the surroundings of the modest home as they were escorted into the living room.

The next half hour passed pleasantly enough as the families visited, Henry and Jack behaved fairly well as they sat on the sofa with their parents, remembering their instructions clearly and the promised reward of another trip to the ice cream shop in their future if they were able to behave. As the families exchanged introductions and some of the background that JJ and Hotch created the time quickly passed as the baby slept soundly in his crib after having been given a bottle and lulled back to sleep upon their arrival

When Cindy Richards arrived from school she entered the house the picture of a sullen teenager until she realized the family had company as she immediately pasted an unconvincing false smile on her face while introductions were made. Cindy had apparently inherited her father's height as she was tall and willowy yet had a curvaceous body that made her appear older than her years.

As Cindy began telling their guests about her classes and thoughts on future majors in college Hotch was relieved to hear the baby began crying again as JJ made her move as she addressed her request to Donna Richards who had picked him up to try and sooth his crying . As soon as the baby appeared to calm JJ made her request. "Please may I hold him, they grow up so fast and I just love it when they're this small," she said with a genuine motherly look as she smiled down at Henry, easily remembering when he had been the size of the baby Andy. It was obvious that they had gained their trust when Donna Richards simply smiled a look of maternal understanding as she handed the baby to JJ who began to walk and coo to the baby. Hotch did his best to engage the family in conversation so they wouldn't watch too closely and even Henry and Jack helped unintentionally as their good manners had started to fade and they were beginning to fuss over a toy. When JJ handed the baby back Hotch could tell her mission had been accomplished as she picked up her purse and began apologizing for the length of time they had imposed.

After several moments of farewells and discussions about getting together again they all felt a wave of relief as they left the home and began the short trek back to their own residence. As soon as they reached the house JJ pulled the buccal swab out of her purse that she had used to collect some saliva from the baby when she had been able to turn around for a split second during her walking him around the room. It had made him fussy but she had gotten enough for a dna sample and managed to quickly slide it into a pocket before returning the child. Finally feeling as if they were on to something it didn't take long for them to make the trip into town, first stopping by Tony's pizza to pick up an order and get the dna sample to Rossi, knowing that by night time it would be at the Montana field office for testing.

After arriving home a nervous energy filled the small household as JJ and Hotch went through the motions of daily living and tending to the boys while waiting for the results of the DNA test. Neither could sleep as the night stretched on, knowing the same could be said for the rest of the team as everyone seemed to be waiting with baited breath for the results that would tell them if they had finally found a lead or were still on a fishing expedition.

"Won't it be something if it turns out that the FBI expended all this money and agents and this turns out to be nothing more than a domestic issue?" JJ had to ask as she and Hotch sat at the kitchen table both trying to force themselves to wait more than five minutes before again checking their tablets. They had already read the brief reports from Rossi who had gotten the sample to Emily who had promptly delivered the swab to the lab at the field office it was just a matter of waiting.

"I won't mind if it means we're about ready to get out of this assignment." The unit chief responded, a faraway look in his eyes as he tried to find something besides the waiting to focus on. His instinct telling him they were on the cusp of solving the case and being able to return to their normal lives. That thought spurred him back to his thoughts while he had mowed the lawn and started pondering his options about how to best pursue what he and JJ had started before they had forced themselves to put it on hold. He was continuing to waver between a nice dinner between the two of them and a family outing that included the children, though was leaning towards the latter the more he thought about it, knowing it would be more comfortable as well as less confusing for the children if they initially started out with more family oriented outings.

The blonde profiler looked back up after another check on her tablet and felt a blush spring to her cheeks as she returned the gaze and suddenly realized that he had obviously been thinking about her, glad to know that she wasn't the only one fighting the distractions of wondering what would happen once this case was over.

"I think I'll wash the dishes while we wait," she finally said, suddenly feeling a little awkward at the shared gazes in the quiet room and the inability to talk about their inner thoughts as they waited until the case was solved.

"I'll dry," Hotch quickly said as followed her to the kitchen, unwilling to let her escape that eaaily and feeling emboldened by the looming prospect of the case being solved, he was tired of working so hard to stay professional in their ongoing proximity. JJ audibly gasped when she held up the drying towel but instead felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, causing her to drop the towel back into the sink. After her initial surprise she allowed herself to enjoy leaning back against the muscular body to soak up the warmth emanating from her companion, feeling risqué at the temporary abandonment of propriety as it was obvious to them both that this wasn't at all related to their cover but an indulgence in at least a few moments of intimacy and connection with each other.

JJ felt her heart rate increasing as she wondered if he might kiss her again as they simply stood and enjoyed the embrace, their bodies fitting together comfortably in the dim light of the kitchen. She instinctively knew that all she would have to do was turn and they would be face to face which would probably be the only invitation he needed.

"I wonder what would happen if we kissed again," Hotch mulled over silently as he enjoyed the gentle sway of their bodies as they both looked out the small kitchen window. "The boys are asleep, it could get out of control very quickly," he warned himself as he remembered the heat from their last kiss.

He licked his lips almost involuntarily as he felt her beginning to turn in his arms. "I think it's time to check our messages again," she said almost huskily as she gently pushed at the broad chest in front of her, feeling the loss of connection almost immediately when the embrace was broken as they resumed the professional demeanor as if the stolen moment hadn't even happened.

"It's a match," she proclaimed as she got to her messages first. "The baby's father is Agent Bryce."

_AN: Sorry for the delay, work got crazy and my muse went into hiding. Thanks to **jekkah, lexa, hotchfan1, October103, and chiroho** for your reviews. I hope to pick up the pace and make up for the delay in updates._


	38. Exodus

**Chapter 38: Exodus**

With confirmation that Agent Bryce had fathered a child with a teenage resident of the town a flurry of activity in Quantico began as meetings were called to review every piece of documentation that had been gathered since the initial case referral from the Montana field office. As the meetings were taking place in Virginia, in Montana the team began quietly speculating about how they would be directed to proceed. As they waited JJ's mind had already started whirling with ideas and implications of what they had recently learned and how she could get more information from the teenage mother. Her heart went out to the young woman as she tried to imagine how she would feel if someone had tried to take Henry from her as an unwed mother. She thought of the challenges and emotions the teenager must be dealing with until she finally slipped off into a troubled sleep.

When JJ woke she could smell coffee as she walked towards the kitchen, not surprised to see Hotch sitting at the table sipping on a mug of the hot liquid as he typed something into the tablet. Quickly pouring her own cup she went over to join him at the table, waiting until he looked up before launching into the ideas she had come up with the night before while he slept. "I thought I could ask Cindy about coming over here and working for a day to help me out, maybe get her to confide in me about the baby and his father. It's obvious from what we saw that she is unhappy with the situation she's in. Then maybe I could see if Donna and Stan wanted to join us for…" JJ stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look on the unit chief's face that effectively drained the enthusiasm she had built up.

"Strauss and Harding have already met with the director and reviewed all the reports and information since the initial investigation into this town began. They all now officially concur with our reports that there does not seem to be anything indicating terrorism here and that it's time to pull the plug on this operation. The focus has now officially shifted to the Richards family who will all be brought in for questioning and the justice department is already working on warrants." Hotch said, the matter of fact unit chief voice seeming out of place in the domestic atmosphere of the kitchen.

"But it will be easier for us to find out what happened since we're already here. We're in a position where we've gained their trust. We don't need to pull them in like common criminals. Plus if they shut down we're all back to square one." The blonde profiler protested becoming angry at the way the bureau had apparently decided to abruptly stop everything down just as they were making progress.

"I agree JJ but the orders have already been given. You won't see this on your reports but from what I've received the bureau is trying to do serious damage control as the budget committee has started looking at the expense of this mission. The higher ups are now questioning why we were sent in the first place since there was never any confirmation of terrorist activity. The only red flag came up when Agent Bryce's body was discovered. Since this is no longer considered a potential domestic terrorism case and with the information about the baby internal affairs is now getting involved, this whole case is turning into a bureaucratic nightmare," Hotch said seriously as he summarized what he had been informed of thus far by his sources at the bureau. Garcia had also confirmed in her colorful way that there was a lot of finger pointing going on as thanks to the budget committee concerns now whispers of a senate hearing were taking place. "Terry is going to be lucky if she keeps her job and Strauss is also catching a good deal of flak for going along with this." He added hoping it would help JJ see the gravity of the situation. "I'm not sure how much will land on us, considering we weren't the ones that made the decision, but there could be some rough waters ahead for our team as well."

JJ paused to consider this as she thought of Agent Harding who had managed to move mountains to get them involved after the death of one of her agents. If it had turned out that Agent Bryce had been the victim of a terrorist group the unit chief would have gotten accolades for her actions, but as it now appeared that the agency had overreacted and that he was a rogue agent JJ knew from usual office politics that everyone would be working to distance themselves from the case as much as possible as the information leaked out. This knowledge made JJ admire again the way that Hotch had always managed to handle their unit, the politics within the bureau could be cut-throat if a person made a wrong move, especially the unit and section chiefs. She had no doubt Agent Harding had acted professionally and out of genuine concern for her murdered agent, but because of the way the facts were starting to come out she was definitely being placed in an uncomfortable position.

"So what's the plan now?" JJ asked as she tried to absorb the information that the case was ending so quickly, feeling numb as she tried to process what Hotch had told her about what was happening in a place that seemed worlds away from the quiet community at this moment.

"They've already laid out our exit plan. Morgan and Prentiss are leaving today since they're not in the public eye. Reid is getting notified this afternoon that his father has died and will be making arrangements to leave in the morning. Tony has already been notified his vacation is over and they are working on getting him back to the states as we speak, he'll probably arrive by tomorrow if not the next day, Rossi will be leaving as soon as he arrives." Hotch laid out the rapid exit strategies that had been already begun to unfold. There will be a moving truck here in three days. The bureau has left the details of what we tell people up to us but we'll need to come up with a story quickly. I'm going to go in today and turn in my resignation then we start packing." Hotch said gravely, having already tried to think of a way for them to leave so quickly without arousing suspicion as the bureau had already made it clear they didn't want the town to realize that they had ever been under any form of government surveillance as it would likely add unneeded fuel to their agenda, even if they did appear harmless.

He could see the wheels turning in JJ's head as she began to think of a plausible story while he rose to prepare as he gathered his uniform and belongings that would need to be returned to the station. He felt a sense of excitement that they were all finally going home and definite relief that they were leaving safely, but still felt an urge to leave on a good note with the people they had come to know in the small community.

"I guess the easiest route we could take is blaming the housing market, say the sale on our home in New York fell through, we can't afford to keep up both places and have to go back for now. We can talk about how we hope to come back and make it seem like more of a temporary thing, they'll forget about us soon enough after we're actually gone." JJ suggested as her mind rapidly clicked through and discarded various scenarios.

"Good idea, I like it, simple explanation, won't be hard to be convincing considering the housing market." Hotch praised as he gave a tight smile as he continued to work on grasping the idea of how quickly things were changing again.

"At least word will spread fast," JJ agreed as they decided on the idea and covered the few details to make sure they would give a consistent story. She looked forward to telling the boys later that it was time to go home, she knew Henry had been struggling with homesickness, his quiet whispers at night as he asked about his daddy while she put him to bed had pulled at her heartstrings, and though Jack was obviously trying to be strong she could sense he was beginning to miss his Aunt Jessica, his school friends and his own room. She knew it would be good for both boys to get back to a sense of normalcy.

As anticipated when the "Hatcher" family began sharing their news with the small community, no one questioned their motives and were supportive by volunteering to help as the whirlwind of packing and moving began. Both agents felt a little guilty at the amount of support they were being given by the community they had essentially deceived, especially as the Richards family stopped by to give their warmest wishes, still unaware that they were about to be brought in for questioning. JJ found herself glad that they had been cleared by the bureau to give out their cover email addresses and a forwarding address that would go to a post office box in New York to support their declarations of wanting to stay in touch with friends they had made and for final correspondence regarding closure in the town such as tax forms. Both agents were glad that they didn't have to tell their friends and acquaintances in the town that they had been deceiving everyone.

The flurry of departures might have raised more of an eyebrow had the town not started becoming increasingly distracted by the information starting to leak out of the jail from Jason Stevens, despite the attempts of the station to keep it under wraps while they were trying to figure out how to best handle his case. Jason was warming to the attention considerably and starting to relish sharing some of the things he knew while waiting for his hearing. By the time Hotch and JJ piled into the car with the children to drive to the airport they could distinctly feel that the town had already started moving on without them and returning to the way it had been before the team had even arrived.

The excitement of the boys was almost contagious as they began talking about going back home. Listening to them talk reminded both adults of how much they had asked of their children, the separation from other family members and the world that they knew as they began to feel more guilt added to the guilt that was lurking over their deception of those they had come to know in Montana.

"We'll really need to do that debriefing when we get back won't we?" JJ observed as she began to feel increasingly conflicted as the plane approached the airport. While she had looked forward to the assignment ending it still felt like it was too soon as she found herself wishing that she could have had the opportunity to talk to Cindy Richards to find out what happened more gently than what the family would go through being brought in for questioning.

"This is certainly different than our usual cases," Hotch agreed as he too wrestled with the sudden change, the mixture of excitement but also apprehension as he considered what was waiting for them at the FBI and also continuing to wonder how the case was going to be handled with the Richards family. On top of everything else he was still trying to get a handle on his feelings for the blonde agent as their stint as husband and wife had abruptly ended and it seemed everyone expected them to be able to go back to business as usual. The proximity they had become accustomed to would hardly be appropriate in their work environment and he already missed the closeness he felt they had lost just since getting on the plane.

"We'll just need a few days to adjust," JJ said optimistically as she buckled her seatbelt for the plane to begin landing as the towers came into view. "Won't it be great to see the team again?" She gave a bright smile and impulsively grabbed his hand, deciding to enjoy one more opportunity to enjoy a little closeness before they were catapulted back into their agent roles. She was as aware as everyone else that there would be numerous meetings and reports waiting for them when they returned, in addition to whatever help they would be asked to give to continue assisting in figuring out how the Richards were involved in the agents death. She also knew they would likely be dealing with a backlog of consult requests that had come in and also dealing with their own debriefings and apparently mandatory meetings with the staff psychologist to evaluate their transitions and assist them as needed. She didn't envy Hotch the job ahead of him as unit chief in terms of helping the team navigate the rocky waters ahead since they would be caught in the middle of the different FBI factions at work as soon as they returned. She smiled as she felt a returning squeeze of her hand and a lingering touch before they reluctantly broke the contact to begin gathering the bags, both wondering how they would proceed next as the real world came rushing back in.

_AN: Apologies if the exit seems too fast, at first I had planned out a nice long withdrawal process filled with scenes of everyone trickling out and the team spending more time with the Richards family. Then thought it probably more likely that considering the amount of money that was being spent by the FBI they would probably react much more quickly if terrorism was ruled out and signs instead pointed to a rogue agent, especially if budget committee got involved. So after thinking about the financial aspects it seemed more plausible to me that they would skip any attempts at finesse and do a hasty shut down and proceed with bringing in the identified suspects for questioning now that it's taken a more domestic incident turn.__**Thanks to October103, Hotchfan1, CMFandoodle, deeda, chiroho, gibbsluvr, lexa, Jessica faith, justcallmemarley, and jekkah for your reviews. And of course to whiteswan for her continued role as my sounding board when I need advice.**_


	39. Homecoming

**Chapter 39: Homecoming**

JJ exited the plane first with Henry while Hotch and Jack offered to collect the carry-on bags while she took Henry to scan the crowd for Will. She had gotten word to him when their flight was arriving, knowing he would be anxious to see his son. She saw him nearing at almost the same time Henry did as he began clapping excitedly when he saw his father.

"Hey buddy," Will said excitedly as he stretched his arms out towards the excited child, meeting JJ's eyes with a smile. "Welcome back," he said warmly, seeming poised to say more until he saw Hotch and Jack coming off the plane and approaching them.

"Hi Will," Hotch greeted casually smiling at the sight of father and son knowing how happy they both seemed at being reunited after what he knew had probably been a long six weeks for the father.

"Hey Hotch… Jack." Will responded slowly as he looked at them, putting the pieces together in his mind. "So you guys were on this assignment too?" He questioned, his expression suddenly hard to decipher. JJ sighed, knowing that he would probably jump to some conclusions based on what Henry would say in his child speak about living with Momma and Hotch and Jack so she decided to go ahead and casually spill the beans now that the case as over, but as she opened her mouth to speak she heard the words come out in a much deeper voice as Hotch seemed to anticipate her response and handle the situation.

"Yes, the bureau put us together since we were the two agents with children, the boys made great roommates." He said casually almost daring the man to infer that anything inappropriate had happened.

Fortunately before Will could formulate a clear response they were saved by Jack calling out as he saw his Aunt Jessica coming for him a large smile on her face as she eagerly hugged her nephew before giving her former brother in law a brief but welcoming hug as well. JJ moved aside with Henry and Will to allow some privacy as Hotch made arrangements with Jessica for taking Jack and the child's suitcase while he went ahead to report to the bureau considering the shit was still hitting the fan and he knew the faster he got there the faster they could work to keep it from landing on their team.

"So, you and Hotch?" Will had to question as he looked curiously at JJ.

"Now is not the time for that discussion." JJ said irritably, tired after the quick packing and rapid trip back, already wanting nothing more than a leisurely bath and a good night's sleep in her own bed. "Besides we're not together anymore, so we don't have to discuss this now." She reminded him as she tried to halt his current interest, knowing she wanted to get a better handle on it herself before she had to talk to anyone else about it, especially when that someone else was an ex-boyfriend showing signs of jealousy. As she conferred with Will about his plans to keep Henry for a couple days she turned to find Hotch waving goodbye to Jack as he left with his aunt and in a few short minutes the two agents were alone.

"So, time to head to the bureau." He said with an almost pained expression as he thought of the chaos that awaited them.

"Might as well get it over with, but it will be nice to see the team again." JJ said warmly, reminding him that it wouldn't be all bad as they took their two carry-on bags and went to hail a taxi.

Penelope's squeal was heard across the bullpen as she was the first to see the last two agents missing from their team step wearily off the elevator. She ran across to hug JJ as if she hadn't seen her in a decade as opposed to the six weeks they had actually been gone, she looked tempted to grab Hotch as well but seemed to think better of it so settled for a big smile and verbal welcome. As her squeal had alerted the rest of the team to their arrival, the next thirty minutes was filled as hugs and handshakes were exchanged as the team was finally able to gather together, each talking excitedly as they mingled, all together for the first time in almost three months.

Unfortunately their happiness was short-lived as they saw a serious looking Strauss descend the stairs, not looking at all like she planned to join the team reunion as she approached, watching the merriment quickly end without her having to say a word.

"Way to kill a party Erin," Rossi said smoothly not appearing the least perturbed by her presence as she walked into their midst. She seemed equally resistant to his reproving tone as she continued to give the team a look that practically screamed it was about time they were all back.

"You've probably all heard by now that there is a lot of attention now being called to this mission and that now you are all in hot water. There will likely be some hearings starting soon where you will need to explain your role in this operation." She said gravely, watching their faces to make sure they understood the situation. The expression on her face made most of the team slightly pale in response before Hotch stepped to the forefront of the group. The team noticed his posture and demeanor shifting instantly to his usual supervisory role as he faced down the section chief.

" Before the bureau tries to pin this on us let me make a few things clear." Hotch said smoothly but decisively as the team watched in awe, already knowing what he was capable of and anticipating the showdown happening before their eyes. "First off we did not ask for this assignment, we were given this assignment from Assistant Director Thomas, I have his directions in writing essentially ordering us to take this assignment in the name of national security. He was the same one who ordered Agent Harding to seek assistance outside of her division. I have a copy of my initial response where I addressed the concerns for our unit along with the written rebuttal essentially dismissing these concerns. It is well documented that we were ordered into this and rather than defy these orders we all went and performed our job as expected. It should also be noted that we made significant headway in uncovering the true facts of the case so if anything our team should be commended for a job well done. We will not be the scapegoats in this." His frosty tone left no room for argument and this meaning was not lost on the section chief as her expression softened slightly at his words. He waited to allow her time to process his rebuttal, his eyes never leaving her face as he watched the micro-expressions and was fairly certain he saw a hint of relief in her expression before she addressed the group again.

"I see, I was not aware of all these facts." She finally said in a less accusatory tone with a halting acceptance of his words. "I'm relieved to know you have the documentation to stand behind these assertions and I will gladly take copies of them to the director at our next meeting to report that we were left with little choice but to follow through with the request from the assistant director.

The teams held their heads up proudly as she began to retreat, all having forgotten just how formidable their unit chief could be if someone attacked their team or their work.

"I do believe it's time for the shit to roll back uphill." Rossi said with a smirk, knowing he was within Strauss's earshot but not caring, knowing he would be helping her relax a little later when they could drop their work roles and just go back to being David and Erin, still making up for the many weeks they had been apart.

As soon as Strauss had stiffly ascended the stairs and returned to her office the unit chief's shoulders relaxed again as he showed a ghost of a smile at seeing his team together again with the knowledge that they had all made it through their unconventional assignment with professionalism and had emerged unscathed from the initial dangers they had been led to believe existed.

"Thatta boy." Rossi said proudly as he lightly punched Hotch's shoulder, proud of the way he had stood up for his team. "I think this occasion calls for drinks later." He suggested, knowing the team could use some more time to reconnect after their assignment and before coming back together to tackle their usual cases. As anticipated everyone was in agreement as they began discussing where they should go, stopping when they saw the director of internal affairs approaching them, shrewdly observing their behavior.

"Welcome back agents," the thin man said after introducing himself as Director James Waters, he didn't look like a pleasant man, which was likely a result of being the leader of a department that was widely despised by the other agents. He also looked almost as if he were constantly sucking a lemon as he continued, his tone not showing any signs of friendliness despite his initial kind words. "Congratulations on an exemplary job." He added, instantly putting them on alert again as the contrast between his words and body language was obvious. "I am already aware that this was not your choice to go, however that gives me all the more reason to be sure that there will be no lasting repercussions from your actions." He stated his position clearly, his expression still sour. "Every one of you will be required to report to the department psychologist, as well as undergo at least three debriefing sessions apiece to ensure you have fully acclimated back to your normal roles in the bureau. For the two agents who had to play husband and wife that will be three individual sessions as well as three together to ensure you can still work effectively within your team and that no issues have arisen that may compromise your unit as a whole." Hotch could feel JJ stiffen almost imperceptibly beside him, he wanted to grab her hand for reassurance but knew that would be the worst thing he could do in the current circumstances.

"You will all receive notification of your scheduled appointments in your email within the hour." The director finished finally, still appraising them coolly. This time Hotch remained silent, knowing that nothing the director had said was really outrageous and that protesting would only make his team look worse, one of his strengths as a leader was by knowing which battles to pick. Instinctively he knew this would be a losing one if he pursued it so he simply nodded curtly in acknowledgement. "We'll do whatever you think is needed for the ongoing credibility of our team director." He responded appropriately though there was no warmth in his tone.

With another sour smile the director nodded and turned, ready to walk away from the group of profilers, who were already fighting back smiles, knowing they could run circles around any department psychologist and be on their way again in no time.

_AN: Sorry for delay, thanks for the reviews to **jekkah, CMfandoodle, JustCallMeMarley, chiroho, IcyGold, whiteswan, gibbsluvr, and Alleysecrimindfan.** I hope to get back on track with this story after my challenge piece is finished which should be done pretty shortly. Thanks as always to whiteswan for being a good sounding board._


	40. Together again

**Chapter 40: Together again**

As anticipated the day was filled with paperwork as the team worked industriously, glad to be back home in familiar territory not only in terms of location but just being able to be themselves again without any pretenses.

While they maintained their professional demeanors at the office once the workday was finally over no one needed any nudging to leave the office right at five as they headed to the upscale bar just far enough away from the office that it wouldn't be swarmed with other agents.

"This is how it should be, all of us together again," Garcia exclaimed happily once they were all seated at a round table. "Group hug!" She ordered spontaneously and to her delight everyone complied, though with varying degrees of enthusiasm, with responses ranging from eagerness to a couple of the agents who looked a little stiff, but that wasn't unexpected considering the different personality types at the table.

As the group began chatting with each other Rossi noticed out of the corner of his eye where Hotch was sitting on his right to see that he was being strangely quiet. While the younger man was often a little more reserved at team gatherings due to his role as unit chief, it was obvious that this was something else entirely. As Rossi's gaze shifted to the animated blonde sitting beside him as she leaned forward to talk to Garcia over the table he realized the likely cause of his friend's silence. "Not sure what to do next are you?" He leaned to whisper into his friend's ear, the expression he received as a response confirming his suspicions.

"It is a little different now," Hotch leaned towards his friend as they engaged in a private side discussion, not that anyone would have probably noticed considering how involved the rest of the team was in chatting so openly. "We're officially back, it changes things." He admitted with a frown, seeing his friends eyebrows lift in surprise.

"Ever since I first returned to the BAU I knew almost instantly you had feelings for JJ, don't try to tell me that's changed, I won't believe you." Rossi almost hissed as he looked up to see that no one was still paying them any attention.

"Of course not," Hotch had the good sense to not even try to pretend his colleague was wrong about his feelings toward JJ, especially considering how he had immediately warned the man off when he first commented on the pretty media liaison on what was practically his first day. "We're not Aaron and JJ Hatcher anymore, we're back to unit chief and subordinate." He shared quietly.

"Newsflash pal, you were still unit chief and subordinate on this case, no matter what lines you did or didn't cross." Hotch couldn't miss the insinuating look on his friends face as he hastily blurted back. "We didn't sleep together Dave." His tone was harsh and unfortunately he spoke just as a lull had occurred when the rest of the team realized that two members of their group were not joining into the merriment. It was obvious everyone had heard him clearly judging by the amused expressions and JJ's now flaming cheeks. He wanted to kick himself for the impromptu declaration but then figured it was probably ultimately a good thing in the long run to clear up the question for everyone involved, though he seemed to have effectively ground the discussion to a halt as he began to wonder what he should say next, but it was Morgan who finally decided to chime in, his eyes dancing with mischief as he did so.

"Try telling that to the guy who was in a tree outside your bedroom window," he teased lightly, setting off a fresh round of laughter as the others seemed to pick up on the cue.

"Let's not forget the picnic." Prentiss added with another playful jab as JJ rolled her eyes. She was secretly glad this portion of the mission was no longer the elephant in the room but that it was out in the open as they were able to joke openly about it, knowing it would save some future embarrassment. She forced herself to laugh along with the others, even though she was more conflicted than anything, torn between feelings of wanting to continue what they had started on the trip and now realizing the awkwardness of being back in their present roles. Her mind shifted unbidden to the memory of his lips on hers, the taste of him as they kissed, the heated moment they had shared that had been so delicious and yet so inappropriate considering the near presence of the children as she wondered if Henry would have the memory to share with his father.

"Earth to JJ?" She finally looked up as she heard Prentiss calling her name, realizing she had tuned out for a moment.

"Sorry, was thinking about Henry," she said, telling herself it really wasn't much of a lie, everyone seemed to believe her as much to her relief the topic easily shifted to the children, a topic that both parents were much more comfortable discussing as the issue of their brief "marriage" was dropped for the time being.

As the night wore on JJ could feel herself getting increasingly tired as she thought of how it was only early that morning that they had been getting back on the plane and that she had been going nonstop ever since, she was thinking of how to politely excuse herself when she realized that yet again Hotch was ahead of her. "It's good to be back, but as you all know, we just got back today, neither of us have even unpacked." He announced not needing to say anything further as the team quickly realized how tired their two coworkers must be due to their more recent departure from the town. Hotch wasn't sure if it was coincidental or planned that the others managed to get their bills paid and leave amidst hearty goodnight wishes until suddenly he and JJ were the only ones left. He waited to escort her as they walked out into the parking lot where their respective vehicles were parked, the cool night air blowing ruffling their hair as they paused at the corner of the almost empty lot where only a few cars remained considering the lateness of the hour.

"It will be nice to be able to wear my own clothes again," JJ finally said hoping she was the only one who heard the slight tremor in her voice.

"Yes it will, even though things will be quiet without the kids." Hotch finished, shifting his gaze from where he had been staring intently at the car to the blonde by his side. In her eyes he could see the same questions he was sure was mirrored in his own. "I don't really know what we're supposed to do next." He finally admitted honestly, feeling the tension between them lessen now that he had said it.

"Neither do I," JJ laughed uncertainly. "I guess we'll just be playing it by ear."

"I think given the day's events and everything we've been through this past two months it would probably be best for us to take things slow, go to our own homes. Maybe just start getting settled back into our lives for right now." He said reluctantly, half hoping she would argue with him and beg him to come home with her.

JJ felt her heart sink a little at his words, even though logically she knew he was right that it was too soon and there was too much going on right now. "Well, goodnight then," she finally said resolutely, trying to hide the twinge of hurt she had felt at his words as she started fishing for her keys, glad that she had not drank nearly enough to be impaired and need a ride home.

"Wait," Hotch stopped her, his voice sounding deeper to her ears all of a sudden. "I said we needed to move slowly forward, but that didn't mean I want us to move backwards." He said looking a little nervous as he couldn't help letting his eyes quickly dart around the parking lot to ensure they were alone before he stepped close and raised his hand to gently cup her cheek to ensure he had her consent. His question was answered simply as her eyelids automatically fluttered shut while she tilted her head up to prepare for the kiss she had seen in his eyes before their lips even met.

_AN: Thanks to all still reading, and thank you to **gibbsluvr, jekkah, samcarter1980 and 1701bg** for your reviews. I keep trying to update more frequently but real life keeps getting in the way._


	41. Paperwork

**Chapter 41: Paperwork**

JJ walked into the bullpen the next morning with a smile on her face, happy to be back among her friends in addition to still almost being able to feel the touch of their unit chief's lips against her own from the night before. They had both reluctantly bid goodnight after a mutual agreement that there was too much going on as well as too much at stake for them to rush things. Despite this they had both thrilled in the forbidden nature of the kiss, causing that much more of an adrenaline rush as it had nothing to do with their cover any longer, it was simply Aaron and JJ expressing their feelings for each other, despite the fact they were FBI agents and such a relationship would certainly be frowned upon considering she was his subordinate. They had managed to steal another kiss as he helped her in her car after briefly discussing their upcoming visits to the department psychologist, both agreeing they would have to hide the changing nature of their relationship in order to be sure it wasn't found out by anyone before they were ready to approach it in terms of how to alter the chain of command so they could hopefully still work in the same unit. It had seemed both intimate and yet fun the night before when they discussed another shared secret, this one seeming much more enjoyable than the last they had been forced to share. But this morning it felt torturous to her as Hotch approached the bullpen, his usual businesslike expression in place without even a glimmer of feelings as he treated her no differently than any of the other team members. She wasn't expecting him to do anything overt but a twinkle in the eyes at least would have been nice she thought.

Her first appointment with Dr. Lynn Grey to start debriefing was scheduled for that afternoon as she tried to mentally rehearse how she would make it through the interview while concealing the feelings she had for the senior agent while trying to act as if what they had gone through as part of their cover was just another day in the life of an agent. The morning sped by and her appointment time arrived before she knew it as she wiped her clammy palms one more time before setting her shoulders and effectively putting her mask in place for her first session.

She was pleasantly surprised to find that Dr. Grey was not the typical dour faced bureaucratic type of psychologist they had run into before in terms of those who worked in that department of the agency. She seemed to be the exception to the rule, almost immediately putting JJ at ease when she entered her office. She appeared to be in her early fifties with just the first streaks of gray beginning to appear in her light brown hair, smile lines worn over time were evident on her face indicating she likely tended to be a pleasant person and her office was obviously arranged to be a comfortable environment for her as well as the agents assigned to her.

The first hour seemed to fly by as JJ essentially told her about the assignment, reminding herself frequently that she had to minimize discussing Hotch as much as possible. Halfway through the session she realized that as much as she liked Dr. Grey she would need to be on her guard even more as she caught herself on more than one occasion close to saying something that might have given a clue as to the changed nature of her relationship with her boss and as likeable as the doctor may be, department rules were still department rules. So instead she had focused on the transition she had experienced from being a capable agent to playing the happy homemaker, using the opportunity to verbalize her frustrations about the domesticity of her role, even as she acknowledged awareness that it had been necessary to provide that part of the cover. Dr. Grey had appeared to quickly pick up on the dynamics of the case as she had also quickly pointed out that despite the domestic aspect of her role she had been given what could arguably be one of the most important aspects of the assignment in terms of keeping the children safe. Having children included in part of a cover, no matter the apparent lack of danger, was practically unheard of and from what JJ had already gathered was also part of the issue that those who were now scrutinizing the case had pinpointed to demonstrate the poor decision making of those who had planned the operation to begin with.

She was relieved when the doctor indicated their session was up, having felt her guard begin to drop on numerous occasions as she almost felt like she was talking with her mother with the empathic warmth and encouragement provided. As she was leaving the office area she could see Hotch coming down the hallway towards the counseling services division and managed to give him no more than a nod despite her desire to pull him into a corner and try to tell him what to be prepared for. But after passing him she realized he was a senior agent and would likely do better than she had in terms of profiling and assessing the situation as needed to work through the debriefing without referencing their relationship.

As the day passed on the agents continued to work on their backlog of paperwork and consults while JJ forced herself to not look up the stairs to see what their leader was doing considering he had returned from his own session a few hours ago. She wanted to compare notes with him, see if he had been asked anything different and secretly she just wanted to be in the same space with him for a few private moments, but he apparently had other ideas as he kept his head buried in the many files stacked on his desk. Since they had been essentially granted stand-down until their evaluations were complete and they were cleared to return to the field the days were quickly becoming monotonous with very little distraction to break the tedious work aside from snack and lunch breaks and occasional trips to Garcia's office to get technical assistance as needed with their cases. It was also a great opportunity to enjoy a few minutes of banter with the bubbly analyst and get respite from the case files. It was the overwhelming desire to connect with someone, even if just for a few minutes that finally drove JJ to picking up a file and heading towards Garcia's office.

"You're going crazy too huh?" Garcia said by way of greeting the moment JJ entered her office and settled into one of the chairs. "You don't have to tell me, I've already seen that stir crazy look, Morgan and Prentiss have already been in here to vent and I think that was what Reid was doing when he came in and spouted off some apparently random statistics about computer systems in developing countries. She smiled good naturedly as she wheeled closer to the obviously frazzled blonde agent.

"I just needed a friend for a few minutes," JJ admitted, "being in the bullpen is like being under a microscope with everything going on right now, I feel like everyone is watching us. Henry is still with Will for another couple of days. I guess I'm just not dealing as well with this change as I thought I would," she admitted, glad she had Garcia to talk to right now instead of being with Dr. Grey given her current state of stress and desire to talk about things.

"And what about Hotch," Garcia asked, cutting to the heart of the matter.

"I've barely talked to him since we left the club that night. "I know we have to keep things low key but it's still hard." She admitted, scowling as she saw Garcia beaming in the face of her own misery.

"So you two are still an item?" She all but squealed as she leaned in, making JJ realize what she had essentially confided.

"We're taking things slow, but things have changed, yes." She finally admitted slowly, knowing that as supportive as her friend could be she also had a penchant for gossip so she still had to be careful. "But Pen, you can't…"

"I know, can't say anything, department regulations and all that." She waved it off with a bored look as she leaned back in to smile excitedly at her friend. "So you guys are going to be seeing each other on the sly?" She grinned like a five year old at Christmas as she awaited her friends response.

"I really don't know," JJ said, realizing even if she did so that was likely one of the chief causes of her misery, the distance at work she could take, but she didn't understand why nothing had been said about after work considering they were both having a rare few days without the children and were not on a case. This would be a prime time she thought for them to spend more time together but he seemed to be playing the distant part just a little too well for her liking.

"Give it time honey, remember this is some uncharted territory for him also and could hurt both your professional careers if not handled in the right way." Garcia advised sympathetically as she moved towards her desk. "In the meantime I have a little something you can keep to help cheer you up." She said as she pulled out a small flip album of 5x7 photos and handed it to JJ.

JJ's smiled automatically as she opened it to see the intimate pictures from their photo shoot as the first two photos displayed. "Thanks this does help," she said as she almost caressed them, glad to be holding the tangible evidence of her changing relationship with their unit chief in her hands.

"Keep turning the pages," Garcia prodded, having seen her friend stop after the first two pictures of their supposed wedding pictures. JJ almost protested, knowing what the other pictures would be from the album she had previously in their home in Montana but indulging the analyst she flipped forward. Stopping in awe when she realized there were some candid shots of them in Montana.

"How did you get these?" She almost gaped as she studied them, seeing a shot of the four of them sitting at the ice cream shop, as well as gathered on the blanket at the picnic, including a rather nice picture of Hotch alone in his uniform and another of him catching Henry at the end of slide on one of their trips to the playground. While the pictures were not romantic they still a reminder of those happier times and more intimate moments they had enjoyed as a family, JJ felt her heart warm as some of the memories came back.

"Let's just say I have my ways," Garcia grinned mysteriously, glad to see some of the happiness returning to her friends face.

"You had Derek spying on us didn't you?" JJ concluded quickly, realizing who among their group had the most freedom to move about.

"Mostly, though a couple of them came from Prentiss, she was walking around the town practically invisible with her camera after all," Garcia beamed, "you don't think we wouldn't all be keeping as close an eye as we could on you two, not to mention Jack and that precious godson of mine. Now take them and when you start feeling blue you have something to help cheer you up." She encouraged pushing the album back towards her friend, "don't worry, I have copies." She said seeing the moment of hesitation.

JJ glanced at the clock to see it was almost five as she neared the bullpen to see everyone putting up their things for the day, all obviously ready to go home and relax, she was briefly disappointed to hear no plans being batted about for a get together as she thought of the prospect of going back to her empty apartment, wondering if Will might let her come over and spend some time with Henry. She almost jumped when the phone at her desk buzzed while she began sticking the papers she intended to take home in her bag, realizing she had the attention of the other profilers on her as she did so.

"Right, uhh-huh, ok thank you Detective Morrison for that information." She said after a brief pause, "I'll get the profile to you tomorrow." She sounded assured as she hung up the phone, almost biting her lip to school her expression, glad her hair was currently hanging over her face as she fought back a grin. "It never ends does it," She finally said hoping she sounded as tired as the others when she turned to face them, trying to look as tired of the paperwork drudgery as they did.

"Even the bossman is heading out," Morgan said lightly as only moments later Hotch's door opened and he exited with his briefcase, his trademark frown in place as he walked by, bidding them a quick goodnight with an admonition to not work too hard and enjoy their evening as he strolled by.

"He sure doesn't seem to be having any problems adjusting back to this," Prentiss said shaking her head as she picked up her jacket as they all seemed to silently agree that their workaholic unit chief seemed to be the same as he always had been, though glad in a sense that at least some part of their worlds was becoming predictable again.

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and for the reviews, hope you continue to enjoy the unfolding of this story. Thanks to **MTwkdtuna, now babyibelieve, 7, hotchfan1, ncis4ever21, samcarter1980, 1701bg** and to the guest reviewers for your feedback, it's always a nice feeling to know people are reading and enjoying a tale. Thanks as always to whiteswan for her willingness to serve as plot sounding board._


	42. Cloak & Dagger

**Chapter 42: Cloak and Dagger**

Arriving at her apartment JJ quickly tossed the already forgotten satchel of paperwork off to the side as she picked up the phone to call Henry, glad to hear he and Will were having a good time. Will sounded like he wanted to talk but she again put it off to another time as she showered and changed into jeans and a casual blouse, glad that she was in for a casual evening as opposed to dressing up and watching the clock in nervous energy as she tried to pass the time. Finally dusk had settled as she stepped out of her apartment and hailed a taxi with instructions to take her to the mall, checking her watch to be sure she was still on schedule. Upon arriving at the mall she went into one of the boutiques before pulling out her cellphone and cutting it off, smiling at how the unexpected adrenaline rush at doing something that seemed so innocent and yet so covert. Walking through the mall and out the other side through a book store she saw only a few cars in its parking lot as she scanned, looking for the familiar vehicle. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her arm as she turned ready to defend herself before quickly relaxing when she saw the smiling face of the man she had traveled to meet.

"There's a reason I picked this store, it's the only one without any security cameras on the exterior," he said as he proceeded to escort her around the edges of the shadowed lot. "You don't think I'd ask you to walk alone through a dark parking lot, even if you are a federal agent, do you?" He asked his voice low in her ear as she felt a thrill at his obvious protectiveness.

"I suppose not," she responded primly as they approached his vehicle and she slid through the passenger door he had opened for her. "Where did you cut your phone off at?"

"Sports bar across town, I know this is probably unnecessary but I thought a little extra precaution might be good right now considering." He explained, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'm not ashamed of you JJ, I'm just not sure yet what the best way to go about this is considering the bureau focus on our case and the scrutiny we are all under."

"I know, don't worry, besides it could be a little fun," she said playfully. "I for one would never imagine you sneaking around with someone on your team."

"Just remember it's only temporary," he said, trying to ignore the gnawing in his gut that came from the numerous seminars he had attended on keeping professional boundaries in the workplace and in lines of management. While agents were not forbidden to date each other in general, the rules were different if they were in the same unit or in chain of command where conflicts had the potential to arise. He had heard more than one story of an administrator who had crossed the line with a subordinate and had been found out. The thought of he and JJ being included in the office gossip as yet another tawdry example of a supervisor who couldn't keep it in his pants made him cringe, but the desire to be near her outweighed the fear. He knew most of the ones who had been caught had done something stupid, like booking a joint motel room on a company card or expense report claim, or been indiscreet in the workplace and he intended to do none of these things. Also he still considered their relationship to be exploratory and wanted to have a better idea of how things might progress before he upset the balance of their team with the adjustments that would need to be made if they pursued a personal relationship.

"This is so cloak and dagger," she laughed as the lights of the city faded behind them, enjoying the temporary thrill as opposed to letting herself get caught up in the worries about the rules and regulations. She liked seeing this daring side of the usual by the book Aaron Hotchner, knowing he was taking a professional risk in addition to the personal one, this knowledge that he would put himself on the line for her causing her heart to beat just a little faster. The gleam in his eyes told her he was enjoying it also as they sped off into the night towards their destination.

She had been elated when her phone had buzzed before leaving the office as he asked in clipped tones if she would join him later that evening as he gave her simple instructions about where to meet, turning off the phone, and to wear something casual. She didn't know where they were going, but didn't care, trusting his judgment no matter what he might have planned.

Of all the scenarios imagined she was still surprised when they turned off Route 11 and she saw the large neon sign advertising the Family Drive-in Movie Theater. "Which one would you like to watch?" He asked as they waited in line to drive in past a ticket booth that advertised only three movies, two of which were superhero action adventure plots and the third being geared more for children.

"Ice age," she responded easily after a quick surveillance of the movie options.

"Watch a cartoon without the kids?" He had to ask, a dark eyebrow lifting quizzically.

"Yes, we can screen it before renting it later for the boys, also I don't plan on really watching the movie that much," she grinned disarmingly as she saw his eyes widen a little before he returned her smile before handing a twenty dollar bill to the obviously bored attendant as he selected Ice Age and moved to follow directions to their designated parking area, glad to see they had ended up picking the screen on the end closest to the wooded area which would afford them the most privacy as opposed to being in the middle or by the concession stand.

While it was a well-lit area he was able to find an edge in the back that seemed a little more private than the spaces that quickly filled with families and young children. He followed the instructions on the pole with the microphone to tune the radio to the screen so he could roll up the window, relieved when he did so that the sounds of children around them dimmed considerably.

The interior of the car suddenly felt thick with silence as they adjusted their seats, the noises of their clothes shifting against the leather interior suddenly seeming loud in the otherwise stillness. "I'm sorry it's not a very nice place for dinner but they have a concession stand if you're hungry?" He offered still trying to be gallant despite the venue he had chosen for their rendezvous.

"Sounds good, surprise me," JJ said knowing that he had probably observed her eating habits enough to be able to pick exactly what she wanted, memories of their trip to the ice cream shop still fresh in her memory. Nodding he pulled some more bills out of his wallet, before exiting the vehicle and making his way towards the concession stand.

"Did you buy them out?" JJ laughed when he returned laden with two sodas, hotdogs, fries and nachos in addition to the tub of popcorn he was balancing in the other hand.

"Since we're sacrificing quality I decided to go for quantity," he said boyishly, "though I have to admit these are pretty good," he said as he grabbed another fry while resting the tray on the armrest currently pulled down between them. They ate in companionable silence as the lights dimmed and the digital short that preceded the movie began. The movie had barely started as they were dumping the remnants of their meal in the trashcan by their car before settling back in their seats with nothing more than the popcorn between them and their drinks in a cupholder as they looked at the movie. Hotch had been relieved when it had been JJ who raised the armrest separating their seats and sliding more towards the center of the car essentially meeting him halfway. He was encouraged that she seemed so comfortable with him in this different setting as he slid his arm around her as they settled back to begin watching the animated adventure both relishing the opportunity to be close to each other again.

"This is more fun than I've had in a long time," JJ admitted after they had gotten further into the movie, having been more focused on enjoying the warmth of the solid body next to her and the times their hands had brushed in the popcorn bowl than any of the animated antics on screen.

"Me too," He agreed easily, not sure when he had felt this relaxed in the company of a woman, finding himself becoming less interested in the movie by the second but not sure what to do as silence again descended in the car aside from yet another monologue by Sid the Sloth, he was relieved when she leaned forward and turned down the radio button and reached for her purse.

"I was going to show you what Garcia gave me earlier today," she announced as she pulled out the small flip album, "seems we were being spied on." She laughed as she opened it to the end and handed it to him, watching him browse through every picture thoughtfully.

"There were some nice times, we could have enjoyed them even more if we hadn't been on a case," he finally said thoughtfully as he handed it back to her. "Though I'm glad we got this case, even if it's a mess now I don't know if we would have ever gotten to this point without it." He admitted, his tone still thoughtful as he mentally reviewed the events of the last three months since they had first been given the assignment, silence descending on the interior of the car again except for the muted sounds of the cartoon which JJ reached forward to turn the radio off completely now that the conversation had opened up.

"So how did it go with Dr. Grey?" She finally broached the subject that had been on her mind since earlier that day.

"Nothing unexpected, I talked, she listened," he said cryptically. "But I'm glad you brought it up, what did you think of her?"

"I liked her," JJ answered honestly, "she seemed nice, non-threatening, a good listener."

"Exactly, so we're going to have to be careful, especially you JJ. A little known secret, they don't assign agents to these psychologists in a random order. I'm guessing they picked her because she's going to be like a mother figure, she'll make it so easy to talk to. I'm not saying she's a bad person, she struck me as very genuine, but she was picked for that very reason, someone who could easily slip past both our defenses if we let her." He admonished.

JJ inhaled sharply as she remembered the unbidden thoughts that had come to mind during her session that she had wanted to share and yet had managed to hold back, realizing that with two more individual sessions to go she would have to continue to stay on guard.

"So in my next two sessions not only will I be holding back what happened undercover, now I'm going to have to hide the fact that I'm essentially sneaking around with my boss." She finally said, feeling a heavier weight on her shoulders at the enormity of her situation. It had been all she could do to hold back about Emily's death, and she hated feeling that veil of secrecy descending again.

"If it's too much to deal with we can take a step back, go back to the way we were before all this started, let things settle down, then maybe in a couple months go back and try to approach things more normally" He suggested trying to sound open to the idea even though he was already praying she would say no.

She could see right through his offer knowing that he hated the idea as much as she did as she raised a hand to his jaw, feeling the smooth skin beneath her fingers as she realized he must have shaved again recently as the smell of aftershave assaulted her senses. That was her last coherent thought before she detected a faint whiff of buttery popcorn before she felt warm lips touching hers as she instinctively slid her hand from the strong jaw into the dark hair at the nape of his neck.

_AN: Thanks **to rubberducky, jekkah, samcarter1980, justcallmemarley, hotchfan1, and ncis4ever21** for your reviews. Much appreciated as always. I'm getting ready to take a one week sabbatical from fanfic but will be back with an update next weekend I hope *crossing fingers* _


	43. Charades

**Chapter 43: Charades**

JJ tried to school her features when she walked into the bureau the next morning, trying her best not to light up when she saw Hotch in his office, busily talking on the phone. Just looking at him she could feel her lips burning in memory of the heated kisses they had shared the night before reluctantly ending their evening so he could drop her off at the mall and return to the sports bar. Even though they were on stand down they could only turn their phones off for so long considering their jobs.

"You look happy this morning," Prentiss observed as JJ sat down in the bullpen, not missing the added sparkle in JJ's eyes despite the blonde's efforts to act as if it was business as usual. JJ couldn't tell if it was her own paranoia that Emily seemed to know something from the tone in her voice but hoped it was nothing more than her own guilt giving her the feeling that her fellow agent was implying something.

"It's just great to be back home, back with you guys," JJ covered, hoping Prentiss wouldn't see through her explanation, knowing that if she could keep one of her best friends from discovering the true reason for the added spring in her step, she could certainly fool the department psychologist. She hated keeping her friends in the dark but knew too much was at stake to risk it.

JJ was relieved when the other woman didn't press the issue and moved back to her own stack of charts as the team settled in to work on more of the seemingly never-ending paperwork. JJ had just picked up a new chart and begun studying it when she sensed eyes on her, finally looking up to see Derek watching her. "What?" She finally asked sensing he had a question he wanted to ask.

"I was just wondering about Detective Morrison?" He said, easily detecting the blank look on her face in response to his inquiry, causing a slow grin to spread on his handsome face. "The file you were going to get to him this morning," he prompted, though her response, or lack thereof, had already confirmed what he had suspected the night before.

"Oh, right, thank you for the reminder," she responded hastily as the memory of her tactic to disguise the phone call from Hotch came flooding back to her. "I totally forgot." She said, looking appropriately panic stricken though for a different reason as she tried to sort through files as if looking for the one she had referenced.

"No worries," Derek said smoothly as he leaned over closer to her, "that's what friends are for." He showed his pearly white teeth as his smile broadened, watching her exhale slowly as she calmed, even though she continued flipping through the folders as if looking for the right one. "Oh one more thing JJ, you might want to remind Detective Morrison that our office phones have different ringtones for internal and external calls." He said with a chuckle as he quickly rose to leave her to recover from the flush that covered her cheeks as he almost swaggered down the hallway, some of the training he had received for his undercover role obviously showing.

JJ's hands had barely stopped shaking when she noticed it was time for her appointment with Dr. Grey. She knew the bureau had scheduled the appointments in such rapid succession to clear through the red tape as soon as possible to get their elite team back in the field, but JJ knew it would be easier to keep her guard up if she had more time to emotionally cope with everything between the sessions. In addition to the frequency of the sessions, on top of the adjustments of being back home and now trying to keep her relationship with Hotch under wraps, now she had to deal with her shaken confidence at being able to hide the changing nature of her relationship with their unit chief. As she walked down the long hallway she reminded herself that Dr. Grey was not going to notice things the way her fellow profilers would, which helped her regain her usual calm and composed nature that she had perfected as a media liaison by the time she was called in for her appointment. She focused on the therapist as she pushed all the other thoughts out of her mind while settling into the comfortable chair, putting on her aura of pleasant cooperation as she waited, reminding herself not to be fooled by the disarming smile of the department psychologist. The first half of the session seemed to fly as they discussed how she was settling back into her role after the assignment. JJ was glad as this was something she could genuinely talk about in terms of being glad to be back at her apartment, able to be with the rest of the team again and back in the job she was familiar with. Despite her intentions to remain on guard she had begun feeling comfortable and relaxed in the presence of the older woman, finally stopping when she felt she had said all that she could about resettling into her old life and waiting patiently to see what else might be on the agenda, already counting down the number of sessions that would be required before she could put this added requirement behind her and the team could get back on the road.

"It's not uncommon to feel some conflicting emotions, even when going through a positive change." Dr. Grey began after a brief pause, her tone warm yet still instantly putting JJ on edge as she digested the statement, saying nothing as she waited for some further indication of where the statement was leading. "For example, you went through some change in terms of how much time you were able to spend with your son. You went from a busy working mother, to playing the role of housewife. Despite the stress of the undercover assignment there was a benefit in being able to spend extra time with your child. How did you feel about that?" The question seemed deceptively simple but JJ paused, sensing that it would only open the door to questions she didn't want to answer in terms of how she had dealt with the change in time spent with her unit chief, but seeing no way out she bit her lip before finally responding honestly.

"I did enjoy spending extra time with my son," she said carefully, being careful not to volunteer more than she was being asked. "It has been difficult being away from him again," she added, letting her statement hang in the air as she continued letting the doctor lead instead of getting caught in the trap of volunteering too much information.

"Understandable," Dr. Grey said, the maternal tone evident in her voice as she let it trail off as if waiting for more of a response, but when none was forthcoming she smiled indulgently. She could tell by the body language that the younger woman was now fully on guard but decided not to call her on it by asking what she was hiding, knowing that would only increase the resistance she was already seeing. "I assume your son is still with his father?" She asked, switching topics abruptly from the topic of change that she had begun, she was rewarded by seeing JJ relax immediately even though the psychologist made a mental notation that the man in question was not the cause of the tension that seemed to fill the room only moments earlier.

For the last half of the session JJ took advantage of the opportunity to address some of her issues with Will, feeling glad to have an objective and confidential ear as she veered into territory that felt safe to talk about. There was nothing about her relationship with Will that she minded being put in her file as she expressed that there had been issues with him alternating between being overly supportive to the point he seemed too good to be true, but then turning and throwing it in her face to guilt trip her as a manipulation tactic. She didn't need the psychologist to tell her she had done the right thing by ending the relationship, but the validation she received still felt good. She had to admit that as she shared she felt part of the burden lifting off her shoulders as she was able to share her doubts and regrets with someone objective as opposed to her well-meaning teammates who might threat the man with bodily harm or screw up his financial records for the rest of his life as she had skipped over some of the details of their breakup with her friends, knowing how protective they were of her. The session seemed to come to a close more rapidly than she would have liked after she had begun warming to the topic of the games she had been put through by Henry's father and she found herself genuinely appreciating the session in these terms, even entertaining the idea of asking to revisit the topic again if given the opportunity.

She saw the concern in the dark brown eyes when she briefly met Hotch's gaze as they again passed in the hallway as she left the office while he was arriving for his own scheduled appointment. She tried to give him a reassuring smile as she passed by, hoping they would be able to steal a little more time together later.

She didn't have long to wait when she re-entered the bullpen to see that the stack of folders on her desk had multiplied significantly, while the stacks on her colleagues desks had been suspiciously reduced. Before she could swing and turn on the team to demand an explanation she saw Garcia approaching with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Jayje, but the work never ends. Hotch had a meeting with Strauss while you were out and it was decided that even though we're not taking cases right now we should begin prioritizing them as a unit so we would be ready to hit the road as soon as we're cleared. Even though you're a profiler now it was decided you would be the most logical choice to help sort through them since that used to be your role before." Garcia finished sympathetically as she viewed the stack on the other blondes desk. For her part JJ tried her best to look dismayed as she considered the literal hours it would take for her and Hotch to work on prioritizing the files. Even though it wouldn't be private time, it would still be time together which was still enough to make her feel giddy even as she tried to sigh in apparent acceptance of her fate, though she sensed Garcia wasn't quite as sympathetic as she was trying to project considering a slight twinkle evident in the brown eyes as the analyst wished her luck before returning to her computer monitors.

_AN: Thanks **to October103,CMFandoodle, hojear, rubberducky, sweber22, gibbsluvr, JumpForJoy22, samcarter1980, hotchfan1, and ncis4ever21** for your reviews. Much appreciated as always. Ongoing thanks as always to Whiteswan for her sounding board skills._


	44. Still Human

**Chapter 44: Still human**

Hotch was pleased to see his plan had worked when he returned from his own session to see his desk piled high with charts and JJ already working to put some kind of order to them. He knew that with the blinds open contact would be limited but didn't care, content just to talk with woman who had captured his heart. Since their return it had taken all of his self-control to not invite her to stay at his apartment to consummate their growing relationship, but he knew it was still too soon to risk exposing their changed feelings to those around them. He also knew deep down that despite their apparent reciprocity of feelings that they needed to strengthen the emotional bonds that were still developing in the romantic sense. Despite years of mutual attraction, now that things were progressing they still had to navigate the waters of transitioning from close friends and colleagues to being lovers and potential spouses.

The unit chief silently reminded himself of these obstacles to moving their relationship forward. Despite this knowledge he was thankful for his legendary self-control as looked across his desk to appreciate the view of the attractive blonde, the shimmery blue blouse she was wearing only accentuating the shade of her eyes. He was anticipating having the next few hours together, even though having her so close and not being able to touch her would be a type of torture in itself. JJ's nervous smile when he entered suggested to him that she was likely entertaining similar thoughts as they wordlessly took their places across from each other at his desk. He shut the door, but the blinds remained open as a constant reminder to them both that they were in clear view of not only the bullpen but other surrounding offices and anyone who happened to walk by.

"There are a lot of files here," he said needlessly as he observed the folders covering his desk, his voice effectively breaking the awkward silence that seemed to be growing.

"I brought every one that I could find," she said with a smile that he easily returned as they both considered the prospect of how much time it would take to sort through the folders. "I've already started a stack here of ones that seem to be top priority," she gestured before moving to a different stack, "these are the ones that involve crossing state lines but the offenses are relatively minor and then these are ones where I think we can send a profile to help out but do not need us there physically." She finished gesturing to the stacks she had started creating as she handed him a chart to indicate it was time for him to start helping, seeing the spark in his eye when their fingers brushed against each other lightly as she did so.

"Sounds like a good start," he acknowledged as he gave a businesslike nod, still feeling the tingle of her touch against his skin as he affixed the unit chief expression to his face as they dove in, knowing instinctively that if anyone was watching and speculating the timing would be more in the beginning of their time together, before they eventually blended into the background of the usual hum of phones and copiers and chatter that was seemingly ever present in the bustling building.

An hour had sped by as the stacks began to achieve some order before they chanced to move to a more personal topic. "How did your session go?" he asked, his voice low and suddenly intimate as the timbre changed from businesslike to a personal one, the warmth in his voice was like a caress to her ears as JJ reveled in the tone that reminded her of late night conversations during their time in Montana.

"It was good, we talked about Will, I think it helped." She answered honestly as she met his steady gaze, "I think she was trying to open up the topic of you when she talked about changing relationships in terms of Henry, but I didn't take the bait."

"She pulled the same tactic on me," He admitted before pausing to consider what he was saying before deciding that a relationship could not be built on keeping secrets. "We talked about Haley, as you said, I think it helped." He admitted as he averted his gaze sightlessly back to the charts, not going into detail of the pain he had endured by allowing himself to delve into the still painful subject of his ex-wife's murder. He was surprised when he felt a gentle hand resting on his larger one, the gesture hidden on his desk between the stacks of charts that blocked the view of the center of the desk from outsiders. Raising his eyes to meet hers he could feel the heartache ease at the silent comfort she was offereing evident in the blue depths. He brushed his thumb appreciatively across the pulse point at her wrist, feeling the rhythm increase as they let their joined hands communicate feelings that could not be acted on in their present setting.

"I know that had to be hard," she said intuitively as she finally gently removed her hand and reached for another chart, though had no idea what the words in front of her said as she opened it while still addressing the man across from her. "I miss Henry, I miss time with you and Jack," she said, encouraged to be as open and honest as he was being with her. "It's killing me that Will still has Henry, but who am I to deny them a week together after I had him to myself for a month?"

"I've gone to visit Jack at Jessica's, can you not go visit Henry?" Hotch asked curiously as he also pretended to peruse a file.

"I've thought about it, but Will has acted a little weird when we've talked on the phone, he seems more focused on he and I spending time together if I come over. From the way he talks I think he wants to reconcile, he also is likely going to want to talk about what happened with you, who knows what he's heard from Henry." She stopped, wondering if she was just being paranoid.

"That does complicate things, but shouldn't you be honest now? You two need to settle this eventually if you are planning to move forward." He suggested, secretly glad to note the resistance in her voice at the idea of spending time or talking with Will as opposed to the easy conversation they were able to share.

"I suppose you're right," she finally agreed, knowing he was right even though she hated the thought of facing the father of her son and potentially having to remind him why they hadn't worked out even though she knew it was a chapter in her life that needed to be firmly closed no matter how many times it took to get the point across to him.

The afternoon and sifting through the files continued as they settled into an easy rhythm of alternating between work and more personal talk, neither noticing the shadows beginning to settle outside of the windows as the sun began to set. They almost jumped at the rap that sounded at his door despite the fact they were doing nothing inappropriate, though seeing Rossi they knew he was so perceptive he could probably sense the emotion in the air.

"You two have certainly been working hard, all these hours and barely a bathroom break." He smirked despite the effort of both agents to appear as nonchalant as possible.

"A lot of work has piled up with us being in Montana and now on stand-down Dave, you should know that." Hotch said matter-of-factly, choosing to ignore the bait he knew his friend was casting out.

"Oh I know, I was just thinking of how selfless you two were to take on the brunt of this task instead of making the rest of the team help." The elder profiler continued to press, barely suppressing a grin.

"We're just doing what Strauss asked us to do," JJ said her cheeks feeling hot as she tried to avoid sounding defensive with her response.

"True, though I understand she received some encouragement in that matter." Rossi stated boldly as he watched both of them try to hold his gaze despite a knowing look in his eye that clearly said he wasn't bluffing.

"Are you here for a reason or just to throw about innuendo Dave?" Hotch countered, irritation evident in his voice as he tried to redirect the conversation.

"Just here to say goodnight, almost everyone else has left, I'm getting ready to leave myself." He said backing away appearing almost apologetic except for the smirk that was still on his lips. Having not thought of the time until Dave's arrival Hotch looked at the clock surprised to see that it was now after seven and the bullpen was empty. Looking around at surrounding offices he could also see most of the lights were off signaling that many of the floors occupants had also left.

"We still have one more stack left," JJ said, trying to sound tired as she indicated the one remaining pile of folders, surprised that she wasn't feeling more exhausted considering the time they had spent sorting through the folders

"We could order something in and go ahead and finish or wait until tomorrow." Hotch suggested.

"It would feel good to know we finished the task for the day, but it is late." JJ appeared to weigh the choice.

" I'll go ahead and leave to let you pretend that you're even going to debate this." Rossi smiled as he began stepping out of the office before adding his own parting shot. "I suggest Peng's if you want Chinese, good food and fast delivery." He smiled as he handed them a takeout menu he had been holding, showing that he had already anticipated them staying in to work.

"There's another person seeing right through us," JJ said as she sat back after he disappeared from the doorframe, realizing they had effectively fooled no one on the team about their relationship considering this as Hotch reached for the phone to place the order.

"What do you mean?" He asked after hanging up, not surprised that Dave might not be fooled by their back to work attitude, but it was news to him that others were aware. As JJ filled him in on what she had considered the telling behaviors of others, from the possible innuendo to Derek's more overt statements that seemed to advertise they were doing a poor job at keeping their relationship hidden. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised, our team is the best." He said wryly, seeming unconcerned at her revelations.

"Yes, but still, if they know, doesn't that mean others can find out?" JJ was perplexed at his apparent lack of concern.

"They're letting us know that they know and are ok with it. They can keep the secret as well as we can," Hotch said assuredly, feeling strangely calm with the idea as if another hurdle had been overcome in terms of the team's acceptance even before their relationship was public.

She considered this until they were interrupted by the buzz of the phone signaling Hotch to take the elevator down to meet the delivery man with their order.

"This is the best sesame chicken I think I've ever had," JJ couldn't help but comment after several moments of silence that had been filled only by the savory smells of the food and sounds of chewing as they both realized how long it had been since they had eaten. Finally satisfied they sat the cartons aside, turning their attention to the few remaining files that awaited their attention. At the pace they had been going they could easily finish it in less than half an hour, but neither felt the need to rush as they began picking up the folders and passing them back and forth as needed, thrilling in the ongoing incidental touches such as a brush of fingers as files exchanged hands. Despite the apparent accidental nature of the simple gesture, both were well aware that it was occurring with more frequency and duration than was necessary and that they were beginning to take chances they knew they shouldn't considering where they were at.

After yet another lingering touch JJ finally pulled her hands away from the folders, knowing they were beginning to test the limits as her thoughts began drifting even further into more illicit territory as she again thought back to the kisses that had been shared in the car and while maintaining their cover on the case, licking her lips involuntarily as she did so. She heard a thick swallow and looked up to catch a look of raw desire in the dark eyes and didn't need to be told that it was a mirror of her own expression as she gulped in response.

Hotch had been congratulating himself on his control as they had worked together but it turned out the last few minutes had begun rapidly undoing all his good intentions. He had been taken by surprise at how quickly his thoughts had deteriorated simply from seeing her tongue subconsciously brushing across her lip, the pink tip and moist lips quickly reminding him of the intoxicating blend of sweetness and scorching heat felt on the rare occasions when he was able to taste her. He didn't look down but wondered if his knuckles were white as he clenched the last remaining folder in his hand as if it was a lifeline as he was quickly reminded that underneath all his layers of control he was still human and struggled to reign in the all to male responses he was having to her nearness. With his imagination fueled by his hormones seemed his mind seemed happy to embrace the visualization of standing up to pull her towards him before flinging the well-organized charts into the floor to make better use of his desk.

JJ could almost feel herself breaking into a sweat at the sudden escalation of temperature in the office. She wasn't naïve and had been fully aware that despite their devotion to taking things slowly that neither was immune to the desires and temptations brought on by their general proximity and past responsiveness to the other. As her heart thudded in her chest she gulped convulsively as she tried to think of what she should do next, knowing as she did that this was without a doubt the worst place to act unprofessional in any way.

As the silence stretched, it was obvious they were both at a loss as to what to do next, all Hotch could think was how long it would take before he'd be able to stand up from his position from behind the desk but JJ's mind seemed able to make better progress as she apparently finally found her words, leaning forward ready to try and break the spell they were currently under.

"Agents, you're here late." The hard voice of Erin Strauss washed over them both like ice through the doorway they had not thought to close earlier. Her presence and tone effectively squelching the increasingly lustful thoughts they had been indulging in. At the sound of her voice it was Hotch who recovered first as he looked up at her, quickly masking his emotions with a look of pure professionalism.

"We just finished," he announced as he made a show of scanning the last page of the file he was holding before tossing it onto the appropriate stack and reaching to discard the now empty food containers.

Following his lead JJ finished scanning and discarding her own folder as she reached for her phone and purse. "At least that's out of the way," JJ said with a smile that she hoped came across as being relieved at the completion of their task. "I'm ready to get home, see you tomorrow Hotch, ma'am," she said breezily as she hastily excused herself, glad to escape the confines of the office, wondering what would have happened if Strauss had not intervened when she had, before JJ had been able to suggest they screw the rules and go back to her place.

Hotch was actually thankful as Strauss stayed to talk briefly about the progress of the bureau in dealing with the general fiasco that the assignment had been dubbed, despite its successful results from the efforts of the BAU team. By the time she turned to go he was well in control of himself again, ready to go back home and process what had happened, still surprised at the intensity of emotions and desire brought on by nothing more than hours in proximity with the blonde agent and an innocent swipe of her tongue, knowing he was going to have to work even harder to keep himself in check if this was the way things were going to continue.

He tried not to think of the ramifications of what Strauss had walked in on, even though she was not a profiler she wasn't stupid and he could almost bet that she knew she had walked in on a charged moment between the two agents.

"Goodnight Aaron," she said with a smile as she began to step into the hallway, such simple words causing a feeling of fear as he had learned it was rarely a good sign when she smiled at him like that. He tried not to show any signs of nervousness though as he quickly bid her goodnight in a dismissive tone before he rose to begin collecting his briefcase and keys, surprised when she lingered a moment to extend her goodnight wishes. "Also I have a message for you, Dave says you're welcome." She said with a rare smirk of her own as she finally left the dumbfounded unit chief standing there still holding his briefcase, he could almost imagine her laughing as her heels clicked down the hallway before she disappeared.

_AN: Thanks as always to those who review: **October103, samcarter1980 (Derek was just being playful) and hotchfan1**. I appreciate your feedback and to know that you're still following the story. Hope to update again soon. Also thanks as always to Whiteswan for her ongoing patience, support and sounding board abilities.  
><em>


	45. Visiting Henry

**Chapter 45: Visiting Henry**

JJ tried to smile as she stood at the green apartment door and rang the buzzer, reminding herself that she was going to see her son instead of thinking about Will, she had missed Henry terribly and between Hotch and the therapy session she knew she couldn't put off talking with the father of her child any longer.

"Hey, come on in," Will greeted with look of anticipation that was not mirrored by the blond on his doorstep as she came in obviously looking around for Henry. "He's down for a little nap right now," he explained as he ushered her into his small apartment, the scents coming from the kitchen telling her he had put forth the effort to cook something. She groaned inwardly, her suspicions about his possible intentions rising again.

"I made some spaghetti, al dente just the way you like it, I also have some red wine here…."

"Will, just stop," JJ said hating what she was doing but knowing it needed to be done. "I'm only here to see Henry, we're over, remember?" She tried to soften her tone to not sound bitchy but wanted to keep it sharp enough to be sure he got the point, which judging by the look on his face it had come through loud and clear.

To his credit Will didn't try to deny his intent as he looked away, swallowing convulsively as he dealt with the blow he had been dealt. "I know, I just miss you, having you and Henry both gone for that long I started thinking that maybe… well never mind, you've made it clear I don't get a second chance." He said, sounding pathetic as JJ resisted the urge to extend any sort of comfort, not wanting him to mistake her gesture for a mixed signal. She waited in silence as he unceremoniously tended to the food in the kitchen, obviously using the time and routine to help regain control over himself and his emotions.

"So Henry has been talking about Hotch and Jack a lot, sounds like you guys had quite an adventure," he said conversationally as he began dipping up some food. "You can still eat if you like," he offered casually, "no strings attached."

JJ was relieved that he didn't feel the need to belabor the relationship issue and was able to engage in small talk as she joined him in eating while she anxiously waited for Henry's nap to end, she hoped it could be casual but that didn't last long as Will jumped to another topic that immediately raised her defenses. "Sounds like you and Hotch got pretty close, Henry told me about you both kissing, said it was yuck." He said trying to act as if he was making light humor but it was obvious to the profiler that he was digging for deeper information.

"Did he actually volunteer that information or were you asking him questions?" She had to ask first, the guilty look that quickly crossed his face answering her before he even opened his mouth. "Please tell me you weren't interrogating our three year old son?" She added visibly annoyed at the thought of him digging for information with the toddler.

"I had a right to know what my son was exposed to," Will tried vainly to defend himself, seeing by the anger on her face that things were definitely not going to plan as he felt his own anger building. "You were basically living with another man with my son," he continued losing the semblance of self-control he had been attempting to maintain, not being as careful about his words now which usually only led to more fighting from past experience.

"OUR son," JJ responded, equally as angry," you make it sound like I was shacking up with a random stranger Will, it was an undercover assignment, with Hotch of all people, what in the hell do you think we would expose Henry too that would warrant questioning? Drugs, wild parties, I'm a little confused here." She said trying to keep her voice down so as to not disturb their son with the escalating argument.

"He saw you kissing," Will added petulantly, deciding to replay the only ace he had even though he knew it was trivial but hoped it would be enough to give some credence to his point.

"We were undercover as a married couple, we had to kiss a couple times, but so what," JJ fought to not sound defensive or let him see that there was any meaning attached to the action, not wanting to open the door to her budding relationship with Hotch at this point. "You're jealous aren't you? That's what all this is really about." She prodded, putting him back on the defensive as the pieces quickly fell together.

"You guys seemed pretty cozy at the airport too," he pushed, obviously not knowing when to stop, "I don't see how you could do it JJ, kissing your boss, he's so much older than you too. It must have been hard pretending to be married to a man who seems to have a stick permanently implanted in his…"

"Stop it!" JJ's command effectively halted his building tirade, the rage evident in her voice as she surveyed him coldly, blue eyes flashing in a way that he might have almost found sexy if she wasn't directing the glare at him as if calculating how she might permanently silence him. "He has nothing to do with this right now, you and I were over long before this assignment Will. Also for your information the month Henry and I spent with Hotch and Jack was better than any of the time we spent together, I learned a few valuable lessons about what it can be like to be with a man who treats me with respect and doesn't feel the need to play games with me, I…" she stopped herself as she could tell she had started saying too much, faltering before she ended her sentence prematurely. "I get tired of people thinking they know what it was like, when they weren't there." She ended knowing it sounded lame even though it was the truth as she had endured more than one person at the FBI expressing sympathy about how hard it must have been for her to spend so much time with the generally stern unit chief, none of them would have believed how different he had been in private, though she kept this information to herself, until now that is and judging by the gleam in Will's eyes he hadn't missed a beat of what she had said.

"Don't you dare try to tell me you're just friends now," He finally countered, his tone calculated as he also read between the lines. "That kind of reaction tells me there's more than friendship going on," he continued, feeling vindictive as he felt the jealousy inside him grow. "Perhaps the bureau would like a call from a concerned citizen about the unprofessional behavior observed between two of their agents," he continued, the threat he was making just barely veiled.

"And perhaps said concerned citizen wouldn't mind going back to only having the custody arrangements that were determined by the court instead of the extra time generously given by the mother of their child," she countered easily, knowing that as long as she held primary custody in their arrangement he would not cross her no matter how he might threaten to do so.

The tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife as they stared at each other, engaging in a silent battle of the wills before it was quickly broken by a delighted squeal as Henry emerged from his room to see his mother, running to her eagerly as she scooped him up. Will removed himself to allow the two pair together as he went to lick his wounds in private.

Her sons cheery disposition and happy nature was just the balm JJ needed after the battle she had just engaged in, holding him even for a moment made it all worth it as she listened to his baby talk. The time flew until the darkening windows told her it was time to go home, with assurances that she would see him again soon she squeezed him tightly, looking forward to the upcoming weekend when she would be getting him back from Will. The time had apparently done the parents some good as both were able to act cordial again as JJ bid farewell and finalized arrangements of when she would plan to pick up Henry again.

Her thoughts returned to Hotch as she drove across town to her own apartment, wishing she could see him, or even talk to him about what had happened before realizing grimly that at least this gave her something to bring up for her final individual session the next morning and the more they talked about Will the less they might talk about the assignment.

_AN: Thanks to ** 7, samcarter1980, and hotchfan1** for your reviews. Feedback is always a nice motivator to write faster. Had to tend to Will a bit, now back to the story, I think I see an end in sight eventually. And thanks as always to **whiteswan** for her assistance in brainstorming and encouragement.  
><em>


	46. The Park

**Chapter 46: The Park**

JJ's last individual session with Dr. Grey came quickly as she forced herself not to talk about her latest encounter with Will, knowing that to do so would open up the can of worms by mentioning his jealousy over Hotch. She was hiding things from the department psychologist; she knew it and she was relatively sure the doctor was also aware. Because of this, she was surprised yet thankful that the woman wasn't pushing her harder. Of course she knew there were still at least three joint sessions coming up so she didn't feel completely at ease yet.

As the week passed quickly JJ could feel her anxiety starting to build. Without any cases giving them the opportunity to work together and no more scheduled meetings, clandestine or otherwise, she was beginning to feel a sense of loss in terms of the intimacy they had once shared. She found herself barely subsisting on the rare exchanged glances or words that came during an average workday. _"Maybe he's changing his mind,"_ a thread of doubt would start to work itself into her mind while she tried to shake the thought off and reassure herself that he was just being careful. Each day she found it becoming more of a struggle to reassure herself as she waited for their next opportunity to talk.

As Hotch watched JJ through the blinds of his office he could sense the stress she was under, hating that he was contributing to it. He wanted them to spend more time together badly, but after being shaken by almost being caught by Strauss he decided it was best to play it cool for a while. It occurred to him belatedly that he should have let JJ in on this decision as he reached for his phone and hit the intercom button. Even as he spoke in the usual clipped tones his heart rate began accelerating as he anticipated having a few moments with her. Their privacy would be limited in the office, as he didn't dare close the blinds, but he would be with her and that's all that mattered.

JJ noticed the softening in his eyes and facial features as she sat across the desk. He barely looked up as he continued writing busily on a pad of paper. From her vantage point she could tell it was nothing important and smiled inwardly as she realized his attempt to put on a businesslike air was just for show.

"I've missed you," he finally admitted, his voice low though his face would have seemed impassive to the casual observer. Her proximity allowed her to see the warmth and longing in his eyes and she could only hope it mirrored the same expression in her own face. "I should have told you that I thought we had better keep a lower profile until we finish our joint therapy sessions." He apologized, knowing it would be best to simply put the facts out in the open.

"It would have been nice," JJ agreed softly, hoping he didn't hear the frustration in her voice while also fighting the urge to beam at the confirmation of the reason for his apparent avoidance. "That's what I kept trying to tell myself, but it's nice to hear you say it. Are we going to have a chance to talk before our joint session?"

"That's actually why I called you up, we need to spend some time together, touch base before we just walk in there." Hotch said, not hiding the smile in his voice at the prospect. "I thought we could take the boys to the park for a play date if you get Henry back in time. If anyone asks, we can truthfully say the boys missed each other. I know Jack has asked about Henry almost every time we talk." He felt hopeful as he presented his idea, seeing the agreement in her face before she even spoke to confirm it.

CMCMCMCMCM

The weather couldn't have been better, Jack and Henry both were obviously thrilled at the reunion as they ran towards the playground equipment under the watchful eyes of their parents, who settled onto a park bench close to the bark covered play area. They had chosen a large playground at the end of the East Potomac Park, not far from the Jefferson Memorial. No words were spoken for several moments as the adults simply enjoyed the fresh air and gentle breeze along with the happy voices of children on the playground. It was Hotch who finally broke the silence as he turned to look at the woman beside him, admiring the way the wind gently blew blonde strands of hair across her face. He gave into temptation and gently reached across to brush a few strands from where they had landed across her nose, causing them both to smile in the process.

"I've missed being close to you," he finally said, allowing the huskiness in his voice to be heard since they were in a more neutral setting. She said nothing, but he could tell the sentiment was returned as she found his hand with her own, gently intertwining their fingers on the park bench as the solid backing of the bench and location of their seating afforded some basic privacy. Neither felt overly concerned about being followed and as time had stretched on their paranoia about being watched lessened when they realized the FBI's focus would be their conduct at work. By mutual decision they both still felt it best to wait until the dust from the Montana case had cleared before pursuing their relationship further.

"It seems like forever," JJ almost sighed as she spoke, enjoying the feel of the calloused thumb gently stroking the sensitive area between her thumb and forefinger.

"I know," he added quietly as he turned to watch the children for a minute, wishing he could sweep her into his arms and throw caution to the wind, but again reminding himself it was the time for restraint not only for their careers, but also for the sake of the children.

"So how are we going to handle these joint sessions?" JJ asked nervously, wondering how she would downplay their growing relationship while under the watchful eye of a psychologist.

"Shouldn't be too hard, we'll just act like we did before the case," Hotch gave a quick and easy response to her concern. Despite his profiling skills, he missed JJ's slight flinch as she felt a pang of hurt at how easy he made it sound to go back, but there was no opportunity to respond as they were interrupted.

"Aaron and Jennifer Hatcher! Is that really you?" An excited female voice interrupted the agents. They both turned at the same time to see the source of the voice, surprised to see Julia Chandler rushing towards them, her husband David in tow.

"David, Julia, what a surprise to see you," Hotch rose to shake their hands after the briefest of pauses to recover from the surprise. JJ hastened to do the same though could hear a brief tremor in her voice as she greeted them, acutely aware of her blue jeans and generally modern dress. She waited for a comment from Julia but the woman didn't seem to have any major interest in the clothes JJ was wearing, even though she remained adorned in one of the simple dress patterns that had been common in the small community.

"I know, we decided to do some traveling and come sight-seeing while our daughter is with my parents," Julia said with a bright smile, "a second honeymoon of sorts." She said with an amorous look as she wrapped an arm around her husband.

"We couldn't believe our eyes when we saw you both sitting here, we thought we might be mistaken until we saw Jack and Henry on the playground." David joined in, not looking as thrilled as his wife at the mention of their second honeymoon but still wrapping an arm around her in return.

"I thought you said you were going back to New York?" Julia asked, reminding both agents how blunt she could be.

"We did, we're here on vacation also, brought the boys to see the sights and visit JJ's sister," Hotch responded, having already started to think of an explanation as soon as the couple had noticed them.

"So how is everyone doing in Independence?" JJ interjected with her own question, deciding that the key to a good defense would be a good offense in terms of turning the attention away from Hotch and herself. Julia grinned broadly at the question, obviously excited about the opportunity to catch up on the gossip as she tugged at David's arm to join JJ and Hotch on the park bench.

JJ found it easy to settle back into the married cover as she thrilled in being close to Hotch in the open, knowing that even if someone saw them, in the Chandlers' presence their behaviors could easily be explained.

"So much has been happening since you all left," Julia said, delighted to take center stage in terms of the conversation. You remember Jim Stevens right? He's been devastated ever since his son Jason has been arrested. Jason is out on probation now, but he's turned into a menace with his delight at sharing the secrets he's learned. He says so many improbable things that we don't know what to believe anymore, he even dared to say he had seen David in a compromising position with another man," she said in a horrified tone, ignoring her husband's obvious embarrassment.

JJ made an effort to look equally horrified despite her awareness of what they had discovered in the course of their investigation that suggested Jason was most likely being honest about what he had seen in this respect.

"But the biggest story is the poor Richards family." Julia said, her tone becoming hushed as she leaned in conspiratorially. "Some of this happened before you came, but we had an accountant who came to town for a short while then disappeared. Most of us thought he had just left, but it turns out he was killed. Now we're hearing rumors that he's the father of Cindy's baby. Of course there were rumors that Andy was really her child instead of her brother, but we were all willing to look the other way. We imagine it was Jason's gossip that led the police to their door and it was so big that FBI agents showed up to question them." Her tone was obviously excited at the prospect of having FBI agents in their generally sleepy town.

"_If only they knew,"_ JJ thought as she kept the interested smile on her face, silently encouraging the woman to continue.

"Word is that Cindy shot him after he refused to marry her when she found out about the pregnancy. She claims it was an accident during a heated argument, but when her father found out he made things worse; instead of calling the authorities he disposed of the body. I don't know how long they'll be in custody, they haven't even gone to trial yet, but that leaves poor Donna raising Andy alone. Of course we're all doing what we can to help," she added quickly not wanting to make it sound as if they were delighting over the plight of their friend. As she continued to prattle on about other more mundane happenings in town, JJ couldn't help but remember the Richards family as she had last seen them as she made a mental note to follow up with the Montana field office to see what the status of the case truly was.

Thankfully it was David Chandler who took the opportunity during a break in conversation to stand abruptly, having been ready to end the impromptu meeting once his wife had started gossiping about things he had already heard many times over. "Honey we really need to get going if we're going to catch that exhibit," he reminded her, effectively halting her enthusiastic gossiping.

"Oh, that's right," she exclaimed as she began scooping up her purse, "I don't know if I ever told you but I'm a big fan of Princess Diana, rest her soul," she added hastily, "while we're in the area I just had to see her dresses which are currently on special exhibit at the Smithsonian, they even have her wedding dress," she exclaimed. "We're leaving in the morning so have to make it before they close today, but maybe we could all have dinner tonight." She invited spontaneously before looking at the others expectantly.

_AN: Sorry for the long delay in updating, life got really crazy there for awhile. Thanks **to jekkah, 1701bg, CrimStudent47, chiroho, ReadingRed, monkeywand, and RogueStorm84** for your wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading them. Thanks not only to the reviewers but also to all the reader who have this story on update alert for your patience. And last but not least thank you to **whiteswan** for being a great sounding board and to **riverofwords** for her beta work and help in running a white glove over the chapter after it was finished. _


	47. A Night Out

**Independence 47: A Night Out**

"I think you should go back to that little red one you pulled out first," Garcia advised from her position on the end of JJ's bed as she watched her friend alternating between nervously glancing at the clock and diving back into her closet to sort through the various garments.

"We're supposed to be an old married couple, that's a dress for when you're trying to catch a man." JJ laughed as she reached for a modest black dress buried in the back of the closet to pull it on, thinking it more of the style that the Chandlers would probably be expecting.

"As I said, the little red one would be perfect, one look at you in that and you'll have Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome eating out of your hand," Garcia teased with a twinkle in her eye, delighting in the rare opportunity to tease her friend as JJ gave her nothing more than an eye-roll, pointedly ignoring her comment as she pulled on the black dress.

"Oh honey, no, I can't let you go outside looking like that unless you're going to a funeral." Garcia exclaimed dramatically as she pushed her friend aside to take over the selection process herself.

JJ sighed in defeat as she took the abandoned spot amidst the discarded clothes now littering the bed. Ever since she had asked her friend to watch the boys while she and Hotch followed through on dinner with their former neighbors Garcia had been not so subtly implying that the evening was purely romantic in nature.

Truthfully JJ had been shocked when Hotch had accepted the invitation, having fully expected him to decline. Though later when they were able to talk privately she had accepted his reasoning about it being necessary to keep their cover and not raise any suspicions about their assignment. She had seen examples before of undercover work coming out in the news and knew it could tarnish the FBI's image and that of the government if innocent people felt spied on. Secretly she still felt his reasoning to be a little flimsy she decided not to argue as she looked forward to an evening out to slip back into their undercover roles, daring to let herself think that Hotch was doing this for a more personal reason.

"Ta-da" Garcia finally exclaimed as she emerged from the nether regions of the closet with a navy blue dress that JJ didn't recognize immediately. It had obviously been in the back of her closet for a good while judging by the wrinkles. She had to admit it was perfect though as she tried it on, modest yet not matronly and while it didn't show a lot of skin it hugged the curves in all the right places to accentuate her figure. "Leaving more to the imagination can be a huge turn on if the dress fits right, now give it back so I can freshen it up, while you go freshen yourself up" Garcia said triumphantly as she shooed her friend into the bathroom.

JJ tried to calm the slight tremor of nerves she felt as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror in her slip, having barely begun working on her hair when the sound of the doorbell and Henry's squeal of excitement signified the arrival of the Hotchner men. Almost as quickly Garcia quickly appeared thrusting the dress at her which thankfully looked and smelled a lot better than it had when she had first put it on. "Here you can finish getting ready I'll entertain Hotch since he's few minutes early." Garcia volunteered helpfully before she disappeared in a flash of pink.

Double checking her hair JJ took a few more moments to survey herself in the mirror before she suddenly realized that while she was in the bathroom Garcia was entertaining their boss, causing her to quickly hasten her pace, knowing that there was no telling what her friend might be saying in her absence.

It was obvious her appearance was appreciated as Hotch visibly brightened and almost fled for the door as she grabbed her wrap. "Take your time, I won't wait up," Garcia's cheery voice followed them through the door causing a groan from Hotch as they stopped in the parking lot.

"Do I really want to know what she said?" JJ asked tentatively as she finally studied the man in front of her. Aside from the look of embarrassment on his face she had to admit he looked dashing in his dark suit and blue dress shirt with a matching tie, the suit accentuating the lean muscles and broad chest. She made note of how well their clothing choices complimented each other.

"No you probably don't, Ready to go," his deep voice jarred her back to the present as she felt her cheeks flame knowing he had probably noticed her obviously checking him out in addition to feeling a little let down that he seemed to make no reference to her own appearance_. _

"_This is part of our job, not a date"_ she tried to sternly remind herself as she let him open the door for her before she settled into the passenger seat of his car, trying to think of this as just another assignment as he moved around the car to the driver's side. "I hope Garcia didn't say anything too embarrassing." JJ finally found a way to break the silence that had started building from the moment they had settled in the car.

"Not really, she just made it abundantly clear that she was prepared to stay with the boys all night long and that she wouldn't be waiting up. So if there is anything at all we want to do after dinner we should feel free to do so. She was in the midst of assuring me that she could be discreet if we did stay out all night when you arrived to rescue me." Hotch summed up the exchange for her, a hint of amusement in his voice as her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Won't she be disappointed when we return before ten?" JJ laughed as she tried to dismiss their friend's obvious attempt at helping the couple along.

"We'll see," Hotch said cryptically as they pulled up at the restaurant that the Chandlers had suggested as it was next door to their hotel. JJ wondered about his comment for a moment as he rounded the car to open her door for her.

As Hotch opened the door for her before handing the keys to a valet she enjoyed feeling his closeness as he took her arm to escort her into the lobby. "I also wanted to tell you that you look lovely this evening, that dress really makes your eyes sparkle," his deep voice rumbled in her ear causing her cheeks to redden just as they were spotted by the Chandlers, giving her no chance to do more than a quick thank you before greetings between the couples were again exchanged.

The evening passed quickly as the two couple chatted, As they had in the park Hotch and JJ both did their best to let the Chandlers do the talking and keep the topic on Independence. Keeping the topic on the town worked well, with only a mention from Hotch about the boys doing fine and spending the night with his sister Penelope. By the time the dinner course had ended JJ was so ready to leave she was grateful when no one wanted dessert and Hotch asked for the check, brushing away David's attempts to pay half as he insisted on it being his treat. JJ wondered if he felt any of the same guilt she had as the Chandlers had talked on through the evening, still completely unaware of the deceit of the people they thought of as their friends. While it had seemed justified during the assignment now the weight of what the team had done seemed more evident to JJ as she reminded herself that their actions had not been malicious and would have saved a lot of lives if there actually had been a terrorist plot going on. This knowledge had helped quell some of the distress signals her conscious was sending up but she hadn't been able to completely silence it yet. By the time they had bid their farewells and left to retrieve the car she could feel her cheeks hot yet again, but this time from shame as opposed to the attraction from earlier.

"It was our job you know," Hotch broke the silence as they settled in the car, not surprising her in the least with his ability to know what she was feeling.

"I know, we didn't do anything wrong, but I just feel like crap right now." She ground out, biting her lower lip as she attempted to rein in her emotions.

"I know, can't say I feel really good about myself either," Hotch admitted, not missing her surprise at his candor before they again quieted and rode in silence, each lost in their thoughts.

"This isn't the way home," JJ suddenly noted several minutes later when she came back out of her thoughts to take in their surroundings. She recognized the Lincoln Memorial in the distance, the white marble gleaming in the well-lit area even as Hotch parked the car. While the area was not so secluded as to be considered dangerous it was still just remote enough to make JJ glad when she saw Hotch retrieve his gun and holster from the locked compartment in the car and expertly put it on before exiting the vehicle. Occupational hazard she supposed, always trying to be prepared for the dangers that might unexpectedly arise.

The park seemed quiet as they settled onto a nearby park bench, this time unabashedly snuggling together in the cool night air. JJ could already feel the warmth seeping into her body from the arm around her shoulders, while Hotch looked down at their intertwined hands, marveling at how small yet strong hers seemed in his own. "Thought we shouldn't disappoint Garcia too much," he said lightly as he squeezed her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her body nestled against him.

"No, we wouldn't want to do that," she murmured in agreement, taking in the scent of his aftershave as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Again moments of silence stretched out as they simply savored the feel of being together. "You think it will be easy for us to act like nothing has changed in our session tomorrow?" She finally voiced the question that had been weighing on her mind ever since he had made that statement earlier, wondering if he could truly turn it off and on that easily.

"What choice do we have?" Came his almost immediate response as he pulled back and turned so he was facing her. "But sure we can, all we have to do is act like ourselves, answer her questions, avoid any mention of having developed feelings for each other." He made it sound simple and JJ could tell by the expression on his face he didn't really understand her concern about it.

"But this isn't someone from the team or bureau who will just be turning a blind eye, this is someone who will be asking us questions, possibly in depth ones, about our experience together, how we felt while sharing a house, doing the things we did to keep up the appearances of being married. What am I supposed to say when she asks if anything has changed now that I've been kissing the boss?" JJ's tone clearly showed her frustration as she continued to hope for a reaction instead of the slightly blank stare she was receiving.

"Sounds to me like you've been overthinking this," Hotch finally responded slowly, "you don't know what she's going to ask, but even if she does ask these things you just say nothing's changed, it was all in the line of duty or whatever." He shrugged it off before turning away slightly to shift his focus to the empty playground.

JJ was again silent, her gaze following his as she let the words sink in, feeling the frustration escalating into anger. How dare he accuse her of overthinking this while acting like he didn't have a care in the world about it? Her mind raged while other feelings bubbled to the surface, including hurt that he could seem so dismissive of the feelings they were both supposedly experiencing while she was feeling like she was on an emotional rollercoaster. Finally taking a deep breath to calm herself she decided to try again,

As he again turned to meet her gaze she could feel some of her irritation melting at the concern she saw mixed with the confusion in the dark eyes. "I know I'm supposed to say more, but I'm not sure what," he finally admitted, watching her closely as he hoped she would understand. He had learned from his marriage to Haley to recognize when a woman was upset though still struggled with knowing what he was supposed to do about it.

Seeing his genuine confusion JJ's words died in her throat as she decided to let it go for now at least, not wanting to waste the evening together arguing as she snuggled back against him. Hotch felt a sense of relief as he realized that his admission had apparently defused the situation. "It's a beautiful evening, " he finally said in a gentle tone, still not sure what her mood might be.

"Yes, and for once there's no case and the longer we stay out the happier Garcia will be," JJ teased lightly, already knowing that despite the promises to be asleep early that her friend would be sitting and watching the clock, becoming more giddy with each hour that passed with no sign of the two agents and probably texting the whole team with updates as to how long they were out.

"True, he agreed as he turned to face her, his gaze drifting down her face to her lips. "You know as unit chief I am dedicated to making employees happy," he said lazily as his thumb brushed against her cheek, delighted to see her smile at his dry sense of humor. "I also know better than to waste perfect opportunities," he murmured as he began to lean forward seeing her eyelids flutter shut as she anticipated his kiss.

_**AN: So sorry for such a long delay, real life got pretty chaotic there for a while but finally made it back. Thanks to all who reviewed and those who let me know they're still waiting for an update, I figured a couple times that I had probably lost all the readers by waiting so long. Thanks as always to Whiteswan for being a sounding board.**_


	48. Fast Forward

**Chapter 48: Fast Forward**

As JJ entered the BAU bullpen the next morning she automatically looked up to see that Hotch had still made it in first. Garcia's disappointment when they had returned before midnight had been obvious when they entered looking no different than when they had left. She had obviously studied them for a minute, most likely looking for signs of an amorous evening in terms of smeared lipstick or disheveled clothing but nothing had seemed out of place. Of course she was unaware that they had both checked out their appearances carefully before returning to the apartment to make sure there was nothing to confirm for her that they had done a little more than talking during their evening visit to the park.

The original plan had been for Hotch to take Jack and return home, leaving just after Garcia had, but that had changed as they somehow ended up sitting on her sofa talking again. This time they were both careful to avoiding reigniting the spark of physical contact now that they were behind closed doors and in a position where the temptation might be too great, while both openly admitted wanting to take that next step they were determined that they were going to wait until their sessions with the doctor were over and things had reached a more normal point for the team and the children before they risked complicating things any further. Despite the knowledge that he must be exhausted as he and Jack had not left until the morning so he could take Jack to school and rush home to change he looked as fresh as if he had gotten a full night's sleep.

By the time they began to walk together towards Dr. Grays office shortly before lunchtime the butterflies in JJ's stomach had multiplied as she sat down next to Hotch on the one sofa now occupying the room, careful to keep a professional distance from him as she sat. She idly wondered if he also noted the obvious change in office layout also as she distinctly remembered a chair that she had used on prior visits that was no longer present. She had to admit it was a subtle yet tricky maneuver in terms of trying to get a sense of the nature of their relationship.

The session went surprisingly smooth she thought afterwards, the goal for their first session apparently being a simple verification of the roles they played and fairly straightforward questions about how they had handled the assignment, by the time they left JJ felt like skipping down the hall in relief.

"She's not going to be that easy on us next time," Hotch said somberly as he caught onto her exuberance, "she's trying to lull us into a false sense of security, just remember that." He advised, hating to take away some of JJ's happiness but not wanting her to let down her guard just yet. His words had the desired effect as he watched her quickly become more sober.

Two day later she found out how right he was when they rejoined Dr. Grey for their second session and after initial pleasantries it was obvious that there were going to be no holds barred this session as she opened with a question that hit both agents like a thunderbolt.

"So in this assignment the two of you were in positions where you kissed more than just a few times. How was that?" She asked bluntly, her kindly manner from previous sessions nowhere in sight as she got down to brass tacks. She had been with them both enough times by now to see that they were clearly adept at recognizing and avoiding her more subtle approaches and knew it was time to pull out the more confrontational methods she sometimes had to use as part of her profession.

"Ummm, ok." JJ finally said, almost stuttering as she tried to gather her wits. Thankful when Hotch spoke up in a much stronger tone and sounding unfazed by the direct line of questioning. She knew she had slipped and that Hotch's quick cover was likely going to be a tell but it was the best they could do in the moment and she did her best to roll with it.

"Agent Jareau and I did nothing more than what was required as part of our cover. While these aspects may have not been particularly unpleasant it does not mean that we lost our focus or self-control in any way that would jeopardize the case or our professional working relationship." Hotch spoke assertively, not looking at JJ as he purposefully held the psychologists gaze. He knew JJ was as aware of the half-truth as he was, hoping she would be able to look as resolute as he was trying to be in order to quickly put the matter to rest, unfortunately Dr. Grey did not look intimidated in the least, barely quirking an eyebrow as she scribbled briefly on her previously blank legal pad.

"If you recall we had a lot on our minds during that time, the safety of the children, trying to investigate the town, maintain the more subtle nuances of our cover. So while the fact that we had to kiss a few times may sound like a big deal now, in the grand scheme of the assignment it really took a backseat to everything else." JJ finally responded more clearly, having found her voice as she tried to think of a way to move the subject forwards. Telling herself that she wasn't really lying, as there had been a lot more than the kisses that contributed to the relationship that was now budding between the two of them.

Dr. Grey continued to look unimpressed as she consulted her notes again but appeared ready to let the matter of the kissing drop as she moved onward. For the next half hour JJ felt the temperature in the room rising, wondering if it was a planned move by the doctor to make her more uncomfortable or her own nerves as she and Hotch continued to parry questions related to the more physical aspects of their relationship during the case, from sharing living space to the bed but she felt they both passed with flying colors by the time the doctor seemed ready to move beyond the references to their literal closeness. JJ was glad even more than ever that they had been able to refrain from letting their relationship become sexual as she had been able to be completely honest when that question was posed.

As the doctor finally appeared to relax and shift to the thoughtful role she had usually occupied Hotch felt himself relaxing for the first time. She was shrewd he could tell, and skilled as she had tried her best to trip them up, lucky for them he thought that they were used to matching wits with some of the most twisted psychopaths in the country, which the doctor could not hold a candle to. Though she just as quickly proved him wrong when the question came out more softly but very direct as she turned and faced them both squarely, "So what stopped you?"

Hotch knew that she was not wanting the official line about maintaining professionalism, she wanted the personal response, the one that would be harder to lie about as they ventured into the less absolute realm of exploring emotions vs facts, and for the life of him he couldn't think of how to step around this question.

_AN: Stalled on this for a couple months but finally made it back. Thanks to those who have reviewed it during that time and apologies for the long delay. Hope you enjoy_


	49. Profiled

**Chapter 49: Profiled**

"Stopped us from what?" It was JJ who spoke this time as she tried to buy time for them to recoil from the surprise, hopeful that with the question rephrased it would be easier to answer.

"What stopped you from pursuing a relationship? I've done my homework agents, from the time each of you started the bureau until today." Dr. Grey said deliberately, looking very much aware of the stalling technique JJ was trying to use. "Aside from the obvious closeness that would develop from your general working relationship you spent a lot of time together in preparation for this case, including some rather intimate photo sessions, then you essentially lived together for a month. Also from what I understand you both still get together outside of work so the children can be together."

Hotch could feel his heart sinking, he had really thought he had been paranoid about the bureau having watched them but here she was essentially confirming it, or else she was guessing as they sometimes did with suspect, he wasn't sure. But he could definitely say he hated being on this side of the table where he didn't know for sure, the doctor didn't seem to need any validation from them however before she continued.

"You're both coping with being single parents in the bureau. You've got a lot in common and no matter how you try to hide it there is an obvious attraction." The doctor continued to speak, their discomfort becoming obvious as they searched for words which again proved unnecessary as the session came to a close. "Our time is up for today, why don't you both think about this more, talk about it and we'll pick back up here tomorrow." She finally said cheerfully breaking the tension in the room as they both stood slowly, Hotch doing nothing more than nodding affirmatively as they walked towards the door to make the last appointment with the receptionist.

"Would you and Henry like to join us for dinner this evening?" He finally asked wearily once they were out of the office and on their way back to the floor where the BAU was located, having already decided that if nothing else at least they might as well quit hiding, it had obviously been a moot effort from the start.

"Sure," JJ responded, sounding equally as tired as she tried to keep her mind from racing ahead to the next appointment.

"Dinner" consisted of pizza delivery to Hotch's home for a change, the boys taking the majority of it before running off to their room, meanwhile the rest of the pizza sat largely untouched as neither adult could find much of an appetite.

"So what do we do now?" JJ asked uncertainly after the pizza boxes, plates and cups had been cleared away before they settled on the sofa. While still feeling as if the knot that had been in her stomach most of the day might be taking up permanent residence, she was also thinking how natural it felt to be here like this and not caring about what others may think as she snuggled against him as his arm draped over her shoulders and for the first time that day she finally felt even a small sense of security again. Unlike previous times there was no romance in the air as they sat in silence, each now replaying the earlier session in their minds as they regrouped, thinking over the variety of ways they could respond to the doctors blatant suggestion that they were involved on a personal level.

"I could tell her you're a bully," JJ finally broke the silence, a trace of mirth in her voice as she recalled the last time she had called him that. "Or you could just say you don't find me attractive," she said, trying to maintain a note of humor but the barest quaver in her voice gave away some of her nervousness.

"I've thought of an even more radical approach," he replied, his tone solemn as he pulled back so they could face each other. The solemnity in his face made her nervous as she waited to hear his solution. "I don't want to lie about us JJ, I could make up all sorts of reasons that we shouldn't be together, even if I could convince Dr. Grey of this, I don't want to risk making you doubt us by thinking there might be any truth to what I say."

"You mean let her know, let everyone know we're together?" JJ gulped at the idea of taking such a big step but had to admit it sounded more desirable than trying to keep up the pretense, even though she felt the knot tighten as she thought about the rumors that would surge about her sleeping her way up the ladder, such whispers seemed to pop up anytime a female agent was found to be involved with someone in a more prominent position.

"I've thought it through, officially while dating fellow agents is discouraged; it is not against the rules. The guidelines are more concerned with any conflict of personal and professional roles, the biggest issue would be that it is explicitly stated that one agent cannot be in the same chain of command. Strauss may have a fit but considering she is using the same statute to be in a relationship with Dave by having him technically report to me, she won't have far to run with it. If we tell Dr. Grey it may or may not even become public knowledge but even if it does I think we can move forward without it significantly disrupting our jobs." His tone was earnest and he could see JJ wanting to believe him but struggling. "Of course if you're not ready for people to know…"

"No," she cut him off abruptly, "You're right, it scares me to think of it affecting our careers, but it's better than trying to hide, which we're really not doing a good job at anyway."

"There may be a little fallout and people will talk, but we can face it together." He assured her, taking her smaller hand between his own as he saw her hesitance fade to one of agreement.

"So we'll tell Dr. Grey that while we did not behave inappropriately on the case, now that we're back we have started exploring changing the nature of our relationship?" She confirmed, taking comfort in his steady grip and the certainty she saw in his eyes. While she didn't always trust the bureau hierarchy, she did trust him and his ability to help navigate whatever lay ahead for their relationship.

With a new resolve and a plan in place the pizza suddenly seemed more appetizing as they returned to the kitchen, enjoying the intimacy they could share in his home after brushing away the fear of others knowing. With the boys nearby and the looming return appointment and waiting to see what the fallout would be with the bureau, they both agreed it was still better to keep their relationship from advancing to a more physical level until the dust settled, also not wanting to risk moving too quickly as with the case and secrecy involved they had not really had a chance to explore their budding relationship as much as they would have liked.

_AN: Thanks to everyone still reading, finally got the story jumpstarted again, Hotch/JJ started behaving much better when I let them take the lead and remind me that they were assertive adults vs. continuing game playing. Go figure, lol._


	50. Admission

**Chapter 50: Admission**

The butterflies in JJ's stomach had multiplied by the time they returned to Dr. Grey's office, prepared to come clean about the changing status of their relationship. This time they settled on the sofa without bothering to watch their proximity, though still not quite touching, merely drawing support from the presence of the other.

As senior agent they had already decided that Hotch would take the lead as he briefly yet clearly explained to Dr. Grey that for the duration of the assignment they had stayed focused on the case and not let their personal feelings interfere, a very slight stretch of the truth they had both admitted privately. Dr. Grey didn't look in the least bit surprised when she was informed that now that the assignment was over they had decided to pursue some of the feelings that they admitted had arisen.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Was Dr. Grey's only response, said with a trace of amusement after they had told her the news and waited for the storm they were sure would come. Of all the ways they had speculated she might react, from being warned or scolded to disappointment and even to anger at their previous attempts to deceive her, this was not one of the reactions they had anticipated. "You are completely correct Agent Hotchner, there is nothing preventing the two of you from being together in terms of bureau rules except for the chain of command issue. It will be a lot easier on you both as well as better for your relationship if you quit trying to hide it." As she spoke she went back to the warm empathic doctor they had both gotten to know during previous sessions. They watched her, still somewhat stunned as she scribbled a few words on an official looking document. "I'm signing off on both of you to return to field duty, with the understanding that Agent Jareau will be assigned to a different supervisor. I'm also stating that there is no evidence of misconduct that would have jeopardized this assignment." She finished with a flourish of her pen before she tore off the duplicate pages before sliding the two original forms into an interagency envelope with the name Erin Strauss already clearly marked.

"Thank you, so much," JJ finally found her voice, feeling overwhelmed at the turn of events that had been so different from what she had come in expecting.

"You're welcome, good luck agents," Dr. Grey smiled warmly as she stood to indicate that the session was over and escorted them to the door.

The rest of the day passed in a giddy blur as JJ couldn't seem to stop smiling. She didn't even bother to deny that her sudden improvement in mood had to do with Hotch when Garcia cornered her to find out the scoop. She was still careful to not blurt out details of their fledgling relationship but didn't try to deny anything either which sent Garcia practically hurtling to the area where the rest of the agents were gathered. So it was no surprise when she received the amused or speculative looks when she was summoned to Hotch's office late that afternoon.

"I just came from Strauss's office, as soon as you and Agent Rossi sign these he will officially be your new supervisor," he said attempting to sound formal, though unable to completely hide the twinkle in his eye as he pushed them across the desk for her to sign. "I hope it's not too sudden but I've asked Jessica if she can keep Jack tonight since you said Henry would be with Will. That is if you would like to finally have an official date." He continued as he watched her, his tone lower as he extended the invitation, seeing her cheeks turn pink even as she finished signing her name before straightening.

"I'd like that," she agreed as they quickly made plans for him to pick her up before she left his office to return to the amused expressions in the bullpen, though the blinds had been open and neither of them had acted inappropriately she knew the skilled profilers would have been able to read enough from the body language to know it was more than just business.

Hotch's next stop was to see Dave, knowing it was a mere formality to ask his friend to take over as JJ's supervisor as the older man had made it abundantly clear in the past that he had no objections to interoffice romances. As expected all he received was a congratulatory "about damn time," as Rossi quickly bent to scribbled his name on the required fields in the form.

As Hotch watched his friend he reviewed his own earlier discussion with Strauss, still trying to believe this was all really happening. She had been clear in her concern over them continuing to be on the same team and equally as clear that if she saw any evidence of their relationship affecting the team or their performance in the field that JJ would be transferred to a different profiling team.

"I have to say, I'm surprised at how easy Dr. Grey made this," Hotch confided as he took the form back from his friend.

"You shouldn't be, Lynn's a great gal, been at the bureau long enough to see through the horseshit and knows just enough about the higher ups to pretty much avoid catching any flak for her decisions." Dave's tone was candid as he endorsed the doctor.

"You've been involved with her haven't you?" Hotch couldn't help but ask, rewarded with a smirk at his question.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers too," Rossi cautioned gently, "but yes I met her back in the day, when she first joined the bureau and briefly came down for a consult." Hotch knew his friend well enough to know that between the lines he was saying that true to his FBI Lothario reputation they had been an item at some point before parting ways as friends which somehow he managed to do with the majority of his conquests. Hotch had mused privately about whether Dave would manage a friendly parting with Strauss if their relationship ever came to an end, but considering how long it had now endured he was beginning to think that day may not actually come.

"I see," Hotch took the advice not to press the issue as he turned to leave with the forms in hand, the picture becoming much clearer now as he realized that he did not want to know any more about whatever strings Dave had likely pulled. "Thank you Dave," he said by way of closing as he exited, knowing that the other man would sense he meant for far more than just taking on the supervisory role for JJ.

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, good to know there's still a few readers as the story continues to wind down._


	51. Fresh Start

**Chapter 51: Fresh Start**

Even after all they had been through JJ felt a wave of panic when the doorbell of her apartment sounded, signaling the arrival of her date for the evening. Aaron Hotchner was here to pick her up for a date, no pretenses, no children, no more reasons to put off pursuing their relationship any longer. Taking a deep breath to compose herself she finally moved to the door, opening it with the hope that she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"I've faced down serial killers and psychopaths without batting an eye, this is JJ, calm down." Hotch's mind raced as he stood patiently at the door waiting for it to open. "Exactly, this is JJ, a woman who could make you happy or cause you heartbreak, she can do far more damage than any psychopath, but she won't." His thoughts continued reassuringly, just in time to give him a sense of calm as he heard the deadbolt being turned.

JJ was relieved that after the initial moments of awkwardness the familiar comfort of being with Hotch outside of work had returned by the time they had gotten in his car, destined for a quiet dinner and what else she wasn't quite sure yet, but he had told her to be sure and wear comfortable shoes so she assumed there would be some walking involved.

As the evening progressed it amazed her how much outside of work they found to talk about, the conversation flowing freely as the hours began to pass until the glances of the staff members towards a clock on the wall and the mostly empty restaurant signaled that they were holding up the restaurants closing routine. JJ enjoyed the warmth of his larger hand over hers as they exited the restaurant, missing it as soon as they got to the car when they had to temporarily let go. She easily recognized the turnoff towards the national monuments when turned. She smiled, remembering a conversation they had shared long ago about the mutual enjoyment of touring the monuments at night when crowds were at a minimum, secretly pleased that he remembered such a seemingly mundane conversation that had happened long before they had even heard of Independence, Montana.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ had barely cleared the elevator going towards the BAU when she was whisked into Garcia's office, the door almost slamming behind her as she recognized the almost predatory grins shared by both Garcia and Emily Prentiss.

"Seriously ladies, can't a woman even put her purse down?" JJ sighed in apparent frustration, which clearly had no effect on her eager friends.

"So, what's he like in bed?" Prentiss cut straight to the heart of their fact finding mission. Not hiding her curiosity or even attempting to be tactful, earning a swat from Garcia in a light hearted reprimand before they both turned to look at JJ expectantly.

"As I explained yesterday, what happens between Hotch and I personally will need to stay out of the office just as we try to keep things at the office out of our personal time together." JJ said patiently as if she were speaking to a small child, which at the moment she wasn't convinced that she wasn't.

"Oh come on, you just HAD to say that, you really want to be able to confide in us right?" Garcia said plaintively.

"Yeah, we're your best friends, you've got to tell someone." Emily continued to press, obviously eager for gossip.

JJ felt a pang of sympathy for her friends and truthfully she wished she could confide in them but knew that she and Hotch both would need to stick to their pact to keep relationship details away from their well-meaning team-mates. Switching to a more adult tone JJ decided to be more direct. "Of course it would be nice to be able to talk to you both. But suppose I were to answer that question and started sharing other intimate details about my relationship with Hotch? You think you want to know now, but eventually it will affect the way we work together as a team. I value our team and want to continue working with you all much more than I want to share any details of my love life. And before you say it," she stopped Garcia before she even had a chance to protest when she saw her trying to speak, "yes I know you will promise to keep things confidential, but next thing you know you'll tell Morgan, who will tell Reid, and then Hotch will be getting ribbed by the guys. I can guarantee he will not respond well to that. So in interest of our teamwork and not being shipped back off to the pentagon or another unit, but most importantly to honor my relationship with Hotch I'm not going to answer any of your questions." She finished clearly but emphatically as she stared down her friends who looked mutinous but she could tell her point had been made, or so she thought.

"See, I told you they didn't sleep together yet." Emily said as she turned to Garcia as JJ rolled her eyes.

"You two are hopeless," she said with a friendly laugh as she rose, knowing that despite the good natured griping her point had been made. "See you gals later," she said breezily as she left them to their own discussion as she took her purse to make her way towards the bullpen to face the real challenge, of not running up to Hotch's office and spend the day camped out there like a lovesick teenager. Keeping their personal and professional lives separated would take some real work they had decided, but it was a challenge they were both willing to undertake.

JJ fought back the urge to giggle when she saw Rossi and Morgan both leaving Hotch's office with expressions almost mirroring the faces of the girls she had just left behind. She relished a brief shared look of amusement with the unit chief as he escorted the other men out, sharing a private smile before she looked back down at the file in her hand, congratulating herself as she began reading the case consult and forcing her thoughts away from the plans they had to get together that evening and take the boys out for ice cream.

Hotch watched her for another moment through his office blinds feeling his heart warm as it had finally truly begun emerging from what had felt like a state of dormancy. He could barely remember what this kind of happiness felt like as he just prayed he didn't manage to screw it up. The case in Montana still carried the label of a major FBI screw-up within the agency, but both he and JJ could honestly attest that it was the best thing that had ever happened as far as they were concerned.

**The End **

**AN: Hard to believe I'm closing on something I started over a year and a half ago. Thanks to the readers and reviewers who have followed and reviewed and helped me complete the journey of such a long fic. *Ducking to avoid any rotten eggs for ending it here* And last but not least I decided to leave it ambiguous about whether they slept together, so each reader can decide for themselves :).**


End file.
